New World - Stage 2
by Can't make a name
Summary: A 2 part story. Everyone has emotional baggage including the Visitors. John must deal with growing unrest on the ships. Diana, must find a way to give the Great Leader the supernatural abilities he wishes to posses. Steven, could care less about anything. Even Willie and Martin are not free of their emotional baggage. Brian and his friends are Doing Our Own Thing
1. Chapter 1

Test Tubes

The room is dark and quiet, except for a holographic vid lighting the room. The hologram shows a group of Ibrea in a large circle with their arms on each other's shoulders. It was a very warm night on the home world when this was taken. She holds her breath, and there it is. A greenish light flashes from the dark bodies of the Ibrea, and then combine into a light that encircles the group. She must admit it enthralls her each time she sees it.

The next holographic shows four Whipelli in a smaller group. There is no light flashing from them, but she has had one amazing experience all the same. Mihee had sent her twice to summer gatherings on two of the mountain farms. It was an exciting time; it was like she was some sort of undercover agent. She had been told the mountain people unlike the Ibrea can only do this in the summer when the organ is not needed to keep them warm. This gathering was where the Youth Leader conversion word; bonding came from. Rather the English version of the Whipllie/Ibrea word bonding.

Due to this event she has more of an idea why Mihee wants the organ. That evening when she had the experience, she was warned there was a slim chance it may go the way it did. Sill the experience itself was different than actually being told what may happen. When the bonding first began she saw a few minutes of her future. To this day she knows it was not a dream, but a moment in the future. A week later every detail she saw was lived out in real time.

However, the next bonding it did not happen at all. It was a huge disappointment. She learned that only certain individuals could actually lead you to the future. The person who was identified as having been the gifted one was later taken that evening, and their organ removed for The Great Leader. It was likely that the individual had no idea that they had the ability, and as an older person she was likely not tested previously. Nor did records show that she could do Future Dream. Future Dream was the ability to allow another in dream state to see a bit of their future. The Future Dreamers never see the future themselves, only those that they opened the window for could see their future. The Future Dreamers had long ago been taken from their mountains, and given to The Great Leader.

Even though you may not see the future, the bonding was used to bring the group together. The bonding brought your mind to a place of peace and tranquility. It was too weird for her to actually enjoy, it made her feel like everyone in the group was literally looking into her consciousness. Mihee had trained her so she gave nothing away, but she felt like she had bared her very being all the same. No, one should see your true inner self; ever. This experience may be good if you were into that sort of thing. Like the Ibrea who were the hippies of her world. The fools would die before they would kill another, which is why they are not on this mission. The Whipelli may be quasi hippies, but they had no problem protecting themselves. They were just as good at killing as any Deypol or Human. The mountain people they just seemed to believe in a lot of odd nonsense.

However, it is not the future that Mihee wants to see. It is the power that enhances his own abilities. With the transplanted organ before it withers and dies he can do incredible mystical things. Unfortunately for the Whipelli they can't live without the organ, and they die. Worse it appears that those with special talents have all been taken, and their organ taken for Mihee. Sad for them, but amazing for The Great Leader. Once he has his own organ though, there is nothing he won't be able to do. For now, it appears Mihee has used his supply of the gifted mountain people. Each child has been tested for the last fifteen years, and sadly none appear to have any rare gifts. He still takes the organ from the mountain people, he has simply enjoyed taking it from those he felt had abilities.

Diana turns the holographic vid off. She would look at her notes again, but she is tired. So far no success in the manipulated sperm. No, matter what she does she can't seem to get her experiments to work. So far she has not found a woman whose genome is open enough to accept it, and the work on manipulation has been more delicate than expected. She has tried both Deypol and Whipelli, but both refuse to impregnate the egg.

She has found the Deypol manipulation easier to accomplish, but it is the Whipelli she needs for the organ. Using the Deypol to impregnate the egg first could be an issue. It is nothing without the Great Leaders DNA for the organ to be transplanted, and not rejected. She cannot have Mihee's gene be the dominate DNA. If only her work had allowed her to just grow the idiot organ, but that has not worked either by her, or other scientists on the home world. Her only goal no matter how, or who it is done to; is to give The Great Leader what he wants. After that his mystical abilities will have the power source he craves.

If only the manipulated Whipelli sperm was easier to obtain. Instead she must go through hours of work to only end up with a small sample for use. She is tired of all of this, it is never ending lately. With nothing to show for all the work she has done there is no sense of accomplishment.

Now though is time for a little indulgence. She looks at the names on her device. Which of these young men will be on her menu of sex tonight? She sends a message to her choice, and within seconds she has a response. She stretches, and heads to her room.

She turns the light on, and changes into something more bewitching; she gets no further than that when her boy toy arrives. The young man stands looking down at her obviously enjoying her gown, well the sight of her body in the nearly transparent gown. "Donny, I have very important notes to go over with you." She gives him a wicked grin, then taking him by the hand she leads him into the bedroom.

Donny says nothing, he allows her to lead him to her bed. She likes tall young men, and Donny fits in more ways than one. They slowly they undress each other, and as if by magic they are in bed.

Later Diana is leaning against him, she is feeling relaxed and satisfied.

"Diana would you like to do a do over? Those notes should likely be checked one more time." Donny smiles as he runs his finger down her arm, and darts his forked tongue in her ear, and then reaches between her legs.

"Yes, I am sure you have ample supply," Diana laughs as she enjoys the sexual tingle.

"Better than keeping it in a jar. . .always ready for you."

Diana jerks up, "What did you say?"

"Sorry Diana I was just being funny. You know the test tubes. It was not funny." His voice holds a remorseful sound.

"You don't know what you just said." She pushes him back, "Ah, I am through for the night. Please leave."

Donny looks confused. He is unsure what he said about jars and test tubes to offend Diana. If ever there is one person you do not offend, or say no to it, is Diana. Besides it is known if you become someone she invites to her bed your ranking will increase. He dresses slowly hoping she will say something, but her eyes are only on her device. When he leaves he turns for a moment, but he knows for her he was gone long ago when she said she was through for the night.

Diana smiles. Yes, the Whipelli have their open gene. It allows for a modification for the next generation when needed for sever environmental changes. Since it takes time for her to make modifications. Why not just modify the source? It will not take long to make that change, and it should last for a while. She can modify three or four young men. Then four to six months later make the modification on another group. Test tube indeed. Yes, a walking, and talking test tube.

She had certainly enjoyed Donny's company. What he did not know was she has recorded their sexual encounter. It is just her nature to enjoy the experience by watching herself. She curls her lip, would be interesting to see one of her people, and a human interacting in a sexual way. Maybe she will keep that thought in the back of her mind. In fact, it could be the Youth Leaders may actually find they have an interest in a sexual encounter with humans. She has her two informers in the Youth Corp. It will be easy to find those more interested than they should be. After all a lot of time and expense was done to get them where their minds ignored the difference in species. The idea is that they only see what someone is, noting if that person is power hungry, control freaks, radicals, or what did humans all them. Oh, racists. So a Youth Leaders must see the inside, not the outside. When seeing the inside of a girl, her inner emotional core. Well things like sex were likely to come to mind in the head of a healthy young man. Diana smiles. Their head.

Today was a good day. So number one, find those special young human women who are far more open to accept male sperm of another species. Second begin a small manipulation on the young Whipelli men she chooses. Third the correct procedure to ensure that Deypol DNA is inserted in a way that the organ is Deypol, but does not wither away. This will create the child for Mihee.

For now; well she has her vid to watch of her and Donny.


	2. Chapter 2

Little Miss Mind My Own Damn Business

Brian, George and Gordon walk quietly down the street. It is 8:30 in the morning. It is still cool outside and there is a freshness in the air that feels exciting. This is so different than the circulating stale air of the mother ship. This morning they are to meet with their most promising prospects, and take them on an all day trip. Then the Visitor Friends will then have a chance to enjoy everything that they may want to do, as the senior officers will see to that. The Youth Corp's job is to continue to connect with the human's, and enforce how much they can have by aligning themselves with Visitor Friends. Which includes monitoring their own people, and pledging themselves to the Regime.

The shuttle has arrived early so Brian has decided today would be ideal for his friends to meet Robin. No, reason for it other than the three would be in the same neighborhood at the same time.

"I am wondering Brian if it is too early. I know your Daniel; George's, Lawrence; and my Allison are awake, but they are awaiting the shuttle. Yet, I am thinking the others in these houses are not quite awake." Gordon says as he looks around with no one in sight.

"Yeah, it is quiet. Not sure about not being awake. Maybe they just don't want to be outside yet. You know that news story about their scientists plotting against our people. Could be they are a bit leery seeing us and our shuttle. Anyway I was hoping to kill a few minutes." Brian kicks a small stone and watches it skip across the sidewalk. "Less time with the mystery meat."

George hits Brian hard on the arm, and says. "Bad joke. Why would you say that? That's not like you."

"Hey, that hurt!" Brian shrugs, "Sorry, bad mood. I keep having that idiot dream, where I die and my parents and brother are there to greet me and take me home. Sorry. Getting really old that dream. I want it to end. Maybe not end, I mean not have the stupid dream anymore."

Gordon looks up at the mother ship above them. "Remember your father still lives and even so it is just one of those reoccurring nightmares." Suddenly Gordon frowns, and quickly changes the subject. "Hey, do you really think that they will give those idiots guns? We don't even carry a gun. Kind of scary."

Brian stares at Gordon trying to figure out what to say. "Ah, the gun I don't know. They are scheduled to begin weapon practice. As for me with a gun. Well, as badly as I score in gun practice each time. Yeah, better off no gun. Still, we may all likely be ordered to if things continue the way it looks." Suddenly he hears the sound of a ball bouncing, and turns the corner. "Hey, wait."

He can see a young girl with a long blonde ponytail bouncing a basketball. "Let us go waste a few minutes." Then he points in the direction where the sound is coming from.

The three of them walk up to the girl, and Brian calls out in her direction. "Hey, Little Miss Mind My Own Damn Business, how are you this fine morning?" He can't keep the smirk from his face.

George and Gordon look at each other with obvious delight at actually meeting, Little Miss Mind My Own Damn Business.

"Oh, you. Why don't you just keep on, walken' on." Polly turns her back on him, and over her shoulder says. "Robin is not here, she is staying at a friend's house."

Brian stands there with his two friends who are standing a bit behind him. "Why don't you come over and meet my friends. They would love to meet you."

"Drop dead!" Polly says over her shoulder, and continues bouncing her ball. "Seriously are you still standing there? I have no interest in your little Friends group. Yet you keep showing up, and bothering me."

In a low voice so that Polly can't hear, Brian whispers to his friends. "Isn't she awesome?"

"You sure this isn't your sister? Looks like she came to Earth to terrorize you." Gordon says narrowed-eyed.

Brian looks towards Polly and says, "I heard some school around here is going to hold a rally against Visitor Friends tomorrow."

The ball stops bouncing, and Polly walks across the wet grass and stands directly in front of Brian breathing hard in anger. "That's right and I am going to be there. You bet I am going to be there."

"Totally awesome. I am going to be there as well, and I will be looking for you. I promise. I swear. I will find you and stand right next to you." Brian's eyes take on a wicked glint that can be seen through his Visitor glasses.

Polly glares in anger, and she begins to walk away. Suddenly she turns yells. "Oh, hell! You will, won't you?"

"You know I will, Little Miss Mind My Own Damn Business. I will take great pleasure in it." Brian glances over at his friends, and nods his head. They nod back in response.

Polly throws the ball at Brian as hard as she can in anger. She turns, and walks away although not running her stride is heavy and most definitely not happy. He in turn just catches the ball, and drops it at his feet as he turns and walks away.

The three of them stroll away from the house in a very slow stride. George and Gordon tease Brian about his sister from another planet.

After a few minutes George says, "Wait you are going to be preparing for the big Visitor Friends meeting. Got to take advantage of all that fun," He raises a brow and makes a face, "Why, did you say that about going to that rally?"

Gordon stares at Brian. "Won't matter, does not take a mind reader to see that girl won't be there now even if her family allowed it. Of course, she could just go after school if she really wanted."

George shakes his head, "I know why you did that. That's because they are going to do a profile tomorrow, and note each of those there. After that fun conversation the two of you had, well you know she won't show up for sure."

"Ah, you saved your little sister. She won't know that, and if she did she would never appreciate what you did." Gordon says.

Brian shrugs and grins. "Doesn't matter. I hate myself sometimes for things I know I am doing, but still I just go out and I do it anyway. So I guess, I can go well. . . .at least today I did my own subtle rebellion."

"Besides that rally may not happen now." Gordon shakes his head and frowns. "Been weird the last couple of days. Scary their scientists doing that stuff."

George lifts a brow, "Wonder did their scientists really do what they said?"

"Things being said on the ship. Not sure," Brian shrugs. "Does not seem like they would be able to seize any of our ships."

"Things said on the ship?" George asks.

"I don't know that they were trying to protect their people from us, but it's a real joke." Brian says frowning, "Just thinking it is odd that it is their biomedical, and anthropological scientists. You know, not soldiers. Plus, they got all of Earth scientists to get this going without us monitoring that activity."

Gordon nods, "Yeah. They sure coordinated that one fast." Then he shakes his head. "Well, hate to say it, but better we believe what we are told. Remember until told otherwise it is the humans that did this to themselves. We have nothing to do with this. It is their scientists. We are not manipulating anything."

Suddenly the sound of quick footsteps can be heard before they can continue their conversation.

"Brian!" It is Daniel who runs out across the street with a gym bag in hand. "Hey, I am all ready. You know, I could have just met you at the shuttle."

The three Youth Leaders smile at each other. Their day has begun.

Brian reaches to the back of his neck and squeezes. Stress is moving in, and his neck is already stiff. He gestures to Daniel. "George and Gordon, I think you have met my teammate Daniel." They both nod.

"We are teammates?" Daniel has a large grin on his face.

"Sure, more like colleagues." Brian says quietly. Then he looks across the street, and watches Polly race over the lawn to pick up her ball. Once she seems him, she raises a middle finger up at him. He puts a hand up his chest as though he was happy to receive the gesture. Polly marches back into her house, and slams the door.

"Sorry about her. She's a little girl, and doesn't know any better." Daniel nods his head towards the house. "I will talk to her parents. Don't worry about it. This won't happen again."

"Please Daniel don't do that. As you said, she is just a little girl. The child has no idea of proper etiquette. Besides it will make it seem like you and I have no patience. You and I, are of course bigger that then that kind of behavior. We don't condone, but it allows us to appear above that kind of behavior."

"Sure Brian. I got it. We are better than them." Daniel smiles and turns as footsteps come closer to them. Other human Visitor Friends are joining them.

Brian rolls his eyes up as he watches Daniel join his friends. ' _Oh, please save me from this_.'

"Coming Brian?" Daniel says with a near urgent tone.

"Sure," Brian says, but thinks, ' _Wish I wasn't_.'


	3. Chapter 3

_Secret society_

Diana paces back and forth in her lab. She is actually not angry with Steven, but with herself. She had patted herself on the back on preparing her breathing test tube, but now is not sure that it will work. Nor can she find that special human female. Her self-doubts in this project are building. Making worse The Great Leader has sent an encrypted message hinting at his displeasure in finding she made no real headway for obtaining his internal power source. However, she has someone to take her anger out on.

"And I am telling you that those names are important for me!" Diana spits the words out in frustration. She turns on Steven her eyes flashing as a fist slams down on the counter. This is her lab and no one should be questioning her on her orders. In fact, she is second-in command of this fleet.

Steven's voice remains as professional as usual, his demeanor appearing calm. "Diana all I am saying is that this could cause issues. I would say even as dedicated as Youth Corps are that they are going to be hesitant, or fearful not understanding what is happening. I am questioning this, and I have no idea what you are doing in here, and nor do I want to."

"You have no reason to know. Just do as requested." Then Diana turns her back on Steven.

Steven shakes his head, "Fine Diana, but when you do whatever you are doing. Please make up something, because if you like it or not the Youth Corp will share with each other."

Diana turns back, and looks at Steven, there is fury in her eyes. "Get me those names. They will do as ordered."

Steven's voice speaks in a monotone voice, but there is a caution in his words. "Diana the Regime has trained them as children to be what they are. However, I will tell you this. There is something that I, and other officers can't quite figure out about them. It is like they are a secret society of their own. Trust me Diana. I will do as asked, but please again I don't want to know what it is." With that he turns and leaves.

Diana glares at Steven as he leaves. She feels like everyone around her are morons. All she wants is the known names of Youth Corp members having some sort of relationship with humans. The Youth Corp are the most devoted individuals in the Regime. _Secret society!_


	4. Chapter 4

Visitor Friends

The Visitor Friends meeting is taking place in a big house, which has been remodeled to hold large gatherings. The largest room for the most part is filled with individuals who are between ages sixteen to twenty-one. They had started out with the meet and greet; then a meeting with different Youth Leaders giving speeches. Brian had been chosen to give one as well. He always writes an outline before coming down, and then memorized that outline for the speech. For the speech itself he just made it up as inspiration hit him. This is the second time though when giving a simple speech that he found words, and passion coming out of his mouth fueled by ideas he would like to see happen.

The first time it happened, it was a more passionate speech. After he gave the speech he had been fearful that he would be humiliated for speaking in an emotional way as it was definitely not done in a meeting by some young Youth Leader. Instead both humans and Youth Corp members came up, and told him how much they had felt inspired by his words. This time when he stepped down his hands were shaking. When he joined everyone else as the next speaker came up only other Youth Corp members told him how they felt, and how they shared his belief in the cause. The humans just smiled if anything with one or two saying something like, 'All for one'. However, the word 'cause' that the Youth Corp members used was just a word to say they agreed with what he had said.

Now with the speeches over, Victor the Youth Corp superior comes up to him and directs him to a corner away from everyone. The officer stands over him in a very intimidating way. It bothers him how the man appears to have muscles on top of muscles, and the way he makes sure you notice that he could physically beat you to pulp. "What is wrong with you? What in the name of, Our Great Leader are you trying to accomplish?"

Brian looks Victor in the eye, and gives the superior officer a warm friendly smile. "I was just saying that we, meaning human as well; all need to be united. That our trust is with each other and well . . . not to say for example the human's parents. Always trust our leadership, not your parents or other humans not of Visitor Friends. Unity will make us strong. Trust only us. You know Visitor Friends." This is what he tells Victor, but unfortunately what he was really saying in the speech was something different. ' _When it comes to trust, trust only ourselves, no one outside of our group.'_

It is apparent the way Victor is looking down at him that he is sizing him up, and what he has said during his speech. The long moments finally end, and Victor smiles, "I must say, I was concerned how the words may have affected the human youth, and any dissatisfied Youth Leaders."

Brian finds himself pulling his shoulders back, and his breath is coming in short breathes. "Sir, I was looking for a way to bring something more to a bland message about how we must become united as one."

Victor glances towards a group of Youth Corp members who have walked over to a group of humans. "You know I actually believe what you said. It appears to be effective." He nods his head to the group of humans and Youth Corp members. "Youth Corps knows it must connect more positively with human youth, but it seems less forced after your speech this evening. The humans may not understand the forced friendly behavior, but I do. So it looks at least for the moment the words are being embraced."

Brian can feel his heart pounding as though it will launch itself from his chest, but he forces his voice to remain calm. "Thank you, sir. I was trying to hard; I would never intentionally do anything to hurt Our Great Leaders cause."

Victor looks at him letting a few moments pass before speaking. "I may have misconstrued what I was hearing. Your passion, and the way you combined it with the words you used. I thought maybe you were implying something else." Victor smiles, "Actually after a moment's thought it was very well done." He places a hand on Brian's shoulder, "I am actually impressed."

"Thank you again," Brian says. Victor nods, and Brian realizes this is his chance to walk away, and with that he can finally take a deep breath. I really need to stop making mistakes. He does not look back at Victor.

Jodi is the first to wave him over. She is standing with two Visitor Friends. "We were just talking about what a nice job you did. Of course. Trust." The young woman winks, and Brian thanks her and continues his walk through the crowd.

He is actually feeling okay now as other Youth Members smile and nod, or reach out a hand to him.

"Hey, Brian nice job." Then Gordon lowers his voice. "You are going to lose your title, of subtle doing your own thing though. Look at them. You hit a mark."

"Maybe, but it was stupid," Brian says.

"No, those over twenty are too involved with other things. They just care about rank. We the twenty and under crowd, we get it and we support you. The only ones looking out for us, is us."

Brian frowns, "I am not that way. I am one of those who is all into my rank, trust me."

"No, you're not!" Gordon, says, "Those who know you, know that. Those that don't know you. Well yes, they indeed think your total goal is your rank. I know you have major trust issues. What you said today, and last week is good. We trust each other and no one else." He turns his head, and stares at the senior officers for a moment. "Damn; Victor, Steven and Martin and the rest of them. Good job."

"Thanks, guess I better go mingle. Gordon, I really do appreciate the support. You really have been a trusted friend, always." Brian says.

"Oh, Brian one more thing. I have been reminded by Victor since we are Whipelli that we need to eat whatever the humans are eating."

"Seriously?" Brian asks. "Tired of this."

"Yeah, seriously." Gordon shrugs, and then walks away.

However, before Brian can join other humans the three superior officers walk over to him.

Victor speaks first. "Brian, I was just talking to Steven and Martin. Martin heard your speech, but Steven only the end. We have agreed that it was quite stirring. Perhaps you may wish to give the speech on a few of the other ships."

Steven says quietly, "Brian, I will watch the vid later. Once I have, I will then arrange those ships best suited for you to give the speech. You have certainly moved Victor and Martin."

Martin says his voice even, "Yes, I believe you are going to see an enhancement in your rank. I am speaking to Diana today. Keep up the good work."

Brian thanks them, and the officers walk away. However, Martin turns back. "You may want to bear in mind that words are more dangerous than knives, and passion more frightening than guns. Just a thought," He says his lips tight, and then Martin walks over to Barbara.

Brian joins some human youth in conversation, but he understands he was just given a warning by Martin. He remembered some phrase he had heard humans use once, he just got schooled. He will have to get the vid of this, and watch it. Then actually write a speech one that includes what he said, but more careful of how it is presented. Martin may actually have kept him from making another mistake. No, more speeches that are not already written, and prepared for the crowd he is speaking to.

His job now is to schmoose tonight. Actually he finds he is pretty good at doing just that. He had not expected it to be so easy when he came to Earth. He never lies to them though. However, he most definitely leaves things out. One thing he knows is he is a terrible liar, but even so you can manipulate things to go your way by simply telling the truth. Compliments, and finding someone's passion definitely can help to guide them down the path you want them to go. He is surprised at how good he is reading people; no matter their species. Once you read someone, you can manipulate them. Unfortunately, now he wonders who may be using him. His next project for himself; read those using him, and figure out how to use it against them.

For now, he stands with Daniel, and three other Visitor Friends and he listens to them or at least tries to. His mind keeps wandering. He slants his head to one side, a song is playing in the background. He has heard this song before. Yes, Radar Love. He likes that song. He rode in a car by himself once. The driver asked if he could listen to the radio. He didn't care he liked music, and the idea of listening to human music intrigued him. That song was one of those playing. Whenever, he hears it playing he stops and listens, it makes him think of traveling. It sure would be nice if Daniel would shut up for a few minutes so he can enjoy the song now.

Daniel slaps Brian on the back, "Am I right or what?"

Brian tries to listen to the lyrics, but knows it wasn't going to happen. He will have to have Kelly find songs, and figure a way to play them in their room. Damn, I forgot about finding pot. I promised pot. Kelly did the zombie thing, and hasn't gotten caught yet. If he does, I honestly don't think he will tell on me.

"So do you think that is possible?" Daniel, and three friends are staring up at him with questioning looks.

Brian sighs, and points to the speakers, "Sorry the music."

"Hey, I will have them turn it down." Daniel says with a take charge tone to his voice.

"You enjoy the company. I need to do a few things, if you know what I mean." Brian smiles, and gives a quick wink. Please let them forget whatever they were asking me. Noting the alcoholic drinks in their hands, he is likely safe.

"Hey, I know exactly what you mean." Daniel says, and his friends laugh as Brian walks away.

Brian has no idea what they think he is doing. They would likely be on the floor laughing their guts out thinking him some weak weirdo if they knew.

"Hey, Brian." Todd is standing in front of him looking uncomfortable. "I, ah, I just want to warn you about something."

Brian speaks in a forced monotone voice. "You are making me nervous. What? Did someone say something about my speech?"

"Ah. . . no. That was awesome." Todd says. "The topic of unity is always one we should all embrace."

Brian takes a deep breath. He feels like the ceiling is going to fall on him. "What is the issue?"

Todd swallows hard before speaking. "Remember when I said others said, you had a human girl you were visiting."

First Brian looks at the ceiling, and then to Todd, "Yes, what have you done?"

"Ah, I was talking to someone, and then someone else came up. Then they started asking questions. I think I said too much."

Brian rubs his face, and licks his lips. "Please, tell me you did not tell them I liked being with her."

"I didn't, but there was something about them. They had the insignia of Youth Corp, but I don't think they were. You can tell those that have had the training. Something was missing. The oneness that I see in you and the other Youth Corps members has developed from your training as children. I don't know how to explain." Todd shrugs in the end.

"It's okay. They are likely just trying to monitor us. Don't worry. Just remember we may work, and obey, and do as asked, but in the end we can only trust one another. This includes you as well."

"Thank you. In the end they are the ones responsible for making us who, and what we have become. I gotta' go. I just wanted to give you a heads up." Todd walks away.

Brian watches Todd walk away. It never ends. His eyes go to the ceiling again. The good thing is that he has had several meetings in this building, and best of all there is a large closet in one of the rooms. He has a stool hidden in there and a book. He peers into the dark room and smiles, there is no one there. He walks to the closet, shuts the door and turns on the light. Reaching up he pulls the hidden book from the shelf. He is fascinated by the story. Unfortunately, before he can sit down he hears Gary come into the room and call out to someone. The Youth Corp member is always being assigned to work with him, and if ever there was a worse fit it is Gary. He turns the light off, and puts the book back in its hiding place hoping that no one saw the light coming under the door. The one thing he does not want is to get caught doing something he should not be doing. It is to be work, more work, and still more work. Reading a human book, or listening to their music just for the pleasure of it is a big, NO.

"Okay, you bring it?" Gary asks.

A voice answers back with a dry chuckle. "Not to worry. Take a whiff."

Time goes by, and finally after several minutes Brian can smell what has the same scent of mountain herb. Brian finds himself smiling. He has just found his pot.

"You have to pay me this time," the voice says.

"No, the deal is I keep the law from going after you," Gary says adamantly.

Brian has his ear to the door. He is surprised as he would think they have not been here long enough for Gary to have this kind of involvement. Then it hits him what has been going on with some of Gary's odd behavior the last few weeks. His helpfulness in setting up, and taking down equipment for the meetings. Gary, my friend you are a supplier on the ship. What do you get out of this? Who do you supply, and how do they pay you? Worse do I care?

"You don't understand the suppliers are coming after me. I need to have money, and now." The tone of the mystery voice is frightened. "They are threatening my wife as well."

Gary snorts, "Right, not my problem. Look Javier, I will come by your shop tomorrow, and give you something."

There is a sound of a fist hitting something hard. The mystery voice who now he knows is Javier, is breathing heavily. "Look you promised that last week, and you never come, and never brought anything."

"Tomorrow, tomorrow, there is always tomorrow," Gary laughs, "Tomorrow. Your problem started long before I came to you, and I have others I can go to now."

Javier says in an angry tone, "Your little Visitor Friends sure have hooked you up. What three weeks, and you are the man."

"Business, just business. I got to go, and hide this. Tomorrow maybe."

Brian can't make out exactly what they say after that. He hears the sound of one door and then another. He remains hidden until he is sure that the two have left the room. For a moment he thinks about trying to follow Javier. He walks over to the glass door and opens it, but before actually stepping outside he stops. No, Javier got through the shock troopers outside so it would likely be hard to follow him now. He smiles, and turns his head to the other door. Gary is screwing someone over, and this is leaving the door open for him, so to speak.


	5. Chapter 5

Names

Steven tries to appear as humble, and as professional as he can with Diana, but anger stirs inside him. He is tired of this lab of hers, and the endless meetings they seem to have in here. Diana enjoys covert activity. Although he is responsible for security, he finds it tiresome.

"This is regrettable. Your people found only four names? Four names only, and only two for sure that are actually doing more than talking. What does that do me?" Diana asks grimly.

"It gives you four names that fit your criteria, and all four are Youth Leaders. They must always obey your commands." Steven tries to stay calm. All he wants to do is go to bed. At least she is not requiring him to eat. It has become almost frightening the way she eats her meals. It is like she wants them to struggle; as this is the way she enjoys her meal.

"So who are they?" Diana asks.

"First is Art, who has been caught multiple times escorting a young woman by the name of Cathy Kramer. Art, is as I said before is a Youth Leader. He is responsible for coordinating outings for the Visitor Friends. Second, Brian who has been seen escorting a human girl around town. Brian is a Visitor Friends coordinator. The girls name is Terri Brown, not much is known about her. Gordon a Latino girl by the name of Sofia Garcia. There is talk that there may actually be something more physical going on with them. He is I have heard one Martin's favorite aides. The last one is . . ." He is interrupted by Diana.

"One of Martin's? How is this possible?"

Steven puts up a hand, "Diana. We both know there are directives. However, these are very young men. There are things about them that are well, naive. We kept them from exploring life outside of the regime in order for them to concentrate on fulfilling their training. I am not making excuses for them, but life is life. You can't hold them back forever."

"Their only thought should be serving Our Great Leader; and these are human women, girls. Why are you, of all people being so nonchalant?"

"Diana one the training objectives done on them was to fade species recognition. The supposed idea was it better suited Our Great Leaders objective. We did so well in that aspect of their training; I think we have wonderfully confused their thinking. Do you wish for me to give you the name of the fourth?"

"Yes!"

Steven nods his head to her before speaking. "The fourth is George. He is assisting in security, and putting together the training for those Youth Visitors who are doing weapon training. It has been noted he has been seen coming out of a car in the evening with his jacket askew. No, we do not know who he has been with. A female voice has been heard a few times, and a female form. He has done well in hiding his situation, which means unlike the others. Well, he may actually know what he is doing."

"Will anything be done about this Steven?"

He hates to tell her he has had this conversation with John, and he is fine just ignoring the situation. Diana sees John as weak though, and his mentioning he enjoys a human woman's company would certainly not go over well with her. A thought comes to him of someone she may respect a bit more. "You could speak to Martin. We did not really discuss this, but he made a joke. You know, if a girl is a girl, and a boy is a boy." Steven smiles, "If you know what I mean?"

"None of you see this as fraternizing?"

"We ignore it. Even if they do have a sexual encounter there is never going to be a child. Besides if they weren't, you would not have your names."

Diana cannot disagree, or at least not yet. "Thank you. I don't know about you, but I am tired."

Steven gives his smile and leaves. Walking down the hall he cannot help but wonder what Diana is up to. Then again, with Diana it is healthier not knowing.


	6. Chapter 6

Found it

It is late afternoon and Brian has asked Gary to bring him to Javier's shop. Brian's eyes move about. He has never been someplace where the color of humans is not predominately beige. However, he is used to having his every move being watched whenever he walks on Earth. What does he care about the color of skin, humans have only one species to deal with? On his planet four different species have to get along, so the thought is quickly replaced to what he may expect to accomplish with mystery Javier.

Brian was sure it was going to be difficult to get Gary to bring him here, but on the contrary the Youth Corp staff member seemed delighted. The only thing was Gary was reluctant to bring the money that is given to each officer and staff member to spend. It is not a lot of money, but it is there for their use. It will make points with Javier if they show they will pay for what they get.

"This is it Brian," Gary points to a window that has painted on it, BEAUTIFUL SMOKE.

"Ah, Gary I thought it was against Earth law to smoke herb?" Brian asks. "I am confused."

"Yeah, it is against the law. He won't sell it in the store though. Guess, I never thought of the name before, but I only came here the first time." They both stare at the name intently with their own thoughts as to the meaning.

"What the hell do you want?" A tall and very fit black man comes out; his eyes hold a firm look. "Don't know what you want, but I ain't buying!"

Brian looks around others with dark skin have come out or stop, and stare at them. He can't help himself, and smiles. "I wish to buy. May I come in?"

As Gary reaches to his side pouch Brian stops him, and shakes his head. Pointing to the door they follow the man into the shop.

"You sure are one cocky shit. Get out of here unless you have a bunch of those helmet guys." The man says his voice hard.

"I am not sure what a cocky shit is, but if someone is pushing boundaries I would say it is you." Brian takes a long steady breath, "I simply want to speak to Javier. Rather Gary does." He looks to Gary, and to Gary's pouch, and back to Gary.

Gary opens his pouch, and shows the money to the man. "I have come to pay Javier."

"About time," The man nods to another door. "He's out back, follow me and you can pay him."

Brian begins to walk with them, and the man pointedly stops. Then he says in a hard voice, "Not you. You stay here."

This was not what Brian was looking for. He wanted to become involved with Javier so he would not have to use Gary as his go between. However, the look on the man's face says it all. NO. He can't hide his unhappy tone, "Sure I will be right here."

The smell in the shop is not of herb. He can't make it out. Then he hears a sound like a slap against something hard. The sound came from the room behind the counter. Looking around there is no one in the shop, and he has nothing else to do. So curiosity wins.

He enters the room; the room is not as small as he had assumed it to be. There is a very large cabinet, and a table and more shelves. There is a window with heavy plastic blinds. Sitting at the table there a boy about seven or eight who is as dark as the man he just spoke to. The child looks miserable so he asks, "You okay?"

"No. Go away, red suit!"

Brian walks towards him, and can see the numbers that he has been writing on paper. "Math?"

"I can't do it," says the boy.

"I like your shirt. Funny, Masters of the Universe. Does that mean you are a master of, ah math?" Brian pulls up a chair and sits down. "Why, don't you work one of the problems for me?"

"I just said, I can't do it red suit."

"Why, don't we just work on it for a bit, and then decide if you can or cannot do it." Brian says. "If that is okay with you. I have time. I guess you do, too." With that they work together on the assignment. He shows the boy a trick he used to use when he was a child. He is actually enjoying the experience. It reminds him when one of his assignments was to help those struggling with homework when he was sixteen as part of his Youth Corp services. Sometimes helping people for no benefit for yourself, but crucial to that person; well it is important for your own self-esteem.

Forty-five minutes go by, and he and the boy are laughing. Then the boy says, "Hey I am a master of math." The boy then makes a fist, "Now you do it."

Brian makes a fist uncertain what he is doing.

"Okay, bump mine with yours," They bump fists and then the boy opens his hand says, "Ka-bam." Then he laughs. "Next time do the ka-bam part."

Suddenly a loud voice, "What the hell are you doing in here!"

Brian is thrown, and not sure if he understands what has happened. He takes a quick breath, and goes for a more upbeat approach. "I was just talking to the master here. I am Brian." He stands, and holds his hand out to the man who stares at his hand for a moment. Then the man goes back to glaring at him. Finally, he lowers his hand, it was going to be one of those times. He finds a smirk crossing his face, one of those times where the only good alien was a dead alien.

"Nick he helped me with math." The boy holds up the paper he has been doing his math assignment on. "He's better at teaching this stuff then my teacher."

Nick looks at Brian and all, but snarls. "Look your thing with Gary and Javier is done. You can go now."

Brian shrugs, "I am sorry I did not mean to insult you or hurt anyone. I honestly thought I was helping." Okay, what did I do this time? I helped the kid, I didn't try and eat him.

Gary comes in smiling and laughing, "Brian this Javier. Looks like we have patched things up so to speak."

The two men shake hands and Javier says, "I was told you would like to come from time to time. Nick here has agreed. He's just a bit touchy."

"Thank you, and Nick as well." Brian says, "May I ask what do you sell here?

"Oh, this is Nick's shop. Belonged to his father. We sell tobacco, cigars and cigarettes. Not a lot of business though." Javier says, and he gestures to Nick. "He's been kind enough to allow my wife Zelda, and I to live here."

Brian nods to both men, "Thank you I appreciate this. We, as you must have come to understand are not really allowed to buy this. So if it helps, we can both get each other in trouble. Therefore, I promise I will do all I can to protect you."

Nick stares at Gary for a moment, and then shifts his gaze to Brian. As Brian and Gary walk out, Nick stops Brian grabbing him roughly by the arm. With a hiss he says, "You're the one my eyes are going to be on. Not sure if I am bringing a snake into my life, or something else. You are different than your brainless friend Gary. You don't belong here."

Brian shrugs, and removes Nick's hand from his arm. "Nothing is magic. Time shows either trust or disgust, does it not?"

Nick nods his head, "Odd way of phrasing it, but you are right."

"Then as time goes on we will each decide which it is." Brian gives him a nod, one to empathize that only time will tell if they stand together, or destroy each other in the end. Then he walks away with Gary to go back to the shuttle.


	7. Chapter 7

Taking Care of Business

The smuggling effort had been harder than Brian thought it would be. What he had done when he first boarded the ship on the home world had been nothing. So much activity, and people not knowing where they were going or trying to get staff where they needed to be. Well this had kept them too busy to look for items that were being smuggled up to the ship. He had been lucky that day.

He had to admit even though Gary would likely never become a Youth Leader, he had talents. The ability to hide what Gary had, and make it inconspicuous seemed like a skill. For Gary had certainly ensured that everyone's eyes were on someone, or something else. He made mental notes to practice some of Gary's tricks, but still he was not sure that he could. However, for the very little he was actually going to bring up from time to time was likely not an issue. Still Gary may not become a Youth Leader, but you never knew when his talents could be useful someday. Just please, oh please do not assign him to me again.

Once they set foot on the mother ship again Gary laughs and in a low tone says, "Okay. Looks like we got our stash. Wasn't looking to get some more today, but this worked out well. I will go to your room and give you your portion. I know you weren't looking for much."

"No, I will come to your room. After this Gary, I suggest you use the other suppliers that you were hinting you knew."

Gary is frowning as he now understands what has just happened, "What? I take it you are going to continue to go there."

"Yes, but you will not." Brian says, "I have no one, and it could be difficult in that neighborhood if we were both going there. Use those you hinted about last night, and if I were you I would rotate those you get your supply from. No, need to have superior officers finding out. This will work to both of our advantage.

Gary's tone is unhappy, "I am the one that introduced you to Javier. We should share our contacts. Besides you said you needed very little. I will just give it to you if that is your fear."

"Remember, I helped you to repair a bad relationship with Javier. I need the ability to get what I need on my own. Yes, it is very little and not often." Brian shrugs, "Look let's do this then; introduce me to the others, and you keep Javier. Again I have no contacts, and you know that. We really need to keep our dealings separate as my need is personal, and yours I believe is a bit more businesslike." Brian is working at keeping his tone even as he knows exactly what will work for him. Come on Gary, do it my way. Give up Javier to me. Give Javier to me.

The two stare at each other neither backing down, but finally Gary says. "Not worth fighting over. I get better stuff with a couple of others. Besides that, Nick guy hates us both, you know that don't you?"

"Yes, I do he made it obvious. It is why I am protecting you," Brian says with a smile. It is not a lie for it truly is not a suitable place for Gary. Eventually he would get in trouble with Javier and Nick, or in the neighborhood. Worse Gary could cause problems with their superiors on the ship. Especially if Gary caused a situation down there, one that he may not be able to help him to correct before it is found out. For himself, he is intrigued by his situation with Nick and Javier. Something inside of him is not warning him to stay away, but rather to take advantage of this situation. Hopefully he is not making another one of his stupid mistakes.

Brian has concerns, but for Gary to betray him may actually be worse for Gary. "I will protect you, but if ever you are caught, and betray me. . ."

Gary cuts him off and says, "You may think I am an idiot, but I am not! I know you got your little secret club thing going, and your buddies won't be kind to me if they think I betrayed you. I also know that if I keep my mouth shut even if I get caught, I get owed a favor. Yes, I found out your really into that. You must have a mountain of favors owed to you." Gary points to himself and says, "One day you may owe me. Besides you will likely charm your way out of it; where they would just throw me out of the ship without a thought."

"Just be careful. I don't know what you are doing, but you need to be careful. Yes, I may actually be the one who owes you a favor. I have your back as long as we are on this mission. I will just note it up here. Just remember be careful." Brian smiles, and taps his head. Anyway I now know where the pot is. Another thought stands out about his favor thing. He finds himself titling his head. Do I truly go about doing that favor thing to that large of a degree?


	8. Chapter 8

Brenda 489

Diana sits in her lab. Her face betrays no emotion as she looks into her microscope. Then suddenly she stands, and with her foot pushes the chair back forcefully. The chair flies back, and slams into a shelf. Equipment on the shelf rocks a bit. However, it stops before anything falls off and onto the floor. She can never get the human egg to accept the Whipllie sperm.

Her testing on these particular human eggs had seemed so promising. The human genome looked like it was accepting of the manipulated mountain sperm. She had already found if she tried to manipulate the sperm to much it mutated in a way that it refused to penetrate the egg. Hours had gone by, and all seemed to be going fine. Diana left with a confident stride as she had left to attend a meeting, and had come back with a feeling of triumph. She had activated the drone in the containment chamber, and it flew to the first sample. Then activated the holograph screen. She had been the happiest she has been in sometime. That happy moment was quickly lost as the drone flew over to the next one, then the next one. All she could hear was the sound of her heart pounding; every one of them had died. That is when she launched her chair in a fit of rage.

However, the drone is set to move from one to the other by program settings. The last one in the tray comes up in the hologram. At first she does not notice as she is acknowledging her loss. Then she sees this one has not died, it is working. She looks at the number and verifies the record number.

All the other samples had manipulation done to the sperm. Her heart is racing. It is the human. It is the human, and not manipulating the male sperm. All she had done was allow the mountain sperm, the one that had not been manipulated to impregnate the egg. Which had surprised her at the time, but she thought it a fluke. Once done she inserted Deypol DNA as she had done the others. She was just doing one a subject to hold against the work she had done in manipulation. She smiles. If she found this woman, then she will find more. She rocks in a rhythm as though dancing. How lucky she has been. No, need to manipulate the sperm. All activities from now on must be geared to finding the correct human female. If there is one, there are others.

Still it may be a good idea to keep a supply of mountain sperm on hand with just a slight manipulation applied. Just enough to be accepted by the human, but too much as it won't work either. It is all dependent now on the correct female, and very little to do with the male. She has succeeded, the rest will happen. There are more than enough mountain Youth Corp members to get sperm from. Now that she has the woman she can do her testing. Diana looks at her notes. Brenda 489. This woman is her catalyze for success. She will need to monitor the egg and ensure that it creates a proper embryo. More testing on Brenda 489 to absolutely verify the steps taken work. Again all is dependent on a suitable female.

Of, course Brenda 489 will likely only be good for testing as there is only so many eggs available for testing and working out the procedure. She needs to find more human girls that meet Brenda's qualifications, now that she knows what to look for it will be easier. So simple she need only to run a quick DNA test on each and every female brought on to the ship. Victory is at hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a feeling**

 **Martin stands at the door for a minute awaiting the door to open. He looks to either side at the security detail guarding the door. Both men wear helmets with shielded faces. One guard is tall and muscular. The other is much smaller with a slight build. Together the one whose strength is combined with the second one's agile fighting skills, they make up an efficient body guard. Martin shakes his head, only fools would take these two on without a gun. Then you would likely still be the loser even if you had a weapon. John would have only the best, and these two are likely Dahax. There has never been a time that the jungle people have not trained heavily for combat. These two have most likely trained as children, and have been selected to be a team at a young age.**

 **The door slides open, and he enters looking around the room. It is only John, which seems odd. He has never been in a meeting alone with John. Normally it would be Diana, Steven and himself. What could John want from him?**

 **John gestures to a chair, and then returns his attention to the computer screen. Martin sits nervously, and places his hands on the cold stiff arm rests. He hates to speak first, but feels he has no choice. Just as he is about to say something the silence is finally broken.**

 **The Supreme Commander looks up. "Martin, you are one of the officers who has been spending time with our Youth Corp. In fact, your two aides are Youth Leaders. My attention is actually on the mountain people. So I would say Gordon is the one I am curious about."**

 **"Yes, but if you have concerns about their ability I would say not to worry. They have been in training for this mission as children." Martin has a bad feeling. He can't place why, but something is wrong.**

 **John rubs his forehead. "I have spoken to several already today. I will ask simply, how is the bonding working? Would you say that their devotion to Our Great Leader is without question?"**

 **Martin nods his head, and he finds his mouth pulling to one side. "Yes. I don't understand the question."**

 **"I need to know if there is any doubt to your knowledge as to question their devotion." John pauses for a moment, "Say that some heart wrenching issue happened. Would they choose their family, or remain unquestionably loyal?"**

 **Martin immediately answers, there is no doubt in his mind to their loyalty. "Sir, there is no question to their devotion. If you asked them five a years ago they would have killed themselves at the request of Our Great Leader." He leans forward emphasis his feelings. "Today there is still no doubt to their devotion." Martin shakes head a bit. This is why they can never be trusted to be included in Fifth Column activities. He once thought some of them could have, but with their time on Earth he now knows better. He shakes his head again, "I can think of nothing that would shake their devotion."**

 **John nods his head in agreement. "Thank you that is what everyone has been telling me." However, his eyes appear to be roaming around the room as though there is something else to be said.**

 **"Sir?"**

 **"We have come upon an issue, as you know with our projection of Earth scientists trying to cast fear about us." Suddenly a sound from John's device stops him. He looks at it and says, "Ah, Diana, Steven and Oliver are here. I would like to include you." With that they walk into the room.**

 **"John I am busy," Diana says without hesitation. "The work on the conversion process needs my attention."**

 **"Let us go to my meeting room," John says with a grim smile.**

 **They all follow him in to a room taken up mostly by a conference table and take their places. All of them are looking at each other with questioning looks.**

 **"So that you understand, this is a meeting for preparation for all ships. When you leave this room, you leave to begin the groundwork work." John stares directly at Diana. "I want you to be filled in not only as second, but also to approve the procedures we will be taking. Your knowledge, and your work is of great value in this area."**

 **Diana's voice takes on an unexpected fearful tone, "John what is happening?"**

 **"I received an encrypted message last night. Four Whipelli clan leaders have been taken, and charged with treason. They are the fathers of four of our Youth Leaders. Brighton of the Seattle ship, James of the Sydney ship, Graham of the London ship, and unfortunately Brian of this ship. Also, I have been told the other clan leaders may also have been taken. All transmissions are being censored until we; shall we say ensure the loyalty of our Youth Leaders."**

 **"Treason!" Steven looks shocked.**

 **"Treason." Diana looks as surprised as Steven. "As for the Youth Leaders. They have been through bonding." She smirks, "Bonding is just a lesser shade of conversion. It already ensures devotion, and a feeling of unity to each other. They are fine."**

 **John's tone is quiet, which forces everyone to listen. "Diana, your work with conversion I believe can be somehow manipulated to be used with the bonding we currently do with the Youth Corp. I am hoping if you, and Eileen will work on this immediately we can ensure that a new more viable bonding procedure can be used on them. We need to make this a priority. It should not take long, if I recall you and Eileen had several emergency program changes that could be put in play."**

 **Diana responds in a high pitch, "What! We don't have time for this. I must work on the conversion for humans. Perhaps later."**

 **John's tone is reassuring as he says, "I need for you to do this quickly so we can implement this now. Then each, and every Youth Corp member goes through it as rapidly as possible. Starting with the Youth Leaders. What I want, and need is a bonding experience more like conversion, one that ensures devotion. However, not the severity of conversion. We want that feeling of bonding, and devotion. Not have them fearful, and we do not want them thinking like robots. It is important that their mental, and emotional capabilities remain as usual."**

 **Diana frowns, "Why not just arrest them, and then execute them. Problem taken care of."**

 **Oliver speaks up and says with a wry grin, "Better yet. We take them, and they die in an accident."**

 **"Or make it appear that a human is responsible for killing them," Diana says. "This will make a very strong statement against any human resistance with our people."**

 **He hates to admit it, but that would take care of the situation. He finds his stomach lurching yes it makes him sick. However, not for the things Diana and Oliver are saying, but for what they said had been his first thought. If he were John, it is what he would do as well. He turns his head, and looks at Steven. Steven is frowning, and looking at his hands. Martin knows of Steven's history with the death of his son, and the suicide of his wife. This is not something Steven wants to hear, and Martin can sense that the man is about to explode. Martin had no plans to speak, but he takes a deep breath. He has no idea why he is interceding in Steven's behalf.**

 **Martin looks directly at John. "I take it that Our Great Leader has other plans for these young men. Possibly if needed, and with enough subtle conversion done on them; they can be put into clan leadership roles. They would not be in control of anything simply figureheads."**

 **John smiles, "Martin I can see why Diana keeps you so close. Yes, if we ensure their devotion, then we keep them here until needed. In fact, I want all to go on as normal. In fact, I am discussing a promotion for Brian with Victor at this time. We need to leave everything status quo if at all possible."**

 **Diana tilts her head, "Do you have any idea at all why they were arrested for treason?"**

 **John shakes his head, and frowns. "The clans are supposed to do as Our Great Leader demands. However, the mountain people always look towards their clan leaders and council first. Their communal lifestyle must end. Our Great Leaders needs must come before all others, and the mountain people are self-serving. They put their community ahead of Our Great Leader's needs. Nor are they living up to their quotas."**

 **Diana shakes her head, "Surely you received more information than that."**

 **"The encrypted transmission did not say, but indicated they have apparently for many years been doing some subversive activities. Obviously they do not benefit Our Great Leaders goals for our people. Which is another thing, but until I have more data I have nothing to say." John looks down for a moment before speaking again. "We may see later the arrest of clan council members as well."**

 **Martin knows that just because the Whipelli may have been forced into the Regime. They are always going to be a thorn in the side of whatever the ruling government of the time is.**

 **The room is quiet for some time. Then an eruption of conversation begins on how to enact their plans. If all goes well, the Youth Corp members will have their bonding increased. The news of the arrests will never be heard of, or if it is it will be manipulated in a way to show the treason of the Clan Leaders. Martin shakes his head, the bulk of the ship's officers and crew have no idea how much information, or news has been kept from them.**

 **After four hours they are prepared to do their assignments for John, and the new conspiracy. Steven had managed to keep his professional tone, but the general sense Martin felt, and he was sure others felt was Steven was not happy with the situation. However, Steven would do everything as asked. Also, if he had any ideas on obtaining the goal, he would not be opposed to bringing them up.**

 **"Diana unless I am needed I have an appointment for a little skin repair." Martin says.**

 **For a moment Diana glares at him. "Did you know about any of this?"**

 **"No, I did not, it took me by surprise." All Martin can do is shrug, "Did you have any idea about this?"**

 **She continues glaring at Martin, and then turns her eyes towards John's door. "No, I did not. Yes, go to your appointment."**

 **Martin is alone with his thoughts. Jack had been wise keeping him, and others from looking further into Youth Leaders for the Fifth Column. Deep in his thoughts he finds himself at his destination. It always amazes him how you can go to places on auto-pilot, and not feel surprised how you got there.**

 **"Martin! You're a little late," Nancy says with that never ending grin of hers. She motions him to a room, and he takes his jacket off. "Put this on." She hands him a covering. He puts it over himself and sits down placing his head on the headrest.**

 **"Thank you for seeing me. I noticed the hair was. How do I say this, not feeling like it was sitting correctly?"**

 **"Understand." She begins the process of removing the pseudo-skin, and hair.**

 **Then she cleans him, and he can't help but smile. It feels so good to be free of that horrible fake skin.**

 **Nancy sits even closer to him as she finishes the cleaning. Then she sits up, "Martin you have such a beautiful crest. Small, but the alignment is so lovely as it runs over your head." She chuckles, "Hum, sexy! Oh, and your mouth so. Hum, I love the way it almost seems to kiss your ear lobes." She sighs.**

 **Martin is taken off-guard as he knows her well enough to know she is not flirting. "But you see us all the time as we are. This is nothing new."**

 **Her laugh is a bit self-depreciating. "I love looking at good-looking men. I mean really looking at them. Sounds stupid I guess."**

 **"No, Nancy it does not. I miss my face as it should be as well."**

 **"I think we all do Martin. Had your aide, Gordon and his buddy Brian in here yesterday. They were like kids. They are Whipelli. They pretty much look like themselves with, or without flat beige skin. Oh, of course they have to wear hair so I guess that's different. Still you should have seen them. Brian apparently wears glasses, and he brought them so he could see himself in the mirror. They were making faces and stuff." She sighs, "I like that when you watch people getting a chance to be really themselves." Nancy smiles, "They were so happy. Everyone is."**

 **She works on Martin's face and neither speaks. Over an hour goes by, and finally she says, "Turn slightly to the right. Very good. Okay we're done." Then she sighs, "Then I put their faces, their hair back on, and the joy is gone."**

 **Martin looks up at her confused by what she is saying.**

 **"Sorry, I got to thinking what I said ages ago. I think yesterday was just too much for me. Those two didn't even look to see how good a job I did, or didn't do. They left like they were a hundred years old." Nancy gives him a mirror, and slowly turns the chair so he can see the back as well.**

 **Martin looks in the mirror, and forces a smile. "I on the other hand look great."**

 **Nancy snorts, "Right you have the same look they had, but worse 'cause you looked in the mirror. Hate to admit it, but humans really would never have accepted us for who we really are or rather what we look like."**

 **Martin looks at her. He had never thought about how hard this job really was. Not physically, but emotionally draining. She begins to clean up the area so he stands, and puts his jacket back on. "Nancy I don't know what to say. Humans have races, not species on their planet. Nor, have they had contact with other peoples from other worlds. You see. . . ." Nancy puts a finger to his lips, and shakes her head no.**

 **Walking out Jack calls to him, and he follows him to Jack's small office. Martin finds his own step heavy. He takes a chair, and takes a deep sigh. "Sorry. Hard day."**

 **"I heard you talking to Nancy. It is sad for a job even with no interaction with humans. No, heavy lifting so to speak. Sure can get you down. Todd came in to get his nose fixed, had to have a bit of tweaking. Kid was upset, and Nancy is such a caring person. Finally, he asked her, if all humans would think us ugly if they saw us. It just added to all the other comments, and crap going on." Jack rubs his pale hand across his forehead.**

 **As he watches Jack's hand it finally dawns on him that Jack has once again made a tweak to himself. "Ah, a few days ago were you not black?"**

 **Jack grins, and turns his head in profile first to the right, and then to the left. "Yes, I was. Today I am albino."**

 **"Albino with jet black hair, and dark green eyes?"**

 **Jack smiles, "Why yes, of course. My interpretation." Then his tone takes on a serious note, "I want to make sure that you're okay."**

 **"I am not supposed to talk to anyone about this. What I can say is in a week or two something bad may or not; be coming down. Better just keep you out of it for now. I will update you later though." Martin gives a dismissive shrug. "The one thing I thank you for is talking me out of bringing in Youth Leaders into the Fifth. Do not know what I was thinking."**

 **"You were thinking; Youth Leaders are really, really smart. They are go-getters. Once they set a goal they do not let up. They will try to out think, out smart, out manipulate, and charm their way into whatever runs in their devious little heads."**

 **Martin laughs, "That is right on point." He then drums his fingers on the desk for a moment. "What do you think about what the Regime has done with the Youth Leaders, is it working differently than expected or as expected. It has become a question of the day."**

 **Jack looks at Martin, "The bonding? I would say that bonding appears to have worked. They are devoted to Our Great Leader. Or supposedly to each other for unity, but really for you know who. Why?"**

 **Martin sits back, and takes a deep breath. "Brian gave a speech, and was asked to give it on a few more ships. He did that, and now has given it on several of the ships."**

 **"Sounds about right. He is always yapping about something he believes in. He motivates people, and knows how to organize so maybe he will be a clan leader or member of their clan council. I get that sort of feeling off of him. He's really smart, and is learning how to get things to go his way. So I can see why John or Victor would like to utilize him. Sorry not sure why that seems odd to you." Jack tilts his head, and gives Martin a questioning look.**

 **"Just the way everyone is believing what he is saying."**

 **Jack is silent for a bit. "You know he just has that way of speaking passionately. Believe me I have been around when his passion button got pushed. That guy will get right in your face. So giving a speech should not be that big a deal for him."**

 **"No, I mean yeah." Martin sighs. "No, his speech wasn't what everyone thought he was saying. I mean they heard something different than what the Youth Corp heard."**

 **"Confused." Jack gives Martin a puzzled look.**

 **"The Youth Corp heard something far different than the humans, and senior officers heard. Same words, but something that just they understood. Like a coded message." Martin shrugs. "What I heard Brian say, was the Youth Corp is a group of their own. They trust themselves, and no one outside Youth Corp. I think that bonding slash conversion is not doing what they think it is doing. Victor seemed to know that at first, then Brian opens his mouth says something, and Victor hears what he wants to hear. It changed in Victor's mind. . ."**

 **Jack looks hard at Martin, and then a sneer comes on to his face. "So they are inventing their own secret coded language. Nice." Then he chuckles before saying, "You mean those in charge may be creating a monster of their own making."**

 **Martin looks at Jack and raises a brow, and then laughs himself. Then his tone becomes serious again. "Possibly I told Barbara there was something not quite right, and I still feel that something is off. Unfortunately, something is coming that may be building a monster to destroy our movement, or with luck," He looks up at ceiling to signify the powers in control. "To destroy another. Then I could be making nothing into something."**

 **Jack frowns, and his voice takes on a hardness. "The Youth Corp will have an easier time of communicating with each other than us with our fellow Fifth Column members. Those idiots have their hands in everything. Funny, but you said the Youth Corp could destroy us! What is John and Diana up to now?"**

 **"First, I don't think the Youth Corp themselves know what they are doing." Martin shrugs, "They will though if given enough time, but things are being set in motion to ensure they do not. As for Diana and John they are being pressed to do somethings. I want to tell you, but I have said to much already. Our Great Leader will not allow anything to get in his way, or hinder his plans."**

 **"I have no idea what is happening, but Martin you are definitely making me nervous. Confusion reigns, but when does it not. However, there is a reason you are our leader. You are compassionate, smart, and know when to make the moves. You are also in a position to keep tabs on everything. Do not forget we are here for you."**

 **"You are the only person I will talk to. I trust Barbara and Nancy, but sometimes I need someone to talk to." Martin raises a brow and shakes his head. "I just need to sort things out. I hope I am not burdening you, because if not for you it would be hard. Sometimes even when you can't tell all that you know it is good to talk to someone."**

 **"I know, and it also helps that this room is always safe from listening devices and drones due to the work here." Jack leans forward, "What we are doing has just as much of a chance of failing as it does succeeding. In fact, we are more likely to fail. Every day I breathe is another day to enjoy life. So Martin, remember to take a breath once and a while."**

 **Martin's face takes on a blank look, "I can't let up. This is my life, and I don't know. Some day's fear seems to take hold of me. I think more of you as a leader than myself."**

 **Jack's laugh is loud. "Now that is funny." He takes on a very serious tone. "No, I am a sounding board. I will give advice. If it was back when we had our own democratic government. Well, maybe I would be tempted. This though is a younger man's game. It needs a born leader, someone who has seen the game played so to speak, and can see the next move. Someone who can truly organize, even those he may have to bully into position. Remember that sometimes hard decisions must be made."**

 **Martin nods. "I know, and I will do my best. As for the situation, it may be nothing. Just seems like something to watch. The Youth Corp may not be what Regime thinks of them."**

 **Jack nods, "If I hear of anything out of the ordinary I will let you know. Must say from what I know of the bonding for unity thing, that would be a great way to start a coded language. Hum, Youth Speak."**

 **Martin chucks, "Yeah, Youth Speak. Wonder if they will teach their human friends. Anyway, for now, we continue doing what we are doing. We do need to find others to join our cause and continue our work. Yes, it will be good to monitor the Youth Corp for now, just in case. It could be something to our benefit, or warn us to avoid certain pit falls."**

 **Jack shakes his head. "What else could get in our way?" He stands, "Do you remember the day we clasped hands and shouted. . ."**

 **Martin stands, "Resist. No, matter resist."  
Together they say "Resist!"**

 **V v V v**

Note

Todd one of Javanyet's characters has been used with permission.


	10. Chapter 10

Is it news yet?

Steven can hear his own booted feet ringing out as he enters Diana's laboratory. He hates this room. Half of it is over bright and the other half is dark and shadowy, as always. There is he knows a small hidden room where she hides her test subject of the day. He doesn't like to think about that room, and he pretends it is not there.

Diana approaches him, and stands in front of several small cages giving him her never ending smug look. The cages contain lab animals that she uses for experiments, and for her meals. For a moment he watches several white mice running about, it is like they know something is coming. The other cages contain frogs, guinea pigs, small snakes and lizards; some of which are from the home world. He shakes his head, his fascination of her eating habits has grown old. Diana removes one of the mice as she speaks to him. Her jaws open fully, and without breaking its neck she swallows it. His attention wanders from what she is saying as he thinks about the rainbow he had seen a week ago. He had gone with Brian and Todd to Seattle for the Unity speech that Brian has been giving. It was the first Earth rainbow that he had seen with his own eyes and not on a ship. It was another thing to mark off of his list before he ends his life. A quick smile touches his lips.

She smiles after swallowing her mouse, and gives him that, 'Well eat look.' It is another thing that she does that he has grown tired of. She continues speaking about what is expected of her. He pulls his mouth a bit to one side, he literally was not listening with his thoughts on his Earth rainbow.

"...Well, let's just say it pleases me to serve our Leader, with whatever minor talents I possess. He expects so much of me." She says in a self-appreciating way.

It is taking every bit of his patience to listen to her. However, he smiles in an appreciative way. "He must be very pleased with your conversion process. Now another project in bonding."

"Yes, but you know how impatient he can be. Earth and their so called governing humans. Youth Leaders and Youth Corp bonding to be changed into more of a conversion process, but only to ensure devotion no matter what. It is endless his demands."

Steven takes a deep breath. Her tone more than implies her self-importance, and he feels that his only real reason to be here is to listen to her compliment herself.

Diana continues, "He doesn't understand that my conversion process is still limited, it doesn't work the same on every human subject." Diana then looks at Steven awaiting his response.

He speaks in a tone that implies he supports her. "No, but when it works. It is amazing like with Jankowski and the others. You and your staff; well it's remarkable what you have done."

She smiles smugly. "Yes, isn't it?" Diana opens another cage door and removes a small frog from its cage. He waits for her to disengage her jaw, and open her mouth. Instead she pops the frog in like a small piece of fruit. He watches the frog struggle for survival as she swallows it.

Steven finds a surprised tone to his words. He still can't believe what she did. "Humans actually believe that the conspiracy exists, and that their scientists were part of it. Almost all of our staff and crew believe it as well. It may not last long, but it was well done."

Diana smirks, "Yes, and of course the evidence we planted reinforces their belief as well."

"The plan is working wonderfully." Steven walks over to her, "Their scientists are being ostracized throughout the world. Our own people are concerned for the mission, and their safety."

Diana frowns, "The problem is our Leader is saying why not just convert them all? He doesn't understand that the human will is much, much tougher than we bargained for. Converting them all would take forever."

Steven nods, and turns his back on Diana. He finds himself looking into the mouse cage. He finds that he is actually hungry, and once again removes another mouse.

"However, we'll continue to refine the process," She says.

Steven looks at his mouse, and now is unsure if he is hungry. If he puts it back Diana will not be happy. His tone he knows is not as upbeat as before, "Yes, I'm sure you will." He keeps looking at the mouse. "As well as successfully resolving the bonding problem." He shrugs, instead of breaking the mouse's neck he swallows it. He feels the claws scratching at him, and the sensation of the wiggling tail as it slaps at his mouth. Oh, who cares? He tosses his head back, and with a jerking motion he swallows the living rodent.

Diana looks directly into Steven's eyes and says. "Well, it's important to the plan that we learn more effective and efficient methods to be used against them." She reaches into the third cage, and takes out one of the larger guinea pigs.

Steven is left wondering does she eat only once a day. Does she ever eat anything, but meat? He was thinking that he it would be good to end the meal with something else. Perhaps he would go down and see what fruit was prepared for this evenings dining. Wait too long, and the Whipelli would eat it all. Oh, well. Diana can do, what Diana wants. Who is going to say no to that woman and think they were going to live. With a deep breath he says in his most professional tone. "Well, I don't think our Leader could've chosen anyone who possibly could do a better job than you."

She smiles at him again, and lifts the guinea pig. Then Diana gives Steven a wicked smile as she opens her mouth as wide as she can possibly get it until her jawbone dislocates with a snap. Then her mouth stretches wide enough to accommodate the creature. She swallows it slowly, and Steven smiles slightly for it is with some effort that he keeps himself from laughing. Diana had overestimated her capacity.

Suddenly Steven is sure he hears a noise. He moves to the air shaft and looks in as best he can. Nothing. He turns, Diana is still trying to get her dinner down. He moves to the desk where he had seen a laser light. He points the light beam down the shaft. Again nothing. "I thought I heard a noise. You don't think it is possible an animal is running around in there?"

Diana is gasping for air. Finally, she says. "Have someone check tomorrow."

"I will," He fakes a cough. "I should leave you to get your rest . . . Wait what about the bonding for the Youth Corp."

"Oh, that! Eileen, and I took a look at it. She has no idea what she is doing, and I do not have the time. I took some bonding program she had, and added something to it. Eileen is sending the script to Alex for the image display. Once it is done, I will let John know it is finished. Then he can have someone setup the schedules."

"What about the testing? Do you know how the images are going to be displayed with the conversion process?"

"Bonding, it is bonding." Diana crosses her arms and gives him a scowling look of disapproval. "It will work fine. Alex has been doing this long enough, and Eileen can verify when finished that it suits our needs. There is no need for testing. Their devotion has never wavered, and since we can't do a conversion on them this will just have to suffice. Besides, it is not needed!"

Steven looks at her unsure what to say to her. He can hear each breath she is taking. He hopes she does not want to talk more. He most certainly does not want to make the mistake of saying what he really thinks. Steven suspects what has happened to those who have disagreed with her in the past. They disappear or die suspiciously. He has his own death planned, and not one of her making. "Good night Diana."

She says nothing, and he does not care. Still with the new bonding not being tested; what may happen, or not happen it is a concern. "Ah, perhaps. . ." Then he shakes his head. No, she is right it's not that important. If it works great. If it turns the Youth Corp brains to mush fine as well. At least it will be on Diana. "Just wanted to say your work is exceptional. No, one else could do what you do."

"Of course it is. No, one could work the concept as well as I have. It is due to long hours and innovative work." Diana again smiles smugly.

He tilts his head to her to acknowledge her statement. It is funny, Diana takes credit for the conversion process, but it was actually The Great Leaders' brother Secoery who came up with this. He not only had the idea, but figured out how to make it function. Funny now he is on the colony planet Avena. The man is likely happy he is nowhere near his brother. Talk had gone around when Steven was a very young officer that Secoery had only two choices. Become a colonist on Avena, or face a terrible accident where he died. Obviously his choice was colonist. Still there was talk that he did not approve of his brother's ways, and he was happy to go to Avena.

He turns once more before entering the hall. Diana is at her computer bringing up one holograph after another. He shrugs, some fruit would be nice.


	11. Chapter 11

Is it a setup?

Brian disembarks from the shuttle, and leaves for his appointment with Victor. He is uncertain what to make of his conversation with Daniel this evening. It had all started with his walk with Robin. He had pointed out the constellation Canis Major, and it felt like a moment with her. His work life is busy, but it did not mean he did not miss someone to share pleasant moments with. He had not thought until he reached for Robin's hand that he had actually thought of her in that way. Perhaps it was due to loneliness or missing female companionship, but at that moment was a chance to share quiet moments with someone. Yes, she is a human, but George may be correct. Does it really matter in the end? Oh, but that moment was short lived. He can only feel regret, and uncertainty now.

It had actually been nice, they were smiling, and being slightly awkward with each other. They stared into each other's eyes in a way that seemed to be asking each other if there could be more to this. It mattered not if he was from another world at that moment.

Another thought comes to him; why can't he can't get it into his head that humans are humans, and his people are a lizard proto-mammal species; meaning they are different from each other. All his teaching on the home world has him seeing everyone in the same flat, fuzzy universe; and being numb to the appearance to different species. It has been a long ongoing conversation with George and Gordon. He has also overheard other Youth Leaders trying to understand why they seem to think so differently than others. Even regular Youth Corp members seemed to grasp the physical difference. Although of late those Youth Corp members who were dealing with the same human individuals daily seem to forget or lose touch that they are dealing with a different species. When he thinks about it; does it really matter, in fact it made it much easier to do the work they needed to do as he never felt uncomfortable around humans. A blurred perception to human's and their selves made it easy to dismiss any odd awkwardness to skin, human hair and eyes and such. The differences were left in its own hazy indifference. Still when he hears other crew members speak about humans, they talk about a difference that Brian and other Youth Leaders just don't grasp the way he knows he should. Different is different and not some hazy dazy feeling. Was it the training? Was there more to bonding sessions than unity to themselves and the Great Leader?

He returns to thoughts of being with Robin and how that moment ended so abruptly. Wham! There was Daniel as though he popped up from the ground. Then Daniel asked Robin. 'How is your father?' Robin had suddenly become strange and nervous, which instantly concerned him. Then the words that came from Daniel's mouth . . . 'Must be tough to be a scientist right now; particularly an anthropologist.'

He remembered he could not hide his disappointment. He absolutely could not be involved with a scientist, rather the daughter of a scientist. That sick feeling remains. Not Robin's fault of course. Then again, scientists are responsible for trying to turn their people against his. He bites his lip his people are trying to take their world, and his people are not mammals. No, from what he saw of humans so far and from the training modules he would be nothing but a lizard monster to them. He had watched the portions of Earth movies depicting alien monsters. The aliens were evil always. Humans didn't like life forms that were not human. He shakes his head, then again they didn't like other colored skins of their own species. Brian bites the inside of his mouth in disgust; humans are the monsters. He smiles slightly; his people have learned to live with four different species of sirian on his world. Yes, his people are better to the inferior human. He must always remember that whenever he feels badly for what must be done. His people are in need and humans are not ones to care about others in need. He has seen this not only in training modules, but their own news broadcast on how little they care about others. Brian nods his head and smiles slightly. Yes, he is doing the right thing for his Great Leader and most of all his people still on the home world.

Now he must go to Victor's office at this late hour when all he really wants is to sleep or just at least have the chance to relax. What can Victor possibly want? He has given his unity speech now on most of the mother ships, which he has truly enjoyed as it has given him the feeling like he has given something of himself to the other Youth Corp members. The Youth members, whether Corp or Leaders; need to know that they are as if one. Let the ship personnel think that they are idiot children being given what they don't deserve. He and the others have trained since children, they deserve their rank and to be acknowledged for what they are doing for their people back home.

Still it was different giving the speech in English, and then having his words go through the language translator. He felt like the speech missed something when he didn't know enough words to give the speech in that particular ships language. If only he was allowed to communicate in the language of their home world, but it was not allowed. However, Martin's advice had worked out well. His speech was memorized, and he had left in the key words that only Youth Corp members and Youth Leaders seemed to understand. Also, he had watched himself giving the speech the first time several times, and had picked out where it was very important to add passion; or leave it out. He found he really didn't like watching himself and hopefully never has to again. Another thought comes to mind; he had been recorded the first time and didn't even know it. He looks at the ceiling and wonders is he being recorded now?

As for the speech on other language ships, it was awkward at first, but it got better. He believes in what he is saying. Not really the unity is important for Our Great Leader's goals as his superiors believe, but rather we the Youth Corp have only each other. Still a mystery how it is that they are the only ones to understand the true message. _We can trust only each other._

"Brian come in, sit, sit." Victor says in jovial tone and motions to a chair.

"Sir," Brian sits, but this is not like Victor for he seems happy to see him; what else could possibly be wrong. Why is Victor so excited?

Victor turns to his computer. "I have news. I received recognition for the work we have been doing. Your speech has been well received. Unity is a goal we all strive for."

All he can do is sit there anxious and uncertain why he would be here to celebrate Victor's unknown achievement. Brian swallows hard before speaking, he is still nervous. "Sir, you deserve all that you have received."

"You have received a promotion as well for your hard work, and devotion to duty. Please stand." Victor smiles as he rises to his feet.

Brian jumps up with excitement, and can hear his heart pounding. He had not expected this, and finds himself shaking slightly. "Thank you."

"You are to be Chief Organizer at the Visitor Friends building, and my aide. You have a done an outstanding job as Visitor Friends coordinator already. Do you accept?" Victor holds up his device.

"Yes, sir," Brian is now shaking with excitement. He takes out his device, and holds it up to Victor's. The data downloads from Victor's to Brian's. He wants to immediately look at the promotion, but that would make him seem like an overexcited teenager.

They shake hands, and Victor smiles. "It is now official, please sit." They go over what his new assignments will be and what is expected of him.

Once finished Brian stands and grins, "Thank you sir. This is much appreciated. Others on the ship who are not in Youth Corp will see that I have earned my rank." He finds his heart is racing, he had truly not expected this. He had thoughts towards this happening, but not really something that would actually occur. After all it was a speech and that was it; just a speech.

"You earned it," Victor says with an equally large grin. After all he has been promoted as well.

When Brian turns to leave Victor's office he is still shaking with excitement. He may not like doing all that he is asked to do, but a promotion and further points may get him off this ship and back home quicker. Home where he can go back to being himself again.

Then Victor calls out to him, "Brian one more thing. I know you are not scheduled for your bonding session, but one of the things that was passed down to me was that another bonding would be scheduled earlier than normal."

"Sir, do you know why?" Brian asks. His eyes dart around the room. All he can think is that they do not trust him after all.

"I don't know." Victor squints, and gives Brian a look like he does not understand why he would be concerned. "It is likely a new directive. Do not take it badly."

"Thank you. I am fine with doing that." Actually he is not fine with doing a bonding session before his scheduled one. However, he has no choice. Suddenly alarms sound, and Brian turns and looks at Victor. "Sir?"

Then a loudspeaker comes on and speaks to them in the official sirian language used in the military. "Please standby. There has been an incident. A human has boarded our ship, and has taken images of our people that are not as presented to them."

Brian licks his lips nervously, it is daunting to hear a sirian language spoken it implies there is something to be fearful of. It is against all protocols; this must mean they don't know if they are being monitored now by humans.

Victor shakes his head angrily, "How could this possibly have happened?"

Then the speaker comes on again, however now the voice is in English. "Our Supreme Commander is giving the following message to humans. and to our people. If you are near monitors, computers, or have your devices please turn to them now. Standby."

Both Brian and Victor bring up their devices, and an image of John appears. His words appear to be directed to humans.

"My friends throughout the world. First, I must thank the leaders of each of your countries who have graciously; and in the interests of peace have turned over all their broadcasting facilities to us to help avoid confusion in this crisis."

Victor walks to his chair and sits down heavily, and brings up the hologram showing the broadcast. Brian walks closer to the desk and turns his device off. They both stare intently awaiting what dire emergency has occurred.

John continues after a pause. "I am sad to say that there has been a carefully coordinated, and quite violent attempt by Earth scientists to commandeer control of our facilities at many key locations all around the world."

The hologram shows various images of a refinery in flames and people running about. He can see individuals removing a wounded human, and his people out of harm's way. Brian is stunned how the humans could have done this. Why? They put their own people at risk.

Victor shakes his head, but there is a look on his face. The look of complete shock is gone, but it seems beyond just disbelief, rather more like surprise; no not surprise. Brian is uncertain why he is questioning the look Victor has taken on. No, he is likely just thrown off by his own anxiety as to what is happening on the planet.

John continues, "The loss of life has been enormous, both to your people and ours. In addition thousands have been wounded, and we're fearful that there will be more attacks. The outbreak is so widespread, and so dangerous. Most civilian members of your governments have asked us for protection. Of course, we're more than happy to provide this. We are bringing them here so that they are safe aboard our ships."

Brian looks up again at Victor. Something is wrong, the look on Victors face seems incorrect for the situation.

"I'm also very sorry to report this man in whom we had placed considerable trust . . ." A face appears. "Michael Donovan of the United States, has proved to be the biggest traitor to your peace and your well-being. Any person who gives information leading to his capture will be handsomely rewarded by the U.N. General Assembly, and the government of the United States."

Brian watches as Victor appears to be sneering at the image. Since the images of the burning refinery the man's reactions have changed from shock, to something else. He and his friends had discussed the issue about the scientists trying to harm his people and take a ship. Was it true, or now that he is watching Victor's reaction a setup. It is appears from the look on Victor's face this is a setup by their own people. He can't be sure, but reading people is something he has been taught to do. He shakes his head, no there is no reason for his people to cause all of this. The possibility of this situation can create turmoil and uprising. No, his people have not done this.

John continues, "We anticipate this crisis will pass relatively quickly. In the meantime, friends, I and my fellow Visitors will do our best to see you through it, and maintain control. There will be more announcements later." Two flashes, and then the screen goes dark.

Victor lifts his head indicating he should leave. Brian nods, and leaves immediately saying nothing more. Something about the look on Victor's face. He can't lie to himself, there must have been some sort of plan. The reporter and the possibility he has gotten information that he should not have. There must have been some sort of contingency plan in the event of something like this happening. His stride is firm, and it feels like every step can be heard for miles as he races for his room. He feels dizzy and sick to his stomach. When he arrives he cannot get through the door of his room fast enough.

Of course, the smell of herb hits him immediately. There is a touch of anger in his tone. "Kelly?"

"I thought it was okay?" Kelly smiles.

"For you! Who is this?" Brian points to someone sitting in the second desk chair. His chair. Who is this person? Still Kelly would not bring him here if he didn't trust him as Kelly has now done enough to find himself in trouble for if caught.

"Ah. . . ." Kelly looks over to his friend. "Oh, yeah. This is Alex. So, what did you think about the news tonight." He fills the pipe, and hands it to Brian.

He sits down, and takes a hit. Just the smell of the herbal smoke is already relaxing him. He puts the pipe in his mouth again, and takes in the smoke. He holds it for a long moment before slowly blowing it out. Unsure what to say he feels like he has to summon up the words from the turmoil running through his head. "I think it was a setup. Not sure how, or why. Probably shouldn't say anything. However, the burning refinery; I don't know what to say." Brian takes one more toke, and hands it to Alex.

Alex gives a hesitant nod, "That was me," Alex then takes a hit off of the pipe. Then he coughs, and a large billow of smoke comes out of his mouth at once; and with a shocked look on his face he says, "I can't believe I told you. You're a Youth Leader. You won't say anything, Kelly says I can trust you." His face does not lose the fear that he most likely is feeling for giving away something he should not have.

Kelly takes the pipe, and refills it, "Exciting times. Hey, you won't tell on Alex?" Kelly cocks his head a bit, "Right Brian." He nods over at Alex and back to Brian. "Here you go roommate." Then he hands the pipe over with a broad smile on his lips.

Brian takes the pipe, and realizes his mouth is slightly open in disbelief. "That is a joke. You're playing me." Then he takes another hit off of the pipe, and hands it to Alex. "Yes! You, this is a joke." He then takes his boots off, and suddenly starts laughing. It is not long before Alex and Kelly join him in laughter.

"Look zombie master, it's my job," Alex laughs as he nods his head towards Brian.

"Funny prove it." Brian smirks apparently he is now the zombie master. There is no way this Alex had anything to do with the broadcast. He is much too young to hold such an important position. Then again none of the Youth Corp and Leaders are over twenty. It is a joke on the ship about being the Twenty and Under Group; TUG.

Then Kelly's fingers begin typing so quickly that in Brian's growing haze it looks like they are not moving at all, but the click, click sound is endless as his fingers hit the keys. Kelly smirks and says, "Okay. Now we have three minutes, and we need to get out before a scan detects us."

Both Alex and Brian walk up and stand over Kelly. As they look at the images Alex explains how they fit into the news broadcast for the humans. All of this done in preparation for what would be needed enviably for some reason later.

Then Kelly logs out and then starts another session. He brings up a data file, and manipulates the record of the port where they had been logged in previously. Now it looks like someone else has been logged on and the information changed as to what may have been done on that port.

Alex smiles, "You Kelly are magic. Hacker is the word, yes?"

Brian rubs his tongue against the back of front teeth, and then smiles. This Alex is an individual with potential. He has nothing currently he could use Alex's talents for, but you never know. Later there may be a need. With an ingratiating smile he says, "I think you are both magic. I can see why you prefer a keyboard now Kelly. Alex I take it you are rather supervised."

"Yeah, but Kelly helps me out so I can get a bit lost for a moment of freedom. I hope you don't mind. I guess what I am saying is Kelly is right; you're okay." Alex sighs, "I just need to spend time away from the ones I am forced to be with. I guess even spending some time with someone as potentially as scary as you." He smiles, but looks down so not to stare at Brian.

"No, that is fine. Sorry that you have been given the thought that I am scary." Brian glances at Kelly and then says in a reassuring tone, '"In fact, I want you to come as much as you can. Is there anything on the planet you would like for me to bring you?"

"Really? So much I would like to see. They won't let me down there." Alex hesitates for a moment and lifts his head again, "Can you bring me a sea shell?"

"A sea shell? Sure, but there are sea shells at home." Brian looks at Kelly, and back to Alex. "Think about other things as well. I don't want you to feel used, but one day I may need a favor."

Alex smiles. "Yeah, Kelly told me you collect favors. I don't mind."

Brian still feels the haze from the herb, but his mind still feels like it going in all directions. Still what could he do with Alex, Kelly, or the others he has been involved with? Something deep inside of him is very excited. He smiles, "Good. Now how many people know you are here? I don't mean in my; I mean our room. What I am saying is how many on the ship?"

Alex looks away thoughtfully before looking at Brian again. "Not many, they keep me hidden, not really hidden I guess. They just don't want me socializing on my own. They finally let Kelly and I work together and you know play computer games and such." He smiles as he points his thumb at the pipe. "Not sure why they are so fearful of me being around everyone else."

Brian knows exactly why. Alex has some gift his superiors do not want to lose, but don't trust him to have freedom on the ship. His gift with putting the correct image in the right place, may be more important than Alex understands. Also, where else does Alex work his magic that they don't want others to know? Still, they can't just lock him up, the potential mental health issues could cause problems in itself. He shakes his head slightly, enough thinking. He looks over to Alex and Kelly; "Hum that is sad." Brian takes off his jacket and drapes it over his chair. "Hey, pass that over here. I do not think I have quite reached the depth of haze required to stop thinking in an organized fashion yet."

They laugh as they pass the pipe around, but finally Brian finds he is more than in a slight haze. He has overdone it. He lays down on his bed, and simply listens to Kelly and Alex. Their words are hard to follow as they are talking about hacking, and manipulating scripts with images to convey the message sought by their superiors for different things going on. He tries to make mental notes to remember everything they are saying. You never know what is going to be useful later. After a while his eyes close, and he can't force them open again. Sleep reaches out to him, and the last he hears is, "I think we just lost him. Nighty night Brian." He doesn't even know who said it, or who is covering him with a blanket.


	12. Chapter 12

Alex & Kelly

Got to Start Somewhere

The feel of the room has changed from the sound of young men laughing and enjoying the night together; to the sound of small animals running about in their cage and the smell of herb in the dimly lit room. Kelly and Alex pass the pipe a couple of more times to each other. With a woozy shake of his head Kelly cleans things up on the desk and puts the herb away. He opens the drawer of Brian's desk and lights up one of incense.

Alex waves hand in the air to try and bring the smoky, pleasant scent to him. He breathes deeply a few times. "I like the scent it reminds me of when my artsy friends and I would get together."

Kelly smiles, and nods his head remembering his days before his own surprise of; be happy your a part of this.

Alex, then shakes his head sternly, and takes a deep breath, fighting back the emotions that have been aroused in him. "Just a starving, free-minded artist in a suppressed government controlled environment one day, and made part in the very same Regime the next. I am truly the only person here allowed to speak their home language." He is still shaking his head as if in disbelief.

Kelly lifts his head and nods before waving the incense a few times. "Thankfully my move to the let's go play with Earth, was not as swift as yours. I was going to school and was obviously learning programming among other things. They came and pulled a few of us into a meeting one day. They made it sound like we would be saving our home. I sure believed it. Not so sure now, but still feel like I am working for our people. I want to save my family, my friends."

Neither speaks for a few minutes as both remember family and friends left behind. Bad memories of severe climate changes, starvation and lack of water. After a moment they both look up and stare at each other both knowing that the other was likely remembering the same sad memories of their world.

"I understand. It is our home, and people depend on us. All I can say is hang on to that thought." Alex sounds drained, and stops for a moment and rubs his eyes. His voice seems bland with no emotion, but his face can't hide his sorrow. "After today whatever enthusiasm I had for my work is gone." Suddenly he grins, "At least they gave you some time to learn the language, and some Earth culture before you came."

Kelly takes a deep breath pushing the sad memories from him as best he can. "Even so, I am still not allowed to go down. Sucks! Hey you're getting the hang of the language. Like saying, hang on." He chuckles, "Hang on to that thought."

"Not sure why I said that, it just came out that way. You are always throwing in odd words." Alex sighs and then laughs. "Your fault."

Kelly nods and with a forced smile says, "Oh, sorry man."

"No, I like it. You know MAN, no big deal. My English is okay, I guess...its the fun phrases I want to learn." Alex then stares at Kelly, and almost in a whisper asks, "Did you do any other stuff besides the zombie thing? Ah, that was great, everyone tried to logon just to see it."

Kelly leans towards Alex with a silly grin, and in a low voice says. "I was able to hack into one of Earth's military servers, and I was able to cover it up from both the our ships personnel as well as the Earther's. It was just a challenge for myself, and I was quite proud."

Alex glances at Kelly, "You are weird, must have been fun for you though."

Kelly gives a smug smile for a moment and then becomes serious. "Of course, with the good comes the bad, I did get caught hacking into a gaming software company. Silly stuff, Brian told me about playing a game when he was at some Earth girl's house. You play off of some device, which shows on their television. I was interested in an Earth location I could check out their games. After some research I found someplace I could get into that was creating a new game. So, I..." He notices Alex has a confused look on his face.

Alex blinks slowly, "Sorry my thing is art and stimulating different emotions with it."

"I can get carried away sometimes. Anyway I was taken in by my supervisor and screamed at. My punishment is now testing out programs, not fixing just testing. Warned not to hack anymore, so it could be worse. My name has been noted, but I found others have done things. Sort of hard for them to know who does what, when we all do it."

They both laugh and Kelly continues. "I actually have learned a lot from Brian and his friends. If you can get past being caught one time, and allow the punishment for the small thing. Act all contrite. Then when the big game is on you will have learned how to cover yourself. Gordon; Brian's friend...he said that they expect for people to get bored. You know they didn't pick us out for being idiots for this project." Kelly taps his head, "The more up here; well they expect us to do stuff. Act out, I guess is what you say."

"You are so lucky to interact with others. Even when they let me out to walk around the ship it was lonely. If we hadn't connected weeks ago," Alex speaks quietly. "I was tired of it, and I wanted it over, no matter how it ended. . .Then again I guess that is why I was finally allowed a friend."

Kelly, smiles at his comment and then nods his head over to the sleeping Brian. "They think they are the Twenty and Under Gang; devoted to Our Great Leader, and yet confused as to what is really going on. It's not just them and the Youth Corp. As time goes by, one by one, the rest of the younger crew are or will get tired of this. Sure we will do as we are told, but this gets more confusing, not less." He shrugs. "You know what I am saying. I should stop talking to much haze."

"Yes, I have heard there is a movement against Our Great Leader." Alex pauses, "Just a rumor I thought."

Kelly looks shocked and holds up a hand. "Wait I didn't say that Brian, or any Youth Corp member is doing that. Wow, they are way too devoted to the Regime. I just meant; wait are you a part of that? Like you would tell me if you were."

The look in Alex's eyes appears to be one of rage, his tone tense. "No! Remember what you said about the Twenty and Under crowd. I don't know, but I have this feeling. Hate that conversion work I am forced to do. I worry for your friend. Yes, I heard rumors when taking my monitored walks to the conversion chamber. Everyone treats me like I am not even there. Except when they need me to update images, and then suddenly they see me. I hate what they make me do."

"I know you do," Kelly says with compassion that is hard to miss. "I am sorry. What little I know, it has to make you want to puke...I mean vomit."

Alex frowns and sits back in his chair. The anguish in his voice, and his deflated look makes it clear how he feels. "Those images used for the broadcast, they were put together long ago in preparation for a disaster like we just had. The bandage I guess."

Kelly cocks his head apprehensively as he listens.

"I know it sounds stupid since we are here to help our people survive. We had to protect ourselves so it was used to cover who or rather what are appearance actually is. We have learned from our observations just how much humans don't like others different from themselves. Still I have feelings of guilt for what I have done for the perception of humans...ah, to see us like themselves."

Kelly shakes his head, "Sorry don't understand your gilt."

"I guess...I don't know how to say it." Alex, sighs. "Worse there is the other side. My pleasure of seeing my work appearing, or seemingly so genuine combined with the other setup pieces. I take pride in something that is also well, repulsive if given thought."

They both stare up at the ceiling for several minutes not saying a thing. Then they look over and watch Brian who has not opened his eyes in some time. They both get up and stare down at the sleeping Youth Leader. Kelly smiles and says, "I think we just lost him. Nighty night Brian." There is a folded blanket on the bed so he unfolds it, and covers Brian with the blanket. After that they sit down again saying nothing for some time as they think about the evening they have had.

Alex laughs, "He smoked more than I thought he would." After a moment his voice takes on a somber tone. "So, I know you trust him. Why?"

Kelly shrugs, "I don't know. You know he really is kind of a shit. Oh, that is an Earth expression. Its fecal, but the expression means not being nice. Anyway half of him is a shit. The other half is a great guy who would likely give you everything he has. He can be confusing."

Alex shakes his head. "No, offense that does not say why you trust him."

"In the beginning he ignored me completely," Kelly says quietly. "Then one day, I got into his herb. More like a few times."

"No, you didn't," Alex says with a surprised look.

Kelly, nods his head slowly and smirks, "Yeah, he smuggled it onto the ship from home, it was a big deal to him. It was home grown, literally home grown. You know the zombie thing happened after that." Kelly shrugs, "It may seem weird, but learning about the Youth Leaders I am finding they don't trust others very easily. The Whipelli especially since they had to endure having their mountains taken. I guess that was sixty or sixty-five years ago. Then so many of their people dying for years from the poisonous gas used on one of their mountains to force them to capitulate. Than have that same poison spread to the rest of the mountains. Guess it's a good thing they built up a resistance to the toxicant."

Alex frowns. "I wasn't looking for a history lesson. Again why do you trust him? It is important to me."

Kelly shrugs, "Okay, you know he had the chance to make my life heinous more than once, but he hasn't. It is going to seem weird, but if he puts you into his little world; and he protects you. He may still want to use you, but he will protect you." He sighs, "Wish I could make you understand. Besides his world, and mine do not really relate."

"Do you actually care about him, and the other Youth Leaders?"

At first Kelly seems surprised, but his stare is very close to a glare. "What do you think?"

Alex looks away from Kelly for a moment and frowns. "Can you sneak me back to my room? You know manipulate my monitoring devices. Do you mind doing it now?" He points at the sleeping Brian, "I don't want him to wake up, and hear me."

"Sure, but I am not sure why you're worried about him waking now. Hummm, let's go." Kelly's fingers fly over the keyboard.

"Do you think you are in control enough to also turn off my computers monitoring and other devices?"

"Yeah, but I am not going to turn off. Just manipulate so they don't know, we know." Kelly looks over at the sleeping Brian, "Okay let's go."

They get up, and with a bit of a slow start in getting their feet moving they leave the room smiling. The young men walk slowly and carefully to Alex's room. Mostly their pace is due to having smoked too much intoxicating herb. When they reach their destination the first thing Kelly does is walk to Alex's computer and he finishes modifying the monitoring device. He had already hacked into the other devices in the room to give false images of Alex sleeping. This was not the first time he had done the Alex is sleeping image, but that was to make it seem like he was in his room when he was not. Now he was doing it to hide that he was in the room. Thankfully, Kelly knew his room was not monitored however, Alex's room was another matter.

Alex points over to a small sofa, where they take their time making themselves comfortable.

"Okay, so why are we here again?" Kelly asks with a slight grimace. He is nervous because Alex wanted to share more than he may be comfortable with, and speak in a room of someone the ships personnel would and could monitor.

"I never wanted to come here." Alex's eyes travel about the room. "They took me and forced me to do this horrible stuff. It's like they can't bear to have me out of this room. Of course, if they treated me like a prisoner they would not get what they wanted from me. That's why when they started letting me work with some of the programmers, you being one of them I was so excited. I go and do things with the others, but I feel like they are just doing their job. With you it is different."

"Hey, thanks. By the way you have a really nice room. A sofa and shelves, must be nice." Kelly hesitates for a moment before speaking. "Again I like being friends with you as well. Miss home so much and friends make it easier."

Alex smiles pleasantly, "Tonight sir, I met the zombie master. That is great. I never really had as you know, real personal contact with others since my training was begun even months before we came here." He loses his smile, "It's hard to see those that I have been part of playing with their minds; like the Youth Corp."

"Hey, the bonding thing, that is nothing." Kelly shrugs, "Brian and his pal Gordon and I have talked about this. They know it is for devotion and unity."

Alex looks down to the floor for several moments. "I feel bad." Then his head turns as he looks around the room. "Are you sure we are not being monitored."

Kelly brushes his hair nervously, "Yeah, but why do you feel bad?"

"Do you really trust him?" Alex is shaking his head, and his eyes have a painful look to them. "I can't just keep this to myself. My guts feel like someone is twisting them over and over. I have to talk to someone. I say this as something may be coming down that. . ."

Kelly has a feeling that now would be a good time to run, and run out of here now. He lifts an eyebrow and speaks sharply, "Yes, I trust him. Just spit it out!"

Alex looks away suddenly and begins speaking to the wall before he turns his back to Alex. "Something is coming, something bad. I have been asked to provide images to a much harsher bonding script. It feels like conversion, but not."

Kelly's voice has a low gravely sound as he responds. "We all know about conversion, but let's face it none of us really know what it is. I spoke to Brian, and he went on talking like he knew. Let's just say he did not, he was just saying what someone or others have told him. He will do that, talk like he knows stuff when he doesn't."

"My job is just taking the script," Alex says as he glances about the room nervously. "I am to fit images to the specs."

"Yes, I guess I did not think about it." Kelly winces and his tone is almost a whisper. He really had tried to not think about what Alex did. Brian did not think the bonding was a big deal. Brian's people did some weird bonding gathering thing in the summer so to him it was just part of life. His head dips as he thinks about the conversion though, that was something different. Rumors ran amok to the horror of conversion, but the Youth Corp bonding was just thought of as acceptable.

"Understand, my work with conversion is very limited anyway." Alex shrugs, and grimaces a bit. "When we first came here, I think that they were going to run scripts through, and be done with it. However, human perception is different than ours. Hard to explain. Kind of like when our people go out in the Earth sun they must wear dark glasses. We see a lot more colors than humans, and combined with the harsh light it makes for a very uncomfortable sight. Conversion was not developed for humans, it was created to control our people. The stimulation on the brain, combined with images and sounds and underlying voices enforcing what needs to be done. Our people accept this process easily. Not all humans. This doesn't mean humans are more complex. Just the difference in the way our brains are rigged. The concept took years to work on our people. No one thought that it would not have the same influence on the human brain, but it didn't. Making it harder, some humans it works easily on, others not at all. Some it tweaks something, and they actually die. I am not a conversion expert, or a doctor. Just an artist who has a feel for how people react to images."

Kelly's stomach lurches. Alex is taking far too long to say what he needs to say. Then reality dawns on him, there is no more haze. He bites his lip, and burst out. "They are not going to do conversion on Brian and his friends?"

Alex looks Kelly in the eye. "I believe so, and I don't know why."

"They believe what is being done to them is for the good of the people." Kelly can hear his heart beating as if he had ran a race. He can't seem to keep his eyes from darting around the room. "They will go willingly."

Alex folds his hands in front of him and then looks down at them as he speaks. "They have no choice. If this is done they will lose any free will they have currently to question authority. I guess they will be like drones, and they will not question this. No, not drones, but their devotion and obedience will be completely to the Regime. Our superior officers will have total control of them, but they will still be able to lead, formulate and command. Hard to explain."

Kelly can only shake his head. "It is hard to understand. They will still be themselves, but not themselves when it comes to their devotion to the Regime. Is this sort of what is happening? And this devotion can dissolve with time, but only if bonding is not continued after?" He shakes his head, "This is not possible. This is like an upside down conversion...ah, how can that happen. Someone as stubborn as Brian...I mean I do not see that happening. Its not bonding where they have some wacky unification to each other. Bonding is just sort of; lets be brothers and sisters and love Our Great Leader."

Alex takes a hand and rubs forehead, "I heard something about they are still young enough to have their minds accessible to this; total devotion manipulation thing." He shrugs, and frowns deeply. "Remember what I have heard is only in bits, I can only say someone is really getting nervous about something with the Youth Corp, and especially its Youth Leaders."

Kelly looks at Alex. If this works, who will be next? If he were Brian what would he do? He sits back, "Sounds like conversion."

"No, hard to explain, it will still be in their bonding program. They will be more unified, and even more devoted to the Regime. If I understand correctly it could take several months to unravel, and if they keep up the bonding as they have been doing every forty days. Well, it may be that way always." Alex turns his head in discomfort as Kelly stares at him. "It is going to happen, Kelly. Why I don't know why, but it will. I can't stop it. Your friend, he may not be your friend after this. Again it is not conversion it is still bonding, but it borders on conversion."

"You showed us the images for the broadcast that was shown to humans and our people. Why would you do that if you knew this was to happen?"

Alex speaks rapidly the words one after the other in quick procession. "I could not help myself, I felt I had to show you. It is not right. The Youth Corp has been devoted, they have done everything asked of them. Now to intensify this...in a way it will be slavery of the mind." Finally he pauses, and slows his speech. "Who is next if this works?"

Kelly sits back. What would Brian do? He has watched the guy doing things, and how he came up with his plans. First, what is happening? What will happen if it is allowed to happen? What details are known? Who are those that could fix this situation? Then devise a plan. That is what Brian would do.

Alex shifts uncomfortably. "I am sorry. If there was anything I could do, I would."

"Would you? I mean would you try to do something?" Kelly then stands, and begins pacing.

Alex mouths the word, 'Yes.'

Kelly continues pacing. Finally he says, "So something bad is happening that is worrying the superior officers on the loyalty of the Youth Leaders."

Alex nods slowly, "Yes, only I do not know what. I would say that whatever it is they are afraid of some issue. Violence maybe."

"So the superiors want to ensure that the Youth Leaders who are already known to be a unified group do not turn on the ships officers." Kelly has gone back to pacing.

"Yes, I would say so," Alex says as he stares pensively at Kelly. His face is twisting in such a way you can see the outline of his larger mouth, which the prosthetic skin is covering to create the appearance of a more human mouth.

"You have the script, or will have?" Kelly's voice seems almost sad as he struggles to do his in his best impersonation of a Youth Leader voice; commanding yet disarming and kind.

Alex's voice tightens as he answers, "Yes, I will place the appropriate images as I see them. Then it goes into the program, and since it is being used as a bonding rather than a conversion it will not be modified for each individual. Everyone will receive the same new altered bonding program. The more aggressive one."

"Program," Kelly walks over to Alex and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Are you alone when you place the visuals? Are the modifications to the program already done before the placing of the visuals?"

"Yes, alone. Yes, modifications are already done. I have a script, and I prepare the visuals as I feel appropriate for the emotion needed. I need to name the visual as required by them. They test immediately in case I need to make changes...but you know I am being monitored, and if you turn it off they will see. I also, have no idea what the programs are, or the names the visuals need to have, or anything."

Kelly begins speaking quickly, "I have a plan. I will need the port you are on when you do this. Next I will logon and monitor you as you rename your visuals. I can do it I believe...Yes, I can do it undetected by them."

"What are you talking about? What is a port number, and how do I find that. Will I even have permission to find it?"

The conversation seems almost odd and dreamlike to Kelly. This is like the universe said this is it; you are going to do something more. Something that could very well be important. He finds he is literally using Brian's weird smirk, and he chuckles. "I will show you it's easy to find the port. Trust me you have permission. I will monitor the renaming of your visuals, but I will not modify the program until after testing. How long does it normally take?"

Alex hesitates, "What modifications are you talking about. This is not just about visuals."

"It will be okay. We will keep things as they are, but then I will put a key word in like a hypnotist to remind them who they are. You are so good at what you do. You will know the appropriate visual to use. We'll figure a way for you to indicate it to me. Somehow we get it into their normal bonding and wake them up from their...ah, English word...ah, brainwashing." Kelly's eyes become bright, "Better yet just a keyword...forget about the visual. I bet they have keywords in the program just in case anyway. We'll figure it out."

First Alex looks at his hands and then glances quickly to Kelly for a moment, and then back to hands. "I guess. I mean you are the zombie master, but this is intense and I feel totally lost."

"Do you want to be part of change or not? If you do it means sacrifice."

Alex smiles and shakes his head agreeing to their project. "We are becoming part of the secret Twenty and Under group and we aren't even in the Youth Corp. Sure why not. If we make a mistake its just our lives, or the Youth Leaders lives." He shrugs as if not important, and then laughs. "Or most likely both, and we are the only two to know or go forward."

Kelly frowns and then smiles, "I think we both need to know we have done something more than bend our knee to the Regime. Time to be us, even if it just for a day. Yes, your right its just the two of us making this decision...ah, life altering for over a thousand Youth Leaders, and a few thousand Youth Corp members on all of the ships. But hey, it is just a little modification...Right. Us, playing with a few thousand lives." Kelly winces just with the thought of the many lives they were talking about.

Alex says nothing, but nod his head in agreement.

"Yeah, scary. If it works we help them, and if it doesn't well the Regime will have them anyway. But it must end, time to make a difference. Okay, we have a lot of work tonight. So if you want to bail let me know right away. Otherwise, this is it."

Alex again says nothing, but gives a small smile.

"Okay, and lets agree we never do something like this again on our own...hum, maybe never tell anyone even if it works also. Okay?"

"Trust me Kelly if this works, or not; my lips are sealed. Still can't believe we are doing this. No, offense but, neither us are leaders; and if I know you as I think, we don't want to be leaders. So okay, Crazy Zombie master what's the plan?"

"This is what we will do, I will have sent you a message earlier asking if you want to come down to my room and eat mice, or do something with me. When you get to the place where we need to put in our keyword you will call, and say you are working, and can't do it. Reading the port I will get the program and find the script it is going to call. I will decrypt the program and insert just that one keyword to match the image you believe it works best at. Then you send a task, and say you are done. I will finish what I need to do. We work out that keyword, we don't want it to be too obvious so the powers that be figure it out. It has to be something that after a few weeks it turns off whatever was done to them."

"Okay I think I understand. We can actually do the keyword now. Why not just initiate the image or keyword immediately; like in a few days? You know not allow for damage."

Kelly smiles and nods his head. "No, the superiors they expect devotion, and if they don't get it, or it seems off; well then it could be bad. They will of course suspect a failing in the program, and that will eventually point to us. Besides Brian, George and Gordon; once the keyword is initiated. Well, let's just say they have since children learned how to cover things, to protect themselves. Our Regime has not just made them, it has made us as well. The ones in power got what they wanted, they just don't really understand what they created. I think not just, Youth Corp, but you and I, and many of the younger staff. How, do I say this...we have been manipulated to serve. However, for whatever reason we are changing or not embracing everything rammed down our throats by the Regime."

First Alex smiles, "We are taking our own path." Suddenly a look of fear suddenly appears on his face. "What about those that will remain faithful to the Regime. You have seen Brian and his friends, you have watched other younger staff. However, you know there are those that will embrace everything the Regime has, as you said rammed down their throats. Also, what happens next?"

"Hey, we just do our part. Knowing Brian, if it is as bad as you think; he sure won't be happy once it dawns on him what happened to him. He and the rest of his pals will figure it out as well...once they are given a window of opportunity to see it. Trust me Youth Leaders are not the most trusting individuals. He and his pals will figure it out and know which individuals to be wary of. Truth is after that they are going to have to be the ones who will have to take the reins, of ah...leadership. They will know how to use what was initially done to them against those who did it. Like I said, having Brian for a roommate has been as the humans say, a real eye opener." Kelly shrugs, "If nothing changes at least we can say we tried."

Alex grins, "Not the way I thought I would seek out adventure. Still afraid of being tortured and killed, but time to do the right thing. If I die I get to have done one thing that I don't feel guilty for."

Kelly chuckles, "Hey I have no idea what if any long range plan is. If all we do is short circuit the bonding slash conversion; well that is fine if that is all it is. Time to do something."

"Ah, what about resistance if there is any, or if there is if we are approached?"

Kelly wags a finger as a warning, "Do nothing, or act interested if approached. Beginning to understand why Brian, and his buddies trust no one. We just have to have them expand that to outside Youth Corp. We need to include all twenty and under some how. We can't trust the Regime anymore."

Alex looks away for a moment before turning back. "I am afraid. I am sorry, but I am. Still something inside me I can't explain. I am willing to put my life on the line," He then laughs. "I don't even know what happens after. This very well could be the last days of my life, and I don't even know if it means anything to anyone, but me."

"You ever think Alex that there is always an instigator. Maybe what we are is the catalyst to something else. Doesn't mean we know what it is, no we just light the fire. An artist, and a not so great programmer."

"Let's get started and decide what to do; it's getting late, Zombie Master." Alex says with a wide smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Diana

One Step Forward

Diana watches as first one Youth Leader, and then three more come down the hall. She smiles, at least this is one thing going right today. Now if only the new bonding program can be finished so that she can concentrate on what really matters to her. Diana turns on the listening device, and listens to them as they speak.

The only sound are the quick footsteps of the three Youth Leaders. All are very quiet as they walk somberly down the hall. They had already been stopped by Storm Troopers, and had to show their ID's.

"Is it just me or are you, freaking out?" George asks in a very worried tone.

Brian squints at George, "Are we playing Freaking? Really not into it right now."

Gordon laughs, "I want to thank you two, as I really needed a laugh. Brian are you sure you're still not walking about in a haze still. You look a little, hazed over." George joins Gordon in laughter.

"Shut up both of you." Brian stops walking, "This is serious. Have you ever been in a meeting with Diana? EVER? Except for Youth Corp meetings I don't even see her around the ship."

"Is that Art?" George points over to another Youth Leader who is standing at an entrance with two guards. He sighs deeply, "What is going on, and why are we in this part of the ship?"

Art waves to them. His pseudo-skin has been set to look black. He looks at the guards and then calls out, "Hi. Do you know what is going on?"

They all shake their heads no, and then stand in awkward silence. It is several minutes before they are given permission to enter.

"It is so good to meet you." Diana extends her hand one at a time to each of them, and the four shake her hand gently. "I have heard that you have all done well in your assignments."

They each thank her, but say nothing more as they stare at her.

"Well, I would say you are a bit fearful. You should not be." Diana says, but still quiet reigns. She had expected it, but not to this degree. "Why don't I get to it? We are so pleased with the interaction of our Youth Corp with humans. However, as time goes by we have come to realize that there may be issues."

Art shifts, and looks quite uncomfortable. "Issues?"

Diana continues smiling. She needs to keep this as simple as possible. The less information either true, or made up is best. Gossip is bad, and even if they swear not to tell; things tend to get said amongst the young. "Let us say we understand that young men, are young men. We would like to ensure that there are no health issues with closer contact with humans."

She holds her hand up, and four men in white lab coats enter the room. "They are going to take vitals, and a sperm sample. This information will be used as markers. You do not mind if we run these tests on you. We do need to ensure before inoculating everyone that we have a few of you to monitor. You do not mind do you? I do not want you to think this is part of your duty to your people." She smiles as this is exactly what they will think now. Youth Leaders are so predictable; thanks to their training as children, and forty day bonding. Diana smiles, ah how dutiful they will be after their next bonding is given; one close to conversion. This manipulation to the sperm is likely not needed, but better to take the step just in case.

Brian looks confused, "Why sperm? We would never have that kind of contact with them." The other three look at her intently.

"We must monitor everything." Diana then waves to them to go with the men in white. As she watches them go she finds her excitement rising inside of her. What these four do not know is that she knows that they are quite willing to explore physical contact with humans. Especially George, who may very well have crossed the line already. If only she knew with who he spent time with in the evenings when he was on Earth at night. She smirks. George has no idea he is being watched now each time he goes to Earth. He is a very smart young man. Maybe one to keep her eye on.

Her people are ready to take the young women they believe they have been associating with. She frowns Cathy Kramer has already been taken, and found to be infertile. Sofia Garcia has disappeared. There are four Terri Brown's in the area which is a name given to them as one of the young women that one of the Youth Leaders is associating with. One is six years old, the other in her seventies. Of the other two, they are the correct age. Except one is in a wheelchair, and the other prefers women. Brian will be monitored when he steps foot on the ground and the name of the girl will be taken down; in fact they may even take her immediately. Maybe they will find the Terri Brown soon.

Anyway one more task is about to be completed. It will take most of the day to have everything finalized. With a deep sigh she must resign herself to John's new bonding program.

She gives a wicked grin, and leaves the room for her discussions with Eileen and Alex on the special bonding program. She will be back, and with quick turn on her heel she leaves the room.

6PM PST

Diana has her vaccinations prepared. The news is good. All four young men have a good, healthy sperm count. If all works, she will have what she needs, whenever she needs it without having to prepare the sperm. Of course there is a small problem. The mountain people have a gene that will manipulate for each new generation for any environmental changes. It is possible if this works as expected that none of these four young men will ever be able to father children after this. She shrugs, their lives are of little value anyway. What she gains from this is all that is important.

One of her personal guards enters, "Shall I let them in?"

It is if a light is dancing her eyes she is so eager. "Yes."

"Congratulations to all of you. You are healthy, and there is no reason to not begin the vaccinations." Diana points to the four men in white, "They will be checking on your vitals from time to time. Otherwise, I believe we are ready to begin. Any questions?"

George speaks up stuttering with nervousness. "I am not sssure about this. I I have not heard of any issues."

Diana wears her well-practiced smile, "George. These people have transmittal diseases that just a simple cough could cause a problem for our people. Better to be prepared for diseases that come up, and spread rapidly among humans. They could be harmful to us as well. A vaccination that keeps you safe from harm no matter what...well, I would say that this is proactive."

Now Gordon speaks up, "So the whole ship will become inoculated?"

"Of course, we will be giving you points for advancement as well. That is after you receive your vaccination." Diana watches their faces. They like points, and combined with loyalty to their friends there will be no problem now. She waves them over to the four men in white, each awaiting to give the inoculation, or rather begin gene manipulation.

Gordon hesitates, but finally he also goes to receive his inoculation. She watches them take off their jackets, and with each shot given her grin widens.

When everyone leaves, and not one individual is there to watch her; she begins dancing around in wild ecstasy. When finished, she sends a message to Donny. Donny is just the right person for this. His comment about jars, and test tubes. Tonight sex with wild abandonment is on her list. However, first she must attend a meeting that she is now quite late in attending.

She smiles as she walks out the door as a thought come to mind...always one step forward, and never back. No, one is like her...no, one.


	14. Chapter 14

John

If it isn't This, Then it is That

6:00pm PST

It is the same stark white conference room that the highest ranking officers were in when they were greeted by the blue planet Earth when they first arrived. Tonight however, you can feel deep foreboding in the air. The higher ranking officers are here now to listen to what happened when Mike Donovan had taken images of their people in their true form. The shock after learning of this has still not left them.

John grimaces, and looks towards the doors. _'Where is Diana? She should have been here an hour ago.'_

Thomas the officer in charge of communications and protocols for the interaction with humans stands, "Sir, would you like to see the posters that we will be placing tomorrow morning?"

John simply nods.

Thomas is a very tall and quite thin gentlemen. He walks quietly to the platform, and the first image is displayed. The picture is of a Youth Corp member holding his hand out. The poster reads, FRIENDSHIP IS UNIVERSAL. "You will notice I have used a younger, more Youth Corp figure. Also, keeping it simple leaves for...less to try...as they say; to read between the lines."

John cocks his head slightly, but shows no reaction.

Thomas shifts his thin frame forward a bit as the next image is displayed. This one shows an older staff member who is standing with much older humans. The poster reads, OUR FRIENDS. "Note this image gives the feel almost of a grown son with his parents. Again we are trying to keep it simple. Just enough to give that certain feel."

The last image reads, THE FUTURE TOGETHER. The image is of an officer, and human children. He is holding a young boy on his shoulder, and a young girl standing next to him. Thomas shows no emotion and his voice continues in a monotone that he has been using. "Note the image here is of an officer of the appropriate age to be the father of these children."

Tomas stands quietly for a moment, but there is not a sound in the room. "These will go up as posters, and each has been altered for the correct racial profile to that particular country. Are there any questions?" No, one speaks so he walks back to his seat.

John stands, and faces the quiet room. "This is a first I must say, I am not used to the quiet. Thank you Tomas. For the rest of you, I understand the anxiety you are feeling. The Mike Donovan debacle that has happened is going to cause problems no matter what we do! At least they were not released to the general human population. For now, we just try to manipulate as best we can. Also, I know that you are all interested in what is happening with the Whipelli clans since four of the clan leaders were charged with treason."

Suddenly everyone begins to speak at once and the hostility rages through the room as though the anger can no longer be contained. Some want to know where Mike Donovan is. How could this happen on the same ship that John The Supreme Commander is using to control the invasion. Others are demanding to know about what has happened to the Clan Leaders, and more information as to why. What will happen when the Youth Leaders and other Youth Corp members find out?

John clears his throat, and looks around the room as he comes to his feet and leans forward abruptly with his arms firmly braced on the small table he has had set before him as a stern look graces his face. "If you remember we have always understood this to be a risk with the humans seeing our true selves. Its why most of our Youth Leaders are Whipelli; if some accident occurred they are as close to human as we are going to be. And yes, this is the ship the Mike fiasco happened on. However, it could have been any. ANY ship, with any of their journalists indulging in their whims." His eyes shift about those sitting in the room. We are going to the next stage. Starting now as you know we are enacting the next phase. The takeover of their governments!"

Harry the commander of the Chicago ship stands, "Sir we understand this could eventually happen. However, it was stated previously that human resistance will follow if something like this occurred."

John, shakes his head and a hint of snarl appears on his lips as he speaks firmly. "Yes, we understand a disaster like this will build resistance to our occupation. We know this as a possibility, because if this was happening to us we would resist as well. We will use the conversion process on those in their governments that we have identified as central in controlling the humans. We will also, continue to bring their young people into the Regime. Most certainly, we will continue to take their scientists, and those we identify as potential resistance leaders."

Harry for some reason chuckles. "Why, was it ever thought that this would go easily?" He shakes his head from side to side as to display how absurd to think that disaster was never looming over them.

The room is quiet, but most are staring at John or Harry. The rest whisper amongst themselves.

John says nothing for a few moments. There were twelve ships who had not sent a commander or representative, but he is able to see the commanders from the monitor in front of him. From the audio device he can catch comments from time to time in the background. He is undecided how to address Harry's remark. He takes a deep breath trying to maintain a tone of composure and command, but still imply he is not amused. "Not sure why you think this is funny. It was never going to be easy."

Harry glares, "It was represented as being that easy. Trust me, we all knew it would not be. There were so many emergency plans, and protocols prepared if ever needed. I am now wondering, how many of our people may die at the hands of human resistance. None of this makes sense as to why we are truly here. If we are not going to leave the Youth Corp and colonize, then we should destroy the planet, take whatever we are here for; and be done with it. Does any officer believe it is for water?"

John returns Harry's glare, but he takes a deep breath. Then he smiles slightly, and sits slowly into his chair. "Nothing is ever easy. If it were that easy the Bateen would have been here already. With every mission there will be casualties."

Harry shakes his head as he leans forward in his chair. His face is hard, "It is because of our presence that that the Bateen have not come. We have never tried to take another world from its people. EVER!" He looks around. "Why this planet?"

John sighs audibly he feels like he is now giving a history lesson, "We have had this conversation so many times to have it again. The planet Avena that we are currently colonizing, or at least trying to, had no intelligent life forms as far we know. The other two that we have personally seen are far superior in technology, whether we like that or not. Their civilizations have been around far, far longer than ours. We have no advantage in trying to take their planet or their colony planets. Our people are barely older than humans. We were just lucky that we had the power source that we have. One may I remind you the Bateen know of, and want for themselves; and likely others that we do not know of. Our power source is as we now know is rare."

From the look of the officers they are not happy; he must try and get them to rally together. He stands once again before speaking, "We stick to the protocols, we adapt the emergency plans when needed. We are prepared and have the staff needed to adapt and implement what is required." John pauses for a moment, "We will work on subverting humans against those we know will cause problems. As for Mike Donovan how long can he hide? Eventually we will find him; and either use the conversion procedure on him to bend him to our will, or execute him secretly or in some fake trial. If that is not to be, than a scripted news broadcast will be used to feed further fear in humans." He nods to Oliver the Chief Security officer.

Oliver stands; as John sits and looks again towards the door wondering why Diana has not arrived.

The Security Commander leads the discussion for an hour going over the protocols, and emergency plans to be put in place. He has images brought up on the large screen, and makes comments. Questions are taken, and discussed. Just as he finishes the doors opens and Diana enters. Following her is Steven and Martin. Diana takes her place next to John, and Steven and Martin remain standing at the doors.

A woman with short dark hair, and average build stands with her hands on her hips. Kathy is the commander of the Seattle ship. Her voice is hard, "What of the Youth Leaders? One of my Youth Leaders is a son of one of the Whipelli Clan Leaders who was charged. We were told we would finally get the information at this meeting."

John leans slightly forward, "Yes, and a plan is in place. First, further information has finally been released to me, and has been decrypted."

Kathy and the others in the room stare at John in anticipation of the news.

John shakes his head as even he is still in disbelief. He keeps his voice calm and simply stares ahead as he speaks. "All mountain Clan Leaders have been taken into custody. Not just the four previously named. Most of their Clan Council as well. Torture, and execution on the first four taken to show what happens to those who do not serve Our Great Leader with the devotion he deserves. The rest have been simply executed. The families of those executed have been taken into custody, and this includes young children. The names of those taken will be released to you. It will be your responsibility to give the information to the other officers on your ship." He turns his head scanning the faces of those in the room trying to read their faces.

There is a long moment of quiet in the room, before a few begin inquiring with what is happening with the Youth Corp members; especially the Youth Leaders.

An officer in the back stands his tone and stance stiff, "Almost all Youth Leaders are Whipelli and are now being given extensive training in specialized fields. Too, much time and effort has taken place to get them to this point. How can we replace them? How can we trust them?"

Kathy looks directly at John giving him a hard look. "You do understand this is a dangerous situation. This may actually be worse than any human resistance that may come against us. These young people have been selected not only for intelligence. Some have superior innovative thinking, others are noted for the ability to convince even those fiercely against some idea to join them. Others are sure to become gifted military strategists. This list goes on and on. Selected, trained and placed now in positions that can make them very dangerous. On my own ship the very Youth Leader whose father was tortured and executed, is an aide to our military strategist. One of the most noted strategist on our planet. This is frightening. We need to sadly deal with these young people. I am sorry they are so young, but we cannot compromise this mission."

"We are not going to be compromising anything." Johns voice has taken on a hard edge and he is shaking slightly with a difficult problem that must be addressed, but done in a way that does not cause further alarm. He continues speaking, but the sharp tone has not left as he speaks. "Plus if we did remove all of the Youth Corp, this would cause concern among the crew. Therefore, Diana and Eileen have made changes to the bonding procedure. It will now become more like a conversion session."

Another ship commander stands, his voice has a whispering timbre to it as he speaks, "I hope you don't mind. Conversion? I don't want to have some fearful robots on my ship, individuals who are supposed to be training to take more commanding roles for the mission. Later if things go as hoped, we will be leaving selected individuals for colonization...ah, something that they have not been notified of. I rather they are not looking to be told what to do or not be trusted with controlling the planet when most of our ships leave."

John smiles slightly, and he nods his head. "Diana as I said is currently working on this. Diana," John waves to her, "Please tell us how this will work."

Diana stands, and walks over to him. John also stands and taking her hand he whispers in her ear. "Where have you been?"

She smirks, and whispers. "Oh, that. I finished that."

John stares at her unsure if this is true, or if she is talking about something else.

She gives John a final glance, then shrugging she turns to those in the room. "I have good news for all of you. We have finished what is not a bonding, and yet not conversion. They will still be able to do their free thinking, and command others as needed. Just as they are learning to do now. Their complete devotion to Our Great Leader will be unwavering." Diana holds up a hand. "If you are fearful if there are those it will not work on, they will all go to their counselor immediately after the session. Not only will they go through a very long session with them, but a test to ensure they are not lying. We have records on each, which indicates when they are lying. You will not lose them; you are gaining even more dedicated Youth Corp members. They will be as you discover more devoted than ever."

Several questions are answered, and all appears to be going well when Ivan of the Moscow ship stands stiffly. John knows that Ivan will support him, but if something bothers him, Ivan won't let it go. All John can do is brace himself. The short, stocky man looks to the others, and then turns to John. "Exactly why were the Clan Leaders sentenced to death for treason? It cannot be for not fulfilling quotas. The mountain people work better as their own community, whether we like it or not. We have a child from nearly all of the Clan leadership, I am certain they would not endanger the lives of their children." Ivan simply sits awaiting John's response.

"Martin I must ask you to leave." John shrugs, "We must keep this confidential, even though you know so much already."

Martin simply nods, and leaves the room.

"This information is going to be sent in a confidential report to you. So I am not going to give a lot of detail, besides we are all aware of how the power crystals are formed. Anyway as you know the large, flying wetthi lives on the northern mountains. How this lizards endures the sub-zero climate of their winters is unnatural. After they defecate, the small budion eats the feces after it dries. For some reason when the budion urinate they do it in the same place. The cold winters freezes this warm urine very quickly. It stacks up and the beginning of crystallization begins, and we are to this day unable to duplicate the crystals this creates. Something due to the animals, the food they eat, or the what we don't know. Let's face it all we care about is the crystals it creates and that we utilize to power our ships. One of the reason's to take the mountains was for the crystals so many years ago."

John pauses, he dislikes what he is going to say. "After The Whipelli surrendered their mountains to Our Great One, they then volunteered to mine and give up freely the crystals. We have used the crystals to navigate space, to come here; and also so we could use them to colonize Avena. It turns out the Whipelli have been smuggling wetthi eggs, and young budion to Avena. Originally we gave permission for them to begin sending all of their priesthood to Avena, and this is how they were able to hide what they were doing. They have been doing this from the beginning. At the time we were happy to rid the planet of their priests, and a religion no one understands. The more Whipelli that left, well the less mountain people we had to deal with. Then it was discovered that they had been smuggling the eggs, and young mammals."

Again he pauses. "We believe they had been prepared if they were caught to poison all of the wetthi, and all of the budion that they were able to find. We don't know what possessed them. We do know that none of their children knew, for obvious reasons. These children have given themselves freely to the Regime, and would have turned their parents in..." A hard look crosses John's face, "Of, this I am quite sure."

The room is silent. Even Diana looks stunned.

Harry is the first to speak. "Suddenly I know I am not so sure I want the Whipelli breathing, if this is true. No, matter how gifted they are, or good at fulfilling their assignments."

Diana has calmed herself, and with a small laugh says in a condescending way. "Again we have an extreme bonding procedure. We may not even need it. Remember these young people would have turned their parents into the Regime long ago if they knew. However, we will ensure all is in place. For those that fail any of the safeguard tests. . . Well they will be executed quietly."

John raises a hand, "You will get the results after the testing. If you question one of their loyalty. Let us know. They will be sent here, and Diana will decide if another bonding should be done." He shrugs, "Or something else should be done."

Diana and John answer further questions. Finally, Diana holds a hand up indicating discussion is over. "Tomorrow your Youth Corp counselor will arrange the schedules to each of the Youth Corp members. For us a Youth Leader named Brian is one ours, he has been very dedicated to our cause and he, I promise you he will be first to undergo the new bonding procedure. We will know for a certainty that all is working as expected.

Kathy stands suddenly, "Has this been tested, or not?"

All eyes move to Diana. She smiles, "Of course, it has been tested. We wouldn't be doing this if not."

John stares at Diana. He doubts very much this new bonding procedure has been tested.

Finally the meeting ends. He watches as they file out. The look of fear, or concern is on more than half of their faces. He shrugs. Just another obstacle is all. He smiles. This will of course all work out. Mike Donovan will be found, and dealt with. Human resistance found, and including any resistance on any of their ships. Yes, they can't fail. They were meant to succeed. After they have completed their mission here; Avena will be dealt with next.

The Great Leader was meant to rule all. Therefore, they cannot fail. He can feel the strength of his Great Leader surrounding him. All is good, there will never be anyone or anything that has the strength and divine power of the Great One. He sighs he is so thankful to serve, and show his devotion. If the ancients existed and were truly guiding his world...then the Great One was created to lead not only his people, but the Universe. John nods and places his hand to his chest. 'Thank you Great One for including me in your divine design.'


	15. Chapter 15

Brian

Things Are Changing

The morning is warm, and hinting at the heat of the day to come. Brian and his friend Gordon stand close together on the gun range as they watch other Youth Corp members setting up the target practice for the Visitor Friends coming today. There are two security officers, and several shock troopers who are walking about as well. Today is a big day for the Visitor Friends as they will be assigned weapons. The idea makes them all a bit nervous, but everything he and the other Youth Corps have done has led up to this moment.

The sound of a bus has them all turn their heads. Brian watches as very quickly the youth in their brown uniforms exit the bus. They have a number fixed to their uniforms, and one of the Youth Corp members points to the flags bearing a number. It is if these young humans have found a party, and the sound of laughter fills the air. The human youth walk swiftly to the flag number that matches the one on their uniform.

Brian winces, maybe it is a party, they will have succeeded with putting weapons in the hands of humans. The creation of ground soldiers has begun, and hopefully weapons that will not be used on him and his friends.

"Let's go meet and greet," Gordon says with a wide grin and places an emblem with a number 2 on his uniform. "Better place the symbol on your uniform."

Brian nods and together they walk over to the humans kicking up dust from the dry ground as they walk to a pole with a flag displaying a large 2. In front of the pole is an open structure in which you can see equipment inside. Four shock troopers are standing in front of the structure. There is a small table on the right and the left of the structure with a Youth Corp member sitting at each. There are three other structures setup in the same manner.

"Looks like the fun begins," Brian says as he nods over to the youth in the brown uniforms. He smiles as there are three youths with different numbers. "Those of you who have been assigned to the number two, please stand here in formation. If not please go to the appropriate flag number." The three with different numbers move on chuckling as they walk away to their respective flag.

Gordon looks about and once it appears that they have everyone he says, "It is so good to see you could join us today." The humans stand in formation exactly as they have been taught. They are all looking suddenly very serious.

Brian gives his special, happy to see you grin. He does it so often now that he doesn't even know when he is doing it anymore. Still the anticipation of what lays ahead puts him on a bit of an edge. The thought does not leave him that this may be everything that he hopes for or are they inviting a death squad of monsters with weapons into their lives. Weapons he has given to the monsters to annihilate his own people with. He winces, these are thoughts he should not have. He knows he should always follow the command of the Supreme Commander; and he knows John knows how each individuals part plays into the whole. Besides the humans are not monsters; in years to come they may become comrades in arms against the Bateen. He shakes his head there is no time for these odd thoughts, he needs to focus. Today will be a very busy day and will likely become monotonous as the day proceeds. Yes, focus.

The humans look at the Visitor Youth Leaders with quiet anticipation as the two security officers walk up to them. Both security officers scan the faces of the young people before the older looking one speaks. "Today is a major day for all of us. You have shown us that you are dedicated to helping your people. Unfortunately, now there are so many of your own people who wish to harm my people," He shakes his head solemnly, "It bothers them not that your people may be in jeopardy, for it appears that even the lives of other Earth people will not keep them from killing. I wish I could tell you why they wish to do this; if it is fear or greed." He shakes his and looks down before looking up again; he scans the humans with his face showing a degree of sadness. Then he nods his head and shrugs, " I don't know why. However, we...meaning our people and you. Yes, all of us working together can make this world and our people strong. We ask you to help us so that together we can protect you, your families and your friends." The security officer looks about and smiles slightly before his voice takes a stronger tone. "We hope that you see us as your friends as well." Then the security officer holds a hand out to the group and both security officers bring their fists gently to their chests. Then the older security officer says, "Can you make that kind of commitment?"

Most of the human's immediately nod and say yes, the rest after a moment also confirm their willingness to do as directed. For a moment most of the humans speak telling of their commitment.

Brian and Gordon, signal for everyone to be quiet and then they bring a fist to their chest. They do their best with only their eyes and faces to have the humans repeat this gesture. Once done they nod and bring their hands down to their sides.

The older security officer speaks again, "Thank you, I appreciate your commitment." He looks towards Brian and Gordon before returning his gaze to the human youth, "...we all appreciate your assistance." Again his gaze returns to the Youth Leaders for a moment before before speaking to the humans. "I ask that you allow us to take a hand, and eye print for future verification needs. Once given we will be assigning you one of our weapons."

There is a gasp from some, and the sound of joy from the others.

"I promise the ID verification is a positive move for you. We will be able to track your growing qualifications as time goes on to further your progression in the Visitor Friends organization. You will also have the verification to get into events and meetings quickly. If you have questions Youth Leaders will be there to answer those you may have." The security officer smiles, "Again you may be seeing a promotion as time goes on as we monitor your rise in the organization...Now, this is what is expected for today..." He gives instructions on the steps they will take to receive a gun and begin weapons training. Then both security officers leave and move to the next group.

Brian checks off the names of the humans quickly and when he comes up to Daniel the young man gives him a welcoming smile, but does not say anything. Still it is obvious he is very excited to be here. Brian smiles back, in the conversations he has had with Daniel he seems like a very good candidate for further advancement. Something tells him Daniel will be fine in following the Supreme Leaders commands. He senses that Daniel may not have the same regrets others may have if asked to do something that others may hesitate in doing. He nods over in Gordon's direction and Daniel walks over to the Youth Leader. Brian watches Daniel for a moment before he moves down the line to the next Visitor Friend.

"Your name?" Brian says with a smile to the next individual, a young woman. Suddenly a sharp cold shiver makes him jerk when he remembers the last time he saw Daniel. He frowns as he remembers how Daniel had caught him with Robin being more than a Visitor Youth Corp member; could this be a problem later? He regrets that evening he had been such an idiot, his need to reach out to someone, combined with his curiosity of the Earth girl was really, really stupid. When he brings his focus back the young woman is looking up at him with a puzzled look. Brian brings his focus back and asks, "Could you repeat your name?" He again gives her his ever ready friendly smile. "I just need to verify." She tells him again, and rubs her tongue slightly over her upper lip. He is not sure what to make of her action, but if he goes by the look in her eye she is letting him know she is available for more than weapon training. Something more personal. He just nods over to Gordon, and steps over to the next Visitor Friend.

As for Gordon, he has the humans wait in line for their turn and he leads the youth one by one into the small structure where prints are taken by the Youth Corp members.

After Brian finishes taking the names he walks over to the other table and as each Visitor Friend emerges from the structure he uploads the information from the prints taken onto his device.

The Youth Corp member sitting at the table verifies the individuals information is correct and once confirmed the youth is given a gray card with their name and ID number. Unknown to them the gray card contains a tracking chip. After that they are directed to another table away from the four small structures. At this large covered table are several Youth Corp members and shock troopers standing. Another Youth Corp member gives a brief explanation on how to use the weapon they are being given. After that the Youth Corp member assigns the human to a shock trooper and the two walk away to the shooting range for a one-on-one training session.

After Brian's first part is finished, he joins other Youth Leaders at a large table where water and food has been set out for them and the humans. He first walks around asking individuals if they need other assistance or have questions regarding the verification prints and the weapon training. There are many questions, which he and the other Youth Leaders answer. However, there are some questions that need more detail, which will be better taken care of in a group. He and the other Youth Leaders remind the humans that there are going to be further meetings and classes that will be better suited for their needs.

Finally, most of the humans are drawn to the food or admiring their new weapons. Now that no one is bothering him Brian can hear the rumble of his stomach. He smirks there is a reason the Whipelli are called grazers. They like to eat a little here and a little there. Besides he has had little to eat on the ship this morning as the Whipelli are always requested to eat with the humans since they eat the same food. He chuckles to himself and walks over to a large table. Just as he reaches for one of the small sandwiches Daniel walks up and gives him a wide smile.

"I am really sorry about the scientists and what they are doing, but it does give me a chance to show you what I can do for you." It is if Daniel remembers this is serious and loses the smile. With that he turns to return to his target practice.

Brian stares trying to decide what to say. Finally with Daniel turning away he says, "Daniel I believe that there will be more coming to you. That is if you always remember to apply yourself, and remember who will always be here to ensure you get just what you need."

Daniel turns around quickly the gun pointing directly at Brian. "Oh, sorry," He lowers the weapon. "I swear, I will not only apply myself, but will be the best you have ever seen. I know it sounds weird, but you coming here has been what I needed to show, to prove exactly who and what I can be."

"I know that you will more than live up to your potential. I think we can setup goals for you to. . ." He is interrupted as one of the Youth Corp members whose name is Joe comes up to him. Brian turns, "Yes?"

Joe points up, and Brian watches as a shuttle lands. "You are requested to return to the ship."

"You mean with Gordon?" Brian asks as he watches the shuttle land, and the door open.

"No, only you have been requested." Joe shrugs, "I am supposed to take your place today."

Brian looks at his device, and finds there is now a message stating just that. He is to return to the ship immediately. He and Joe walk over to Gordon who is with a few of the humans with a 2 displayed on their chest. "I will be leaving you with Joe for now who is quite knowledgeable. I am also, sure that by the end of the day you shall all be experts, and ready to pursue your next goal."

He turns, and begins to walk hesitantly to the shuttle. Gordon catches up to him and asks, "Bri what is happening?" His voice shows his concern.

Brian turns looks around warily, "I am afraid that one of my many little mistakes has caught up with me." He does not look at Gordon, "If I don't see you again. You have always been my closes friend."

"I know that. Now don't talk like that. Also, remember they are bumping up our Bonding. Maybe that is all." Then he smiles, "They are likely giving you a huge promotion. That's why you are getting brought up like this. Besides if you don't take a chance, you can't succeed." Gordon smiles, but his tone betrays his concern as well.

When they reach the shuttle a shock trooper points to the door not saying a word.

"Sure." Then Brian simply walks up the ramp into the empty shuttle. He can feel his heart racing.

He can't see the face of the shock trooper, but he feels uneasy. It is just him and the trooper in the back of the shuttle. He asks softly, "Ah, well; ah do you know what is happening?"

The shock trooper simply sits and for a long moment says nothing. "Your a Youth Leader. You know everything do you not."

"No, I do not know everything. I know very little."

The shock trooper says nothing more.

Brian, tries to tell himself this really can't be anything. He's being an idiot once again. He takes a few long breaths and seeks calm within himself. When it does not work he just gives up trying to calm himself. The journey feels like a blur to him. A very long dark blurred ride with his imagination racing to dark thoughts, to happy ones, and back to the darkness.

When they arrive, and the ramp lowers all he can do is walk down it. When reaching the bottom he turns to the shock trooper who has followed him. "What is your name?" However, the trooper says nothing and continues walking away. However, he sure he can hear some mumbled comment in Dahax, 'Nothing like children acting like know it alls.'

He really wanted to go after the trooper and question him, but a security officer steps forward greeting him. "Brian I don't want you to fret. This is something we will be doing with all Youth Leaders." He gestures to the stairs, and Brian follows him. There is nothing said the entire time until they reach the Youth Corp counselor's office.

The security officer gestures for Brian to enter. The counselor Don smiles reassuringly as he enters. "I am not the counselor you normally see, but Arthur is coordinating sessions for all of you. I assure you that I have your best interests in all of this. I just need for you to sit in the chair and relax. You are not a stranger to this." He gestures to the reclining chair, and stands aside so that Brian can sit.

Brian numbly walks to the chair and Don lowers the chair into position. "Sir, why are we doing this? Is there something I am not aware of? It is not time for my regular counseling session. Can you tell me why the session has been moved up."

Don gives a comforting smile. "I have been asked to do a session. Do not worry. Now this is just standard so let's begin." Don places a headset on Brian and begins attaching cords.

Brian swallows hard and fidgets in the chair he is sure that this is to test him to see if he is lying, or having some anxiety issue. Why? He remains quiet except to answer all the questions that Don gives him.

Don smiles, "One piece of information that I must give you before you answer any further questions. I want to ensure that you understand that we know you are devoted to our cause."

Brian's eyes grow wide as fear begins to settle on him once again. He raises his head as best he can to look directly at the counselor. "Of course, I am devoted. Somebody believes otherwise?"

Don places his hand on Brian's for a moment. "Be strong, and understand we want the best for you. However, the news is not good."

Brian finds he is holding his breath, and is visibly shaking. He takes a deep almost hesitant breath. "What has happened?"

"I am sorry for having deceived you. It was for your own good." Don rests his hand on Brian's shoulder. "Your father has been arrested for treason."

Brian tries to get out of the chair, but has forgotten about the restraint on his chest. He frantically reaches to try and undo it.

Don places a reassuring hand and quietly says. "Please, don't struggle Brian. We are done." He raises the chair, and removes the attachments from Brian's head and the restraint from his chest. "Later we will discuss your feelings on this, but for now this gentleman is going to take you to the bonding chamber."

"Again, I am not scheduled for bonding," Brian says his voice taking on an icy tone as he struggles to understand what has been said about his father. "You know that is not true; my father is as devoted as I am to the Regime."

There are two shock troopers, and the security officer who had brought him to the office standing at the door watching him carefully. "Please come with us," The security officer walks forward and offers a hand to help Brian from the chair, but he slaps the man's hand away. "Very well," the security officer says.

As soon as Brian is standing he is forced to begin walking to the bonding room. It is only a short distance from the counseling room, but for Brian it feels like forever. Once he enters he can't make his feet move any further. "Why am I doing this?"

A woman with very dark eyes greets him. Her name is Eileen, and he knows that she is actually more associated with conversion. Fear feels like it is enveloping him and, there is nothing he can do. He moves his feet again towards the bonding chair, and with a deep breath sits.

Very quickly another woman places the bonding mask over his eyes, and places the restraints on his chest and wrists. Thoughts of his father return to him as he awaits the bonding to begin. His mind is racing. His father arrested for treason? This can't be true. Then another thought comes to him. They must think he has committed treason or may. It is taking everything he has to stay calm.

Brian listens for a moment as the preparations for bonding are made ready, but he can't make out what they are saying as someone places audio devices in his ears. He jerks a bit, it feels like he was just given a shot. It must be his imagination, they don't give shots with bonding. Also, he feels dizzy, very dizzy; not something he normally feels with bonding. Also, why does he have some odd floating feeling? Bonding has not even begun, or has it?

A blackness comes over him as he remembers the last day he was home before leaving for Earth. They were to have three weeks until they left for this world so they could be with their family, but the shuttles came unannounced. He and his friends were busy planting the small chaffee seeding's in the muddy planting area. His cousin Shy was at home preparing to go to the temple. Gordon; Gor'Lar was to go with his mother later to the temple, but was still helping with the planting. It had been fun, and something he knew would be a long time before he could do it again.

Gor'Lar was teasing him, and when he went to give him a piece of his mind he was not watching where he stepped. He had immediately tripped over a box of seedlings. Down the small muddy incline he went. He did however, reach out and grab George; Goen'Lar by the leg. Both he and Goen tumbled down until they were covered with mud.

They got up, and just smiled at each other. He and Goen acted like they were just picking up the seedlings, but as soon as Gor'Lar looked away they pushed him into a muddy puddle. It all seemed funny and innocent, never suspecting this was the last day they would be home for some time.

Suddenly they looked up, and shuttles were overhead. They all froze in disbelief. Three landed, and shock troopers came out as well as an officer for each shuttle. The devices they were forced to wear suddenly went off, and they were told to gather at the designated shuttle on their device.

He remembered Gor'Lar at first sucking in air slowly and then grinning . With a wink to him and Goen he said, "That sure was a great warning that they were coming. Guess we better let them know we need to clean up first. Oh, and our bags."

However, when Goen signaled to one of the officers that they were going to cleanup first the reaction was unexpected; at least to them. One of the shock troopers grabbed Goen by the arm, and pointed to the shuttles. They would not be going anywhere, no matter how they were dressed or how filthy they were.

Brian saw his sisters. Most were not allowed a third child. However, if you were a Clan Leader or Council member you were allowed to have a third child. His parent's third child, were twin daughters. However, with his brothers death his father truly only had three. His sisters names were MiRae and Dolave. Dolave was his favorite. Maybe he wasn't supposed to have a favorite, but he and Dolave knew how to get into trouble together or how to really get on each other's nerves.

Standing there covered in mud he called out to his sisters to get his bag. As he and his friends stood there more and more Youth Corp members came to stand in front of their designated shuttle. Eventually even Shy showed up. He was dressed all in white for the temple with multicolored blue beads around his neck. His mother was pleading with the officer that his father was not there. They cared not, they made them stand in formation until all those who had received notice were there and signed in.

Parents to those working the farm came with their bags, and hugged their children. For himself Dolave came with his bag. He hugged both of his sisters before the shock troopers forced them away.

It was not much longer after he got his bag that they were told to enter the shuttle. He remembered turning and searching the crowd for his father. It was not to be.

Suddenly his thoughts of his last day home is interrupted as someone comes up to him and removes one of the audio devices from him and asks him if he is comfortable. He says yes, and for a moment he wonders why the bonding has not begun. He tries to listen, but the audio device is put back and all is quiet once again. He can only wonder why it is taking so long for the bonding, it does not take the amount of time it is taking now. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. How could his father ever thought to have committed treason?

Brian swallows hard, he feels like someone is whispering, but he can't make it out. His thoughts go back to the last day at him home and when they reached the landing bay they were once again told to stand in formation. Names were called, and they were told to step forward and they were given a new handset device and told to give up all other handsets, even the ones given to them by the Regime.

Bri's name was called, and he was officially entered in the military. His rank as Youth Leader was also marked and that he accepted the new position. Then they were sworn in as now officially serving in the military. He remembered not being able to really understand everything it all moved so quickly before he could grasp what was happening. However, his devotion to The Great One was then as now very important to him. He would do anything that he was asked to do. To serve to his very last breath would never die in him, of that he is as sure now, as it was then.

Then they were told their rooms were assigned, and that their uniforms were there and they should cleanup and dress promptly. With a deep sigh he began to move out. He had not been paying attention to the coming and going of the shuttles and the different groups descending from the ships. Then he heard his name, and there was his father running down the ramp of one of the shuttles.

The shock troopers tried to stop him, but his father showed his device to one of the security officers, and he was allowed through. His father put his hand on his shoulder. "You remember what your mother taught you in regards to living your life even in times of deep misery?"

He remembers as it was some of the last words his mother had shared with him before she died. They were words he cherished and held close. He had nodded to his father, "Always move forward, look ahead and not back. Embrace life as best you can."

He remembered his father's smile seemed sad, and he had suddenly hugged him so hard he felt like he could not breathe for a moment. Before his father released him he whispered in his ear. "Bri home is not always the place you were born and raised. It can be the place where you begin a new life, and form a new family. Remember you are always loved. Remember Avena. Avena."

Then his father backed away, and he found himself forced to join the rank and file, and began the walk up the stairs. He turned, and waved to his father. He could only move forward, and he turned his device on asking for directions to his room. Yes, this memory of his last day at home was important. It is like a whisper; _my father would not commit treason_. One word won't leave his mind. Avena, Avena, Avena.

The audio device is again removed from one of his ears and the mask removed as well. Someone shines a bright light into his eyes. "I don't see a problem. Lets try again. How about his stats?" There is some response from someone. Then the unknown individual says, "Please give me your name."

Brian had already given his name and military number, but he quickly says his name, "Brian."

"No, your true name."

He turns his head and can see someone watching a monitor, "Bri T'Shema Keithis Misty Lar." He winces as Misty is a Earth word as well.

"Your clan name is Lar?" The man is not looking at him, but to an individual behind the monitor.

He forces himself to relax. "Yes."

The man returns to him after the person behind the monitor nods. "Brian I want you to try and clear your thoughts. Relax." Then the mask and the audio device are once again in place.

Lights seemed to shine in his head as images began to flash. Words seemed to be there, but he could not seem to understand them. At one point an image of an Earth sunflower appears. Then a blue planet, but not Earth. However, this time he can plainly make out the word, Avena over and over. Avena. More images and words he did not understand begin again. One thing he knows he must remember...AVENA. Avena the colony planet. Avena is important, it matters not why. Only remember Avena.

He can feel the smirk crossing his face, now this is the bonding procedure he knows. He relaxes and his mind opens fully to the procedure.

When the bonding ends, he finds himself so weak he cannot stand. Two shock troopers come and help him up. For some reason he tries to struggle from their grip on him, there is a sudden fear in him. Uncertainty as to what had just happened. His footsteps are weak, and he cannot seem to understand where he is and where he is going. As things became clear he finds himself with Don again and he tries to rise. Also, the attachments from the first procedure are already placed on his head once more by the time he realized where he is. What is happening, something seems wrong.

"Brian are you okay? Wait drink this." Don holds up a small container of what he thought was water, but it has an aftertaste he can't make out. Don smiles down at him, "Better?"

Brian nods, but finds he is confused. His head his throbbing a little more gently now making it easier to put his words together. "What has happened?" He looks around slowly.

Don is carefully observing Brian as he speaks to him. "Your father was arrested for treason. He was tortured and executed. He and others were destroying the mountains. They were not obeying Our Great Leader and his directives. How do you feel about this? Are you okay with this?"

At first all he wants to do is scream not his father, but when he tries to speak he can't. He takes a deep breath and then it comes to him. His father is a traitor, and he finds his anger against his father riling inside of him. In a passionate tone he says, "My father got what he deserved. Our Great Leader is a god. He is a savior that is here to ensure that our people survive. I hope my father's torture was long, and he was awake when executed."

Don looks at a screen, and smiles. The tone of his voice is gentle and reassuring. "You are a devoted individual. I always knew you were. Now there is an appointment to have your pseudo skin repaired. It is not really damaged just needs a touch up. Once finished you will be given some medication. Take it, and go to your room and sleep you have had a long day. There will be no morning meetings for the next few days. Your schedule will be cleared for tomorrow. Enjoy a bit of relaxation."

Once the attachments are completely removed he rises from the chair. His smile is genuine. He thanks Don and leaves. There is a bounce to his step that he has not felt in a very long time. He has the small repairs done to the pseudo skin, and takes the medication that is given to him. Sleep, he doesn't need sleep he has never felt so good.

For a moment he almost changes his mind about going to his room, but it was a directive, and he should always follow all directives. Once he is in his room he takes his clothes off, and notices his socks. They are inside out. That is not proper, why does he always do that. He will be sure to never do that again. With a large happy smile on his face he wraps his naked body in his blanket. It is not long before he is asleep.

Images flash in his head. First Polly who is Robin's sister. She goes from girl, young woman, and then lastly older woman. This happens with Ethan, Nicks little brother. Then Nick and Katie who he knows is Robin's little sister. Images of people growing older and older. George, Shy, Kelly and even Alex; and so many others. There is also flashing images of a young blonde girl, he has no idea who she is. Her flashing images are the last he sees when he wakes up screaming. Once he stops he notices his blanket on the floor.

"Brian are you okay?" Kelly asks with a worried tone.

"No, why are those stupid animals making all of that noise? Why do you have to eat living food? Can't you find something quieter to eat?"

Kelly says nothing for a moment, but when he does he is angry. "Oh, I forgot Whipelli are perfect. Insects, rotting meat, and who knows what other disgusting things you call food. Not disgusting, I forgot quiet, and perfect food. Oh, just as long as you can chew it until it turns to pulp."

Suddenly Brian jumps out of bed, and races for the bathroom. He barely makes it. Over and over he vomits. Finally, it ends and he washes the foul taste away in his mouth. Also he cleans the toilet seat that he managed to vomit on. When he comes out Kelly is standing at the mouse enclosure.

"Look Kelly, I had a bad day. I am sorry. I should never have yelled at you. That was wrong of me."

Kelly turns, his face is still angry. "Either go to bed, or put something on so you don't have everything dangling about. You never know when a mouse might want to take a nibble. Or maybe you just like showing off, because you are mountain. You know better, more perfect than stupid me." He turns his back to Brian. With a sharp edge to his tone he says, "By the way you were out in the hall walking around naked. I guided you back in here before anyone saw you."

Brian knows it would be better to leave Kelly alone, so he just goes to bed. However, he is afraid to close his eyes as he is fearful those strange images will return. There has to be a reason, why friends and even people he has met on Earth would start flashing in his head, showing them aging from now to elderly. Then again why Polly, the younger sister. Where was Robin in all of this weird young to old trip, after all if there is an Earth girl he is interested in or was, it was Robin.

The only thing he is sorry about, is that he cared and trusted his father. He will always hate him. How little his father cared about his people. How thankful he is for the Great One for being there to guide his people. It does not take long and he is asleep again. His last thought is, 'Thank you Great One for always being there for me. I will serve you faithfully for as long as I live.'


	16. Chapter 16

Martial Law

Diana sits in the conference room that is normally used by the Youth Corp for their morning meetings. There will be no morning meetings today and most likely for several days as many Youth Leaders have received the new bonding procedure the day before. They at least must have the Youth Corp controlled before they can be sent back to their more crucial duties and at the very least they want the Youth Leaders to have gone through the new bonding procedure before any further meetings. It would not do to have the Youth Leaders questioning what was happening, which in turn will make other Youth Corp members worried. However, she is feeling very good about things. The new bonding has worked to everyone's expectation and likely the procedure will be expedited to get the Youth Corp back on track. For now the duties of the Youth Corp will be simple and those Youth Leaders who have finished the procedure will be separated as best as they can from those Youth Leaders who have not undergone the procedure. Once the Youth Leaders are finished they will move on to the rest of the Youth Corp. Yes, she feels very good about her success.

Today those in the conference room are only this ships higher ranking officers. The only reason to use this large room is due to the largest screen on the ship is in this room, and the meeting is being telecast to all other ships so that they may interact without having to travel. Fifty screens for each ship including their own shows on the large viewing screen. This meeting also includes additional higher ranking officers and is set so individuals like Martin are not accidentally included in the meeting. Diana just wants the drama over as politics holds no interest to her and it so early that most crew and officers are still asleep or just waking. However, she still likes the idea of obtaining as much power as she possibly can during this mission.

Harry the Commander of the Chicago ship speaks. "I suppose we really all should have ensured that humans could not get on board our ships without our knowledge. However, let's face it we always assumed if they found who we truly were that it would be with the Whipelli Youth Leaders. They are the closes as we have to looking anywhere near human, and who eat as humans do. Many more similarities I guess, but truthfully not really. Thinking on it now, the majority of the ship's crew are Deypol. Almost all of our shock troopers are Dahax. He shrugs, "We really should have been more aware that life does not work as planned. Besides even if some more predicted accident had occurred with the mountain Youth Leaders and Visitor Friends it would still shock the humans to see green people with what they would call scales and reptilian eyes; lizards is what we would be to them. Whipelli definitely do not look human. We simply thought we could cover it better with them if something happened, and that was not the reality of things." He shakes his head, "Of course, it was not even a Whipelli individual who the human recorded, and this image taking was done on one of our ships. Well the truth is out there now and eventually more humans will learn the truth. This news person is only the first. Let us simply uncover ourselves from this false image we are presenting and show us as we are."

Diana is tired of all of this and she speaks forcefully. "Seriously, so if there is limited resistance let's really build the fear in them so that the majority of them try to find ways to destroy us. Humans already think skin color is a major difference even with their own people. You want to show them we are not only a different color from them, but that we ourselves look so differently from each other. Secondly, humans believe that the reptilian species are inferior to mammals. They are not going to see us as superior, or even equal."

Again Harry speaks up, "We are not reptilian or snakes. We are a spices unknown to Earth and they will understand that. We are bluntly an alien race, not of this world. They know that other planets will not have evolved exactly the same. Besides we are not here to be their friends, it is quite the opposite."

Diana glares up at the screen, and with a mocking tone says. "You want to scare them showing them that there is not just one species on this ship, but three on this ship? That should comfort them." Her tone becomes icy, "What they will see is that the Deypol and Dahax look like reptiles with crests, and that the Whipelli look like weird snake people. Does not matter if our scales are made of keratin or bone or whatever is in their heads. That is what they will see, and that is ALL they will see. Reptile, something of lower class than themselves. So unless you wish to begin terminating every human with the possibility of destroying the water supplies, I would say we continue as is!" She watches as most are nodding in agreement, and she surmises that the murmuring is due to their agreement with her statement.

Harry does not reply, there is nothing he can say as this topic comes up over and over again. Everything they have learned is that the human mindset will turn against them immediately. It is why they had to use the subterfuge of looking mammalian.

There are a few more comments, but in the end they agree this is for the best to remain human looking.

John stands, and with a tone that is authoritative, yet appearing to be accepting of any opinion he begins to speak. "This morning as you know the posters have been approved and the original timeline was to have put them up yesterday, but things changed with the assignment of weapons to Visitor Friends and our new bonding procedures. However, tomorrow morning we see no reason to not place them and we will be sending Youth Corp members to Earth from your ships to place them. Then working with the Visitor Friends they will be positioned so that we can further enhance our propaganda that we are here as friends. We have ensured that Earther's understand that it is their government which has asked us for Martial Law. It was easier with some government officials and more difficult with others, but it has been done. Unfortunately we will not have all of our Youth Leaders in full force for awhile. Then after that we will see our other Youth Corp members numbers cut for awhile. Bear this in mind when setting up schedules."

The room remains quiet and no sounds come from the broadcast screen. Still John can feel the unrest, but at least the ranking officers will have the feeling of inclusion. Very important when the mission means so much to their Great Leader. He asks for questions on the availability of the Youth Corp members and for a few minutes he addresses concerns and scheduling of the Youth Corps.

Then someone asks about the need to try and continue to fit in with humans at parties and other events. John shrugs and says, "We have gone over the protocols. We understand we will continue wearing our pseudo-skin and eye contacts. The only individuals really eating meals amongst the humans are the Whipelli. However, if you are willing to enjoy eating only the foods that the humans are consuming at these events, then please do; it would please us all." He smiles and shrugs, "Just be polite and tell them what you have been saying. We will ensure the Whipelli continue to dine and drink with the humans so that they believe we all have the same diet. We will remind the Whipelli to not eat insects in front of humans." He laughs, "Or whatever odd food they find interesting that is out of the human norm. Then again, humans, what is in the norm? I believe I have been told that some human cultures eat insects as well." He chuckles, and others in the room and other ships snicker as well; it is as if a moment of levity was needed.

His smile disappears and the seriousness returns to his tone, "We are going to inform our lower ranking officers slowly as to what is happening, and to a lesser extent the rest of the crew. Unless you have other topics of discussion we will move on to the treasonous acts of the Whipelli clan leaders and others in their mountain communes."

It has only been this morning that Diana learned everything, but knowing their Great Leader there is likely even more to this. For now she does not care. Her only concern is what she will get by succeeding in her own project for him.

John holds up his hand to stop the discourse and says, "First no one outside of this meeting will know anything about what we are doing to the Whipelli Youth Corp members. All anyone will know is how loyal they are and their great respect for Our Great Leader. We have reminded those not in this meeting, but whom have some knowledge of what is happening that their lives could see severe discipline if they repeat anything without permission." He nods his head to Arthur the commanding Youth Corp counselor.

Arthur smiles and stands. "You will be pleased to learn that we have been working with the Youth Leaders with the new bonding procedure, and the work has been more than any of us could have expected. I have complete admiration for Diana and Eileen. I could not say enough about their work. Yesterday the bonding done on the first group of Youth Leaders was a true success. We will also do an unscheduled counseling session on them just this morning to be sure that all is as expected. In fact, Don will be bringing them in for that and I should know in a few hours how those that went through it yesterday are doing today. Again their devotion to Our Great Leader is outstanding, and their disgust for their families is more than expected. Later this morning scheduling will begin for those on your ships for the new bonding process. You will see that your leading Whipelli Youth Leaders will be scheduled first, we need the noted leaders to be the first individuals until all have been through the new procedure. The first to go through the procedure will show unswerving devotion, and for those Youth Corp members who have not gone through this," Arthur's face displays his own unfaltering devotion to the cause. "Well, they will be more inclined to keep their steadfast devotion following the example of those who have gone through the procedure." His face seems to almost glow with his own excitement.

Diana restrains rolling her eyes, what had they expected from the Youth Corp. Their devotion has always been unwavering. They have been going through rigorous training as children to do just what they are doing. She likes the human word, brainwashing. The Youth Corp truly do not know any other way to think. Diana smirks, all this praise; and really very little was done for the more intense bonding session. Simply some tweaks were added from the conversion program were used. Then appropriate visuals were added by Alex, the gifted individual who seems to know what visual works, and the timing to apply them in the procedure. She knows nothing about programming and nor does she care, it works and that is all that matters. That is the job of staff directed to do their job as requested, like Eileen and Alex.

She looks around and nods her head accepting the praise. Eileen she notes is doing the same. No, one will ever know how little was done for this. Anyway looks like it worked, with the exception of one of the first having his session stopped and then restarted. Likely due to being one of the very first to have the procedure done to him. Maybe they should have done some more testing on some other individuals first, but she knows with no doubt, all is good.

John allows for more praise of the bonding session, and how the schedules will be worked out. Finally he holds his hand up. Everyone knows that they will be moving on to the next subject and they become quiet.

"Now for the last item in our agenda. The treasonous acts of the Whipelli Clan Leaders and Council. Evidence shows that the Whipelli began this about fifty years ago. Yes, this means this betray was not even begun by most of the Whipelli that have been charged currently. We believe this is in retaliation to when the poisonous gas was dropped on one of their mountain communes and their being forced into the government of the time. Their betrayal did not stop even when Our Great Leader took control of the government and became our Supreme Leader."

James of the Sydney ship speaks up his tone hard and there is a serious glint his eyes, "How could so much time go by without anything being discovered?"

John looks up to the screen. "Yes, they most certainly did this with a great deal of planning. As you know the mountain people asked if they could be part of the colonization efforts for Avena. We all truly thought this was for the best. Decreasing the population of the mountains would lead to less resistance. They also asked to move their priests and religious objects to the colony planet. Again it seemed like a good way to lessen any resistance. Also in the beginning we allowed them to take wetthi and budion to Avena. It takes at least forty years for their product to become the crystals, and longer to be truly viable. It was viewed as an important step as well to ensure we could continue further exploration and have access to the power crystals without having to return to our home world. We didn't know that such a great amount was being taken though and that there are diminishing supplies."

Again James stiffens with a touch of impatience as he speaks. "Yes, we know the ruling government gave permission. The crystals are something our world, and our world only has knowledge of on how they are created; and the needed animals and environment. I know others besides myself have been uneasy of these crystals being accessible off world. Do we have any idea why or how?"

"Yes, however..." John looks at individuals in the room and then turns to look at the screen. "When Our Great Leader came into power, and his brother Secoery was sent to Avena as administrator we now know what evil the mountain people were doing continued. What Secoery knew and how much was being sent or if he knew nothing; is unknown to me. I have not been made privy to that information. I assume he didn't know as the Whipelli have from recorded time been very good at hiding what they see as their religious duty to the mountains by their god. What was thought; was that the Whipelli were sending only wetthi eggs and young budion in small numbers. Again something we wanted so we could have needed power later for further exploration. However, they have been sending these in large numbers. Worse we have just discovered that the Whipelli appear to have been killing wetthi lizards on their mountains. With fewer wetthi, than fewer crystals are created."

While John pauses James speaks up, "Sir, I think Secoery and the rest of administration knew. They just want the crystals to ensure we don't leave them defenseless. It is a colony planet and you don't see the number of individuals that are needed to protect and ensure colonization. They had to know, but are afraid of the Bateen attacking. As for the Whipelli and their mountains, I imagine lessening the number of crystals, and for us not knowing why, would ensure that they would not be removed from their mountain home." He shakes his head, "I don't understand any of this."

Julie from the Brussels mother ship holds up her hand and John nods to her. "I apologize for the questioning, but who if the mountain communes are in upheaval will ensure the crystals are still grown?"

John hesitates for a moment as he notes the mixed reaction of the officers. "With those arrested and most executed; we believe that the communes will do their duty. They will understand they are now going to be watched very carefully. I am sure their devotion is still number one as it has always been and it was only those radicals who caused problems. Also, fear if nothing else will keep them mindful of their duty, if due only to those serving on our ships. Remember we have many of their children as Youth Leaders or serving in the Youth Corp. Surely an unfortunate accident is something they would not want to see happen."

Kunal of the Mumbai mother ship holds his hand up quickly and does not wait for acknowledgment. He speaks sternly, "You understand the animals responsible for the crystals need a certain environment. The mountain people have evolved to survive the fifty below winters, again something needed to give us the environment to create the crystals. Our science has been unable to recreate the crystals yet. We have tried confining or moving the animals and they seem to undergo stress if they are constrained or their environment changes." Many nod their heads in agreement.

John gives Kunal a stern stare. "I have told you nothing will change. Steps have been taken."

Before John can continue Kunal speaks again. "You are correct, we do have some of their young people here and they can go from Youth Corp members to hostages. So I agree that the mountain communes will likely have to do as requested. However, we need those crystals and no other world has what we have." For a moment he stops and frowns before continuing. "As far as we know in order to travel the known universe other worlds took decades or hundreds of years of research to achieve what we were literally given," Again he pauses, "The crystals." Eyes are now fixed on John as Kunal shakes his head, "Do we know..Anything..Else..About..What..Has..Happened?"

Diana watches as John bites his lower lip for a moment, she knows he needs to bring some calm. Or rather have them all feel empowered somehow. She knows he believes that highest ranking officers must be aware of what is happening. She shakes her head. Everyone as far as she is concerned should do as John says with none of this drama. Diana smiles for a moment, she is second-in-command, that means that she should never be questioned.

John looks around and speaks, "We have learned more of what the Whipelli have been doing with interfering with the growth of the crystals. Also, be mindful that the Youth Corp will be going through the new bonding procedures. If all goes well..." John smiles, "Well we could use it on those of appropriate age who are not in the Youth Corp." He smiles slightly, "Then we would have a clearly devoted staff at our beck and call. How comforting it will be when we leave most of the Youth Corp here to ensure Earth stays in our hands. Complete devotion even if it means they may need to accept death goes badly and we can not rescue them. Devotion, complete devotion. Just a thought."

Many heads nod in approval and most officers are smiling. What murmuring Diana can hear is very positive. She wishes she had thought of expanding the bonding procedure. John is correct this could become a good way to begin controlling all of the young staff on the ship. There is a large gap between younger crew members and other staff in the same positions. Yes, not only Youth Leaders and Youth Corp, but all of the younger staff under twenty-one have one thing in common, extremely passionate and devoted, but they may not always embrace what the older staff members direct them to do as time goes on. The younger ones could be made to be faithful to the extreme with every request made of them and never, ever question their orders. Before she can continue her thought she can hear John ranting that no one outside of this room know of the new bonding procedure.

"So again, if the Youth Corp finds out before the procedure is done they may try to warn others or openly protest. We chose Youth Leaders for many reasons, lets not regret the very things that we now find important to use to complete our own projects. Commitment, devotion, passion and a need to assist those in need; these are wonderful qualities. However, lets not have them use them against us to inspire others of their age or even those that are older and not happy with some situation. One reason certain Youth Corp members were chosen for Youth Leaders, was their ability to inspire and lead. Remember no staff outside of this meeting will know of our leaving large number of staff here after we leave." John states, and you can hear the officers agreeing.

John holds up his hand for a moment and the room becomes quiet. " Let us continue with the interference the Whipelli may have been involved with. We know that they were sending their people in larger numbers in the last ten years to Avena. The Whipelli have also sent Ibrea. Secoery has sent the records of Ibrea sent to the colony planet and they are no where near the numbers of individuals actually sent. We don 't understand how all of these individuals could have been sent, but they were. Somehow the records given to Secoery were different than the very few originally given to the Regime by the Whipelli. No, one seemed to actually care on Avena, which included Secoery. As you said, more workers are as you have pointed out very important to a colony planet."

Ivan the Moscow commander speaks next. "The Whipelli were given permission though to take the Ibrea to Avena? The ships used were their ships, they built them; and permission was given to them to to colonize Avena. Also, does it matter about the Ibrea? The desert people really serve no purpose. They refuse to serve in the military. They will die first. I agree with you let them build up the colony planet; after all it is for us. All of our people, no matter the species. So again why do we care. If the Whipelli want to take on the expense of shipping the desert people, let them."

John appears tired of the current topic as he says, "We care because more Ibrea were sent, rather than what was given approval to be sent to the colony. There are other individuals that the Regime may have wanted to take a place on the Whipelli colony ships, that is if we had known what was really going on. Individuals who may be disposed to disrupt the Regime in the future, better to ship them to the colony rather than to have them arrested later. Forced colonizers you may call them. However, you are correct permission was given to appease the Whipelli as they see the Ibrea as individuals their god spoke to in the beginning. We did not to pay attention as maybe we should have. Again, we know that the Ibrea and Whipelli are very close. Their cultures for some reason seem to be tied together, perhaps because of their strange religion. However, it was discovered as I said that the numbers were increasing and at time when it seemed inappropriate. The clans were literally sneaking people out. We know from counseling sessions we have had with the Whipelli Youth Corp that they were not aware of the situation. Likely first due to their young age at the time and also, so that they did not turn their relatives involved into the Regime."

Quinton of the London ship is shaking his head and John motions to him to speak. Quinton shakes his head again, "I feel for the Whipelli Youth Corp members, it seems odd that their clans were abandoning them to the Regime, but they did. This is good, but if they were doing something to supposedly save their people or Ibrea." Again he shakes his head, "It shows you who actually cares about their children. It is us, it is Our Great One."

Zealous comments fill the air: 'We are the guardians not only of our world, but the universe.'

'We care not the species, but only that loyalty is given to Our Great Leader.'

'Let us always be there for our people.'

More comments are made and John allows the vehement animation to override what had become a frustrating meeting for him. Diana is just happy the tone has changed.

Finally John interrupts. "Are there any further questions?"

Again Ivan speaks, "What led these clan members to try and kill many of the wetthi lizards? This makes no sense. Even they as you pointed out are building ships for shipping people and needed animals and plants. They will need the power for those ships, and more importantly they can't move all clans. Therefore, those clans will need the power source for as long as the mountain people live on the home world; and I imagine there will be many who will remain and continue to populate the northern mountains."

John hesitates for a moment, "I want to state that we are not so sure that they were trying to destroy the wetthi, it appears more that they were trying to decrease. Why, I don't know. When we took the Clan Leaders it may have been a maneuver to still get the last ship off to Avena. Actually all of this was due to a fortunate accident. Literally due to an accident, this led to a much more vigorous inspection of their last ship being prepared to leave for the colony planet. We still have no idea, what all has taken place and none of them will talk. All we could get from them was that they were making a new home on Avena. We are still working on the details, but we are sure we will find even more subversive acts that they were committing. Conversion procedure is being tried, but for some reason is not working. However, other methods are being applied to get them to speak up."

Diana smiles, all she sees is confused looks on their faces. Are they confused by other methods, which obviously means torture. Or any of John's statements. For her, did the Whipelli actually do anything except try to leave for Avena in a more accelerated rate? So much speculation.

John clears his throat and glances about sharply before speaking again, "Any questions? Remember we do know the Clan Leaders have done something. For now we know they have committed treasonous acts and we are fortunate that everything was found so soon. Our Great Leader is now solely in charge of the mountains. Any questions?"

Diana shakes her head as she looks at all of the confused looks. However, no one says anything. There are just times nothing will ever make sense. The certainty of all of this is that The Great Leader has removed anyone from the mountains that would get in his way. Most likely his plan the entire time. Yes, Martial Law here on Earth and now on the northern mountains. Martial Law, nothing temporary about it; this is the way it should be always.


	17. Chapter 17

**What Is This about**

Brian wakes up after having his death dream again. Only now he does not feel comfortable seeing his father. This man he looked up to his entire life had committed the worst atrocities and apparently had been doing it for many years. What was his father's reason? This not only ruined life for people outside of the mountain, but for the mountain people as well. What plan could his father and others been trying to accomplish. These thoughts run through his mind over and over. There is nothing that should have led his father down such a dark path. His mind races trying to sort it all out. Why had he known nothing of this?

Normally he got out bed quickly, and generally in a good mood. He was a morning person, and enjoyed the first part of day. Today it took all the effort he could come up with just to take his shower and dress. His motto has always been; move forward and try not to look back. Now the past feels like it is going to drown him. The one thing wrong with the dream had been his father was not dead. Now if you believed a dream, he would join his mother, brother and now his father. _Going home, going home, where is home? Home is death!_

Kelly wakes, and without word takes his shower. Brian is not sure what to say to Kelly, all of this had been his own doing. Kelly, if believed from last night saved him from embarrassment and humiliation. So like it or not, he is the one that must make peace. However, he still can't get his head out of the haze. Also the sick feeling in his gut still clings to him. Something about Bonding had been very wrong. In fact, he had felt a bit ill after his last Bonding; rather before this last one. Other Youth Leaders had made mention of this for weeks that they were feeling ill right after. A thought comes to him; his brother was to actually come to Earth and had started the procedure. When he had to take his brother's place as a Youth Leader his Bonding was started after the others had already begun having their every forty day scheduled Bonding. Could it be if he had started his with everyone that illness and the off feeling would have begun earlier. He is puzzled over all of this, confusion weighs heavy on every thought.

With a deep breath he stands up, and walks quietly to Kelly's small cage of rodents. Turning his head to ensure that Kelly is not there he opens the door, and takes out a mouse. He smiles holding the mouse in his palm. Odd how calm the small rodent is; he was sure it would be terrified. He goes back to his bed and sits down; still gently holding the mouse cupped in his hands.

When Kelly comes out and dresses he is still sitting on the bed unsure what to say. Taking a deep breath he knows it is just better to start, and it mattered not with what. He stares and speaks quietly, "Kelly, I was wrong."

Kelly's tone is icy and he shakes his head. "No, problem I keep forgetting you are perfect."

"Hardly perfect. You know it's funny we talk about how humans hate each other just for the color of their skin. Give each other horrible names. The place I get my herb, I have had remarks said that I know were not...How do I say this; comments that seem innocent to me. However, they are not. Red suit for one. Or asked what kind of cracker am I; weird things I don't understand. I may not be saying them quite as they said them, but I have learned that they are insults." He looks down unsure how to continue, "I myself; a couple of times have made disparaging remarks about humans. It is not the way I have been trained either at home or in the Youth Corp. Very wrong of me."

Kelly turns and stares at Brian. "You are a Youth Leader, thought it was against the secret society code."

"We have been trained not to, but I did it twice." Brian gives a shrug and nods. "So I guess I am guilty. It actually wasn't bad, but yeah for a Youth Leader not good. Anyway, about last night I am going to make it up to you."

Kelly turns his back on Brian and says, "Don't bother, don't care."

"I have a way to show you how sorry I am." Brian grins, and shows his cupped hands as Kelly turns around to look at him. He then holds up the small gray mouse. "Ready for it. I am going to eat it." He throws his head back, and begins to lower the struggling mouse down to his mouth as slowly as possible. He can feel a claw scratch at him and then the head is in his mouth. Suddenly the mouse is jerked from his hands.

Kelly's eyes are wide with surprise. "You are an idiot!"

Brian pauses before speaking, and then shakes his head. "I have to admit; I was a bit nervous you weren't going to stop me."

"I confess, I really wanted to see you choke on it. Not joking!" Kelly throws his head back. With a quick motion he breaks the neck of the mouse, and swallows it.

Brian gives him a respectful nod before speaking. "Remember what I was saying about the humans and their color and making offensive remarks. We always say; they are all human and it matters not their color. On our world there are four different species and we can get along. Pretty much what we are saying is that," He gives a quick shrug. "We are better than humans. Truth is we make comments, or make faces at what seems weird to us about our own people. I hate comments about how I chew my food. Literally having non-mountain people go; oh, let's see how long before you have that one bite down to paste. Let's have a contest, and see which mountain chews his bite the most. Hey, there is a spider on the wall go grab it mountain; bet it will make a nice snack. Also, we are always being told go down and eat with the humans. Never mind we like to have time for ourselves. Just because we can eat human food does not mean we like it." He shakes his head, and looks up at the ceiling. "Guess I went off on a rant."

"Sorry," Kelly says and sits on the bed next to Brian.

"You are Deypol, which is the majority of our people; not just this ship, but home. Trust me you are not a minority, and do not think I am trying to make an excuse for last night. Besides I like watching you guys eat. I was like fourteen, my friends and I tried to eat or rather swallow small baby mammals. We had actually seen older Youth Corp members do it; so we thought we would do it. After all, we can swallow large insects and small fish whole; so why not. Due to breaking my jaw years earlier I couldn't do it at all. However, Gordon; Gordon actually did it. Then George teased him about eating a little breathing baby alive; and ahhh...we won't go any further with that one. Oh, Shy choked. Our parents were so angry at us."

Kelly is laughing and nods his head. "Man, you guys told Gordon he ate a live baby and teased him for it when you were all trying to do the same thing. Now that is funny. Knowing Shy a bit; Shy is actually called Shayne is he not? Anyway, doesn't seem like Shy to even try and attempt teasing someone, you know like that. I think they call someone like him Mr. Goody Two Shoes on Earth. Humm, or something like that." Both of them laugh and then Kelly continues, "Okay, but you guys can eat poisonous plants. That has got to be interesting. Eating things that will kill most or at least make others who are not mountain sick. Funny how are different people eat things differently."

"Yes, but there are varying degrees of poison. Eat too much of something, or something you shouldn't. You know." Brian puts his hands to his neck, and sticks out his tongue for a moment. Then he falls back onto the bed.

Kelly laughs for a moment, "You know I have a friend who is Dahax; his idea of a great meal is large chunks of bloody meat, which he swallows whole. Then takes a bite of fruit and swallows the next chuck of bloody meat. Kind of like a dinner of bloody fruit." He shakes his head, "It can take half an hour or longer for them to get through this. At least you guys are...well, you know grazers. A little here and a little there. It's like you guys are always eating. Seriously!"

Brian frowns for a moment. "Erf! Grazers I hate that!" Then he laughs, "Where do you people put all of that food? You only eat a couple times, sure. However, look at what you eat and at one time. I look down at your bellies looking at your distended stomachs. Sometimes you guys look like your pregnant."

"True, but again you guys eat, come back and eat, and a little later eat again. You know that is why we call you grazers. So a couple of large meals during the day or a eat now, a little later, a little later; your dedicated eating ritual, which is really best?" Kelly laughs and shakes his head. Then he lifts a brow and with a smirk says, "So you hate being called a grazer. We Deypol at least do not eat all day. Think how much time is taken up doing that. Humans, eat three large meals a day or at least here where our ship is docked, but they aren't looking for food all day."

"That is true, the Dahax and you Deypol do know how to keep meals to a minimum. However, humans also have snacks. So in a way they are another type of grazer. You know we have Ibrea on the mountains. Desert people, now those are grazers. They don't even have meals, they just eat a bit, and then a bit, and then eat a bit more."

Kelly purses his lips, "Never knew any Ibrea personally. Ran into some a couple of times. Nothing like a couple of nine foot guys, who are blacker than coal, and so thin they were like walking sticks." He gives a quick smile and shrugs.

"And humans think they are different from one another," Brian says with a smirk.

"Weird conversation on food," Kelly says as he lifts a brow. "Somehow, I have never really gotten so involved in this conversation." He then lays back on Brian's bed. "You broke your jaw as a kid?"

"Yeah, but it's a stupid story. Kids being kids is all. Don't you have to go do some programming thing?" Brian's tone has a slight edge to it.

"Sure, but..." Kelly chuckles. "I was mad at you, and was leaving early. Late schedule today; ever changing schedule. They don't see any value in us. You know we children as they call us...as you say erf!"

"Ah, gotcha," Brian smiles, "Better now?"

"Yeah, so how did you break your jaw? I have a later shift and you oddly have the day off. So did you break it going down one of those cliffs you guys are always talking about? Doing a little mountain climbing?" Kelly laughs again. "Sorry. Live on a mountain, does that mean mountain climbing with every step you take."

Brian frowns thoughtfully, "You actually are weird; did you know that. Besides not really the day off. I have a list of suggestions to spend my day. Mostly they want me to study different subjects or take tests so that I finish that subject. Like you they want us to compete our education, do their thing. I swear my day is; meeting, study, go down, eat and nap, study, go back down. Maybe exercise somewhere in there to fulfill that quota for the week. No, you are not mountain climbing all day. The Deypol have mountains, you really should go up one sometime when we return home."

Kelly smiles. "I grew up on the flatland's. Sure an occasional mountain or hill, but for most part flat." He traces a straight line in the air. "So how did you break your jaw?"

There is a long moment of silence and then Brian shakes his head. "Not letting it go are you?" He then sits up and rubs his neck.

"No, of course not." Kelly sits up and stretches.

Brian glances about; why he feels nervous he can't say. It really feels like he is being watched in a way. Monitored more than usual, but no evidence of it. Finally he says, "We were playing war. You know just kid stuff. I guess we were ten. So it was Brighton, Shy and myself. The other side was Gordon, George and I can't remember the other guy. It was Brighton's turn to be War Leader that day. I had what I considered a great idea to win. So I said I was going to take Brighton's turn as War Leader. We got into. I mean really got into it. I don't know why, but I started laughing at Brighton. I started telling him how I knew better and all the stuff you can say to truly irritate someone."

"Well no offense you are still pretty good at it." Kelly says with a sly grin. "So did he punch you?"

"Hum, thanks," Brian smirks and his mind races as he remembers the day. He can see the day now, the different grasses and their various colors. Trees whose leaves were waving about in the slight breeze. He closes his eyes for a moment, he misses home. He had been a jerk to his cousin and he knows it now. He should never have tried to take Brighton's turn from him, but it had its reward in the end. Now of course if anyone was going to be a military genius it was Brighton. He will never forget the day and he will always hold it close even if he was not being fair. Finally he says, "No, he didn't exactly punch me."

"What then, don't leave me hanging?" Kelly sits up, "What did you do!"

Brian sits up. "Okay, I am laughing and making comments. You know stuff. Wam! He runs and lowers his head and rams right into my guts." Brian falls back on the bed again. "Whoosh! I am on the ground and he is on top of me. Do I stop laughing?"

Kelly stands and looks down at Brian. "I have a bad feeling you didn't."

"He drops down on me and starts hitting me he was so angry." Brian gives his normal smirk of a smile, "That's right. I realized I could get what I wanted. Maybe not then, but later. I just kept laughing. I put my hands down and held onto the grass and just took it." He shakes his head as he sits up. Yes, he had not been nice and once he realized he could manipulate the situation to his advantage he did. Brian curls his lip, he has never stopped being that person.

Kelly has a bewildered look on his face, "He broke your jaw, and you were okay with that?"

"No, I had not realized he had broken my jaw until later. Well then again, I guess so. I got what I wanted. Shy pulled him off, and then adults ran up and wanted to know what was going on. I said we were just messing around, and I took a hard fall. Never brought Brighton into it. When they took me away to make sure I was okay, I turned to Brighton and I said, you owe me. He said I know; and I said no, you will always owe me."

"You were only ten?" Kelly looks stunned by what he has heard. "He knows you manipulated him?"

"Yeah, and he figured it all out pretty quickly. Brighton is anything, but stupid."

Kelly walks over to his desk as a sound of a beep sounds and he reads the message on his device. Then he says, "Brighton is your cousin. The guy you say is like a brother to you."

"Yes." Brian has only good feelings for his cousin. Brighton is like a brother and is one of his closes friends. Both of their mothers had died due to the poison spread on their home mountain. This poison, had been passed on to the next generation. However, due to the Whipelli open DNA cells, which evolves with each generation to survive mountain environmental issues this poison was not a problem for his generation of those clans first affected by the poison. He and Brighton were third generation, he has been told their genes will now fight anything similar to that poison. However, his mother was second generation, and the evil had killed her eventually. That poison had also slowly moved across the northern ranges; even if not to the degree his mothers clan had experienced. For years he was told the different clans had become ill and some had even died. So, even not blood related to his mothers clan the third generation had built in a certain amount of resistance to that poison. For his generation it would have to be another poison if they wanted to kill the mountain people.

He finds himself frowning; his father had been working on destroying everything. Suddenly he feels the confusion and anger he had felt when he first woke this morning. It had been the supposed democratic government who had used the poison on his people when they refused to join the government. He could understand if his father had been fighting that governing body, but he was not resisting that government. No, because the Great Leader had ousted and improved the governing body who had spread the poisonous chemical in order to force his people to join the ruling government. No, it was the Regime his father had been working against. For him; unlike his father, it is the Great One where his unwavering devotion will remain forever.

Brian sighs as he returns his thoughts to Kelly and their conversation. His tone though still carries a darkness from those thoughts as he speaks. "Hey, that was then. We do things for each other all of the time."

"No, offense." Kelly shrugs and frowns. Suddenly he smiles. "Kind of glad I am not related to you."

He laughs. "Hey, it's always good to have people owing you a favor."

Kelly shakes his head. "It may be that you owe," He points directly to Brian for moment, "Someone a favor and you don't even know it. I mean a big favor. Maybe some people do it just to feel good. Like one day you could owe me a huge favor and not know, because I am awesome like that."

"Who? You?" He frowns, "No, one does favors for me unless they are looking for something."

Kelly smiles and laughs. "Not always. Got to go to work now. They have changed my schedule once again. Since you have the day off, and are so good at manipulating everyone. We could use a bit more herb. If only to remind me I still owe you a favor."

A low beep sound has Brian picking up his device and he reads the message that has been sent. "I have to go to a twenty minute counseling session. I guess I will be leaving for a bit as well." He looks up from his device, "Bye Kelly."

Kelly begins to walk out the door, but turns. He fumbles about as he places his device in his belt pocket. "Bri, sorry."

Brian takes on a serious look, "About last night?"

"No, that you feel you are always being used and have to protect yourself. Starting to see why you are kind of a jerk at times. It's self-preservation mode."

Brian stands there for a minute trying to decide how to respond, and then decides not to reply to that comment. Kelly is right, Youth Leaders have one thing in common. Self-protection. "I will do what I can about the herb. They may not let me off of the ship; have a feeling now that I am being monitored."

Kelly shrugs, but again before he walks out the door Brian calls out his name and he stops.

"You know Kelly, you can pay part of that favor off."

"No, I am paying all of it off." Kelly says with a chuckle. "So what is it?"

"Okay," Brian says with a smile. "I don't know why, but I really want to know who the storm trooper was that came and got me yesterday. The one that came and escorted me to the counseling and bonding session."

"Ah, sure." However, Kelly has a confused look on his face. "You know, you can get that information yourself. Besides the trooper was just doing his job if your thinking he shouldn't have, or whatever."

There is a moment of silence as Brian knows he can do just that. He doesn't need to have this done secretly, but for some reason he can't understand he doesn't want anyone to know that he wishes to confront that trooper. The troopers remarks had made him unhappy, for what reason he does not know. He has had heard much worse comments. Still he wants that name. "Kelly, I can't explain. I want to talk to him without others getting in the way."

"Almost all of the troopers are Dahax." Kelly rubs his face, "We have to wear these stupid masks on our faces. I don't like it, but it doesn't hurt me. The Dahax have large crests and their noses are flat and broad. The stuff used to give them a human nose hurts them. So if he said something that made you mad let it go. Again, you can get that information yourself."

"Yes, he upset me." He shrugs and shakes his head. "I know it sounds stupid, but I just want to know who he is. I promise; I am not going to get him in trouble. Besides I would be the one that sounded like a troublesome child. For some reason, I just want to know who he is without others drilling me on why." Again, he shrugs. "Please."

He hesitates for a moment and Brian can see he is concerned for the unknown trooper. When Kelly speaks his tone though not commanding does have stiff tone to it. "Promise, Brian."

"Yes, I have no reason other than I just want to know who he is."

"Okay, do you have any issues with me sending the info to your device?"

"No. Yes. I mean..."

"I am literally going to write this down. I will send some information; you will then go to this site and get the information and his schedule. Use the special password I don't want to be part of this after that. Again nothing, nothing happens to him. You stalk, talk, whatever; but no mistreatment." Kelly writes on a paper and folds it twice; and hands it to Brian. "Make sure you completely destroy this."

"I swear, nothing is going to happen. I need to know more about others on this ship. This morning I woke up realizing how isolated I am from just about everyone who is not Youth Corp. I have really just come to know you and Alex. It seems wrong somehow." He shakes his head, he can't understand why so much confusion seems to have suddenly dropped this dark veil on him once again. The only thing clear to him is his deep devotion to the Great Leader.

Kelly stands quietly for a moment his stare unwavering. With a deep breath he finally speaks, "The information will be forth coming. You have a great day, and don't let anyone see that paper. They will wonder why you have something written on that instead of your device. As you said they like to monitor."

Brian folds the paper one more time and then unbuckles his belt. "It is broken, sort of ah...by accident, ah..." He then slides it under the back of the metal insignia buckle on his belt. The metal buckle has the Visitor Military marking, but also in a corner the nearly invisible marking of the Youth Corp pressed into it. A marking that separates the Youth Corp from the rest of the crew and officers.

"You broke the buckel by accident; creating a secret hideaway." Kelly shakes his head and leaves.

With the quiet in the room Brian feels the darkness coming over him again. One thing he keeps hidden is the fact that he fights depression from time to time. He has things he does just to try and keep it in check, but with his father now a traitor of the worse kind. How can he deal with this? What was his father thinking? They owe everything to their Great Leader. He knows one thing, he will die with no remorse to serve the Great Leader. He looks towards his device, he has another message this time from Arthur. Just a reminder to meet with Don again for a counseling session this morning. He shakes his head yesterday was an odd day. Giving guns to humans, an odd bonding and a counseling session; all of these make him very uneasy. Waking with confusion and foreboding does not help either. Especially since he can't identify what bothers him.

However, if he feels uneasy; part of it is that he never thought he could hate his father; I am the son of a monster. I manipulate, I do whatever it takes to accomplish my goal. What does that make me?

He finds himself smirking and with a whisper he says, "Monster."


	18. Chapter 18

Martin

Magic Army

Martin walks with a heavy stride with one hand covering his jaw. This morning while checking on the preparation of the shuttle he was piloting today he ran into a crew member caring a long bar. It had caused the rip. He looked around for Gordon his aide, but the youth could not be found. When he asked, someone came up and said that Gordon had been taken to a counseling session. Martin could feel the chill fall on him. He always trusted Gordon, but today...he shakes his head. Today will he ever trust the Youth Leader again.

Just before entering the door to skin repair office he stops. He takes the hand from his jaw and rubs his neck. He thinks to himself, just one step through the stupid door. Why he feels the reluctance he cannot say. Jack and Nancy have always been there for him. However, the nagging feeling that they must push their movement forward bothers him. Are they ready?

He walks in and over to the desk to check himself in. The stiffness in his neck feels tighter and he also realizes that he is biting his lower lip. He takes a deeper breath, this day was coming and he has always known that. What is the resistance to a regime and that of overthrowing a government. Are they truly the same. When is to much, just to much.

Nancy comes in with her ever ready smile and says, "Ready Freddy? Heard you nicked yourself."

"Ready Freddy?" He cocks his head for a moment. "Someone has been watching human television." Then he laughs.

"You know it dude," Nancy says while holding one hand up with the middle fingers down.

He gives her an incredulous look, "What is that?"

"You know rock on. I have Youth Corp doing this all of the time now. I even had a Youth Leader do it once." She laughs, "I guess we need to do a little repair work on you. Unless you want to show a little skin." Nancy then gives him a wink.

Martin gives her a quick smile in return; he feels a little lost though. "Yes, please. Do you have a few minutes?"

"I can't; I am in charge of taking care of the Youth Leaders for the next few weeks. They are going through something, a bit of...I don't know what to say. They have been coming through since yesterday with small nicks from their counseling session." Their eyes lock for a moment, they know what is going on with the Youth Leaders; and after them the rest of the Youth Corp. "Anyway, I have both Aaron and Andrea coming in today to assist me. However, Jack should be here momentarily as I was notified you were on your way down. Just a heads up, he was taking a break, but for you."

No, sooner do the words come from Nancy's mouth than Aaron and Andrea come in. Aaron has a Hispanic look and Andrea is a very tall slender young woman. Martin cocks his head, both of then he decides are likely between eighteen and twenty. Unknown to them they are likely going to be left here when the colonization plan is rolled out for all to know. Their schooling is happening on this ship as well as their training in skin care. He feels for them; most likely they have family and friends left behind; people that they may never see again. Sadly they could bring very little and have brought only what they were allowed to bring from home. He is feeling more like any staff member under twenty-one is a possible victim to being left to colonize. It did not matter if they were in Youth Corp or not. His hopes are that the Regime will be brought down and the colonization will not happen. Still he feels the movement is trying to accomplish too much, with to few people.

All Martin can do is give a grin and sit down awaiting assistance. He can't go down to the planet without his face fixed, besides he has time and it won't take long to fix. After awhile a storm trooper comes in guiding a rather dazed looking Gordon into the room. "Gordon, how are you doing?"

At first Gordon looks at him blankly, "Hummm?"

"Are you alright?"

Suddenly Gordon's stance straights and he brings his fist to his chest. "Hail, to Our Great Leader. Let me always be in his service, and may my last breathe be in service for him." He brings his fist down, but continues to stand stiffly until the trooper guides him towards a room that Aaron has indicated will be the room his repair work will be done.

Nancy looks almost embarrassed. "I am so sorry you had to see that. They are having moments of passion, confusion and fatigue...then back to passion, confusion, etc." She shrugs.

Then Jack enters the room, "I was notified you needed a little repair."

Martin stands and Jack looks at the small scratch before speaking again. "Won't take, but a few minutes." He slaps his hands together, "Let's get it done." He then walks away with Martin following him to not only their sound proof room, but one that is monitor free.

Jack points at the chair and Martin sits. They sit quietly as the repair work is done. Finally Jack speaks, "You really need to be more careful. Seriously, did you do this on purpose?"

"No, guess I am accident prone." Martin makes a sweeping gesture towards the door. "Are they all like that?"

It is now Jack who turns and stares at the door, "Sadly, unfortunately; yes."

"They are now totally converted?"

"It appears so."

"First, the news person. Ah, cameraman. The news announcement about earth scientists in some sort of conspiracy; then the arrest and execution of clan leaders. Lastly conversion on the Youth Corp. What can happen next? Making it hard to make plans with everything moving in all of this drama at one time. Security is an all time high and I doubt it will lessen now with what looks like human resistance will becoming into play soon. They are most certainly preparing what with putting guns in young humans hands."

"Yes, these are obstacles that were not counted on, but we must remember our goal. So many working towards our goal at home and they are counting on us to do our part. Things will not become easier. No, not all."

Martin frowns deeply, that last remark sounded very much like a warning that the worse was still to come. He decides to brush the matter from his mind for the time being. He leans forward as Jack holds up the mirror. He nods, "Looks good."

Jack sighs deeply as he begins to pick up skin creams and place them back in the cabinet.

"I am not taking the shuttle out for another hour and since I interrupted your break-time," Martin's voice then becomes a bit louder with each word. "I am,...I must admit...addicted to chaffee. Now we can have the Earth equivalent..." He laughs, "Let's go get some coffee!"

"Coffee?" Then Jack throws his head back and laughs, then he shakes his head in amusement. "Coffee it is. I only have a short time, but it sounds like a plan. Never had any, but I have heard that it is this planet's chaffee." Then his tone takes on a serious note, "Remember, no talking about...well, you know."

Martin stands and puts his jacket on, next he smiles and puts his hands on his hips. "Ready?"

"Yes, I will let one our staff know to finish the cleanup."

Martin walks out of the skin room and awaits Jack. While waiting another trooper comes to the room, he nods at Martin and enters. A few minutes later Jack comes out followed by the trooper who had guided Gordon into the room earlier. The thoughts of Gordon are hard to accept. He likes Gordon, the young man had a lot of potential. Once upon a time he would have liked to see if he could have involved Gordon in the planned uprising against their Great Leader. His thoughts from earlier are now confirmed about Gordon, the young man can never be trusted; in fact he will need to be careful around him.

Jack comes out and laughs, but there is no humor to his laugh. It feels staged as the trooper walks past them.

Martin gives him a smile, "Coffee time, I am looking forward to trying it out I heard as well that..."

Jack cuts him off and nods towards the trooper who had walked past them. He appears to be arguing with someone. Then tall trooper shifts his position and they can see it is the Youth Leader, Brian. Then both of them leave together; apparently still arguing.

"Well, that is one stubborn trooper to argue back to an officer," Jack says with a bit of humor in his voice.

"Youth Leaders, are not truly officers of this military. They have their own division. He is an officer in the Youth Corp." Martin then points to the elevator and they stride slowly towards it. "Besides that Youth Leader should be written up for the way he appeared to be confronting that trooper."

"Military is military. No, matter the age or education or whatever division or kind of military; of said individual; they are in the military." Jack smiles, but the smile is quickly gone as the solemn tone comes to him, "Actually, I guess they are weapons."

Martin nods wordlessly. There is nothing he can say. It was always a plan to take ten year old's and guide them as Jack said into the Regime's best weapons. Now they walk quietly from what was to be a moment of fun and now has become a time of sadness. What else bothers him is if he and Jack are drifting apart in what their resistance should be. Jack is going by plans that made more sense before they left on this mission to Earth. Now Martin watches as Earth and its people are at the mercy of the Great Leader. The reality of why the Great Leader has supposedly sent them here is truly lost on him. However, one thing is clear to him the Great Leader can be ruthless and he has devoted followers like John and psychopaths like Diana to do his bidding. Maybe the Fifth Column plans of overthrowing the Great Leader need to be taken one step at a time; not something done in totality. They have not the resources at home or on the ships to do what is needed to actually succeed in doing everything at one time. That also, included if they were to find an army of humans to work with them. He is beginning to think that they may never be able to take the Great One down with the resources here on the ships and home. They really will need a magic army. He smiles and shakes his head.

Jack sighs, "What is funny. I can use some funny, kind of feeling like...what the young ones say; a downer."

The elevator door opens and they walk down the hall. Martin says nothing as he is still lost in his thoughts. Suddenly Jack grabs his arm and he is jerked to a stop.

"Are you okay?"

Martin laughs again as he peers into the room where the earth coffee is being served. It is new and the room is full. "Okay, okay." He can't help himself and he laughs again. "You know," He says with a slight smirk, "We just need a magic army."

All Jack can do is tilt his head in wonderment as to what Martin is trying to say.

"When I find he magic army I will let you know." He can't help himself. What is a magic army. Tiny people riding mystical creatures using magic. Or giant monsters able to breath fire.

"Okay, Martin; magic army. I'll be on the look out for it as well." Jack serves himself and Martin each a cup of coffee.

Martin is still smiling and murmuring, "Magic Army, Magic Army; give me my magic army."

Someone next to him laughs, "I can use one of those magic armies, too."

Others begin to laugh as well as the comment races around the room as people are chuckling about the magic army. In fact, others begin to suggest what a magic army would be made of.

Jack turns to Martin. "Master, just give us that magic army." They both laugh as they know what they would use a magic army for, and it is a whole lot different than what the others in the room would use it for.


	19. Chapter 19

Steven

What Next 

Steven walks into a small room that has been setup for officers to relax; the exception being Youth Corp officers. The Youth Leaders have been excluded from many perks that other officers enjoy. Today he is looking for a little relaxation and not having to think about the Youth Corp for a few minutes. He can't say why, but the new bonding slash conversion program being used worries him.

He walks into the room and looks about. There are so many people here today. Likely this is due to the fact that they have begun to serve the earth version of chaffee. He already has tried coffee at the Dupres home. It has some of the same bitterness as chaffee, so it is okay. For him if you truly wanted the best you went to the northern mountains and they mixed the chaffee with some spice that they kept secret. He doesn't care what the spice or herb is, he simply likes to enjoy a cup as a treat when he is there.

Steven cuts that thought when he overhears Martin say something about a magic army to Jack, the skin specialists. Many others begin to laugh and talk about what a magic army would be composed of. The magic army comment seems more like a Jack comment, at least from what he knows of the man. However, this remark came from Martin, he is not someone he would thought would make such a statement. Martin, is just way too serious in nature. Steven smiles and shakes his head, he knows Martin's twin brother Phattac as well; the two could be interchangeable. They could truly fool anyone if they wanted them thinking that they were the other brother.

He picks up a cup and pours the coffee; he looks about for the sugar, but there is none. Next he looks for any kind of sweetener; again nothing. Obviously, those preparing this didn't realize that even the Whipelli put sweeteners or other flavorings in their chaffee. Humans, put sugar or cream in their coffee. He most certainly does not like it without that little personal touch you, yourself choose. Steven shrugs, and walks over to Martin and Jack. "Do you mind if I sit with you? It's been a busy day today; have not seen so many in here at one time."

Martin and Jack look at each other and Martin waves to a chair and smiles much too broadly. "Certainly, good to see you."

Steven returns the broad smile and sits, "I thank you. I hope you are both having a great day. I heard the comment about the magic army. Is there a joke behind that?"

Martin shakes his head smiling. "No, just saw everyone in the...as you have noted a crowded room. You know the magic army."

"Of course," Steven hesitates for a moment and tilts his head towards the chuckling Jack. "Ah, I was wondering if I could ask a quick question of you, Jack?"

"Question away," Jack says with a silly grin.

"Our storm troopers are mostly Dahax. Their noses are very broad and fairly flat. Now, I understand that the thought is that they are not human enough looking. However, that piece used to give them more of a...what you call a higher bridge is hurting them. These are troopers and they are now beginning to use pain medication. It is affecting them, how do I say this...Is there anything else that can be used, so that the medication is not needed. If not, can another medication be given? Again just a quick question?"

Jack tilts his head thoughtfully, "Humm, you are not the only one bringing this up. I imagine, that you have likely already spoken to John and Diana."

Steven nods his head immediately. "Yes, they just keep saying that this is needed to make them human looking. I told them the Dahax are not used to taking medications and that this could become problematic over time; which could affect their ability to fight physically or shoot accurately."

"I understand, I am hearing from other skin specialists on our other ships. They in return are speaking to their security officers who are looking for other alternatives. Like you, I have also spoken to Diana and others hoping that they may allow for some alternatives. I have been told that scores in target shooting have fallen greatly and I mentioned this as well. They have said we will continue with what we are doing currently." Jack shakes his head, it is obvious he does feel for the Dahax.

Steven stands and speaks with a solemn tone. "Thank you, but we may be paying a price if our best soldiers lose their abilities due to what they look like. Not right, I have now seen a few humans whose noses are nearly as broad and flat or very similar to the Dahax." He shakes his head and walks off silently.

He walks down the hall as troopers, crew and other officers nod at him as he walks past them. Steven does not really notice any of them, he is truly concerned about the troopers. It is not just their shooting scores that are falling, but as he told Jack they are reacting slower when going through physical fighting exercises. It is not just the troopers noses, but their heads that are hurting as well. Lately, he has noticed some of them rubbing their heads and the looks of pain on their faces. Unlike his people with the smaller crests, the Dahax not only have large crests, but what to humans would likely be perceived as flexible horns. These are not a people that should be wearing this idiot pseudo-skin. Their heads certainly appear deformed as well, so how can that be the look of a human.

Steven sighs deeply as he enters the elevator and gives the computer his destination. With the thought of crests and frills he finds he is rubbing his own head. He doesn't like wearing this false skin. His true skin feels dry and all he wants to do is rub it and he can't because of the pseudo-skin. This leads to thoughts of his eyes and how for some time they feel dry continuously. It seems that his eyes are watering at odd times. In fact, he now has a recent memory of this happening unexpectedly when it should not have. He had visited Eleanor and they had sat outside visiting; however, the smog was thick that day and he kept finding himself squeezing his eyes shut several times. Suddenly his eyes started watering heavily. Eleanor looked at him and suddenly looked concerned. She had asked him what was making him so sad. Next she was asking if he wanted to talk about anything and that she was happy to listen. He could not tell her his people didn't cry when feeling certain emotion, but that this was caused due to his eye coverings and the smog. It took him a while, but he was finally able to change the subject. However, he knows she must be wondering if he was sad or if some odd alien thing was happening. Humans must not know that his contacts are not some small disc, but the ones used for his people cover their entire eye. It is this kind of thing that makes it hard to seem human-like, when you are not.

His last thought brings him to how humans really will perceive his people in their true-form. The information about humans has been very correct unfortunately. He has watched a couple of their movies with aliens and the aliens looked like reptile monsters. This is all humans would see if his people were to show their true face. Yes, monsters. It matters not that his people are neither lizard, mammal or fish.

The elevator stops and just before the door opens he is sure he can hear people arguing or at least speaking very loudly. The door opens and a Youth Leader and a trooper are standing there. Neither is speaking now. They both are standing stiffly and appear as if they are going to salute him. He really is not sure what to make of this.

He looks at the two of them for a moment as they stand stiffly and quietly. He looks at the Youth Leader. "You are, ah...Brian? Yes, Brian. I heard that you are now Chief Organizer at the Visitor Friends building and Victor's aide. Correct?"

Brian begins to bite his lip, but stops and looks about for a moment. "Yes, sir." He says nothing more and Steven watches as Brian's eyes dart about again before suddenly staring directly at him.

Steven then looks at the trooper. "Your name?"

The trooper if possible stands even straighter. "S9N10060, sir!"

He shakes is head, "I would like more than your identification number. Please, give me your name."

"I do not have a human name sir. I am Dahax."

Steven speaks calmly and reassuringly. "It is okay. You will not be in trouble. I...have requested your name."

The trooper for the briefest moment looks at Brian. "Aloohula, sir."

He looks at his device and then smiles, "Thank you." The trooper appears to relax a bit and Steven continues. "So is there a problem, Aloohula? Lost perhaps? I show you should be eating and perhaps taking a nap or at least relaxing for a bit."

"I was going to eat in the smaller dining area, sir."

Steven then looks at Brian, "You are not assigned to security. Is there a reason for you to be in this section? Planning to enjoy a Dahax meal?"

Brian is quiet for a long moment and suddenly says, "I was interested in maybe doing security some time. Aloohula, has been so kind to speak to me. I was so interested in our conversation that I got off without even knowing I had..." Then he turns to the trooper. "Thank you, Aloohula."

The trooper turns to Brian, "You are welcome. I hope, ah...I was helpful."

Steven shakes his head. This has got to be the worse cover-up he has encountered in sometime. "Well, Brian if ever you are interested in serving in security then let us speak sometime. However, it appears your talents are in a more social arena. Security, I promise you is far different than organizing, guiding and getting people to do what you need them to do."

Then both Aloohula and Brian smile and nod. Steven awaits someone to say something, but neither say anything. They both just stand stiffly in front of him. He had been curious as to what was happening before the elevator doors open, but he is finding he doesn't really care. He waves them off. "Please, continue on." He then just walks away not knowing what is happening between the two.

He feels bored and stares down at the floor for a moment before entering into the room. Then he chuckles. Yeah, Brian in security. You could smell politician in the making all over the Youth Leader. Who would want one of them in security anyway. They are manipulative, and overly sensitive, which is good it gives them the ability to read people. He appreciates their passion as well, but Youth Leaders always think they know better than everyone else. Of course, who knows what they will be like now with the new bonding procedure.

With a sigh he enters the room where lower ranking security officers await his appearance. Like it or not he must do his endless tasks. Truly he feels like he is not making any difference at all. The thought of suicide sits awaiting him to embrace that day.

He certainly is not making anything of himself as of late. Now his thought to help the Dahax is failing as he has not found a way to get assistance in helping them. The task is certainly outside of his expertise.

Then there is Diana who is always brushing off every idea he has and if he speaks to John she intervenes. Then if he speaks to Diana first and gives her the details she then takes credit for it and his name is never even mentioned.

What next? Really, what next in this messed up mission.

Having to listen to Diana's endless ranting is also tiresome. Then he stops, would it be possible to well; overthrow Diana. He finds himself smiling. Diana is a psychopath and after awhile there will be a growing number of officers looking for a way to get rid of her. They will also be looking for a replacement. Why not him? Why not.


	20. Chapter 20

Kelly

Twenty and Under

Kelly finishes speaking to the trooper who is his only Dahax friend. He is not happy from what he has been told about Brian, the Youth Leader did not keep his promise to him.

His stride is with purpose and before long he is entering his room. There is Brian sitting at his computer working. Kelly wants to scream at him, but walks quietly up behind the Youth Leader. Placing his hands on his hips he speaks sternly. "I literally asked you, no I made you promise that nothing, nothing would happen to the trooper. If I remember you said it would be more embarrassing for you to make a big deal out of it. So what did you do, you had a scream fest for everyone to hear."

Brian smiles and shrugs. "I swear, nothing happened that was important." He turns back to working on his computer ignoring Kelly.

He watches the Youth Leaders fingers just typing away. It is beyond belief. "You embarrassed him. People knew you were belittling him."

The Youth Leader looks at him with a smirk, "I didn't belittle him. Besides he is just a trooper."

Kelly flinches in spite of himself and can barely keep the fury from rising as he speaks. "Just a trooper? Just a trooper. Who are you? You're not my roommate. I got that information you wanted and immediately sent it to you. I mean immediately, and you tracked him down that second. You told me, you have felt isolated and wanted to reach out and make new friends, or something like that. I believed you." He can barely keep his temper in check as he speaks. "I also thought you had a counseling session, you had two freaking reminders this morning."

"Come on, I was just joking about just a trooper. As for my counseling session it was canceled and rescheduled." Brian looks up at Kelly smiling, "Come on, everything is just fine. You're making too much of this. I thank you for sending me the information so quickly. I have destroyed the access code."

He turns away from the Youth Leader and just stares at the wall for several minutes trying to rein in his anger. Finally, he turns back and with a whisper says, "I have never known you to be insensitive. It's not you...and I feel like you betrayed me. You know loyalty to friends should be first, I thought that was one of your rules...that's right your rules."

Brian turns and then stands looking down at Kelly. "Loyalty is first always to our Great Leader. He is first, never put yourself above him. Do you understand! Do you?"

"Yes, my mistake."

The Youth Leader's stares hard at him, there is something about his eyes that frightens Kelly. He can't move or speak.

With a whisper Brian looks up as though in awe of some miracle. "My allegiance to Our Great One is everything to me, to you, to us all." He stands silently for some time and then suddenly looks about looking confused before sitting again. "I ah, have to study."

Kelly takes a few steps backward before turning around and going to his own desk. When he sits he watches Brian at his computer, he is definitely worried about what is happening. "I have some work to do, so if you need anything I will be super busy."

Brian speaks calmly, "Sure whatever. I am busy too."

Now Kelly types frantically; for now he has only one goal and he is going to do his best to accomplish it.

…...

Three Hours later

Kelly is now in Alex's room and puts a finger to his lips so that Alex knows to say nothing. He sits and puts in place their program to fool the monitoring that Alex is unfortunately under. "Okay, we gotta talk."

As soon as he sits, he snaps at Alex. "We screwed up, we screwed up badly. Massively."

Alex sits back, there is contemplative look on his face. "Are you talking about our program to help the Youth Corp. The program, we hope will wake them up from their last big bad bonding experience they are undergoing? Let's see you are the one who made that small change using that program that was disabled."

Kelly crosses his arms onto his chest, he can feel a chill racing up his spine. "I didn't use that program, I simply wrote a small program; in fact more of a script to be called when your visuals come up. It used your sunflower and Avena is said. The program just says; remember the day they left home. We discussed this. It was the only thing we could think of that might get them out of the last bonding; I mean that conversion done on them."

"No, I know. We are snapping our fingers and waking them up from their hypnotized state." Alex gives him a crooked smile as he continues speaking. "Let's face, it we knew it may not work; or work on some; and maybe not at all. We have not been trained in conversion. However, I think it was and is the best we can do."

"True, I guess I was just hoping that just two," He points to Alex and them himself, "Of the Twenty and Under group could really achieve something!"

"Why are you stressing. Only a few have undergone this procedure so far and we are not going to try and wake them for at least a month. Their going to be all wacky smacky, as you like to say for now."

Kelly regains his composure. "You are correct we need to wait before trying to wake them from their hypothesized state." He takes a deep breath. "Just I, just I...today Brian. He can be a jerk, but there is a kind side to him. When you get to know him you can feel it. Likely why Youth Leaders like him are used to bring in humans into the Regime."

Alex sits up and chuckles, "Tough, but sweet." He then sits back again and his tone is now somber. "You knew that they were going to be screwed up. What is really bothering you?"

He is not sure if he should talk about this. Maybe he should try and sneak into the program and get rid of his tweak and clean up his trail and just forget it. Really his and Alex's idea sounded really good when stoned, and they were still so excited after. They felt like the good guys. Now, after what he has discovered today he is not so sure. What he knows, is that they know absolutely nothing about conversion or bonding. They were going off the small bits of information that they had learned about the two procedures. His mind just keeps going over everything they had found and what they thought they might be able to do.

"Would you like something to drink?" Alex stands and walks over to a small cooler and opens a container. He holds up the container for Kelly to see and pours the liquid into two glasses. "You are really being quiet over there." He walks over and then holds up one of the glasses in Kelly's direction.

Kelly nods and takes a glass from Alex. He still can't seem to talk and his friends face is turning from bland; to I am getting tired of waiting, look.

Alex turns and looks directly at him. "I will say this one more time. What is really bothering you? I don't want to hear about Brian acting weird. We know him and his friends are going to go through a tough time. Confusion and over the top devotion, and etc."

He takes three slow sips from his glass. "When I saw Brian. I guess, I guess, I...just realized what we did. I went in and found the program whose name I used so we could use it to snap our friends out of their trance. I mean, I hope it works. More and more, I have doubts. So I found the program Avena."

"I thought its encryption was something you had never seen before. To hard to read?"

Getting up he takes the glass back to the small sink that Alex is lucky to have. "I can wash it for you."

His friend shakes his head. "I will wash them both later."

Kelly sits down again and shrugs. "I decided I needed to really try and learn more about it. I found that when the Avena program may have had the intense encryption process done on it. As far as the bonding program thinks, it is just a comment that the programmer placed and therefore it no longer uses the program."

"No, offense you already told me this, which is why you used Avena as the wake up word. A programming flaw if found by another programmer, something like that." Alex then rises and goes to the sink where he quickly washes the two glasses as Kelly explains himself.

He slumps and lays his head back on the sofa. "The program was changed and encrypted; and commented out it appears...ah, just before the Youth Corp was called to active duty and we all came here." Closing his eyes he takes a deep breath and speaks quickly without taking another breath. "I think the Avena program, is a program that someone used for outside of the bonding program. I mean; its kind of a wake up program. Like someone else is going to reverse the bonding done on them or change something later. Sneaky. I can't tell because the stupid program has some encryption I have never seen before. Hard to read and I think it has had coding removed. Why they didn't just delete..." He sits up gasping for air, then he opens his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath. Then he continues to speak as quickly as before. "Something weird about it. I think that is why it has been left alone, also as I said it has been commented out and therefore not being used. However, what if someone has their own game plan for the Youth Corp? We may be making real monsters or interfering with someone else who has plans to really control them when it is beneficial to them." Finally, he opens his eyes and forces himself to be calm.

"Ah, we tried," Alex shrugs. "We don't know what will happen. I say we continue on with what we are doing. We can't make it any worse. If someone is planning on kicking some weird personal plan into action by using them." Again he shrugs, "Well, if its bad; maybe we stopped it. It's a conversion program, call it a bonding program if you want. It's still a conversion program, which means people with bad ideas put that in. So, I say we did good. I don't think we made it worse, we canceled out the bad; or the bad happens sooner. It would have happened anyway. Whoever, did this will be disappointed or whatever. We tried, please remember we tried to help them. No, one else could do this without getting caught."

"Then why did they hide the program? I mean, it isn't hidden, I think the programmers now are just ignoring it as it would take time to try and look into it. Also, they know it is not doing anything now since they have seen no problems with bonding sessions. Well, why would they care. You know they are busy, busy, busy. I was thinking that it was them in the first place who wrote it." Kelly feels like his world is fading into some shadow world. "Now, I am not so sure that is correct. I think someone has done something for their own agenda. We discussed this, Youth Corp are like living, breathing weapons."

"Okay, that was confusing. Do not worry, we tried and that is more than anyone else would have done for them."

"That's true. You are as close as we are ever going to be to understanding this conversion process, what do we call it," Kelly stops for a moment, "The let us take charge of the Youth Corp minds."

Alex smiles slightly. "So we stay to the plan. We activate the sunflower in about a month. You fix the program after we activate so our change is completely removed. With luck if there is a problem, well it would have been there anyway."

"You, aren't sorry we did this? We acted like Youth Leaders." He shakes his head and his voice is shaking with emotion. "We are now the, know better than everyone else."

"You mean we don't know better than everyone else, including the Youth Leaders." Alex stretches and glances at Kelly and smiles. "Nah, I am not sorry for doing this, I finally have friends. If we get taken and even executed; well, it will be more than I will ever have had a chance to do. Tired, of feeling like some tool someone picks up when needed and then basically they just put me away when finished with me. Even if the room is nicer than yours or others. A nice place when you basically are locked up in it, well it is not a nice place." He grabs Kelly who is sitting next to him and hugs him for a moment. "Friends are important and those Youth guys and gals have no idea that they have two friends looking out for them. Besides remember eventually even conversion will eventually fail. Likely why they do the lesser bonding program; they can keep updating their minds with the propaganda. When they stop doing the bonding their minds will go back to thinking on their own without the influence of the programming done on them. Even those undergoing some of the harshest conversion will eventually find their way back to themselves. The only problem is that after time they can embrace the propaganda fed to them. This way they have a chance, even if it is just to reverse the harsher bonding conversion. Also, even this conversion procedure is not as harsh as what could have been done; it is just a stronger bonding. However, if they succeed they could have individuals living in a devoted confused state willing to do what is asked without even understanding what they are doing. If we succeed we give them a chance to use their own free will to make their way through their lives."

"You are one passionate and amazing person. I get it now. Your talent and passion are certainly there, but you are one really smart guy." Kelly chuckles and shakes his head at his friend. "Hate to do it, but I have to turn your monitoring back on. You know just in case." He walks over to the computer and just before he reactivates the monitoring program. "Friends, look out for friends." Shaking his head he lifts his hand as if making a toast, "To the Twenty and Under group."

Alex smiles and lifts his hand as well, "The Twenty and Under."


	21. Chapter 21

Confusion

Brian

"Good morning, Brian," Gordon greets him with a smile.

"Good morning," He replies. He doesn't have quite the good feelings he would normally have in their Youth Meetings. It has been six days since their last daily morning meeting and this one is being held late morning. Also, most of the people who would normally be in attendance with him are not here. This includes his cousin Shy and his friend George.

"You ready for the day. Just think we have the day to ourselves and no schedules. It is just our day."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Wonderful. We are going to have one happy, busy day." Gordon says with a wide grin.

"Ah, sure. Doesn't it bother you that we haven't had a morning meeting until today, and we are in another groups meeting."

"No, not all," Gordon says beaming. "We will enjoy the day and not have to worry about anything."

Brian blinks, "You are way too happy for you." Before he can say anything more, Victor the Youth Corp superior stands and begins to speak.

It is not quite the same to Brian. A visual comes up and flashes images. Images, he remembers from his last bonding. Nothing at all is said, but one thing is clear, his total devotion to his Great Leader. When the images stop, music begins. Brian closes his eyes while listening to the music and it feels like his breath is coming faster and faster. Then Victor asks them to stand. He finds himself on his feet not even knowing how he did it so quickly.

Victor then requests that they show their devotion to the Great One. Brian and the others are yelling and screaming how only their Great Leader can save their people, their world and all should be given the Great One. Brian finds himself becoming weak due to his passion. He has to grab the chair in front of him to keep from falling as his knees have become that weak. This goes on for sometime before the groups zeal begins to dissipate and Victor is able to calm them.

When Brian turns to Gordon he can see the look of total devotion that he feels also on his friends face. This assignment that he had not wanted and thought he loathed, is all he wants now. How could he not. Only the Great One can save his people and if this means he gives his last breath for the cause, then that is the way it should be. Without total devotion how can he or any of the Youth Corp save their people.

There are no speeches they are simply told to enjoy their last free day. Before leaving everyone begins to hug each other and express their desire to do everything for the Great One.

Brian now stares at Gordon in silence. Gordon in return simply stares back at him. The room has become very quiet it's like all he can hear is his and Gordon's breathing in his ears. He was wrong, this morning's meeting was the best they have ever had.

His friend shakes his head and points to the exit and asks, "Have you ever felt anything like this morning. Ever?"

Brian steeples his hands before his face. "No, this was amazing. I can't tell you how much I feel the gift of our Great Leader."

Together they walk out to the hall and towards the elevator. "So, Brian. We are going to Beautiful Smoke this morning?"

He finds himself fidgeting uneasily as they enter the elevator and give their destination. "Yes, I have too. My roommate, I think he is angry at me. So I have to make it right. So today, I get him his herb. Also, since they won't let us go without a trooper, I have requested a certain individual. A special one." Brian can't help the smirk that comes to his face.

"Special trooper? Ah, we have to smuggle the herb to the ship, so I take it you think we can either manipulate him or he will work with us on smuggling." Gordon looks around as if looking for a monitoring device. "I am not sure why we have to have one in the first place, and who did you request? More, like will we be able to do our little project?"

He becomes a little stiff for a moment, but with a deep breath he tells Gordon about the trooper with whom he had a rather intense conversation with days earlier and how Kelly had heard about it. Unfortunately, the one who told Kelly had not fully understood what was going on; or at least his side of the conversation with the trooper. As for trusting the trooper, will it matter? He also reminds Gordon that if the trooper does report them, then they will be punished. However, due to their rank in the Youth Corp and the work they are doing it would likely only be points taken away. Maybe, they might have to do some sort of weird unpleasant chores, however it would not last as the Regime needs for them to do just what they are doing now. Or at least, he tells his friend that this is his take on what could happen. Also, he reminds Gordon that they have both been there before for doing some silly thing. His for wearing his socks inside out, something he can't figure out why it is such a major event to ranking officers. What he expects though is that the trooper will not report their activity and therefore could be someone to always request when told they must have an escort. Since it is; do this and gamble on its outcome or not smuggle the herb to the ship. His friend shrugs; he is willing to give it a try. So, it is this or contact Gary who will charge them for his trouble; which is only fair if he is putting himself out there to take the hit if caught. All seems good and he believes for a moment they are finished with the trooper issue. Unfortunately, Gordon then questions him again in detail on the conversation he had with the trooper making the trip to their destination uncomfortable for him.

Once arriving to the landing the walk to the shuttle is only a short distance, but Gordon halts for a moment forcing him to stop walking. His friend regards him silently with a look of disbelief. "I can totally understand why they thought you were demeaning the trooper." He shakes his head at Brian, "Are you going to apologize to this trooper? If only, so that we may do today's project."

Before Brian can respond he sees a technician that he knows in one of the elevators. It appears as if he is working on the computer guidance box as it is open and the technician appears to be staring inside intently. He smiles, "William?"

Willie and a young technician turn to face him and Gordon. He figures that the young technician can't be over fifteen.

Willie stands up holding some tool in his hand. "Brian! I am so happy to see you. I am good, are you good?" He points to the young man with red curly hair, "This is Anthony." Then as if in a whisper Willie says, "He is one of the Downstairs."

The young man simply mutters, "Hello." Then he turns back to what he was doing.

Brian smiles, while on their way to Earth he had done quite a bit of tutoring with the Downstairs youth. At the time none of the Downstairs had to wear pseudo skin. Anthony is the first Downstairs he has seen looking human. However, since their arrival here he has not been to their part of the ship. "What are you doing? Repair work? I thought you were working in the factory."

"Yes, working factory. However, Anthony is gifted in electro magnetic energy." Willie turns and looks at the young man for a moment. "Gifted. He has many ideas. One is to use this for sending us planet down, I mean side...something." He pauses, "None will listen to him say things...I not very good still at English." Willie bites his lip for a moment and speaks confidently in English with no issues. "The idea is to make a platform and use the crystals and the electro magnetic energy to take us down, and then back up to ship. No, need for shuttles. The platform could be placed for instance at the factory so that not only could staff be brought down, but equipment as well. Then once finished the equipment could be brought back promptly."

Brian wonders about William's knowledge of English as he seems quite capable of speaking the language without difficulty. He is aware that William is likely using his advice to use broken English to his advantage. Then when he really wanted to express his idea on the platform his English improved suddenly. When he does have difficulty, well everyone knows that English was not William's assigned language in the beginning. Therefore, William can be more of a listener and blend into the background. This is something he knows William prefers. If so, he is doing a good job with playing the game and yet adapting to using English language when needed.

As for the electro magnetic platform, he has an idea what William is talking about. It would be like the mass transit vehicles on their planet, but instead of moving across it would go up and down from the ship. Sadly, it would not be a safe use of their technology with the humans and their ability to adapt and learn quickly. Stealing would not be a problem for the humans, so if ever they were to get a hold of any of their advanced technology it could be used against his people. However, he can see the excitement in William's face and decides not to give him a negative response if possible. He will just move the conversation away from the floating platform if he can. He smiles, "You are doing fine William. Maybe, one day they will listen, I know research has gone into this before, perhaps you could download that information and do some study before presenting it again." He glances at the elevator, "However, I take it your just fixing the elevator at this time. You seemed to be concentrating when I interfered into your day."

"No, you fine." Willie shrugs, but a happy grin appears as he finishes speaking. "I just help. Anthony fix. He very smart."

Gordon touches Brian's shoulder and points to a trooper who is standing not far from them with his arms crossed over his chest. Not hard to tell that the trooper is not happy. Another trooper is standing next to him who appears much older. The older trooper appears to be scowling at the younger trooper. Brian thinks that this is something he may use against the trooper whose identification number is S9N10060, if there is a problem when they bring the herb up to the ship. Even though he suspects nothing big would come of a ranking officer finding out, he and Gordon would still be reprimanded. One reason he is a Youth Leader is because of his ability to read people, to sense their emotions. Now, he will try and read the trooper; difficult since he will need to wear his helmet once the shuttle lands.

Brian sniffs and tells Willie, "Guess we better go before someone smacks us one." He points to the two troopers and Willie nods and smiles.

"May, we see each other another time. I mean, we visit again sometime. Maybe you could help Anthony with attaining the information?"

"Nothing, would please me more, William. It may be awhile though, so please remind me if I don't get back to you."

Willie smiles cheerfully, "I will remind you."

Brian and Gordon then walk quickly over to the troopers and as they approach the older one leaves and the younger one picks up his helmet from off of the floor. Several seconds pass and no one says anything. Finally Brian holds his hands in a pleading way. "Please, don't be angry. Your presence is one, so dear to my friend and I."

Gordon smiles and raises a hand as to say hello.

The trooper's only response is to point to a small shuttle and the three of them walk over to it, all three show their devices with their destination and trip approval. The pilot verifies their trip on his device and logs them in. He and Gordon smile at each other as they enter the small shuttle and the trooper simply follows them still saying nothing.

Gordon sits quickly, casting a dark glance to Brian and then to the trooper and back again to Brian. Two other Youth Corp members and another trooper enter and sit and nod to him and Gordon. Their pilot passes them quickly as he goes to the control panel; then the shuttle leaves for Earth.

The Youth Corp members tell them how they are getting a chance to assist the Youth Leaders and how excited they are to have the opportunity. They also offer to assist him and Gordon if they have time, but Brian reminds them they may wish to ensure that they have all the data they need for their assignment. Both, he and Gordon keep glancing at each other fearful that questions will be asked of them, but the rest of the short trip the two Youth Corp members concentrate on their devices. They have taken his advice and are doing as he suggested. Brian is glad he didn't want questions as to why he and the other Youth Leaders are not on duty. He knows that it has something to do with the new bonding procedure, but he is nervous. He and Gordon have fears that some sort of conversion was done on them. Why though is a question as they have always been devoted and bonding was to bring unity to the Youth Corp; nothing more.

He looks up for a moment at Gordon who now has a dark frown on his face. Brian shakes his head; Gordon is likely visiting his own dark thoughts. It is hard not to feel lost and confused; still the Great One would never do anything to harm them. The Great One wants the best for his people.

Once they arrive both troopers put on their helmets. Brian can't fathom how it would feel to have fake outer ear attachments, a crafted lip covering and a false nose bridge as the Dahax must have done to them. It's hard enough to have the bleaching and skin coloring done to the bottom of his own feet and the palms of his hands. He shivers as he thinks of the procedure done on the inside of his nostrils, ears or his lips. He remembers a few months before they left for Earth that they were given seminar on what was to happen to give them a human appearance. The seminar he remembered was very dismissive about the Whipelli and the bleaching and dying procedure. The woman giving the seminar had said that if it wasn't for their scale like skin the mountain people would likely just be bleached and have hair glued to them. Thankfully, his skin is different than a human. To have his entire body bleached and dyed; the thought reminds him of the painful experience of the things done to him without having the entirety of his body going through this. He turns his palm over, this false color will remain with him for several months. However, every two months he has an appointment to undress and have his entire body checked for needed touch-ups. The bleaching however, is not confined to the face, palms and bottom of this feet. Areas he would like not touched such as his privates and his buttock. Having someone pull your butt cheeks apart and looking for discrepancies; is repulsive. He certainly wasn't going to undress in front of a human so what was the need for all of this?

However, the seminar also included what would be done to Depol and Dahax. The Depol needed a bit more humanizing, but still not much more than the Whipelli. The Dahax lips were so different that unlike his people or the Depol their lips cannot look human with just bleach. The visual showed a Dahax having odd lip coverings placed and you could see the pain on the Dahax. These people must be under pain constantly. He finds himself grimacing; what if he was Dahax and had those large crests. Another cold shiver runs up his spine and he rubs his forehead just thinking of the pain they must endure to appear human-like. Because of their large crests it is hard to truly keep their heads from appearing deformed with the human facade they are forced to wear. This is not their fault; none of them including his own people should be forced into this masquerade. However, the more he sees of humans, the more he knows they are not ready for another species to come into their lives. Therefore, the Dahax must wear their helmets always on Earth as well in areas on the ship where humans may be in attendance. Had they not been in a landing area where humans were not brought through the Dahax troopers would not have been allowed to have their helmets off. It is simply better this way so that humans do not begin to wonder and ask questions on why some of their people have odd shaped heads. Always better to keep the Earther's away from the truth. He is sorry though for them, when he looks in a mirror without his pseudo skin he seems himself with the exception of areas like under his eyes, lips and his ears bearing him human color shade. A thought comes to him that is unsettling. The things he said to the trooper were demeaning. Why had he said them? He closes his eyes; he must embrace the words of the Great One and all will be good.

They disembark quickly with Brian, Gordon and Aloohula going to their destination. It is a quiet walk as no one says anything and it does not take long to arrive to Beautiful Smoke. With only a few feet left to reach the door Gordon turns his head to Aloohula as they walk. "I am happy you were able to join us on our little adventure. Also, I know that for some weird reason they think we need; what do they call it?" He pauses for a moment. "Ah, babysitter." Gordon then smiles; it is easy to see he is awaiting a response.

Aloohula says nothing, nor does Brian, instead they just keep walking. Gordon holds up a hand as they reach the door; they stop and look at him both giving him a puzzled look. "So, your okay being with us. I mean, you and Brian are all good?"

Very quickly the trooper snarls. "No, I am not good with this!" Then Aloohula turns to Brian who is standing there with a crooked grin. "You, think too much of yourself."

Brian shrugs. "Look, I have not forgotten what you have said. I also, know that you will never forget what I have said in our last conversation." He turns directly towards the trooper and smiles. "This is a day where we go down the same path together. Peace at least for now, or at least we try. It may be the best we can do. If things are not better after; well then you shall never see me again, or rather I shall never request your presence again. Shall we try?" He holds out a hand to Aloohula.

The trooper turns his head towards Brian and pushes the door handle and enters the shop without responding.

Gordon and Brian hesitate for a moment as Aloohula enters the shop without a word.

"I guess that is ahhh...yes." Gordon says shaking his head as they enter the shop.

Brian hesitates entering the shop and has replaced his grin with a snarl, "No." Actually, he is anything, but happy with the trooper. He is also, not happy that for the first time a trooper must accompany them. It had been an odd day yesterday as they and several others had been placed in a room and made to go through social behavior training. They were not to show their complete devotion to the Great One to the humans, but still they must remember exactly why they were there and who their total obedience will be given to at all times. Next, they were made to go through simulations as though with humans. Different scenarios were played out; if they did not pass they would not get a pass to go to Earth. That did not mean just today, but not at all until they did pass their social behavior training. Then they passed and were told that regulations had changed, for now they would travel with a trooper. Right now he just wishes he had not requested S9N whatever; it had been a stupid idea. Neither, he nor the trooper liked each other and it wasn't going to change. All he can do is finish his errand and tell Kelly he had tried to come to good terms with the trooper and here was the herb. A nagging thought comes to him after Gordon's comment about smuggling the herb. The trooper will now know they are smuggling herb onto the ship; a nagging thought comes to him that the trooper may already suspect that he and Gordon are up to something. However, he was hardly the first to do this, other Youth Corp members were doing this as well. That is at least what Gary has insinuated. The superiors he assume just ignore their indiscretion, but being reported on could be a different matter. Yes, he had made a huge mistake and he hates that he didn't really bother to think this through. He may suspect there is something to use against the trooper, but would it matter to the trooper. S9N's hostility to him will make it difficult to manipulate him. It is obvious the trooper hates him and will likely turn him in for anything no matter what he has to use against him. Bad enough for himself, but to get his close friend in trouble is really wrong. Maybe they should just turn around and go back. Why did he always think he knew better than everyone else?

Inside the shop owner Nick is behind the counter giving them a dark look. "Javier, is not expected back for a bit."

"May, we wait?" He asks as he looks at some of the items in the glass cabinet. He feels indecisive, maybe they should just leave. The Great One would not be happy with his behavior and life is to be lived for the fulfillment of the Great Leaders plans for his people. As he turns to Gordon to tell him he thinks it best they leave, he is startled by the sound of someone coming up behind them.

A woman answers his question. A woman who had not been in the room previously, "No." She tilts her head slightly and then speaks again. "Come back later. We don't need our customers seeing you three." She tilts her head to Nick and in a low voice, "Red suits, no."

Brian glances over to the woman, he has heard this expression from Nick's little brother Ethan. In this part of town his people have been given the name Red Suits. For some reason many of these people seem suspicious of his people, but could he blame them. He thinks the woman is what they call Mexican, Hispanic or Italian; or maybe what they call Native American; it is to hard for him to try and understand their differences. For his people; you knew. His people weren't exactly the same; where as humans, were humans no matter the differences they chose to go by. Her long dark hair has been pulled back into a ponytail. The woman also appears to be wearing some sort of medical uniform. He can't help, but smile as the uniform is not red and then again not pink. Even with his protective glasses on he sees multiple colors in her uniform, but suspects the human only sees one. The way the colors are in the uniform with its various hues has him assuming it has been worn much too often. This woman could use a new uniform, but instead she is wearing this one to the point it is showing the wear to the fabric. Therefore, she has no money. "We will wait," He says and doesn't bother to smile, he just looks her straight in the eye. "You are Javier's wife Zelda?"

"Leave."

"Nice to meet you Zelda. I believe you are studying to be a nurse; or something like that."

"Leave."

He turns for a moment to Gordon and the trooper who stand there saying nothing; as for Nick he appears to be hesitating to speak. This is his shop, so the woman must be someone whose nature is to tell others what to do, and do it with little reservation. He turns back to her his eyes never leave her and she simply tilts her head and stares back at him. Great, Javier is needed for the herb and his wife Zelda has taken a disliking to him.

Finally, Nick tells them to wait out back if they could and Zelda will take them out to wait for Javier. Gordon states they have no problem with that and motions to the trooper to follow her as well.

Brian can't believe this; today he must put up with a trooper who dislikes him as much as he does the trooper. Now, this woman who for no reason appears to dislike him. Truly, who will be next to hate him. Hate him, for no reason that he knows of. Then a cold shiver races up his spine, there is one person he admired, but this week he has come to hate. His own father, the man whom he been so much more devoted to then the Great One. His father a traitor, not only to their Great Leader, but all of their people. He can still feel the sickness in him and the dark shadow that it brings.

Once outside he and Zelda can't seem to stop staring at each other. This has nothing to do with attraction. No, they don't like each other. However, he is not here to be angry; he is here to get herb. Get the herb and leave without issue. There is nothing further he can do, he walks away from her and watches the trooper pacing about inspecting the area for whatever troopers check for. He knows that right now killing one of his people would not play out well for any human. He looks up at the trooper; still good to have someone watching your back even when they don't like you.

Brian looks the area over. They are in a small fenced area. The fence is wooden and fairly high with a large double gate. He assumes that this is to park a vehicle or two. The weeds along the fence are very tall and vines cover part of the fence and along what grass there is. There are scraggly bushes here and there which he believes are rose bushes. There is also, a small table with four plastic chairs. Finally the trooper stops his study of the area and stands behind him and Gordon.

Zelda shrugs as she looks at Aloohula, "Are you happy now? Javier will be out soon." She shrugs again and leaves.

Sadness suddenly envelopes him and all he can see is his mother. She is shaking her head and her eyes are so grief-stricken. Is it because of his disgust with his father? Why is everything so confusing? His devotion to his Great Leader seems almost odd for a moment. "I want to go home."

"Hummmmm?" Gordon looks at him with a puzzled look.

He finds himself snarling, "Hummmm! What is that? Stop, it is stupid."

"Talk about being grumpy."

"You do it all of the time, it makes crazy."

Then the trooper snorts, "Is that all it takes? Hummmm, hummmm, hummmm." He turns his helmeted head towards Brian for a moment.

Brian turns quickly on his heel and looks directly at the trooper and speaks in Dahax. "You are the one who makes more of yourself than you truly are!"

"Really Youth Corp is not! Is not part of the military. You spent all of your time in front of computers. Oh, wait I guess you did some marching...oh, wait walking." Again Aloohula snorts, he speaks in Dahax as well. "Yes, you are nothing. You are children. Officer, your not an officer. Where is your military training. You are the one who is nothing."

"You are no older than I. I know, because I saw your records and your age. I guess that means you are a child as well." Brian looks him up and down. "Truly just a Dahax."

Gordon places himself between Brian and Aloohula with his hands out to signify they must not become physical. "Stop, humans could be out anytime."

From the tone in Aloohula's words you can hear the anger has overcome him. "You don't know anything! I must endure this false face. My peoples crests are large and beautiful. The Depol have tiny ones and your people none at all. My peoples noses are flatter and broader. I don't have ear flaps or whatever you call them. You take off the hair, remove the eye coverings, remove the skin covers and you mountain people still look just like earth people, only green. I must live with physical pain now. You have no idea! You don't care. I am just a trooper. I am just a Dahax! You are nothing. Demeaning me, showing no respect to me! This is unacceptable. That is why you are not really a soldier, but are a foolish child. Remember, I hurt to look like this."

Brian nods, "I understand you must be in pain." He can't seem to keep the anger from his own voice. "I can smell the pain from your breath. Is that not arasth I smell. Is that not a very addictive drug? How did you get that? How can you do your job? Soldier, hardly!"

Although they can't see Aloohula's face it is not hard to see that he is now embarrassed. He clears his throat. "You are not living my life. You can never know."

Gordon then pushes Brian back and in a beseeching tone and in Dahax speaks directly to Brian. "Are you finished? Do you need to degrade him further?" Then he turns to Aloohula, "Is this really the place for this?" He turns his head to the door. "Remember we are here where humans can see us."

No one says anything as several minutes pass. Then the door opens and Javier comes out. "Hi! How's it going?"

Brian walks over to Javier and both Gordon and Aloohula stay where they are.

Javier has a look of astonishment, "Is that really a shock trooper. Are we okay doing this?"

Brian turns enough to see the trooper. "There is no problem. Trust me, I know enough to get him in trouble. He has his own issues." He then takes out a cache of money from the small pack attached to his belt and hands it to Javier. "Ready for my order?"

Javier nods and Brian gives the order and how he would like it packaged. Javier leaves and he walks back to Gordon and Aloohula. At least twenty minutes pass and no one says anything. When Javier returns he gives three plastic bags to Brian who passes one to Gordon. They both push one of the plastic bags down inside of their boot and the third one Brian puts in his belt pack.

"Thank you Javier," Brian mutters. "Can we go out this gate?"

"Sure, see you again soon."

"It may be awhile; I have to wait for them to give me your type of currency. They don't give us much as I said." He shrugs, "Take care."

The three of them walk back to the shuttle, but now their pace is slow and an awkward silence follows them. The pilot waves them in without hesitation. When they sit, Brian leans forward to verify that the pilot is where he believes him to be. Then he takes out the small plastic bag out of his pack and leaning towards the trooper he shoves it into Aloohula's boot. He then removes a small ceramic pipe from his belt pack and tosses it to Aloohula.

Aloohula catches the pipe and snarls. "I don't want this." He then begins to take out the bag from his boot, but Gordon now leans forward and stops him. With a shake of his head he pulls Aloohula's hand away.

"No, it may help with pain." Brian gives his smirk, "You will be in less trouble for this then the arasth. You may want to put that down your boot as well...ah, and hurry before we have company. Further down the boot the better."

Suddenly the other three passengers appear with the pilot following them. Aloohula pushes the pipe into his boot acting as if he is simply pushing the pant leg down. Once the door closes and they leave for the ship he removes his helmet and frowns deeply.

Brian can't look at Aloohula, he still has the anger in him even though he gave the trooper the herb. He is not sure why the trooper irritates him. Thinking on it now, he really is the one who made more of just the one comment the trooper had made. The comment; a Youth Leader is just a child. Why it bothers him he doesn't know. He is not a child, but others he knows do not see the Youth Corp as belonging to this mission. However, the pain he understands. Pain is not always physical and right now he feels pain even though it is emotional. How could his father have betrayed his people. How could his father, betray him?

Once they arrive at the landing bay he is the first to leave the ship and he hurriedly races for the elevator. He can't talk to anyone; he can't understand his own confusion. He can't understand why he is so touchy about comments that may have bothered him in the past, but now he can't let go. His total devotion to the Great One, is of course everything.

Once he arrives to his room he places the herb where he normally hides it for him and Kelly. He brings his hands up in front of him; they are shaking. He closes his eyes and his thoughts shift to home. To what he calls his dream space. He shuts out as much of the world around him and concentrates on that dream space. The haze is so thick he can't really make out anything, but he knows he is there. He smiles and allows his head to lean back; it is almost like he is asleep. Yes, this is good.

Then he hears a young woman, "Who is there?"

His snaps back upright his eyes open wide, his heart racing. He glances about and at the same time trying to control his breathing. There is no one in the room. Then he smiles, he must have gone to sleep and not known. Kelly had told him just days ago he had been sleep walking in the nude in the hall. He loses his smile and the darkness feels like it is coming back. Maybe try one more time to enter the dream space. In a few minutes, of course, there is Gordon at the door.

"You okay Brian?" Gordon holds his hands out imploringly.

He rubs his chin as if he is trying to get his thoughts together. He has no idea what to say. "Gordon, my cousins are dear to me. Kelly is my roommate, but you. You are my closes friend, I would hate losing you from my life. I could not handle anymore losses of those I care for."

"I understand," Gordon does not look at Brian. "My mother was a part of our clan council and she has betrayed us. I can only hope that she understood what she was doing, for she has paid for her betrayal with execution. My father arrested and I have no idea where and what will happen to my sister. Our clan, if I understand is being broken and placed directly under Regime guidance."

They stay silent until Gordon says he is too sad to stay. They nod at each other, there is nothing to say. Tomorrow will be another day. "Brian that was a nice thing to do for the trooper. I know you, you will pretend it is keep him silent, but I know better."

All Brian can do is give a sight smile. Tonight will be a very long night as the inner darkness has settled and will not leave. All he can ask himself is why is the path of life so full of obstacles?


	22. Chapter 22

Been Quite A Day

Martin

Martin stands at the elevator door. It is exactly 4 pm California time. Right now he would give almost anything to be on Earth standing in the bright sunshine. He would take off his protective glasses and allow the Earth sun to do its magic. What he would give to watch the grass with its glimmer of green, gold, blue and various hues from the grass sparkling before him. To complete this picture, have a bright breeze come waving the multiple colors about. Others may find the way their eyes viewed the world in the Earth sun unsettling, but he did not. This phenomenon did not happen on his world. Green was green, blue was blue and so on. He may have stood there longer if Steven had not come up behind him.

Steven's arm sweeps towards a door down the hall. "I take it you have been invited to Diana's little party."

He shrugs, "I was told second-in-command Rita from the Houston ship was here. I am to bring her aide Sadie down to view the new software for the J07 shuttle. Sadie is a pilot and aide, like myself. That is all."

"Then you know not of why they are here?"

"No, I simply do as directed."

A sound of the second elevator and a trooper with a Youth Corp member walks out and head in the opposite direction to the bonding room.

"Well, I guess we will find out why we are here." Steven says.

The second elevator opens once again and another trooper and Youth Corp member come out and head for the bonding room. A moment later another trooper and a confused looking Youth Corp member come out of the bonding room. The trooper is holding her arm and guiding her to the elevator.

Martin frowns, he is bothered by the haunted, almost desperate look in the eyes of the Youth Corp member. It is troubling to him.

"They are going twenty-four hours a day after they worked on the first three Youth Leaders. It was decided all is working as expected. Now they work all day and they do at least four at a time." Steven says with a troubled look. "Not just this ship. All of them."

"I heard that all Youth Leader commitments have been halted for the last two days. Not resuming until tomorrow and then very limited. Also, that those things the other Youth Corp members are assigned to do are being limited; if not suspended for the next few days." Martin stares up at Steven awaiting his response.

Steven shrugs, "The Youth Corp is an odd group anyway. Now this." He stares at the bonding door for a moment before turning back to Martin. "However, I am sure all will be good." He snorts, "They sure are a tight group aren't they. Brian gave a unity speech on all of the ships. Jose on the Mexico City ship has been doing some reach out program to the younger Youth Corp members who may be struggling with some issue or whatever. Alfred another Youth Leader on the Berlin ship has been setting up a program where small bonding events can be held to bring unity. Well, blah, blah, blah. Does anyone, including yourself understand these Youth Corp people? I swear they have their own secret society."

"Just a dedicated group of young people." Martin deadpans.

Steven puts a hand on Martin's shoulder. "We better go in...if we like it or not, as they are likely waiting for us." They begin to walk towards the door and Steven says quietly, "I have told Diana and John that I think the Youth Corp is becoming more of their own group. Not just the Whipelli. Worries me. Youth Leader, doesn't just mean do what your told." Just before entering the door he shakes his head. "Ignore me. I am making more of this than it really is. You can't be anymore dedicated to the cause than the Youth Corp and after what is happening now in the bonding room...well, I guess more dedication will be coming from them." He chuckles, "I guess the only thing to worry about is if they think we are dedicated enough to the Great Leader."

Martin rubs his chin nervously as they enter the room. "Everyone is dedicated to the cause." Inside his head he is saying, "To their cause and I to my cause."

Walking into the room not only are Rita and Sadie standing there, but a trooper and one of Diana's medical aides. Martin believes the aides name is Jason. However, something he has never seen before. A room with an observation window. Inside the room a young woman. Her hair is a tangled mess and her eyes hold an emptiness, it is if who she was, has left her physical self.

"...I am using a figure of speech, Rita." Diana stops speaking and turns to look at Steven and himself. "I think everyone knows everyone." She smiles.

Rita barely turns her head towards them. She is tall, nearly six feet and has Hispanic features. However, it is almost like she and Diana are in competition for some look. Both have the same hair style and makeup.

Steven folds his arms across his chest and faces everyone with his quirky grin. "Lovely to see you all. I see that we have Brenda 489 on display." He turns to Martin. "Have you been introduced?"

All he can do is shift his feet awkwardly. "Ah...no, this is the first time."

Diana turns to the window and Rita moves next to her. " The human genome is accepting of the manipulated mountain sperm. As I said we need the Whipelli sperm in order to begin the process of introducing the Depol donors DNA. Unfortunately, this doesn't work with all human females. I will be sending you the documentation and when younger females are taken I want you to take a blood sample and run the test. Sadly, Brenda 489 has been the only one we have found and I am having trouble finding another ideal subject."

Rita speaks up. "You still have not told us why this is needed?"

Edging forward, Diana touches the window and turns her head to Rita. "Again, it is confidential. However, it is a mission for our Great Leader. You will need to get details from him, or shall I tell him you will not or cannot do as directed?"

"No, that is fine." Rita stares at Diana in disbelief and a bit of fear on her face. "We will do as requested."

"You are the first that I am asking," Diana smiles and says softly, ". . .think of the reward."

"The reward will be good, but knowing I have done this for the Great Leader is everything." Rita says with a smile.

There is a long moment of silence. "Let us eat, shall we?" Diana asks and walks to a panel. The window darkens and the young woman is no longer in view. Next Diana walks to a cage. "Please help yourself."

Steven smiles, "Thank you I have eaten."

Martin shakes his head no. "I am fine and Sadie and I will need to review the program for the long term auto-pilot."

"Don't be shy," Diana says to Rita. She reaches into the cage and pulls out a large guinea pig. Then bends her head back and opens her mouth as wide as she can. She does not break its neck, instead she lowers it into her mouth.

Martin finds he is not the only one squirming. Rita and Sadie look like their eyes will pop from their eyes sockets. The only one not worried is Steven who is shaking his head and smiling. All Martin can do is turn to Sadie. "Shall we go?"

"Yes! Lets do that. I am quite excited about that...ah, yes let us go. Rita when you are ready to leave, please let me know." Sadie says and Diana smiles.

Both she and Martin leave as quickly as they can leaving a dumbfounded Rita and a smiling Steven behind them.

After entering the elevator and giving their destination Sadie looks around sharply. She is small in stature and her very pale blonde hair is short, but fits her slender face. "How did she do that? I have seen competitions where someone sees who can eat the largest rodent. However, what she did." Sadie holds her hands out in front of her as if in complete awe. "The animal was so large and alive. I don't see how her tongue could have pushed it back or down. Her throat muscles must be amazing. Her throat is so slender. I am completly lost on how she did that." She shakes her head. "It was alive. It could have bitten her or scratched her. I am totally amazed."

Martin just shakes his head and shrugs.

"Did you see her belly? If I ate that...ah, my belly would have become distended. Bloated and much to full. My throat would hurt, my chest would ache. Just to large for normal consumption."

Again he shrugs. He really doesn't know what to say. Diana is Diana. Martin then directs Sadie to the small shuttle and they hasten inside. They both become excited about the new program and how the shuttle could fly itself with very little intervention by the pilot in some very difficult terrain and enemy fire. Still they both agree, a fighter pilot cannot be replaced, to many things that come into play, including those able to get into the program and take over the flight. Still this program will allow for those who are not used to flying to at least keep the flight on course if there is an issue or a problem with the pilot.

Sadie turns to him suddenly and plays with the collar on her uniform for a moment. Her eyes dart about and Martin holds up a hand. "Not to worry no monitoring device. Don't worry about your reaction to Diana. Trust me, she likes doing that sort of thing."

"Not about Diana. Do you know anything about the new bonding procedure?" Again Sadie plays with her collar.

"Not sure what you mean?" Martin mutters. He doesn't want to talk about this and provide information that she didn't even know about. It is confidential, but she is in a position where she may no more than most.

"Nothing, I guess." She says hesitantly. "Well, I guess we should leave. I thank you for the information and the data. I will download it on one of our small shuttles and take it out and see how it goes." Sadie turns her head back to him, "No. I have to ask, have you seen them. The Youth Corp members after..." She bites her lip for a moment, "They seem confused. I don't know...ah, lost. Are they really fit now to serve?"

Martin doesn't know what to say. "I understand. I promise it is not conversion. It is just a harsher bonding procedure. You will see. I have heard that the individuals this was first done on are fine. It just takes a few days."

Sadie whispers softly. "I know about the clan leaders and council members and treason they have committed. I know this was done to ensure the Youth Corp keeps its loyalty to the Regime. I also, know that you know this."

Martin finds that he is grinding his teeth. "It is for the best of the Regime."

She shakes her head. "The Youth Corp bothers me already in some ways. I am not talking just about Whipelli. I mean all of the Youth Corp. At first when we were coming I didn't think much of it. They really have had no military training, so they know why they were made fun of, but they are learning. . . .Wow, are they learning. I know that they are either very intelligent, or are gifted in some expertise." Sadie is now the one shrugging. "I don't know what to say. That doesn't bother me. It's something else. It is like they speak to each other. We hear something else, but they seem to be saying something else sometimes...Something they only understand. Do you know what I mean?"

He knew exactly what she was saying, Steven had just said basically the same thing. The first time Brian had given his unity speech he could see something in the Youth Corp faces as he spoke. They were most definitely hearing a different message than everyone else in the room. Even he was not sure what message Brian was truly giving. However, there were a few like Steven who seemed to know something was different. Victor at first seemed to understand this, but then embraced the speech. However, he doubts that Victor really knew, he simply believed that it was unity for the Regime only. Martin, knows Brian really meant unity with Youth Corp first and foremost, maybe even more. However, how bad could the message be. The Youth Corp is one with the Regime and always will be. Yes, Brian it had turned out was a gifted speech giver and the passion he felt for what he was saying was quite evident. The speech was definitely about embracing bonding yes, unity yes, but there was something else he just can't figure out. Still, in the end he had advised Brian to remember that words were more dangerous than knives and passion more frightening than guns. He had done this just in case Brian and many of his fellow Youth Members were not as happy with the Regime as most thought. Mostly, he likes the idea of lurking troublemakers hiding in plain sight. If they were unhappy, no one would ever know as the Youth Corp always appeared to be faithful to the cause. Yes, these individuals that several others saw as more devoted to the Great Leader than any of the officers on the ship could be like tiny biting insects. A true irritation that are involved with everyone and everything on the ship. He chuckles, then frowns; now of course the new bonding procedure will ensure that the Youth Corp are now one with the Regime no matter what. He sighs, he had certainly once indulged in daydreams of the Youth Corp becoming the Regime's little irritation. An irritation that would occupy the ships personnel and keep it away from the expanding Fifth Column. Not happening now. Now, he needs to be even more watchful of the ever present Youth Corp with their hands in everything.

Sadie is looking at him awaiting an answer and the look on her face is beginning to appear a bit nervous. "Don't worry, it was on my mind is all."

Martin shakes his head and clears his throat. "Sorry, I was just trying to give a good answer to your question. Yes, I have seen it myself once. I think all of their years together, the forty day bonding procedure since they were what; sixteen years old has indeed bonded them together."

"Yes, I agree. Did you know that it was the Great One's brother that wrote the bonding program?"

"Secoery?" Martin shakes his head. "I can't see how that could be. He may be governing the colony planet, but I doubt that he was trusted to write that kind of program."

"I know it was move to the colony or be arrested by your own brother that he is now governing Avena. Or at least that is the rumor going around and not just by officers. However, the program has worked as expected. Until now it has never been changed, that is how well the program is trusted."

Secoery he knows defied his brother, but still the man had backed the Regieme. "I don't know what to say. I think you will find that the Youth Corp will be as loyal as ever if not more so."

"Yes, loyalty. I just worry these procedures are not working as they think." There is a tone of urgency to her words. "I just don't know. There is something about them. They are loyal, but I don't think it is loyalty to the Regime. I think it is to the Youth Corp. Maybe, it is all in my mind. If not this procedure may strengthen their loyalty to the Great Leader. Just something about them."

Their eyes lock onto each other. Sadie has sent a shiver down his spine. He can't even say why, in fact this could be good as all eyes will be on the Youth Corp. However, this does mean others know that there is something off about the Youth Corp. Best it Their eyes lock onto each other. Sadie has sent a shiver down his spine. He can't even say why, in fact this could be good as all eyes will be on the Youth Corp. However, this does mean others know that there is something off about the Youth Corp. Best it will hardly get in the way of his plans for the Fifth Column if they know or don't. They had all agreed to not allow any Youth Corp member or their Youth Leaders into the Fifth Column. As things have worked out that was a good plan.

Sadie smiles, "Ignore me." She stands and chuckles. "If anything we may have to deal with growing friction over the water we are bringing on the ship. Questions on why we didn't get it from one of our two moons or begin farming asteroids for water collection. People want to send the water home and wonder why we are not sending a few ships home filled with water. Then having them return and another group of ships leave with the stored water."

"I understand, it is the same here." They walk down the ramp. "As for the Youth Corp all I can say for now is that they will always be loyal. The training since they were children and their forty-day bonding procedures." He shrugs, "They will be fine."

"Yes, you are correct. Besides they were also chosen for the fact that they believe in helping. Even the worse of them want to help our people and I must say..." Sadie shakes her head, "They really would die to help our people. Sad, what should be the best of our people, those who would gladly volunteer and work towards fixing our homeworld are the ones that we have sent here."

Martin can feel the restlessness in her. He wishes he knew more about her. Would she be a good fit for the Fifth Column. If they could recruit enough individuals on each ship they could take control of the ships, and return to their world to overthrow the Great Leader. This is what Jack and other resistance members awaiting for them at home are hoping for. That or at least something to begin a civil war against the evil now dictating how things will be for their people. The growing unrest will help with his goal to overthrow the Great Leader and try and repair their world. It may not be possible to take the ships, but anything that they can do to escalate the growing unrest will be good.

"Sadie," He looks at her. "All will be fine. I would like to have more conversations with you. Would that be okay for you?"

Her eyes do not leave his and a small smile graces her lips. Softly she whispers. "I would like that. To have you as a friend would mean so much to me."

Suddenly he finds his heart racing, he really likes her. However, adding romance and perhaps a sexual rendezvous may not be the thing to do with all that must be done to complete his own mission. Still, he likes her and it is just a casual friendship. He speaks clearly hoping to not betray how much he would like to spend more time with her. "I would like nothing more; further discussion on the program would be beneficial."

Sadie's device and his buzz. She smiles, "I guess we are going to have a little dinner party. Maybe we could talk; talk about flowers and such." Sadie bites her lip for a second and smiles.

Martin nods and he passes his hand through the air. "Yes, let us do that." He smiles, "Been quite the day."

As they walk up to the elevator others join them. She leans over and whispers, "Yes, quite a day."

They smile at each other trying not to make eye contact and betray the fact that they intend to spend the night flirting with each other. For Martin this is something; even if it just a little food and simple conversation, something he has not had in a long while. It is doubtful that a real relationship will come of this, but still sometimes it is just nice to be with someone and share a moment.


	23. Chapter 23

Aloohula

When is it our Adventure?

Aloohula stands in the landing bay awaiting the shuttle from Houston. He must wear his helmet in this landing bay due to the possibility of humans. To them his head looks slightly deformed and he must wear a helmet. Why then must he put up with this false face from the nose up? The areas that cause him pain due to the enhancements to give him a more human look would be gone. However, higher ranking officers will not allow this. Steven he has been told by his father has asked, but his request dismissed. He sighs, nothing can be done, unless they agree to an operation to have permanent physical enhancements made. No, one wants this operation. They all want to be as much as possible to be themselves. He is nothing, just a Dahax, just a trooper to them.

He reflects on his day so far, for it has certainly been an odd day and he is not sure if it is good or bad. It began with an argument with his father on his use of arasth for the pain he had been feeling with the continuous rubbing on his nose and ears on his skin. He tried to explain to his father that the pain is problematic for him. He needed to do this in order to perform his duties. After all, he had to do something since the enhancements will stay no matter how hard it is on their people. His father on the other hand was not happy with his using the arasth. His father explained how addictive arasth was and he in turn told his father he knew and that he was taking precautions. He was told there were no precautions and his father told him he must just tough it out as he did. In the end even though he detested the Youth Leader Brian he was glad he was there to end the conversation with his father.

Today with Brian and his friend Gordon was odd and eventful. Now, he doesn't know what to make of his feelings of hatred towards the Youth Leader. Brian is most certainly obnoxious and a jerk as he already knew, but there is something about him. He found that even in the short time with Brian today he could sense there was some sort of courage about him. The Youth Leader also, had a compassionate side that even he could feel, but Brian was very protective of himself as well. Not just Brian, but Gordon as well. However, was that not the way of all of the Youth Corp, especially the Youth Leaders. The Youth Corp were self-protective jerks that stood by each other no matter what the situation was. Aloohula doesn't like complicated people, too hard to trust and understand their intentions. However, with luck he will never see Brian again, although he would not mind seeing Gordon. Anyway, he had not spent enough time with them to really understand them and that was for the best. The Youth Corp were correct on staying to themselves as he and his fellow troopers are doing, staying separate from crew and officers was a good thing.

Another thought was how Brian's involvement with the humans today was different, it was not like the involvement he has seen with Visitor Friends. He was not used to being brought into a situation that wasn't the behavior he expected; not just of the Youth Leaders, but of the humans as well. Then again his involvement with humans has been very limited, just like his relationship with the Youth Corp.

He takes a deep breath, the next assignment is here. Aloohula watches as the two officers and their guard disembark from the shuttle. They all just nod at each other and Aloohula guides them to Diana's lab. All he can do is just stand and await his dismissal. The Houston trooper is dismissed immediately so that he can have something to eat due to what should be a busy evening for him. He turns to Diana, "I will guide him."

"No, you have not been dismissed. You will be dismissed when I say." Diana gives him a glare as she speaks. "Besides every ship is the same, I am sure he can find the cafeteria without issue." She then turns ignoring him and continues explaining her project. Then with a nod to Jason her medical assistant, a panel slides open and the darkened observation window behind it becomes clear.

Aloohula, can see that inside a young human woman who appears in his mind as having gone completely bye-bye leaving only her body behind. Maybe she is overly medicated he tells himself, but the nagging thought won't leave him. This young human has long ago shifted her mind somewhere else. He moves his thoughts away from her. The troopers like himself have been taught to remove their emotional feelings from the humans. However, as time goes on it is becoming more difficult. The dismissal never comes and he is forced to endure the meeting.

He turns his head when Steven and Martin walk into the room. Diana greets them with, 'I think everyone knows everyone.' Then she goes on talking. Aloohula tries to keep his ears closed as it is part of his training that it is better for himself if he removes himself from confidential discussions, even if not physically. Not being able to leave is difficult on him, but it is just part of the job. This evening he will likely have to go down and have the test done on him, if they believe he knows too much from some confidential subject. If the test shows something that the ranking officer believes too confidential then the memory will be removed. Sadly he knows of those who have had a memory removed, but for some reason a whole day, weeks and in some cases memories that one wishes to hold close have been removed. This was not by choice, instead it is due to the procedure being too complicated to just define and remove just that one memory. It is also, why the procedure has been halted and its further testing for enhancing has been halted. This procedure could cause more difficulties than one would want done. However, they have no issue with using this procedure on troopers, especially if they are Dahax. So, now he is happy he doesn't understand the whole sperm thing and besides he really could care less, it makes it easy to not store information in his head. What he really wants is to just leave this room without looking at the human with the vacant stare anymore or listening to Diana's I am better, smarter and in control of everyone attitude.

Finally, it appears that this uncomfortable situation may be over when she invites them to eat with her. Of course, this invitation was not meant for him. It is likely that none of them really know he is standing right there in the same room with them. He is just a mindless body standing guard.

Then Diana pulls out a large guinea pig. Aloohula's, idea of a nice dinner are fresh slabs of bloody meat and if possible berries or at least some sort of fruit. Pop it in the mouth and chew a couple of times and swallow. He has swallowed live food, but it is normally just part of dinner, not the whole meal like a Depol meal. Then of course it could be worse, what did the Whipelli not eat? Worse how many times they could you chew one bite of food. He hasn't even seen humans chew so much. He almost smiles remembering the contests in the cafeteria when an occasional Whipelli comes to eat, but keeps the smile from his lips. How many times though have they placed small bets on how many bites before the Whipelli finally swallows?

He had been in his thoughts when he realized Diana meant to swallow the animal whole, nor did she break its neck. He is happy he is wearing his helmet as he is shocked at what he sees. Only Steven seems unfazed by what has happened. In fact, Steven has a look of enjoyment. The others however, react as he does. Shock. Martin and Sadie look like they would like to run from the room as they excuse themselves as soon as possible as they turn and leave.

Diana turns to him, "You will follow behind us and once we reach our destination you have an appointment for a memory test. Once that is completed," She turns to Steven, "Do you need him for anything?"

"Actually Diana, I have made a request for another to take our troopers place." Steven says. "He has already had a long day."

Diana shrugs, "Fine, but it is his job." She types on her device and looks straight at him. "They are awaiting you. Once you are finished you are free for the evening." She begins to turn, then stops. "Just remember you are still on call."

Aloohula, "Thank you." He then turns and walks away quickly before someone changes their mind.

The memory test room is close and he reaches his destination quickly. The test takes less than twenty minutes. He had done a good job of keeping his mind distracted from the conversation. Aloohula, wonders what they look for. Only Diana or Steven would know what memory should be erased. Just another idiotic waste of time.

He leaves the room and once in the elevator he finally leans against the wall and takes a deep breath. He has been told that there are troopers on the list to go home as their minds need a rest from the interference. It is doubtful they will be able to leave though since no departure dates have been set to leave Earth. Those that appear not ready for service are given work as ship crew. He is just so happy all turned out well and he has never had the procedure done to him. He does not want to forget good memories, or those he loves due to forced amnesia.

Reaching his destination he walks into the cafeteria only to find Diana's medical aide standing at a table with a very large rodent in his hands. Like many others he stands and watches as Jason brings his head up and opens his mouth as wide as he can and begins to swallow the live animal. Just as he has it almost down he jerks. Many begin laughing, but it doesn't take long before some realize he is choking. After someone massages his throat the animal goes down. All he can do is shake his head for Jason was trying to imitate Diana.

Two of his roommates, Arai and Beytlo walk up to him and together they make their way to the meat table. Strips of red meat rest in large serving bowls. Also, a tank filled with small fish swimming about and another container with little frogs and very small snakes. The snakes are from home. They rarely grow longer than three inches and although they are swallowed you can still taste the herbal spicy flavor they leave behind. Some of them are red and others orange, all have brownish spots and green eyes. The snakes lived in a rocky environment and the coloring kept them hidden from predators. That is for the eyes, which seem to almost have a fiery look to them. When he was a child he was actually fearful of them. Folk tales told of how the snakes called jielhi, would follow you if you caught one and ate it there in front of the other jielhi. Once you went to sleep they would stick their tongue in your ear and whisper curses. Curses that would follow you for months for eating their child. The only way to undo the curse was to leave riLim berries on the rocks for the jielhi to find.

Arai is chuckling as he places a small snake into a container with a lid and picks out three meat strips. Did you see that Aloohula, stupid idiot should have killed it first before swallowing? He hesitates for a moment. Brave rodent managed to bite and scratch him on the way down.

Beytlo is smiling, "Why did he do that? Animal was way too large. I know the larger ones are in the cage to be made into a dinner; cut in half and skinned. Stuffed with berries." Beytlo looks up with a smile on his face as he dreams up a dinner he would like right now. He sighs and looks at the selection in front of them. "Hum, besides a couple of meat strips I am thinking eggs. Raw or boiled. What do you think?"

Aloohula's eyes lock on the rodent cages, for him it may be awhile before he even swallows a small fish again after this evening's debacle with Diana. "I have seen worse," He states flatly. "One raw and one boiled." He then selects four meat strips and chooses one raw and one boiled egg for himself as well.

They then continue to walk in silence each taking their plate to a small table that has an assortment of raw fruits and vegetables. Each take a small bowl filling it with some cut fruit. Arai looks up at them and back at the serving spoon with slices of green fruit, "What is this? Is this really fruit? This is the fruit side, not the veggie side."

All shrug, and then each take a serving of the green slices and take their plates to a table and sit, each sniffing and placing their forked tongues onto the fruit. They then discuss if they wrap it in the meat or not.

Suddenly a voice from behind speaks. "It is avocado. I guess, humans call it a vegetable, but it is actually a fruit. Enjoy. They are really good."

Aloohula gives a quick smile, "Gordon. You are eating here?...Not, that you can't...ah."

Smiling Gordon speaks quietly. "No, problem. Yes, I usually eat on the planet with one or more of the humans. However, we haven't been down there and I am afraid I don't have the needed throat muscles and such to swallow my roommate's mice. So here I am." Gordon then starts laughing as he looks around. "Besides who here doesn't want to count every bite I take." He then holds a hand out to the people in the room and bows for a moment. "Got to do my part."

"Please sit with us," Aloohula waves to a chair.

"That's okay. George is going to join me. I am not sure, he is..." Suddenly Gordon's jaw tightens. "He is having a hard time after our last bonding. That he is okay enough to come and eat here," He gives a sad smile, "Is a good thing." He shrugs, "Sorry."

He nods his head. "I understand." As Gordon turns to leave Aloohula speaks again. "Gordon, thank you for this afternoon."

The Youth Leader smiles, "My pleasure. Bri, is right though. It is a much better...ah, medication even if not as good..." He looks up, "George is here. Take care. It was actually an interesting day with you and Bri."

Aloohula snorts and smiles. "Yeah, sure."

After Gordon walks away they eat in silence. They take the long slabs of bloody meat and roll the sliced avocado into it. With each one they roll, they open their mouths up as large as a Depol and chew a couple of times and then bringing their heads up swallow the meat.

Beytlo glances slowly about and then turns to Aloohula. "I had no idea you were friendly with any of the Youth Leaders, especially that idiot Brian. The way he treated you was more than wrong. It is like being friends with Diana or John; besides Youth Leaders personal relationships are normally with other Youth Corp members only." He winces a bit, "You know how they are."

"Let's go to our room. I don't want to talk here." Aloohula says as he glances about.

Beytlo frowns and then smiles wickedly. "Why not?" He stands and the others follow.

They talk about the next day's assignments and how weird it is taking Youth Corp members to the new bonding procedure. First the Youth Corp member is their normal selves when they go in, but when they come out they are confused and appear lost.

Once they get to their room they find that another roommate Boienly is there. Arai looks towards Boienly and asks quietly. Where is Bretha and Brural?

"They are going to do some gun training, you know they say our scores are falling. Want to join us?" Boienly asks.

Aloohula, looks at Boienly intently before speaking. "Have you just used arasth?"

"Like you haven't!" Boienly snarls.

"I think you should stay here. You're not quite right. I am telling you it won't help your scores to go now."

"I am fine." Boienly looks upset when he speaks. "You have to do something for the never ending pain. Arasth does away with the pain."

Aloohula deadpans his response. "Nothing except decrease your ability to hit a target or to fight to your full ability."

Boienly puts his hand on Aloohula's shoulder. "Been listening to daddy have we, maybe..."

Arai cuts him short, "Another time. Go join them. I understand. If we practice we can better ourselves despite the arasth."

Boienly rubs his chin nervously. "Okay, join us if you can later. Otherwise, we will see you later." He looks around the room. Officers, get a room to themselves. Youth Leaders share a room with just one other. Other Youth Corp only have to share a room with three others." He looks at the three bunk beds in the room. "We have six of us stuffed into one room. Ever feel like everyone has forgotten you think and breathe as well.

They all nod. Aloohula knows to well the feeling of being just a body in the room that no one seems to notice or care about and with the possibility of erasing memories dear to them; they are of no consequence to the high ranking officers. They watch Boienly leave and then begin taking turns showering.

"So who is up for a bit of arasth?" Arai asks.

"Me!" Beytlo says with a grin.

Aloohula crosses his arms across his chest and faces the others squarely. "No, we are trying something different. Maybe we can cut the amount of arasth we take to a smaller dose."

Both Arai and Beytlo look at him with questioning looks.

"Why?" Arai asks. "You suddenly are going to listen to your father."

There is a long moment of silence as Arai and Beytlo continue to look at him.

"Sort of a story; remember you asked about the Youth Leaders and how Gordon was talking all friendly like to us. Today, I went down to Earth with both Youth Leaders, Brian and Gordon on their little adventure."

"Yeah, right Brian was friendly, to you today." There is a touch of anger to Beytlo's voice. "I thought he was a real jerk to you before. Sort of a surprise hearing you were with him and that other Youth Leader earlier today."

Aloohula has been placing herb in the pipe. "Watch this." He lights the pipe and breathes in and holds his breath for a moment. Then he slowly blows the smoke out of his mouth. "Now I want you to do the same."

Arai squirms, "I can't do that."

So Aloohula explains again and they begin to pass the pipe about.

Aloohula's arms drop to his lap and he can feel the muscles in the back of his neck not feeling so tight. "We are still addicted to arasth, but if we can slowly cut it from our lives. Well, better for us. We are losing our ability to hit targets and are losing focus. I am thinking that this may be better. At least the three of us can give it a try. It is supposedly not addictive as arasth. Secondly, the affect will not last as long as arasth. Does kind of make you sleepy, I guess. I have been told it has a fault though."

Beytlo voice is calm, but his gaze is steady. "What fault and how can this help"

"First, hard to get this. If you are a Youth Corp member, well they are pretty good at finding and obtaining. However, the strain is not a medication. It just helps, but if it cuts our use of arasth than good. I agree with my father, being addicted to arasth is not good."

Arai gestures towards the pipe. "Does this have anything to do with the story of the Youth Leaders?"

"Yes, so I guess...I guess I will tell the story. So today I had to accompany Brian and Gordon. Brian requested me." Aloohula shakes his head and rolls his eyes upwards. "So off to Earth we go and a place called Beautiful Smoke. I hated Brian, but something about him. Not sure what to say. In the end he is the one who gave me the herb and pipe."

"He's a Youth Leader. What did he really want?" Arai asks.

Aloohula smiles and chuckles. "He wanted me to not turn him in. What do you think?"

Beytlo grabs his arm. "What are you saying? Why is this good?" He then frowns. "Are you an idiot?"

He continues smiling, "Maybe. I don't know something about him. He and his friend Gordon are way too complicated. Complicated people are not normally people I would be around. Anyway, when we arrived I had two hours to myself. So up to our room I went. None of you were here. I was going to toss this." He picks up the bag and pipe. "However, Gordon shows up. He shows me how to use the pipe and what and how he and Brian hoped I could use this to help me to cut some of the pain."

Arai who has been dressing turns to Aloohula. "Why is it we can't have anything, but uniforms?"

Aloohula glances over his shoulder and smiles at Arai. "I don't know. Guess it's a uniform, naked or underwear." They all laugh.

"So if this works," Beytlo asks, "We can't get more?"

"Gordon said he will do his best to get me more. There is a Youth Corp member who will get it, but ..." He shakes his head. "I don't know. It was just supposed to be me for this," He holds up the pipe. "However, there are six to our room. I don't want it to be just me, if there is a possibility to be ourselves again; or at least the possibility." He rubs his face, "Never going to give our faces back as long as we are here. Also, I do have to ask you to stay quiet for a bit; leave it between us for now. Let me figure it out. Who knows maybe it won't work the way I hope. If it does we have to know how to get it and how to sneak it up here. The Youth Corp may be able to do that, but they get away with a lot of stuff because of the work they do with humans."

Beytlo and Arai nod and they talk in length about the visit to Earth, the humans and the herb. Suddenly Aloohula's device buzzes.

"You have got to be joking. I have to go and escort the second-in-command Rita to her shuttle." Aloohula is shaking his head. "I was just getting all relaxed and was told I was done for the day. No, I guess I wasn't totally freed for the night. Should not have smoked this." He points to the pipe now in Arai's hands.

"Go, and thank you. I have enjoyed this conversation, something that doesn't have to do with guns, fighting, food, water, ensuring humans don't see our true selves. This was good, and I needed something different." Arai says with a slight smile.

"I know this Earth project is supposed to be our adventure, not just theirs. Later we are supposed to be able to look back with our family and feel the pride of how we helped to save our people. Heroes to our people." Beytlo says frowning. "They call us jungle, but the jungles are long gone. Eventually, even the northern mountains will be nothing, but cold deserts. The day is coming that only the chosen will be allowed water if something is not done, and I understand this. However, this is not an adventure, it feels like a prison. I have to say, this herb stuff is something about us. US!" He says loudly. "Us, for a change, our secret, our adventure; bad or good. Not those," His eyes turn upwards and his voice is soft and with a smirk he says. "Our dear leaders."

They all laugh as Aloohula is now dressed and is ready to leave, but turns to his friends just before the door opens. "Would be different if we really were part of something on this little Earth adventure and not just fodder for ranking officers."

Beytlo chuckles, "Just a game, just a game on the computer."

"Naw, we are just the soldier bits that explode and die just before they hit the reset button." It is now Arai who is chuckling.

"No, and not that herb stuff either. The herb is just something out of the ordinary today. I mean our adventure." Aloohula has a faraway look in his eyes. "When I see that adventure; I am going to grab it." He snaps his hand in front of him and grasps his hand into a fist. They all laugh and he turns down the hall.

He passes others in the hall and gives his destination in the elevator. One thing he will always be thankful for is having his friends to share what has become a difficult journey. He is also sorry that none of them are allowed the life they would like to try for and never have been allowed to pursue. Maybe one day it will be their day. For now he sighs as he enters the room to escort Rita and places the thoughts and hopes of an adventure that is his and not the leaders of the ships or anyone else who feels the Storm Troopers are only game pieces whose lives do not matter. However, today he has been inspired to find his and his friends adventure.

It seems like the evening will never end as he and two other troopers come and escort Rita and Sadie to the shuttle. Diana speaks in length, but luckily for him nothing that appears to be confidential. Finally, he is dismissed and walks away quickly. He brings up his device, it is ten o'clock California time. He mulls it over for a minute and decides he will get a piece of fruit before returning to his room.

As he enters the cafeteria there is little left to eat; especially in the way of fruit. He doesn't want to eat another avocado. Finally, he decides just to eat a small slap of meat and avocado. Apparently, he is not to escape this odd fruit. He looks around and turns and comes face to face with Brian.

Aloohula can't help himself he finds himself growling deep in his throat. "Are you following me?"

Brian smirks. "No, but should I?"

He turns on his heel and sits at a table, moments later Brian sits down next to him.

Aloohula's voice is soft, but physically he has become stiff. "Seriously, this is where you need to sit? I am a trooper, someone beneath you. Right!"

Brian leans towards him and whispers. "Of course, I thought we could talk."

He hisses, "Talk about what, we have nothing to say to each other."

"Let me try again. I did not want..." Brian looks around. "I didn't want everyone to hear. I heard that Gordon came by and gave you a training lesson so to speak."

"Yes, I know how to use now. So you can go away as I won't talk."

Brian just shakes his head and then takes a bite out of the apple he has been holding.

"What do you want?" Aloohula hisses once again.

"Just to see if it helped."

Aloohula speaks clearly and boldly. "Not that much. I heard that you mountain people have some that actually does help with pain. Why not give that to me if you really want to help me." He is slightly surprised to find himself not only speaking with no regard to a Youth Leader, but confidently.

Brian nods and speaks softly. "I can't as I don't know anyone that has any of that strain." He shrugs, "I doubt very much if anyone has any mountain herb now. We have been here awhile." He looks down at his apple and then back up to Aloohula. "No, there isn't any of that."

"How about here on Earth?' Aloohula stands, but his gaze does not leave Brian. "That could really help the troopers, which would help you if there are problems with the humans later."

Brian remains sitting, but looks up at Aloohula while he speaks. "I am not familiar with the different strains. I get it for the haze, I think humans call it getting stoned. I can find out, but I doubt I will find out much. I hesitate to try looking for the information as you never know when you may be monitored and I don't want to ruin our ability to get our herb."

"To bad," Aloohula hisses as he should have expected that. However, why couldn't they try and recreate that. His father wasn't a botanist, but he had worked to improve some plants so that they could continue to grow in the daunting environmental issues due to the lack of rainfall. His tone lightens as he speaks. "Wonder, if I could make that strain. My father used to show me how to improve plants."

Brian stands, turns and then holds out his hand. "I got to go. As for growing and improving plants that our superiors don't want us to have in the first place, is not happening. Besides you need to be a farmer, and you are a soldier."

He begins to shake Brian's hand, but stops. "You just see us Dahax as jungle people. Guess what they're very little jungle left to us, they are gone and destroyed. Most Dahax are farmers. I am a farmer. This," He points to his uniform. "This isn't me. This is me forced into something I don't want. You get me the mountain seeds and maybe I can find a way to get the proper strain." Aloohula realizes he is breathing from one side of his mouth; he is surprised to find out how much passion he feels.

"I told you I don't think we have any mountain herb here. No, matter the strain."

His tone is cold and his stare does not leave Brian. "Then earth seeds."

Brian's eyes shift from Aloohula to his apple and with a shake his head, "Where will you grow this"

"I will find a place."

"Sure why not," Brian says as walks away throwing his apple core in the recycle container.

For a moment he simply watches Brian walking away. His mind races as he places his plate in the tray for dishes to be washed. Why can't he work towards that strain? Why not? Suddenly, he is aware someone is standing right in front of him.

Brural one of his roommates stares at him. "You okay. I saw that Brian jerk sitting with you. I almost went over, but you seemed to be really into your conversation."

"Nothing to worry about...So, how was gun practice?"

Brural talks for some time about his scores and the conversation goes on for some time. Finally, Brural excuses himself so that he speak to someone who had just entered the room. Aloohula looks at his device, it is becoming late. Morning duty will soon be on him and it will be a rough day with little sleep.

He stretches a bit and leaves the cafeteria, however just a short distance down the hall is Brian speaking to one of the crew workers. The worker brings his hand up and holds it up with his other hand waving about. The crew worker then brings his hand down and Brian and the crew worker continue speaking intensely. Aloohula just wants to leave without being seen by Brian. Unfortunately, it means walking past Brian to get to the elevator; he takes a deep breath and walks quickly with hopes of passing the two of them.

Unfortunately, Brian calls out to him before he is able to walk past him. Worse he finds his legs have stopped moving forward. Too much training, his feet listen before his brain can catch up and tell him to pretend he didn't hear the Youth Leader. Aloohula, stands and watches as Brian and the worker finish their conversation. Then the crew worker walks past him and enters the same elevator he had hoped to escape into as Brian steps forward standing next to him.

Brian then tells him that he has an idea where to grow the herb and that most of the ship including their rooms would not be good. He also says, he has ideas on how to get the seeds. All Aloohula can do is blink at Brian in disbelief.

"Where? You mean on Earth? You're correct, any attempt in our rooms to grow plants would get us into trouble. I mean, I am totally confused by what you are saying that you have this place, but every place is not good." Aloohula looks down the hall to the elevator and the destination he wishes he was at right now. He sighs deeply before continuing. "Besides you said it was very, and I mean doubtful, of available seeds."

Brian takes a deep breath. "Okay, first I have decided you are right. We should find a way to create medical herb. Why not? This is something that could help you and the other troopers."

He finds he is genuinely at a loss for words. Brian isn't just doing this to help someone. There must be something else that he is really looking for. Aloohula starts to say something, stops and then tries again. All he can do is shake his head. He glances down the hall. There is no one around. He tries again to say something, but cannot.

Brian grabs Aloohula's arm. "This will be great. I was just talking to William about something and then he reminded me that the Downstairs kids are in the same area as the large garden on the ship. You know, so they can play and have chores to teach responsibility. Also, they learn to plant things and tend to them. You know projects to keep them busy."

His face twists as if caught in some vise. "Ah, Brian...I am not so sure about this. Downstairs are always monitored...Ah, they are children. They will be trouble, we..."

Brian brings his hand up quickly to cut him off. "Stop! Do you want to try or not. If not..." He shrugs, "Then just forget it."

Aloohula frowns, but not because he thinks Brian's idea is wrong. No, it is due to his not following through with grabbing the adventure...no matter the outcome. He stiffens, "I am ready. Are you? You could be in far more trouble than I. You know, you will not be embracing the Regime..." He remembers something someone had said in one of the Visitor Friends group. He smiles, "This would be doing our own thing. Can you embrace doing our own thing?"

"No, everything is for the Great Leader. This includes our very lives."

He shrugs, "Then I guess we know you really don't want to help my people."

Then he turns from the Youth Leader and as he takes his first step towards the elevator.

"Wait. My complete devotion is to Our Great Leader. However, sometimes important things must be done. Sort of, what do they call it?" Brian holds up one hand and waves his other hand under it. "Ah, under the blanket, cover, secretly...ah...Matters not." He smiles. "Yeah, I like that. Doing our own thing."

Aloohula shoots him a dark look. "Are you really someone the troopers can trust? Remember I am just a lowly trooper!" He snaps, then turns ready to continue his walk towards the elevator.

"Seriously, this is what you have to say!" Brian says with an impatient tone.

He turns, takes a deep breath, cocks his head and shrugs. "Are you into this or just saying you are? Why, I mean really why?"

Brian smiles, "Sometimes. Sometimes, you have to do something. I feel like we are to do this. I mean I literally ran into William and it was like the," He waves his hand about for a moment. "Universe wants this to happen. I am supposed to do this." His smile widens, "Besides if all this works. Well, you owe me a favor. I like favors, one day you never know when, you may need to collect them."

Aloohula runs their conversation through his head. Now, he feels he can trust the Youth Leader. At least on this little adventure. Brian won't want to get himself in trouble, so he will be careful. Then there is the fact that the superiors feel that Brian can organize and get people to do what he wants; either human or their people. He would not have been given his new position if he wasn't thought of as the best Youth Corp member for this position. Then the place today; Beautiful Smoke and getting the herb. Next, Brian just happens to run into William and the needed information appears right in front of him. His conversation from Gordon today showed him that Brian's friends are very loyal to him. He smiles and holds his hand out to Brian; who in turn takes it. They trade a smile.

"Better yet, make a fist. Then soffffftly, bang fists with me. Then do this," Brian shows a fist; opens his hand and waves his fingers. "Ready. It's called a fist bump, which explodes in sparkles or whatever. Human kid taught me."

They then do the fist bump and both chuckle.

"You are weird, you know that." Aloohula says shaking his head.

"Just being me. Anyway, I will check it out. I did some teaching, tutoring on our trip here with the Downstairs. I will use this as an opportunity to check if it is possible to grow the herb there. You said you were a farmer? So, hopefully you really know what you are doing; as this will be on you. There may even be a Downstairs kid who may be able to assist in its care. As for the seeds, I will go down to Beautiful Smoke. Would you be up for one more visit?"

He nods, "Just let me know when. Also, my father was not a botanist, but he was very good at I think you call, adapting seeds; plants to continue growing with less water. He taught me so that if something happened to him the work would continue. Now both he and I serve on this ship as troopers; nothing else."

"Okay, then. I will see if I can find some seeds, go down to the Downstairs." He chuckles, "Go down to Downstairs. Anyway, you need to put a plan together on how you will do this manipulation thing on the seeds or plants. That means you start studying; like it or not."

"I want to do this," Aloohula says quietly.

Brian looks at his device, "I gotta go. I get up 3:30 in the morning. Back to my long normal days. Want to share an elevator?"

He shakes his head, "I go in another direction. I will take another."

Brian nods and then heads off to one elevator and he awaits the second elevator. Aloohula shakes his head; been a really weird day. This sudden involvement with the Youth Leaders he knows can only lead to further weirdness. He shakes his head again, what has he done. Joined the weird today; for a weird day, for hopefully a weird life. This is only the beginning of the weirdness. Weird, weird, weird, but an adventure and doing something that his and not everyone who crosses his path demanding he do as told immediately without thought to his own personal life. My turn for an adventure; for a life that is mine. Even if it is for a short time.


	24. Chapter 24

Diana

Brenda 489

Diana sits quietly, her eyes are fixed on John. The discussion on the harsher bonding procedure by all accounts is successful. The first ones that had the procedure in the first group have gone back to duty with no issues. Those who had family members arrested and executed testify on their allegiance to the Great One and how they despise their traitorous family members. All is good and there should be no problems with the Youth Corp.

She sighs deeply, of course all is good. Now if she could just return to Brenda 489, things would be better yet. Mihee their Great Leader has sent confidential messages wanting to know if she is a step further into their project. He wants that organ that the Whipelli have; the organ he believes enhances ones more supernatural powers. Powers that he believes he has already. Diana shakes her head; they have learned that only some female Whipelli have some sort of gift. Supposedly, they can see the future of others in something called, Future Dream. In Future Dream, they can help someone to see their future, but they themselves cannot see their own. Whipelli woman that Mihee believes may have this gift have been arrested for the last twenty years. The organ removed and placed in his body, but the organ cannot live long inside of himself. It dies and must be removed. He wants that organ and he wants one designed to live in his body. However, Whipelli are unable to breed outside of their own people. Somewhere their evolution has removed them to far from their founding roots. This means he can't have children to harvest their organ from. She is so close; Brenda 489 will accept manipulated Whipelli sperm. Still she is the only one that this has worked on; there is something about her that is different than most human women. She needs another Brenda.

Diana crosses her arms and rubs her elbow. She tries to listen, but all she can think of is Brenda. She is so close; she can get the egg fertilized by Whipelli sperm, but it dies as soon as Depol DNA is introduced. However, the length of time is growing before the embryo expires. Brenda sadly is no longer a valid test subject. So there it is; she must execute Brenda 489. She is happy though that she made some changes to some of the male Whipelli on board the ship. They have no idea that they will likely never have children unless they cavort with the correct human female. Would be interesting; she had Steven bring her males that seemed to be quite comfortable with humans. Especially, female humans. What if one of those fools did mess around with a human; maybe that female would become pregnant. She remembers that Steven had said Youth Leader Gordon may have had an intimate contact with a young woman named Sofia Garcia. This Sofia, had disappeared, but maybe Gordon would be happy to comply with her demands. She chuckles out loud and a few turn to her and stare for a moment.

Diana looks right at them as well until they turn. If Gordon has had sex with a human; than this means her people can have intercourse with humans. Their sexual organs are the same. A young blonde male hands some device to John. This reminds her of Donny. Why couldn't her people and humans perform a more intimate act?

She stands and John's eyes fix on her. "Where are you going Diana?"

"I am thinking that I am no longer needed for this meeting. I was asked by Our Great Leader for a response on a project I am working on for him. I should have answered him first, but this meeting was of great importance. However, it appears that we may be finished with any information that I could provide or assist with. Would you mind?"

John nods his head to her. "Please, I know your project with him is important. I am happy you were able to attend. If we have questions for you, would you mind if I sent you a message?"

"Not at all, please. I want to remain a part of this and I will respond quickly."

Those in attendance nod to her as she leaves and she heads to her lab as quickly as possible. Once there she sends a message to Donny and one to Jason. Jason appears immediately and they go over Brenda's state of mind and her physical health.

Jason nods. "Yes, she could handle ah...this...ah physical. Ah, I am not sure what to say. Are you wanting me to...ah?"

Diana folds her arms across her chest. "NO. All I want to know is, can she handle it? I don't want any surprises."

He nods one more time with a look of relief on his face. Then turns to see Donny entering the room. Jason glances momentarily at the room where Brenda is kept. He seems lost within himself as Diana casually speaks to Donny. His silence deepens as the seconds pass until Diana excuses him from the room.

"Do not go far and send a trooper to stand by the door," Diana growls at him impatiently. As soon as Jason leaves the room she turns to Donny and runs a finger down his chest. "I find it difficult to know where to begin." She says sweetly.

"I am happy to wait until you are ready." Donny smiles and brings her finger to his lips. He pauses as if awaiting some word from her. He takes her hand and holds it for a moment as the silence becomes awkward.

"I believe that you are just the male. You have shall I say; skills. The stamina to keep going, no matter the road."

Donny smiles and bites his lip for a moment. "It depends on how far you like to...ah, travel."

Diana takes his hand and leads him to a panel. She opens the panel and then selects another button and the darkened window becomes clear. There in front of them is Brenda staring off into space.

"What do you think of her Donny? Think that you can handle that?"

He frowns, he is suddenly suspicious. "Diana, you're not asking me what I think you are asking. I mean you are not asking me..."

"A simple request. I want you to have intercourse with the human. Sex is the same; nothing different. Have her; she is yours for the taking."

"There is something wrong with her."

Diana's face tightens. "You will do this and then we shall have an evening you will never forget." She takes his hand and runs her forked tongue across his palm. His breath comes quickly.

"I don't know. Something seems off."

"No, just go in and have your way with her. All will be fine." She drops his hand and puts her arms around him. "Go, I will be right here. I have a feeling I am going to be...ah, really ah, turned on as the humans say."

He chuckles and murmurs softly. "Anything for you."

Diana opens the door and he walks in. Crossing to Brenda's small bed he picks up her hand and tries to get her to stand. She does not. He sits next to her, kissing and stroking her. Still the young woman only stares vacantly at the wall. Next, he gets her to lie down. Donny lays next to her and then tries rubbing more intimate areas. Brenda does nothing. Sitting up he shakes his head and looks at the mirror knowing Diana is watching. He shrugs.

"Go ahead; all is good." Diana says to him.

Donny removes Brenda's shirt and kisses her some more. Still no response. He shrugs and stands. "I can't."

When he comes out of the room Diana is grinning fiercely at him, her eyes are narrowed. "What is wrong with you? I told you to take her."

"I can't. She doesn't respond. I mean; she doesn't even tell me to stop or hit me. She isn't there Diana. I can't be with someone who doesn't even know if I was there. It's...creepy. You know what I mean?"

Diana shrugs then picks up her device and speaks into it. "Enter."

The door opens a storm trooper enters. Donny lifts a brow and then turns again to Diana.

"Fine. You do realize when I ask someone to do something it is not a request. It is an ORDER. You understand! When I ask someone to do something, it is an order. Your job is to obey! Shall I repeat this? Go in and have sex with that woman; not asking as this is an order."

Donny stares through the window. "I can't Diana. Maybe someone else. If you wish to remove points from me I understand."

"So, you refuse." Diana turns to her device again, "Jason. If that SSG trooper is there send him here immediately."

"SSG Diana? Isn't that the...ah. I didn't think we had any on this ship." Donny speaks quickly. "Let's talk about this, are you having me arrested? This isn't something you arrest someone for. I have been there for you. I will always be there and will stand by you always. Let me try again. I will go in and do just what you request. I will have sex with her as many times as you want."

Her eyes narrow. "I told you, you never tell me no. It matters not who you are. Defy me and pay the price."

The door opens and a trooper all in black enters. All eyes turn to him.

"Take him quietly out this door." She points to a door past the room where Brenda is held. "I leave it up to you. I just want the ship's crew and Youth Corp to believe he had an accident." She puts a hand up to Donny's face. "Well, it was fun while it lasted."

The SSG trooper stuns Donny with his gun and then signals to the storm trooper to assist him dragging the body out of the room.

Diana smiles; she is not going to have the storm trooper memory tested. No, she wants him to spread the word to the other troopers that she is not someone to cross. Her eyes return to Brenda who is now sitting and still staring lifelessly in front of her. Unfortunately, it is very doubtful that any will have sex with her. There is no more use for Brenda.

Diana picks up a gun she has on her desk and enters Brenda's room. "Sorry." She shoots the young woman who falls to the floor. "No, actually I am not sorry."

Now all she needs is another young woman just like Brenda. Get her pregnant and harvest the organ for the Great One. Then she will be given more power. "Thank you Brenda." Diana pushes the dead woman on to her back with her booted toe. "I thank you. Good-by and sweet dreams." She looks down at the young woman her eyes wide open and staring as blankly as ever. Diana walks out of the room with a happy smile on her face. "Never the end. This is the beginning."


	25. Chapter 25

Martin

If For A Moment

Jack's room is very small and the lights are very subtle. Just a bed with a small table at the end of the bed. He has his own bathroom with a shower and a small closet. Otherwise, the room appears bare, the opposite of his loud and upbeat personality. "You know, you don't have to be our pilot." Jack lifts his heavy brow. "Oh, wait. Sadie."

Martin shrugs, "Changed your brows this time did you not." He shrugs again. "I really do want to take you over...Yeah, I do want to see her. We have been talking every night since we met." For a moment he can see her slender face with the sweet smile and her beautiful eyes fixed on him.

Jack touches him on the shoulder. "I understand, but you need to be careful."

There is an endless moment of silence as Martin looks down to the floor and takes a deep breath. "It's just nice to have something to look forward to. Just to enjoy female companionship." He shakes his head as in disbelief. "She seems to like me as well. I just need this even if for a short time." He takes another deep breath. "Could be she is someone who will be good for our cause."

Jack is now standing shifting from one foot to the other. "Perhaps she could be, but I warn you. You must be careful, tell her nothing. Unlike you, she is not one of the numerous aides as Diana has. Rita has three and I am told they are very close to her. Sadie I have been told is Rita's pilot and no other."

Martin tilts his head for a moment. "I think she wants what we want. Our discussions have been intense." He holds his hand up for a moment to keep Jack from interrupting. "No, she knows nothing. However, after as I get to know her better; and I think that I will with this trip. Well, I believe having someone like her will be something we can't take advantage of."

Jack shakes his head solemnly. "Please, please, do not say anything until we both know for sure. She is so close to the wrong people." He clears his throat. "I have doubts, doubts which I know you do not share."

"I promise, I will say nothing. You will know first before me...I mean if I believe, she is right for the Fifth Column, this I promise." Martin insists. "I will do nothing to betray us. Again I promise, I will not betray us not even out of some emotional...I don't know what to say. Except that I won't." Then he stares intently into Jack's eyes. "Remember though risks must take place in order to succeed."

Jack nods. "Good. Now back to taking us to the Huston ship. What do you think of this new bleach and dye job the superiors are wanting to perform?"

"Do they plan to do this on all of us? Or sadly, just on the Whipelli, hopefully. I mean they are the ones that spend most of their time with humans. The idea of undergoing yet more pain, to look more human without having..." Martin touches his face. "This. I mean we are already having our palms and the bottom of our feet; under eyes." He shivers, "Our rectal area and privates. What human wants to see me take a..."

"A shit! Or do you mean piss?" Jack tosses his head back and laughs loudly. "Don't forget your nostrils, your ears. So much done already, just a bit more." He shakes his head and keeps laughing.

Martin holds up his hands quickly to get Jack to stop. "Stop, just stop. You hate it as well and it's your job." He looks down for a moment. "We know it can be a year or more before," Martin holds a hand up displaying his palm, "this goes away and my true color comes back."

Jack shrugs. "The more interaction with humans, the more likely for them to find out that we are different. The back of the hands and your feet do not have what humans call the scaled look. Remember we had that newsman find out already."

Martin frowns. "His name is Mike and he is a cameraman. No, I guess I understand. Is it going to happen to all of us at once?"

Jack shakes his head and says nothing as Martin sits still looking at his hands.

"Funny," Martin says. "I am just like those two Youth Leaders you told me about. I think it was Brian. He even brought his glasses so he could see his true face. Well, except for bleached parts."

There is a long pause from Jack. "Actually, I am thinking that you may want to volunteer. Never, know when you may need to shall we say, pass as human for real. More human better. Anyway, yeah they are going to begin with the Whipelli first."

"Wow, we need to leave." Martin walks over to the door, when it opens he calls out. "Nancy, you all ready to go?"

"Yes, all set," Nancy answers back and walks up to him and asks him quietly. "I heard of your adventure with a certain young lady." She then giggles, but then sees the look on Jack's face. "Everything is okay. Yes, or no?"

"All is fine." Martin turns to Jack. "You ready?"

"Sure all is fine." Jack says.

Nancy walks away and Martin turns to Jack. "You're okay. I am not saying anything to her."

"I hope so." Jack says with a stern look.

"If you have any suggestions for me to find out how she really feels about this. Please let me know."

"I have none."

"We all need someone in our lives, but I will end it before it even begins if I see we can't trust her or if she is not good for our little project."

Jack nods, "I know that you are feeling lonely." He takes Martins arm. "Please be careful."

Nancy joins them again and with a grimace she says, "Are we going or not?" She chuckles, "Love to see how they are going to do the new seam between skin and fake skin."

Martin watches Jack as his jaw becomes stiffer. "I promise Jack. I promise. Even for a moment to feel..."

"I understand. We all want love. Even when we say we don't. Truly good luck."

Nancy mutters as she turns her back on them. "Men, such idiots."


	26. Chapter 26

Brian

Learning From Mistakes

"Are you telling me I made a mistake?" Brian asks. He had just told Gordon his plans to grow medicinal herb from Earth and was excited about how quickly he was able to find and organize a way to complete the project.

Gordon turns away shaking his head. He turns and stares at Brian for a moment. "Seriously. You are going to grow herb where children are. You don't think that is a mistake?"

Brian glares at Gordon. "No, I don't and no one seems to think it a mistake, but you."

"You are so smart, you can organize and get people to do what you think is right with as much passion as yourself. However, just because you think that you are smarter than everyone else." Gordon shakes his head and looks at the wall for a moment. "Maybe, you are smarter than most, but you have to learn to rein yourself in." He grimaces, "This is likely not the place to have this conversation."

"I was just. . ." Brian's voice trails off and he stares blankly at the elevator; turning he looks to Gordon again. "Why is it wrong? It will help."

The elevator opens and they enter giving their destination. Nothing is said as they keep to their thoughts. For Brian his mind is churning as to why Gordon believes he has done wrong. Once they reach their destination they get out and walk quietly down the hall until they reach Gordon's room.

"What do you think you will gain from doing this?" Gordon asks.

"I...I think, I am helping the troopers." He doesn't understand why his friend can't realise why this is a good project. After all Gordon had shown Aloohula how to use the pipe.

"I want to know what you get out of this? Let me guess, a favor. You sure like to rack them up"

"Nothing, I mean nothing. I have made a decision since our last bonding to reach out to others. Especially, to someone like Aloohula who is in pain. Our devotion to Our Great Leader tells me that we need to embrace all of our people. Everyone."

"Do you actually work on being really complicated?"

Brian becomes agitated. "I am not complicated! I am me. Me." Then he snaps, "This is me."

Gordon shrugs and glances over to the wall for a moment. Then he turns and gives Brian a sad look. "You, are you. Except at home you had a group you trusted. You are great. No, one organizes like you. No, one thinks as fast as you. No, one can get people to embrace your passion and join you on whatever thing, is the thing to do. I know I have joined you on more than one escapade."

"Then what is this big deal?"

"When we were kids we had a group. You got your ideas and thought up how to do something, then you would ask the group if the idea was good. You gave the steps you had at the time to complete or begin the project. This time you asked no one." Gordon shakes his head, "You asked no one. There may not be many Downstairs, but there are children living there. They are Depol children, not Dahax or Whipelli. They don't understand herb and its effect, nor do they farm. Also, you will need a whole farm to get what you want. Think about it; it won't work. Your ability to manipulate to get you what you want; is amazing. Your enthusiasm is wonderful; your need to help is great, but it won't work. It will get you and everyone else involved in trouble. Do you really want to involve children? It only takes one to screw up."

"I spoke to Aloohula. He likes it and will work towards our goal. They can't keep taking arasth. It is hurting them and the work they are required to do. I am helping. I told only Anthony and he only knows Aloohula is going to plant something. All he and William want is for some device that this kid wants to setup. The thing is to go up and down magnetically or whatever. It is a goal that William would like Anthony to succeed at. He seems almost fatherly to the boy." Brian smiles he doesn't understand what Gordon is upset over. He has figured out everything. "See all is okay. The herb will be grown on this magnetic disk and out of the way of everyone."

"Have you?" Gordon gives Brian a stern look. "What happens when this William or Anthony want to show this magnetic disk platform."

"It is something to deal with later."

Gordon shakes his head again. "You grew up on a farm. Really think about it. You need a lot of area in order to grow and manipulate the Earth herb to a more medicinal type herb."

Brian begins pacing. "I didn't think about that. I can't believe I didn't think about that. There is no way to hide the amount we would need. Yes, a small space in the beginning." He hits his head twice on the wall. What an idiot I am. I grew up on a farm. I know exactly what is needed for step two and I truly had not thought it out. Great, I am an idiot. "What do I do? They are counting on me now."

"First, you need to let them know it can't happen. Second you really are smart and no one is better of just thinking stuff up. Think it up and shut it down. Your gift of manipulation and stirring up peoples' passion is awesome use that against them." Gordon sighs, "Lastly, form another group like when we were home. Those people who you can run your ideas past. People you know who will be honest and not be afraid to say something you don't like. Your smart, but even smart people need someone to say not likely, not going to happen or what is plan B."

"Your right." Brian frowns, "If we go further with this, it actually has to be a farm and I don't see that happening. I honestly didn't think about the Downstairs being children."

"I know, but you helped to raise your sisters after your mother died. You know how kids are. Also, remember we didn't seem to have a problem getting into trouble ourselves." Gordon walks over and places a hand on Brian's shoulder for a moment. "You, if you remember were one of the ones reining one or more of us in when we were being idiot teens." He laughs, "I remember once you were so frustrated with a few of us when we decided to build that ice house and built a fire in it and we closed the entrance. You were the one saying you did not have time to deal with us, because you had to take care of your sisters; and said you sure didn't have time or interest in taking care of a bunch of weird idiots. You then asked could we not see it was filling with smoke. We put the fire put out and the thing was so filled with smoke and then it collapsed. We were lucky we weren't in the silly thing. So, you see anyone can get way ahead of themselves as they think they know what they are doing."

"We were pretty young. Just stupid kids." Brian's mind drifts back to just before his mother had died. She had called him in and told him that for most of his life she was trying to ensure that he knew how to care for his sisters and his brother. He had failed his brother. He felt that it was his fault that Aanur'Lar had died. He should have gone with Aanur that day and maybe he would not have fallen to his death. Maybe he could have stopped him or checked the ropes to ensure they were okay. Aanur died and he should have been there instead of studying for some stupid test. Everyone said it was not his fault, but he can't seem to free himself from the guilt trip. Now what of his sisters? Were they okay? What of the Downstairs kids? What if they were idiots just like he and his friends were at their age. Was he trying to help Aloohula or was he trying to make the guilt of his brothers death go away. Life was a story for sure; and some life stories didn't seem to be that much fun. Guilt, everyone in control of your life, sadness and making nothing but mistakes; not a story most would want to read. If only he could make a real wish. I want to start over, my brother lives, I have control of my life, I find a way to stop my father from making the worse decision ever.

Gordon places his hand on Brian's shoulder one more time and then walks to his bed and sits down.

"Something has to happen for Aloohula. As for Anthony and William, I can still help them prepare some mini whatever floating disk."

"You mean the electromagnetic energy platform?" Gordon chuckles.

"Yes, I can help them with that. I will let them know that I need to work with my group of advisers and get back to them. I guess that means starting to put a group of. . .the keep Brian from getting in trouble group."

Gordon smiles and nods, "Yes. I think that is great. Giving this Downstairs a project may in the end, well be good. So yes, think about putting a group together. They can slap you down or give you ideas."

"You are the first to have an invitation to join my group of advisers." Brian remembers what Aloohula had said. "Yeah. I say we call it the Doing Our Own Thing."

"Doing our own thing?" Gordon stares up at the ceiling for a moment. "I like that. We really could be doing our own thing. Yes, I shall join."

"Well, except for our commitment to Our Great Leader. Everything must first be for him and his cause."

Gordon seems to hesitate for a moment. "You ever noticed that you say his cause, not yours. Not the first time."

Brian nods. "Yes, his cause, is our cause." He finds himself frowning. This little project had nothing to do with the Great One. Everything was to be for the Great One; even his own life was of little value. A hard shiver races up his spine. Why does he suddenly feel like he is not part of the great path their Leader has given them. However, there has always been this nagging thought at the back of his head; always knocking...you are not part. You are nothing. "I don't know. Why do I say that?"

"Sometimes, I feel like I am uncertain of things. Before our last bonding. Hate to admit this, but I did not want to be part of this." Gordon nods, "I am the idiot now; our very lives are and should be for Our Great Leader."

He turns away from his friend for a moment. "You are not saying that to make me feel better are you?"

"Bri, don't say anything to anyone about our comments, about our uncertainty of following the wisdom of Our Great Leader."

He finds he is holding his breath and suddenly is gasping for air. At one time his friends had stated they were becoming ill after a certain bonding. Not his last, but the one before he also had felt the illness. His thoughts drift about. When he thinks on it now, he had not moved up from Youth Corp to a team member of the Youth Corp to serve on the Earth project until after his friends. His friends had two bonding experiences before he had his first one. It was odd when he thought about it. This bonding was every forty days. However, until his last bonding experience; his last few bonding experiences had not left him with that happy feeling. In fact, he had begun to question why were they really here. Brian looks up to Gordon. "No, I won't say anything. However, I now have questions about why we are here. I am beginning to feel lost again."

"Thank you, I thought it was just me. Stay open to the conversations of our fellow Youth Corp members. Be interesting to see if it is all of us or just us Youth Leaders." Gordon is staring up at the ceiling once again. Suddenly he pulls out his device and looks at it. "I thought Shy was coming?"

Brian finds he is holding his breath again and again is gasping for air. "Sorry. I know I thought he should be here by now. Can't believe they are moving him once again to another ship." Giving Gordon a nod he says, "I will listen for any off comments by our fellow Youth Corp." Suddenly he goes back to another thought; this mornings dream. He finds himself gasping for air once again.

"Good," Gordon says and then winces. "Something wrong?"

"Do you remember I told you about my weird death dream?" He had not planned to say anything, but he feels like he must.

"Sure. If I remember you have had it more than once. Remember, it is just a dream."

"I know. Just weird, I saw my parents and brother; and at the time my father was not dead. The dream, I die. I know I am dead, this time when I had the dream it seemed so real. Again my mother as usual comes to me. I see my father and my brother, but not my sisters. Here is where it gets weird, I turn and I can see me. I am dead. It's all hazy, but I am dead. I know I am dead." He can't seem to make a complete statement, his mind is whirling. Once again he is gasping for air.

"Are you okay? Isn't that why you call it the death dream." Then Gordon touches Brian's shoulder.

"What?" Brian finds himself almost startled and again is trying to make himself breath. "You don't understand. I think, I died in great pain." He can't seem to let go of the dream. "Normally in my dream my mother is holding her hand out to me. Not this time, at first it is like she is holding her hand out to me like I have seen before. This time though I realize she really isn't holding her hand out to me to join them. My mother is waving for me to turn from the gate. The gate that is open and awaiting me to walk through to be with my family. This time what she has been wanting me to do is to turn around and I do. It is horrible I see my dead body; really see myself dead. Why would my mother want me to see myself dead and from what I see I know I died horribly?"

"It was a dream. Remember just a dream. You were likely your mothers favorite if you were to say she had a favorite. Anyway she would not want you to suffer."

There is a long moment of silence before he is able to push the memory away. However, he is left with why he thought of doing medicinal herb. "Aloohula, he is the reason for the whole plan I was making. His pain, his..."

The door opens and Shy walks in grinning and he responds. "Who has pain?"

Brian shrugs. "I guess I might as well tell you what I have been up to. Kind of kept it to myself and it has been pointed out I should have shared first." He then tells Shy about his plan to grow medicinal herb, but it had been pointed out that he could hurt others and this included children. The risk he was taking in the end may not even be possible to achieve for his goal.

"Wow!" Shy hesitates for a moment before speaking again. "I agree, put a group together just like when we were home. I like everything you want to do, but likely not going to work until more details are worked out. The superiors sadly see the Dahax as, well...disposable. The herb will help, but it needs to be the correct strain. However, the Dahax need to get off of arasth. The ranking officers have to see the problem for themselves."

Brian stares at him and speaks quickly. "No, you don't understand. You think they have to get off of arasth first? No, we need to have the herb to help them get off as arasth is highly addictive. It could take days for the need or desire to take arasth to go away. If no herb how do they do that?"

Shy pulls out the chair from the desk and sits directly in front of Gordon and Brian. "Let the superiors see it. Yeah, they will have points taken away and that bites. However, ranking officers can't really turn their heads away if they are forced to confront the problem. I have seen this before on the Boston ship I was first assigned to. The individual had points taken away and I was asked to work with him. I think they went right back to using it, but at least they tried. This time though; you put the group together and we'll find a way to make them see it through. Hopefully, with our help the troopers can then stay off of that crude. In fact, you don't know other ranking officers like Steven may know about this already and when it is put in their path. Well, then they may be forced to do something; that is if they want the troopers to do their job."

He groans. This problem is not his, but he feels like he is being dragged into it even further than before. "It is painful for them to wear..." Brian waves his hand in front of his face, "Falseness. You are saying they must feel pain and face possible arrest as well as have points taken away. Just in the hopes that change will happen."

"Yes." Shy shrugs. "I know of nothing else. Put a group together and ensure that one of the Dahax is in it. Make that decision. However, yeah stop the herb nonsense. Not saying it is not a good idea. Just needs a lot of work."

Gordon nods slowly and winces a bit. "I agree. Stop the herb garden plan at least for now. Let's work on helping them for real." He snorts, "Never thought I would be working on something like this. How to make troopers feel better."

Brian rubs his chin. He knows that Aloohula and his friends are currently smoking herb and that they will feel like this only benefits the Youth Corp. He stares at his two friends. They are not going to like what he is going to say next. He can't help the smirk that comes to his face. "There is one more thing we need to do. We, at least the Youth Leaders or at the very least this group I put together." He pauses for a moment. "No, more herb!"

"No, I didn't mean that. I need that time; I need the escape." Gordon glares at Brian, but then he sighs. "Yeah, your right though. A double standard tends not to work."

Shy frowns, "You are right about the double standard. However, I won't be here. As you know I am being transferred once again." He holds up a hand. "I wish George had been here. There is some sort of issues on the Houston ship. I have been asked to do what I do." They all laugh.

"Yes, you are the Youth Corp shrink." Gordon laughs.

"Shrink?" Both Shy and Brian say at once.

"I don't shrink people, I listen. Basically, I do what I have done most of my life. I just listen when people want to talk and ask a few questions." Shy says.

Gordon snorts and after a minute speaks up with the happy tone still in his voice. "Yeah, I heard that's what they call people who do what you do. I guess they are emotional doctors or whatever."

"Yeah, whatever. That has got to be the most used word in the Youth Corp. Whatever!" Brian says and the others join in. "Whatever, whatever, whatever."

"So we are in agreement. It is time for the troopers to come forward and we all and I mean all of us do what we can for them. Just remember, we may have a stripe; but most do not really consider us officers." Shy says sadly.

Brian remembers how he and Aloohula actually connected with the comment of him being a child. He shakes his head. "They call us children and we are even older than some. Has me thinking that maybe we are naive about certain aspects of our lives, even with all of the training we have had. I am going to stop smoking going forward or at least for now."

"Yeah, your roommate is going to like that." Gordon chuckles, Brian and Shy join him.

Nothing is said for sometime and then Brian turns to Shy. "I shall miss you friend, cousin, and member of the clan." He cocks his head to Gordon. "We should make up a new clan. Remember the name Gordon?"

Gordon stares at him and finally laughs. "The Clan of Doing Our Own Thing."

Shy frowns. "Seriously, no idea what you two are talking about." Then he smiles and nods, "I love it. Doing our own thing. Yes!"

"Please, try to stop smoking." Brian says quietly to Gordon.

"I need it. I have to because of the ugly job we are supposed to do, but I will. No, double standard."

Shy now turns to Gordon. "How do you think Aloohula feels. In a way he is part of the Twenty and Under gang. Sounds like he will be part of Brian's group of advisers to keep him out of hot water with all of his brilliant ideas." They turn and look at Brian.

"You said you would," Brian says as he gives Gordon a stern look.

"Let me finish what I have." He then sees the look of disappointment on Brian's face. "Okay, I quit. However, when we get home it is the first thing I am going to do."

"Seriously," Brian says. "I bet I beat you to the herb." Shy nods in agreement.

"I wish, I was going to be here. How are we going to communicate? We could be monitored." Shy says frowning as he speaks.

Brian begins to snap his teeth together and then suddenly. "My roommate. Kelly is a freaking hacker, I will see what he can do. In fact, maybe we should find a way of communication for our group. Something we can keep as our own."

There is a long pause as both Shy and Gordon continue to look at him. "Okay. I will talk to Aloohula. That is going to be the most difficult job. I am going to tell Javier I will no longer be going to Beautiful Smoke and that he will have to work with Gary again. Have a feeling Javier is not going to be happy, but Zelda should be."

"You should meet Zelda one day Shy. She is almost as snarky as Bri on his best snarky day." Gordon says lifting his brows up and down.

"I would like that. Maybe one day." Shy's face takes on a sad somber appearance. "I wish I didn't have to leave. My third transfer. I hate it. Maybe if I could have enough points taken away they would think less of me." He smiles, "You know they call it demerits on Earth. However, instead of taking points away they add them up. I think I need some demerits."

They talk for a bit and Brian lays out his plans on how to deal with the mistakes he has made. They discuss how to communicate with each other and who else should go into their new group. In the end Shy needs to leave and Brian and Gordon have their tasks as well. Walking to the elevator all is quiet, but before the door opens they look at each other. Shy says, "Here is to doing our own thing."

"Always," Brian says and wonders what would, doing our own thing, really mean. After all, his devotion and his friends were to the Great One. Did all of this really have a purpose except to help them get through the insanity of this ugly Earth project.

Shy gets off as he has reached his destination. Brian is going to miss his cousin. Nothing can replace family. However, now he has no mother, no father, no brother and possibly no sisters. Unless his family is right here; the very large family of Youth Corp. He smiles at the thought of his work family, the Twenty and Under family. His new family may be smaller though, more like a real family. He shrugs and mumbles, "Doing my own thing." A family made up of a trooper or two, maybe a few crew like his roommate and of course some of his Youth Corp teammates. What about Alex? Alex is still a mystery to him. Will be interesting who else may become part of his new family.

"Gordon, it seems like all I do is make mistakes. I do think, I am better or smarter or..." He snorts, "Whatever. But if all I make are mistakes, no matter how good I am of thinking up ways to do things. I mean how many mistakes can you make in life. If all you do is make mistakes in judgment." He turns to his friend. "When do mistakes stop being mistakes and become learning?"

His friend shakes his head, "You are learning. It just takes time. One day you will have a whole book in your head on how to deal with...with whatever."

"Yeah, whatever. Can't wait for my next mistake."


	27. Chapter 27

John

Watching Over Earth

"Sir, do you require anything else?"

There is a long pause. "No, I will call if I require anything."

The aide gives a quick nod and turns walking out the door leaving a weary John alone. He is becoming tired of this assignment; one he had expected so much more from. At the very least satisfaction in his dedication to his people and to the Great One. His mind refuses to concentrate on the work in front of him. He folds his arms loosely across his chest and listens to the silence in the room as though it will force him to leave his wandering thoughts alone.

He smiles and remembers this morning with Nancy. She and Jack were heading to the Houston ship for a seminar on the new bleaching and dying they were being asked to perform. The idea is to begin on Whipelli, but the hopes is to have a few higher ranking officers accept some responsibility. He smiles, she knew not to ask him as he did not allow bleaching and dying on several parts of his body. No, one touches under his eye or his private areas. Of course, Diana had most certainly declined. Many others as well, but Nancy...he chuckles. Nancy believes she and Jack can talk Martin into it. Martin may not be a higher ranking officer, but he deserves his rank. There are some like Diana who most certainly do not. She has her rank due to the project she is working on with the Great One.

John smiles, bleaching and dying. Bleaching is not really bleaching it is a chemical treatment to allow for the correct hue to be applied to the skin. Ranking officers generally just had their palms done. Those working at the plants and the Youth Corp had to endure this procedure to ensure that an accident did not betray their true selves. It was definitely a procedure one had to endure; at least for the first time. The process was painful; the individual was normally put to sleep when it was done the first time. The touch-ups were another issue. No one was put to sleep; numbing medication was applied and the procedure was done; after that the individual was walked to their room to rest awaiting the few hours of unbearable biting numbness to disappear. No, no one was doing this to him and he would never sign up for it.

As for this morning he had ambled down the hall as he felt he was doing with his life lately. He definitely is weary of this assignment and he has not been here that long. This is not war, nor protecting the home world, and this is not colonizing. War is hard, but you knew why you were there. This project is filled with too many secrets and the orders keep changing. Yes, he is tired.

He chuckles, Nancy for days had been relentless for him to come down before she went to the seminar. Once he got there of course she gave him a hard time about his skin care. Nancy then scolded him for not keeping to his maintenance schedule and to stop putting it off. For some reason he had enjoyed her nagging. He had told her, 'It's hard to maintain something as small as skin maintenance with my busy schedule'. She of course just shook her head and said, no more excuses. Now that he is back behind his desk, he now considers today's maintenance as a welcome time away from work. John looks at his device, in fact he wishes he wasn't back.

John remembers when he was very young. The Banteen had been tracking his people as they began to study other planets and to colonize three planets and a moon. It did not take long for the Banteen to capture a small colony ship and discover the crystals which powered it. Immediately the Banteen came and demanded the power crystals. This was when his people realized they had something not found yet on any other planet. In fact, there is nothing similar found on any other planet to this day. Well, except for the colony of Avena where mountain people have gone on a volunteer basis to what was considered a risky planet by most. Avena is not between Sullam Voe and Earth, rather Earth is in the middle of the path to Avena. It seemed like a good idea to have a planet in which exploration ships could dock and do what was needed before either moving on in their exploration or in their return to home. Then counting Earth as a docking planet as well makes things even better. The exploration that could happen seems endless. That is what he the young John and now the older John would like. To explore, to actually hold ones hand out in peace to another species and learn...learn so many things. He shakes his head, he is no longer young, time is no longer on his side. His life long dreams can never be, even when you think that you have every resource to actually reach your goal and fulfill that dream. No, there always seems to be someone or something that refuses to allow a life long dream to be fulfilled, and he knows he is not the only one to feel this way.

As for Avena he is surprised no other worlds have colonized this planet. Besides exploration there is another reason to colonize Avena. There are those like even the Great One's brother who can be banished and yet be useful to the cause and their people on the home world. Also, many Whipelli who are considered risks were asked to colonize or face trial and likely execution for whatever contrived issue was used against them. The Whipelli were not only allowed, but pressed to bring many of the small budion mammals and the lizard-like wetthi to the colony planet. These animals are the creatures who begin the odd process of creating the formation of the crystals. Those first crystals that were literally begun on Avena may be ready for use in fact. Their strength and length of usage will not be as long as the older crystals, but still Avena is on its way to having its own power. No, more need to send crystals to the colony or at least not as many.

There are reasons that many feel that Avena is a risky colony planet and are grateful that troublemakers and Whipelli are being forced to colonize. Fom their observations other intelligent beings have apparently explored, but left immediately. Also, it appears that the planet never produced its own intelligent life form, this in itself is odd. After all intelligent life could have died of various reasons, but no evidence has been found to believe this ever happened. It makes no sense and making it odder is the fact that even the Banteen have left the planet alone. Then again it may be that the planet is not a comfortable fit for most alien peoples. For all of their exploration the only aliens they have actually seen alive are the Banteen and the humans. John sighs and feels a bit of discomfort. Humans and his people are very similar; not just in the way they look, but the way they think and feel. Also, if not for the crystals his people would be no further along in technology than the humans. Hard to believe his people are not much older than the human race.

He scowls, the way they intend to use the humans as time goes by is not good. In a hundred years though how will his people and the humans deal with each other. Will the humans be gone altogether or will they become partners in keeping the Banteen away from their home worlds. From artifacts found on desolate planets where once a people flourished; those people were very different. He chuckles, who would think that humans are closes to his people. Why? Why, were his people and the humans so similar? Maybe the Great One is correct. There was or is an ancient people that have invested in some worlds and the animals that would once become the intelligent life form of those planets.

John, turns back to his device and sends out a meeting request for this evening with Steven about his current second. Steven, is growing unhappy once again with his second and is looking to move an aide into this position. He knows Steven has his own issues, his endless criticism of Diana is tiring. John knows that neither Steven or Diana seem to realize he knows of their constant undermining of each other. Once others may not have known of this, but they are so relentless that every ranking officer knows of their bickering. He hopes to use the meeting tonight to discuss the issues that Steven has.

Then he sighs deeply as he goes back to his thought's when his people had their first official meeting of an alien race. It was a difficult time with the Banteen threatening invasion if their request was not fulfilled. He may have been very young at the time, but the fear was something he could understand from each adults face. It is also a lesson they learned on things that would be needed when they came to Earth for their first official meeting with the humans. All must appear peaceful; nothing that can cause nervousness and fear. Humans have issues with their people being of different hues and religion. An alien race that comes with green skin and different eyes could cause humans to attack even if his people had come for nothing more than to initiate peaceful contact.

Somehow, his people had been able to discuss and offer to trade with the Banteen. Everyone was thrilled that the trade was made and they left. His parents had told him his people were still nervous, yet they had been hopeful. They prepared for battle, but nothing happened for years. The people had a democracy at that time and they went after the Whipelli who were not part of their government. In fact, his father held office in the Unified Lands of the People as their government was called before the Regime. The reason of course was to take control of the crystals, just as the Banteen had threatened to do. The Whipelli refused to capitulate and join the Unified Lands of the People. His people then dropped poisonous toxin on one of the clans. He hates this part of the story as he knows that the mountain people were not planning to bring the Unified Lands down. His father had tried to campaign against this move. He was voted down and the people in this clan died heinous deaths by the toxic poison. Those few that survived died years later and many in the second generation also died due to affects of this poison. Although he has heard the toxic poison spread around most of the mountains the other clans survived. He has been told it was due to their unique genes which were able to adapt allowing them to live on without any further effect. The Whipelli after this disaster immediately joined Unified Lands and agreed to fulfill quotas for the crystals and items from their communal farms. Each clan gave their ceremonial sword as part of their joining the Unified Lands. To this day the swords are displayed in the Great Hall of what was once the Unified Lands. The Whipelli were asked. No, not asked, they were told that the shields were to remain hanging in their own ceremonial halls. A true reminder that they must serve the ruling government, which is now the Regime.

Then the Banteen came back, as they could not grow or engineer the crystals. Only his people had them and this made them vulnerable and the Banteen did attack relentlessly. However, his people were prepared and they pushed them back. The Banteen then went after two of the colonies, both were destroyed completely.

As for Sullam Voe the devastation was bad, but his people had already done so much to destroy their planet environmentally. Earth is on its way to being destroyed as the humans are as blind as his people as they are doing so many of the same things his people had done. It makes him wonder if the Banteen had done the same to their home world. No one seems to know where this home world is. His thought is they destroyed so much of their world that they could not save it. Given time his people can repair their world and water will help in this process. Sadly, he knows they are not here for just the water as they could have gotten the water from other places and just sent their ships to Earth on some other excuse. He is now being asked by those who do not know the total reason for their being here. They question continuously if they need to get the water from here and if so why not fill a few ships with water and send them home. Enough ships to protect themselves from Banteen, but deliver some water home. Just keep doing this; sending a few ships home at a time. Then send them back as well and maybe allowing some crew to remain home and bring fresh crew on board. The hope that the crew can rotate and be with family for a few months would greatly improve morale. He sighs, what can he say...no, never happening. Not part of the plan.

John's thoughts shift again as he remembers the day he had volunteered for service as a young man. He took great pride when he went out to fight and although he had not finished his officers training he was quickly promoted. At first he had committed himself fully with no doubts. In the end, sending young men out in those fighters against the Banteen knowing the likelihood of returning was doubtful and from their faces they knew that their chances of returning were slim, began to wear his enthusiasm to an almost robotic emotional state. Their faces haunt him to this day. Now he feels like he was too young for his assignment, he has never been able to fully push away the memories of that war. He keeps these thoughts to himself, but this assignment is causing mixed feelings in himself.

It took time, but the Banteen had finally backed away. John was so grateful when he was able to go home, but home was not the same. The mountain people were basically under some strange house arrest. They still had food and power crystal quotas to fulfill if they did not wish to see further arrests. And the arrests of Whipelli women or as it is now called protective custody is still on going. He had heard rumors that these women had the gift of Future Dream and that this came about due to a combination of some gift and the banal organ that keeps the mountain people warm in their cold winters. These women have had their banal removed and they died. The Great One claims that he also posseses this gift and can guide his people to a future he has seen for them. The future he claims that was laid out for them by ancient aliens who have manipulated his world to ensure that his people become the caregivers and protectors of the known universe. John doesn't know what to make of this, but the Great One has not revealed this to many so he feels prevlidged to have had him share this with him.

Further changes had found that the Ibrea had begun to travel north leaving their desert villages; the deserts have become more of a land of the dead. Not just the Ibrea were finding their homes unable to support them. His people were struggling, the weather had become relentless in its destruction, it was making it difficult to grow crops and raise farm animals. The jungles were shrinking every year. Except in the northern mountains the air quality everywhere else made it difficult for those already struggling with health issues. The Whipelli were well suited for their cold mountains, and except for the Ibrea though, no one wanted to move there. Sixty below winters was not ideal for Dahax or Depol, you really needed that organ the Whipelli and Ibrea had to stay warm. Although from his understanding humans could endure the mountain environment and they didn't even have the banal to keep them warm.

John shakes his head remembering the world he came home to. All his medals and supposed acts of heroism seemed of no value. His world had not really changed much, but he was now more aware as were many others. This is when the Great One reached out to his people. His passion and his goals for their world united them all. Well, at least most of them. He joined the revolt which put the Great One in power. Things have improved and he knows his devotion to the Great One is without hesitation.

He frowns, then there are individuals like Diana and others who make it difficult to do what he feels is the correct way to commit to their project. The pods in the ship are to take humans back home as food, possible ground soldiers or slaves. In fact, Diana has decided to quietly introduce human meat into the diet of the Dahax. There are farm animals on Earth, there is no need to make humans into food. Therefore, he had forbid this project to move forward. Then came orders from the Great One to do as suggested by Diana as this will have their people embrace humans as not intelligent beings. All he can do is shake his head. If the Dahax find out, what feelings will they keep hidden; meaning anger. Anger and fear have a way of motivating people and if you have the right leaders things can happen. He knows, he supported the Great One's rebellion; unhappy people will find a way to strike back. John sees this as a bad decision.

Another bad decision is making someone like Diana, his second-in-command. She has no honor, knows nothing about people and their emotional needs and turmoil. Lastly, she is here for the project that she and the Leader are working on. It is getting harder by the day to keep himself upbeat and positive, but he must. Somehow he has become more a politician like his father once was than a military commander.

His thoughts return to the pods. Eventually, everyone will know that the pods are holding food that will be used here as well as home. He knows from some of the reaction of lower ranking officers that even taking humans as forced soldiers or slaves is creating some discord. He can't seem to get Diana or her followers to understand that this will cause a rift with not only the Dahax, but other crew members. Sadly, more monitoring may very well be needed. He shakes his head, at times he feels like he really isn't in charge.

John sighs and returns to his conversation with Nancy which he enjoyed. He is going to ensure that his maintenance is done on a far more regular basis. She gave him a moment of peace and at the same time brought those thoughts back to him, thoughts that he can't seem to grasp. Sometimes, you must face uncomfortable thoughts; if you don't, you can't really let them go or find a way to soften them.

John's device sounds. "Yes, Rita. I assume that Jack and Nancy have arrived."

"I assume as much. Martin is here as well. He and Sadie are going over some sort of pilot programs. I was disappointed that you did not join us. I would have enjoyed another meeting as I am sure our captain would have."

"I may need to go to the Washington D.C. ship and I must prepare. As you know humans are having a difficult time with the price of commodities going up. In fact, in some cases higher than some can pay. Some of this is due to us, unfortunately there are humans taking advantage of this situation as well. Not much I can do or any of us."

"I understand, a common complaint. If you go, I hope that you can find a way to resolve or find some humans to be given the blame for the problem." Rita is frowning and craning her neck as if to see if there are others in the room with him, which is funny as it is a visual of him and his room, she can't see anymore than what is right in front of her. "I am concerned though on some reports of...I am not sure what to say. We have Youth Corp members and crew reporting that they have heard rumors of groups of humans...Again, not sure how to say this. Resistance groups."

John shrugs and keeps his voice calm. "I am alone for the moment." He gives her a reassuring smile. "Resistance is expected at some point as well as opposition from our own people. However, with the new bonding done on our Youth Corp, we most certainly have living weapons at our disposal. The Youth Leaders were chosen for their ability to manipulate and read individuals. They are training the Visitor Friends to insert themselves into daily activities and get the names of problematic humans. As for the rest of Youth Corp their devotion is beyond question, I can't imagine them hesitating for anything asked of them. Again they are very well at reading not just humans, but others. What I can do is advise that they begin to watch for unhappy crew members. I will have to setup a task group for this to outline what to look for and who to communicate with when they have those names and what may have been said. We may have to create a small division for them to report to when they believe they have heard something. It will take a little time, but can be easily done. We have a department for that already so adding a small more secretive division for the Youth Corp to discreetly speak to will not take much."

Rita stares at him and shakes her head. "Thank you. We unfortunately have a lot riding on the Youth Corp and its Leaders honoring and fulfilling their responsibilities. I just wish they were not all so young, which is another worry, but that one is just me."

"I understand as there are many who feel the Youth Corp has nothing to do with the military; they see it as more of a club for children that has been turned into something else. They think we spent more time in training them for their current assignments rather than being trained as soldiers. They fail to understand these young people can do things that others twice their age will not be able to perform." He chuckles and Rita joins him, his goal is to not to form another group to monitor each other, he just wants her to ask for this idea to not move forward. He feels that he is close to dissuading her; this is not the first time he has people trying to hint at something similar. It is always best that people make the decision on their own if possible and it saves time in having to have detailed arguments with them. Then he loses the smile; one more stray comment to have Rita feel how wrong her idea is. "It is the Youth Corp that interacts with humans more than anyone else on our ships. With the new bonding procedure they have had, well you or anyone else will never question their loyalty."

She shakes her again and this time he can see an expression of worry as she winces. "I am not uneasy about the Youth Corp. I am not so sure of that blurred alien facial training they did, but yes their devotion as of late is amazing." Rita bites her lip for a moment. "I do disagree about asking them to watch crew and lower ranking officers for this may cause more issues. Crew will become uncomfortable around them. The Youth Corp are likely not the correct individuals for this kind of monitoring; it is almost like spying. As you said, they are like weapons. Let us not cause an issue later, at least that is my thought on their monitoring ship personnel. John, we have to be aware that we are allowing crew to take some relaxation time on Earth. Some work closely with humans and will form friendships. It is hard to have unshakable loyalties as the Youth Corp have. Everyone knows they are committed to Our Great One." Rita winces again. "The Youth Corp is everywhere is all, most don't talk to them as they feel like they have nothing in common with them I have watched people talking as though the Youth Corp member wasn't even standing there. That includes if it is a Youth Leader standing right in front of them...We don't want their trust to be skewed."

He had not thought about this. The Youth Corp wasn't really known for interacting with the crew. Actually, they weren't known with interacting with anyone but other Youth Corp members. "I will think more on this. We do need everyone to trust them due to their work." He chuckles as Rita may be right. However, Downstair Kids would be a better choice with the crew, who would be concerned of a child. Suddenly many little ideas come to him, but how many can you have that are literally monitoring people. "Looks like you may be correct on this one as far as the crew and finding a subtle way for monitoring. We like to think that we are all committed, but things can happen. Let us leave this conversation alone for now. Human monitoring is another subject and we are working on it and have long before we arrived. Your issue is..." John holds a hand out to her to continue speaking.

She nods her head to him. "Thank you, I do worry about the crew and the longer they associate with humans." Then she looks about again. "I am worried about the humans as time goes on and their putting together some secret army. They most certainly will not be able to win against us, but it may put thoughts in the crew that we don't want. I am not talking about the monitoring of the crew, but the influence of humans. Those humans involved with causing problems will not reveal anything to known Visitor Friends members, insurrection that even their own family will ensure is hidden from them. Our hidden operatives may never know of any of these plans until to late."

For a moment John looks away. "First, the blurred facial training as it is being called is good. They know they are with humans, but they don't truly embrace the difference. This is good as we all know for they will work with humans even...say, they are left as colonists. It is better for them. Makes it easier for them to work with humans. Now for the crew, they know they are among humans period and most have little interaction with them. Unlike the Youth Corp, they see humans as humans. Unfortunately, this means the crew has no difficulty with noting the difference between them and their human counterpart. I actually worry more about us as time goes on and comments occur more often." He smiles for a moment, how many times can he say the word human.

Rita shrugs, "Guess you can tell I am not so sure of the blurred facial training. If it wasn't for the fact the Youth Corp is so devoted I may have concerns about a people who could embrace a twelve foot walking purple creature with seven eyes, fourteen arms and that...I don't know what to call it. Ethnic, physical differences blurred into I see the differences, but I choose to ignore those differences. I suppose that behavior is a good one where the human populace has no idea of our true selves. Even if our objective was to give them all of our technology, they would strike out against us just because of what we look like. So, I guess it helps if we do not show our own disdain for their physical differences. Just nervousness I guess, something new and its consequence in the end is unknown." She looks confused as she finishes speaking.

John shrugs, "I believe it is beneficial. I have heard of more than one officer overhearing remarks from crew, for instance about humans as puppies slobbering all over the place. The Youth Corp however, work with humans as they would anyone. They know, but don't recognize; this is a good decision and training that I do not regret having them undergone. I wonder if we should try with some of the younger crew to go through that training. Anyway, I thought we were done with this conversation."

She nods. "I got off track. So many things that we knew and planned for, but you begin to understand that you may not be able to plan for everything and those things we did plan for..." Shaking her head begins again. "Now we are standing at the door hoping all works as expected. I will let that go for now." Rita shrugs. "Still human resistance, how do we recognize these groups? I can't image that they will be large. I know we are trying to integrate the Visitor Friends, but their families and friends know who they are aligning their allegiance with. They won't trust them to say or do anything around them about any support they may be giving to a resistance group, even if the Visitor Friend member is their child. I know from their World War two history that German youth turned in their own parents and family members to that regime."

What can he say. Resistance is something that is expected on both sides; crew and humans. Rita is correct you can't just count on one procedure for monitoring. Those resisting if they are as dedicated as he was in bringing down the government and placing the Great One in power will do the same. They will do as they did in the beginning; you keep updating your plans and learn how to hide until it is safe to rise up and rebel. For now he will just play politician. John smiles, "As for the resistance we have operatives out there who have been amongst them for some time. Hopefully they can keep us updated and allow us to identify and begin monitoring those that may begin any kind of opposition. The Visitor Friends won 't be dressed in uniforms at all times. We will finish training them and then move them to temporary locations to check on rumors that have been taken. They are like secret human spies; something like that. All will be good."

She is shaking her head. "You are just saying what I am saying, but with a positive spin. I will have to go with what you are saying about our spies...if that is a better word. We don't know where resistance will begin and a leader may not be the one you would suspect to take charge. Humans are as complicated as our own people. The Youth Corp may see the fear, stress, or what other emotion is crossing someone's face. However, they are reading people to lead the individual into trust; not as a way to drive hidden truths to come spewing out of someone's mouth."

"All I can tell you is that we are working on this. You know that the Visitor Friends group is one way for us to keep their people in check. Our spies or operatives have been here for years. We have one that trades being a homeless woman and then goes to the place called France and has worked herself into a high profile group of humans. Currently she is in New York City as a poor woman who helps the homeless. She is outstanding in her work as are the others. Our work on finding those that are likely to resist us will be found. Arrested quietly."

"What about the harassment and taking of the human scientists? Not, all of those arrests are silent. In fact, we have not just taken them alive, but executed these scientists before taking them. Humans will question this, or I would if it was happening to our people."

"The humans can't say that it was us, as it not really our people." He shrugs and bites his lip for moment. "We are allowing humans to strike out against the scientists."

"Again that is not really true, we have sent out SSG troopers to kill or take scientists. Eventually humans will become nervous. For now, they strike against the scientists. I am really nervous as to what may be next." Rita looks away from him for a long moment. When she turns back he can see her anxiety.

"I understand. We are following the strategy laid out for us by Our Great One. Let us approach this at our next meeting."

Rita shakes her head and then shrugs. "As you wish."

They speak for a few minutes more and she is gone. John, knows that the next call will happen shortly. It has become endless. He knows the Great Leader wants this to end well, but what is happening is difficult on everyone. At first they did as they have been trained. All of those endless exercises on how to act in this situation or that situation. This had worked out well, but now it is becoming harder. Not one wants to be on an assignment that makes them feel like they have become the Earth peoples Banteen. Eventually, he will need to find something that will bind his people to the Great Ones' will. Something that does not take killing a hundred of his own people so he can blame humans.

A feeling of dizziness and nausea comes over him for a moment. He knew this mission would be difficult. However, his people are not the Banteen. This is not what his people at home would want. Or maybe, maybe they would. He still feels that they can save their world. Maybe it is time to begin moving all of their people to the colony planet of Avena. This of course would leave Earth at the mercy of the Banteen. However, maybe this is the way to go. They can send messages that make it sound like Earth has the crystals. After all the only reason the Banteen have not come to Earth to destroy it for its resources is that his people have been keeping the Banteen away. In the beginning it was in order to go to Avena without continuous fighting so that they could continue their exploration. Now of course, they keep the Banteen away as they want Earth's water.

He smiles. Why not let the Banteen take Earth and destroy it. By the time they finish they should have many of their people moved to Avena or the other colony planet of Feron. Feron has vast resources although the planet has a limited water supply. The water supply though could be increased by simply harvesting water from asteroids; something they should be doing now for their own planet. John frowns, Feron sadly will need a lot of work. Still, increasing the population could actually make it more than worthwhile. The more people with no where else to go, they would work harder to increase fertile soil. The next generation would consider the planet as their home world and would fight to stay or at least in his perspective.

He is not sure why his people or the Great One seem to be against moving to Avena or to Feron. Avena on the other hand is a planet so similar to Sullam Voe and Earth. The planet should have been embraced long ago. Something about Avena though, why have the Banteen or other intelligent peoples not colonized the planet. It has water, fertile soil and the climate matches home and Earth. Yes, it is odd that no one but his own people have decided to settle as the planet is positioned in such a way to be an ideal place to repair problems with ships and restock needed supplies. Also, they have found it does people good for their moral to have time away from the ship. Yet, from what his people have found is that other intelligent beings have come and left as soon as they arrived from what has been learned from the temporary settlements and relics found. They came and left immediately never returning. Maybe there is a reason for other species not to want this planet. Something his people have not discovered that should discourage them from colonizing. Still there is something about Avena that he likes. For now though it is just the world to get as many Whipelli and Ibrea removed from Sullam Voe. Now the second generation that lives there embraces the planet as home.

John shakes his head, it is also the home of another victim removed from the home world to Avena. The Great Ones own brother Secoery. Secoery, also envisioned and created the Bonding procedure for the Youth Corp. He is lucky to be alive though as he was never happy about the rebellion that put his brother in power. Rumors said that the Mihee the Great One wanted his brother removed or dead. Dead would have likely pleased Mihee more, but Secoery has done a great deal in keeping Avena following the Great One.

His device goes off again, he faces his next conversation. Before he speaks he wonders again, why not let the Banteen have Earth. His people should stop guarding this planet and truly care about their own people. With a deep sigh he picks up his device...he must put away his meandering thoughts.

"Yes, Diana are you sure you would not like to discuss this in person." John sighs as he listens to her reply, he knows he is in for yet another long conversation. "I am ready why don't we go over..."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Brian

Dreams

Brian has no idea where he is. What he sees is a red dust floating about him, suddenly severe pain with each breath. His eyes dart about as he peers into the swirling red dust, panic sets in. Suddenly he wakes barely able to let himself breath; such fear of breathing seems insane. As though hit with a bolt of lightning he looks around the room for the dust. He allows himself a few minutes to embrace the fact he has had the death dream once again. All he can do is just let the dream go and move on with his day as there is nothing else he can do. After-all, this is just a nightmare, nothing more.

He sits up, unhappy that he is not able to sleep in the nude anymore. However, if Kelly is correct walking around naked in the hall is not a good thing. How is it possible to get up and start walking about in your sleep?

Walking into the very small bathroom he takes a quick shower; the shower has a timer so he washes quickly. Nothing would please him more than to stand in the very warm water washing away the invisible red dust that he feels is digging into him. Even better, rip this idiot fake skin covering away. Just to feel like himself would be a wonderful feeling. One thing he misses is that he awoke before his mother came to meet him in his dream. However, not having to see his father the traitor does make him happy. The weird thing is that unlike his brother and mother, his father was not dead when he had his previous dreams. It worries him because now that his father has died, if this dream is a warning it is possible it is not in the distant future, but a looming event soon to happen to him. The water stops and he finds himself hitting the wall with anger. How could his father do this to his family and most of all to the Great Leader. He clicks a button, the dryer begins and he pushes away the dream and thoughts of his family aside.

Once dried he brushes the weird wig on his head as he scowls at himself in the mirror. Yeah, give me to me, he chuckles as he dresses. Once finished he walks to his bed to put on his socks and boots. He begins to turn his socks inside out as he is more comfortable with them that way. Then he stops, no this is not what the Great Leader would want. Once he has finished dressing he looks over at the sleeping Kelly. It is going to be a very busy day. He has to deal with Daniel today as he must make a decision if Daniel is the one to bring to the attention of his superior. A lot rides on his choice; then again does he really care. This is for the Great One, yes he cares, he should always care.

As for Daniel he is not stupid, although he has heard about his lack of focus and drive, but these people are wrong. Daniel is a highly motivated individual when he wants to be. He had initially thought there would be need for a great deal of manipulation to be done on the individual he choose to focus his attention on. However, Daniel seems quite eager to join the Visitor Friends and do as requested. Very eager in fact. Daniel has a love of power and enjoys the attention he is now getting. He also has a feeling that Daniel would not have an issue betraying his family and close friends. Yes, the human is the one he should present to his supervisor or at least he believes he should be. Going from Visitor Friends Coordinator to being promoted as an aide to Victor is only the beginning he hopes in further promotions in his rank. Maybe, he will eventually be seen as more than a Youth Corp member and be moved into a more recognized branch in the military.

For some reason thinking of Daniel reminds him of Robin once more. After Daniel had told him about Robin's father being a scientist he had not visited her again. He may have been asked to monitor her and he just couldn't do it. It was a focus that he didn't want on either of them. One thing is for sure, he owes Daniel some favor; maybe, just maybe Daniel is concerned for him.

As for Robin he honestly misses being with her and experiencing what humans did. Also, she is a female and he is certainly interested in what may be different. Yes, he knows a human body is actually like his people in many ways. However, being the same physically may not be the same sexually. He entertains images on what it would be like to have sex with a human. Those thoughts turn to having gone to what she called a mall. He told her they shopped with computers at home and she thought that was funny. How could they try clothes on, how could you meet up with friends, window shop, an endless amount of things she thought you could do at the mall. He even ate his first hamburger and french fries at what she called the food court. The mall had been fun, but just walking around the neighborhood talking had been even better. He never spoke to her about Visitor Friends, doing that would have ruined the freedom away from his assignment to recruit humans. Maybe he should ask Daniel how Robin is doing with everything going on, he knows that the two are close friends from conversations he and Daniel have had.

His device beeps again, he has been reluctant to leave for the morning Youth Corp meeting. Now he will be late and must hurry as fast as he can. Being late is something you never want to be. Walking very quickly he catches up with some other Youth Corp members. They all laugh and talk about what may happen on today's upcoming assignments.

Becky a Youth Corp member who tracks members of Visitor Friends speaks up. "Not going to believe this. I have been asked to go to young humans; children really, that are going to events that are not in favor of us being here."

Brian leans closer to her. "Children are not going to be involved in that sort of thing."

"Okay, maybe not children. However, it is not just the sixteen to twenty year old's who can be passionate in their opposition to us. We are finding fourteen and fifteen year old high school students are beginning to attend these. Anyway, I am going and will be taking visuals of those attending. I get to use a butterfly drone." She smiles, "Nice. They won't even know. Tracking future troublemakers is a good thing. Never know in a couple of years they may be a real problem." Becky shrugs. "Anyway, I was asked to add this to my assignments last night."

"I've worked with you Becky, your amazing." Art says with smile as he gazes at her with an almost far away look. Art is a Youth Corp member who is generally assigned to direct Visitor Friends to the correct meeting rooms and such. Everyone knows that he really likes Becky, but that she sees him only as a friend.

The group reaches their destination and walk to the conference room. However, before they walk away to their assigned seating area Brian calls out to Becky. "What happens with these visuals? Are you matching them to their names?"

The others appear to be interested as well and stand awaiting her response.

She gives Brian an odd look. "Of course. Do you know someone we should be tracking. I know you have had a certain fascination with a little Earth girl." Becky smiles, pursing her lips as though she is kissing, then gives a wink to the others. "Or at least that is the rumor that I have heard. Like to know who got you all hot and bothered. Come on tell, tellllll." Everyone smiles or gives a quiet chuckle except Brian.

"No, not anyone. Just asking." He should have realized that others besides his friends knew he was interested in an Earth girl. However, it is not Robin, but Polly who comes to mind, outspoken as she is, she could very easily go to this event, be noted and then monitored. He is not sure why he is so concerned. His very life and allegiance is to the Great One. Anyway, she is not his sister. "Nothing, just curious."

"Okay, just let me know if you have further questions. This goes for all of you. Remember our very lives are to him." Her eyes show her complete devotion as she turns and walks away. The others nod in agreement.

He feels for some reason discomfort. His loyalty is to the Great One, why he should think even for a moment of protecting Robin or her sister makes him disloyal. He should tell his supervisor about Robin's father being a scientist and not worry if Polly attends this idiot event and the repercussions that may be placed on her later. He walks away to where he normally sits. Gordon is already there, George he knows will not be attending today as he was sent down to the Visitor Friends building already. He misses Shy, and smiles at one of the memories of them as children. Yeah, that would be Earth name Shayne; he misses Shayne. The meeting begins and he places his focus on the speakers.

One of the speeches includes Earth film footage of humans and a commentary on how the Jewish people are being slaughtered for simply being Jewish. On the screen a series of visuals begins with the first showing a little girl carrying a small stuffed toy animal. The second visual a little girl who looks quite similar to the first, holding a small doll. The third visual shows the small stuffed toy the little girl had been holding laying on a pile of clothing. The scene remains frozen on the screen as the speaker says, 'The difference between the two children, is what?' The next visual shows the little girl with the doll laughing as she gets into a vehicle. The last visual is of the first little girl laying naked and dead among the bodies of others. 'Again, what is the difference? The one entering the vehicle is alive and well. The reason one died...I guess because she is not the correct human type. Remember these humans are evil in every way. Let us praise Our Great One for keeping us on the path of peace with one another. We are a people not of different color hues, but species. Yet, here we are working together for our people. Humans will not and never will understand unity. Never trust these evil animals, never trust.' The speaker gestures for everyone to stand, they all get on their feet and praise the Great One.

The meeting finishes with a reminder to be aware of keeping to their assignments and keeping to their time schedules. The superiors understand that it can be interesting to learn something new, but that it can lead to entertainment when they should remain focused. Most stand immediately laughing about the last comment about entertainment.

Brian remains sitting, he looks up at Gordon for a second before staring down at his hands. He feels a cold shiver race up his spine and he shivers.

"You okay, Bri?" Gordon asks with a worried look. "We have seen those visuals and heard similar speeches before."

He nods his head in the direction of the door. "Lets go."

"Okay." Gordon bites his lip. "Yeah, lets go."

They walk down the hall saying nothing until they come to a corner and stop. They lean against the wall and watch as others walk past them. Brian swallows hard, to force down the growing panic and confusion he feels. He knows that he has been disloyal and not doing as he should to honor the Great Leader. "I am worried about something."

"Worried about what?"

"I have been disloyal."

Gordon snorts, for a moment he watches people passing by until there is no one there. "You have been disloyal? What have you done?"

Standing stock-still, Brian forces the words from his mouth. "The Earth girl. The one I told you I kind of liked. We played those funny computer games, has an overly obnoxious sister and we went to that….ah, shopping mall together." He peers around and waits a moment as two crew members pass them before finishing. "I told you, we went to her house, her sister that made us all laugh. I ah, ..." He looks around again, no one is in the hall so he finishes speaking. "Her father is a scientist. I didn't tell our supervisor. I should have, it is my duty. Especially since I am one of his aides."

Gordon covers his face with his hands and shakes his head. "I promise you they know already. I respect you more because you did not report her." He takes his hands down from his face revealing his large smile.

"That was wrong of me." He stares down at the floor for a moment before bringing his attention back to Gordon.

"No, it was the right thing to do." Gordon's smile is replaced with a look of anger. "They are trying to make monsters of us. We were chosen because we can work with the humans without any issue. Yet..."

"Yet? What is the matter with you. Our obedience is required to serve not just the Regime, but Our Great One. I was wrong."

"Then go, go tell on her and enjoy the satisfaction of betraying someone you like for who they are, not for what they could do for you." Gordon points down the hall as he sneers at Brian. "Just remember they already know, so you will be doing it to make points and not for Our Leader. As though he could care about any of us."

Brian looks at Gordon the shock at what his friend has said is very evident on his face. "You are my closes friend. When Shy is not around and Brighton and I are at each other's throats you find a way to keep us from fighting. When George begins to upset me with his stupid jokes and pranks you find a way to stop him. You help me whenever I need assistance and you stop me when no one else will when I decide to do my stupid ideas. Like growing herb and such." He shakes his head and looks at his friend sternly. "Right now you don't sound like you have the devotion and total gratitude to Our Great One. What is wrong with you?"

Gordon takes an unsteady step back from Brian and then nods. "I am not devoted. I have told you before."

For Brian it is like he is looking at a stranger. "Just a few days ago you were excited about everything we were doing for Our Great Leader."

"I told you a month ago, a month ago that I was not happy. I am still not happy. I guess I was for awhile, but that was due to that last bonding we did. Something about it bothers me to this day. The Regime is using us." Gordon points to the hall. "We better go people are starting to stare at us."

"I am going back to my room." They walk for a few minutes in silence. "Well, later. I got to prepare for my meeting at the Visitor Friends."

Gordon grabs Brian's arm forcing him to look at him as he speaks. "You gonna tell on me? Not that I care."

Brian stares at his friend for a moment and places his hand on Gordon's shoulder briefly. "I wasn't just saying your my closes friend. You are. I disagree about us being used. We have a purpose and that is what we are doing. Our people at home are counting on us."

"I just wish we were really helping our people. This all feels like a joke." With a sad look Gordon nods. "Gotta go. Friends forever, for sure." They both smile and together..."Brothers, friends, clan. Always."

As Gordon walks down the hall Brian speaks up. "Just doing our own thing."

"It's what I am counting on."

They both laugh and go their own way. As for Brian he knows he will say nothing about Robin. After all Gordon is correct as his superiors likely know already. Besides he really doesn't want to do that. Not telling when he first learned of this will lose him points anyway, doing it now could also cause him another problem as well.

He reaches his room and finds that Kelly is already gone. He checks his device for any messages. There is one from Aloohula saying that he is working with Anthony. However, he says he will be at the shuttle on time.

Brian just sort of drops onto his bed knowing he should take the time to do his required studies. Then the thought of the odd dream comes to him. There is a moment that he feels dizzy. Where is he? He turns and takes in the scene before him. A weird heavy white hazy cloud surrounds him. He can almost see the yellow robed figure in front of him. However, the haze does not allow him to see the individuals features.

"Who are you?" He is nervous at not being able to see a clear image of the individual in front of him. Did he go to sleep again? Is this a different version of his death dream.

The slight figure levels a gaze at him, then speaks in a feminine voice. "You do not recognize me?"

Her features begin to become clearer to him as she walks closer. Brian studies her face. "No...wait, I think I know you."

"We went to school at the temple together when we were young children. Later when you were older you came only for religious studies."

"You know that I am Bri'Lar? Who are you? I think I know, but...sorry." The nervousness is gone and for some reason he likes the heavy white haze floating around them. It feels real, he forgets that he is in his room; it feels that real to him.

"Angeis'Ark." Her voice is light with a sweet tone.

He is happy to see her, he smiles at her. "Angeis, I was told you were sent to Avena." Then it dawns on him that he is having a dream and he frowns. He feels himself shifting nervously once again.

He stares hard at her, Angeis features are becoming clearer. Brian remembers that she had bright red eyes, sure enough this dream woman has them as well. The more he stares the more he can make out more of her features, or at least he is doing a great job remembering her. This Angeis has not only the red eyes, her head is a beautiful shape, she has green scaled skin. He has not put human hair or skin on her in this dream. Angeis is Angeis, as she should be. Then he frowns with his discomfort returning. With a hint of a defiance in his tone he says, "This is a dream."

She laughs at his discomfort. "You are too funny. You think I am a dream." Angeis' smile is replaced with a worried look. "I am not a dream." She walks up to him and takes his hand leading him to a bench which suddenly appears before them. Angeis waves her hand towards the bench and they sit. "You inherited an ability of sorts from your mother. She had the gift of Future Dream. Very few knew of this including yourself, it was kept secret. "

Brian holds up a hand. "Stop! This is a dream. Just tell what this has to do with me?"

Angeis sighs. "I know this has got to seem confusing. Had things happened as they were supposed to, you and the others would not just be suddenly visiting..." She waves at the hazy whiteness surrounding them. "Look you were not prepared for this, nor were we ready for all of you to begin reaching out to us."

"What kind of a dream is this?"

"We will talk more about this later. For now let us just sit. I want you take simply stare into the haze."

Brian has no idea how much time has gone by, but he feels better. "What do you want me to do? Where are we?"

She is silent for a long, uncomfortable moment. Then she says, "This is your place. You will define it more later. Do you remember Gailey from when we went to school together."

"Yes, he is on the Istanbul ship. Why?"

"Just think of him for a moment."

He shakes his head, "My mother. I want to know about my mother. I know my grandmother had this ability, but I don't remember my mother having this."

Angeis answers him quietly. "As I said your mothers ability has been kept not just from you, but almost everyone. It was safer that way. We will talk about this another time when you feel more comfortable with this." She waves her hand at the white haze surrounding them. "Think of Gailey."

Brian looks at her for a moment. He shrugs, just a dream. He takes a deep breath and thinks of Gailey." He knows minutes have gone by with nothing happening. "I give up. What do you want."

"Something will happen, just not now. Now, I must ask that you don't get upset if someone reaches out to you. They are as confused as you are. Do not tell your superiors, be patient. Think of this as a dream. Telling will only get you and others in trouble. Can you just try to keep this to yourself."

"Sure, it is just a dream."

"Good from what I remember you were very good with using your self-protective habits to get through what I know has been a rough life for you. Next, do you have any idea how your now able to reach out? This was not supposed to happen, not now." Angeis appears to be fading into the white haze.

"I need to know what is going on."

"Your unable to hold me here any longer. Trust me, just be patient. We arrrrrrrrr..." Then she is gone.

He jerks as a hard cold shiver races through him.

A laughing Kelly looks over at him. "What are you staring at so intently? I don't think you have blinked all that much. Is there a bug or something on the wall?" He laughs again.

Brian looks about. "Great, how many people can say they can sleep and dream sitting up." He shakes his head.

"Again?" Kelly sits down on his bed staring at Brian. "You really are stressing out? What were you looking at, there is nothing there. Do you need a doctor?"

He thinks back when he had his first dream. The dream that keeps happening in which he dies. This dream is different, what could possibly be causing him so much stress. "Maybe, trying to fulfill my assignments and do everything I can for the Great One. Maybe, or maybe the death of my father and other family members. Yeah, stress." The thought of Robin and not telling his superiors is likely what is causing his stress. Maybe he should tell, no Gordon is correct it is to late.

"Do you want me to go with you to see the doctor?"

"No, I am fine just stress." Brian then simply whispers, "Just a dream."

"Okay. You scared me." Kelly's device beeps and he becomes occupied with his device and stops paying attention to Brian.

Brian watches as Kelly's lips move silently as he reads some message and the deep frown that now graces Kelly's face. He lifts a brow as he is now concerned to what was in the message that it has caused his roommate to appear preoccupied. "My turn. You okay?"

Kelly appears startled. Looking a bit embarrassed he shakes his head. "Got to try and sneak in and see Alex. You sure your okay after the last bonding? I mean, I was practically yelling at you. I even shook you. I know your father's death..."

He interrupts Kelly, snarling, "Just stop. Go!" One thing he is thankful for is that his stress is decreasing, however Brian suddenly realizes that he needs to leave in order to make it on time for his shuttle to Earth. Jumping to his feet he shrugs. "I have to leave, you know duty calls. We'll talk later."

Racing down the hall all of the mornings thoughts leave him replaced with his duties for the day. At the elevator his last thought is of his dreams, why should he think of Gailey; he hasn't thought of him since school. He shakes his head, life can it really get any more confusing?


	29. Chapter 29

Do We Continue

Kelly

"Brian has had another dream today," Kelly announced to Alex as soon as he walked through the door. "He was outright scary, I don't know if it was that stupid death dream or what!"

At first Alex appears as if he didn't hear Kelly. His lean, owlish face is furrowed in thought as he stares at different holographic images.

Kelly grumpily stands over Alex, "Did you hear me? We screwed up with trying to undo the bonding."

"He was dreaming that death dream before the last bonding. I used to have a dream ever so often where I was shot and died before we left for this farce. I lay dying in this dream, I whisper; tell my mother I love her. This happened for a couple of years, never knowing when it may happen again. Yes, it scared me. Then one day I was walking home and there were protesters against the Regime. Out came the soldiers, they started shooting at the crowd. They had not placed their weapons on stun, they didn't care that some of us were just in the wrong location. A guy my age was standing next to me, he was hit. I think he knew he was dying." Alex grimaces, "He said, tell my mother I love her and not to be sad; we'll be together again one day. Anyway, stopped having the dream."

"Sorry," Kelly looks at Alex and shakes his head. "I never knew that. I have heard of protests having become violent. More and more question what is happening, I..."

Alex interrupts him with a tone of disapproval. "It wasn't the protesters, it was the Regime! As for Brian, he never wanted to come here in the first place. He started having that stupid dream when we got here and not before. It's not real, it is all stress related and disappointment that he is not home. Now we learn his father is supposedly a traitor along with some other relatives and they have been executed. So the word is stressed out. You don't understand how hard it is when you are dreaming you are dying, then watch someone die because he was in the wrong place or wrong time. Life sucks sometimes. I hate remembering my own death dream, even though I no longer have it." His tone is somber, "It felt so real."

"I know that a dream that repeats itself is an expression of our subconscious fears." He shrugs, "I simply can't let go of whoever that sneaky programmer was up too. I think it has to be one of the original bonding programmers and I have no idea what they are or were up to."

"Anyway, what about Brian? You seem to be concerned about all of them. We did right. I think about this a lot now. When they finish going through all of the Youth Corp then we run our wake-up program, with fingers crossed this last bonding will be undone. We can't leave the Youth Corp the way it is. As we have discussed before, the Regime sees them as living weapons that are being trained for some purpose. Twisting young minds is wrong. Hunting for small children that fulfill their need is evil. We are doing them a favor as they may have a chance to think on their own. If you are afraid of dying," He take a short pause, "You should have thought about that before now. Breaking the bonding is something I will be proud of right up to my last breath. Maybe my own death dream did teach me something. Watching that guy die and some officer running up with his weapon aimed at me is a memory that will never leave me."

"That reminds me, I gave you the code so you could look up officer information, Did you use it yet?"

"Yeah, I appreciate you helping me with that. I know you said to use it right away. Your supervisors sure have underestimated your abilities." Alex frowns as he says, "What about the program?"

"I told you I have been going through the program." He glances about, there is always a feeling of being monitored even though he has a program to check for monitoring. "That Avena program; I don't know who wrote that, but it is one complex program. I have been working hard to isolate the different parts of the program. I don't know how this individual did this. I know that there is a missing line of code..."

"You told me before. When they finish with the last of the Youth Corp members we will," Alex gives Kelly a wink. "We will magically wake them up with the sunflower and the word Avena. All will be good then as they will be awoken from their hypnotized state."

Kelly's smile and humor is obviously forced. "Yeah, the Under Twenty Gang strikes. We will be heroes."

"Yeah, the Under Twenty Gang. This time we will be the heroes. They will thank us later or hopefully they never find out."

Kelly nods in agreement. "Yeah, Brian and fellow Youth Corp members are idiots." He frowns, "Unfortunately, really smart idiots. If they find out and our program doesn't wake them out of this...I don't know, none of them seem like themselves anymore. I get so tired of, the Great One this; the Great One that; I will die without hesitation for our Great Leader. Sick of it. None of them seem like themselves. From what I am hearing, others are beginning to notice their...what is it called?" He tilts his head for a moment. "Yeah, over the top devotion. It doesn't feel real for anyone who has worked closely with any of them, they know there is a difference after they went through that sick bonding procedure."

"Do you still think that Avena program was supposed to be a wake-up program? Or, Kelly is your second thought that it is something evil?"

"I have been trying to decode the program, bit by bit. Don't know, but I am pretty sure someone else either did something or is going to do something. Something they are hiding from everyone. Maybe we made things worse rather than better."

Alex looks a bit uncomfortable and just stares at the wall before he shrugs. "I don't think it matters. They need help to get out of this. What happens when say they are seventy years old and all of this brain twisting fades away from them. How do they cope with what they will have done? We have to try is what I think."

"Hope we are not giving ourselves to much credit," Kelly looks about the room, then he gestures at some of the things in the room. "You are living in paradise. I love coming here."

"Better enjoy while you can. I am losing the room."

"What! I thought they were keeping you hidden."

"Yeah, think about it." Alex shakes his head and with long sigh says, " After they gave me permission to do more and never gave me ground rules. Well, I have been out and about way too much. I have been interacting with you, Brian and some of his friends. Now I have been chatting it up with that Dahax trooper. So, I am going to have a new smaller room and a roommate."

"Oh, I am going to miss this room," Kelly says with a grin as he glances at the small luxuries that Alex has in his room. "I mean really miss this."

"Me, too. Still you got to love the weirdo's you are hooked up with. Frustrated that Brian has stopped his friends and you from getting the haze on." His tone becomes low, sadly Alex says, "Liked it better before their bonding. Just started to be in your adventures and now." He shrugs. "Oh, well fun while it lasted."

"I don't think the adventures have stopped. Brian cannot help himself. The haze stopped, because Brian is on another project as you know. Some thought always gets in his head and off he goes. He is always magically inspiring everyone to follow along. I guess that includes me as well."

Alex smiles, then smirks. "Hopefully, we wake the; I love the Great One and will die happily for him Brian." He scowls, "Going to have to coordinate are conversations when he is not there until we can trust him if that is possible. That is if we can use your room to talk."

"If we magically wake him, who knows." Kelly smiles, "You do remember that Brian can be a real know it all jerk at times?"

"Our, know it all jerk. I think the word is douche bag in Earth slang." Alex says smiling back at Kelly.

"What is a douche bag?"

"No, idea." Alex leans back in his chair. "I guess we just have to be prepared for the worse, or you remove the code as you discussed before and we never wake them up from their evil sleep."

"I think, I just needed to come here and say just what you have said." Kelly says quietly. "After what you said happened, seeing someone killed just because the Regime didn't like protesters. We got to give the Youth Corp back to themselves. Maybe, it only works on some. Maybe, Brian stays the way he is, but another is able to be their real self."

"So we are on track to continue as planned?"

"Yes, we may be making things worse, but we care about them and the Regime does not. We can say that we at least tried."

Alex has a far away look in his eye and with a smirk he says. "You know the Youth Corp is their living weapons. What if they become something different?"

Kelly nods and they laugh together. "Maybe, just maybe the Regime will regret everything they have done to the Youth Corp. Your right, if we fail we fail. However, in the months to come or maybe it will take a few years...Maybe they will all come out of it immediately. Would be nice."

Alex nods his head, "Maybe the Youth Corp becomes their worse enemy. After watching that person die for no reason." He shakes his head, "I want to disrupt the government. I didn't know until I met you, then Brian and his friends. I want to fight. My dream became real, but for someone else." He shakes his head. "Thanks again for the code and giving me the program, to see the images of the officers without their fake faces and get their information. I found the officer who shot that guy I told you about. Besides using images to lead individuals into certain emotions; I have a memory for facial recognition. I will never forget that officer's face that killed that innocent person."

"Who is it?"

"It took me two days, but when you think of it pretty fast. It is Martin, he is a pilot and aide. I will never forget him pointing that gun at me with such anger. Although before he turned away I think he looked sad. He has a brother Phattac, who is his twin."

"Maybe it was that Phattac?"

"No, it was Martin. Do you know him? Far as I am concerned he is a monster."

Kelly shakes his head, but he remembers Brian had mentioned that Martin had given him some guidance on one of his speeches."

Alex loses his sad look and smiles. "One thing I believe is that you don't have to scream to make a difference. Just always remember to take advantage of those things you can change."

There is a long silence between them and it dawns on Kelly what Alex is saying. Protesters are always silenced, but those in the shadows may have more effect until the time is right to truly show yourself and resist. He stares directly at Alex and says, "Resist in silence."

"Correct, resistance doesn't always have to be loud."

They both nod and Kelly knows one thing. He wants to make a difference, he could never be loud and vocal like a real hero. However, sometimes maybe heroes are the ones no one sees.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Diana

Introduction

Diana stands staring at the large monitor in front of her. She finds herself curious as she looks down at the twinkling lights of the city from her laboratory. Diana is not sure why she is so captivated by this image, the picture is from last night. However, she imagines what would it be like to be a human living in that city with aliens in their ship above her. What would she be wearing, would she have a job at some tiny store or be a corporate executive. Maybe she would be a doctor saving peoples lives or a homeless woman living in some dark alley. Perhaps she would have a dog and be giving it a walk in fancy clothes. Then comes the aliens. Would she work with them or fight them to the very end. Or maybe should be a supermodel walking what they called the runway and have her life taken care of by some rich billionaire. Since she would be human and eat their food, maybe steaks and lobster or a drunk searching for money for alcohol and therefore giving ugly men blow jobs. Life would be certainly be different.

Next she turns staring into a small mirror at her human reflection. Diana finds her slim, beautiful face and form very much like her true self. Yet different, odd to be you and yet not be you. What would her life be like if she were human.

She snorts, what idiotic day dream is she envisioning. There is nothing like the life she leads now. A little longer and she will have the power she has always wanted. If only she can give Mihee the organ he craves to enhance his supernatural abilities. The only way to get it is to have one that does not die not long after it has been transplanted in him. This means a Whipelli binal, but one with his DNA. She had found Brenda489, but now she is gone. The young human's mind disappeared leaving only her body behind. For some reason she was accepting of the Whipelli sperm, but as soon as she manipulated the fertilized egg with Depol DNA it died. She is so close. Right now Diana feels like she is literally aging every second. She sighs, giving into this disappointment will not solve this problem. She needs another human female like Brenda489. Diana never thought it would be so hard to do, but there it is. Failure.

Her hopes had been that the Youth Leader Gordon and the female Sofia Garcia that he had been so interested in and perhaps had been intimate with would have that open gene. Now, that girl had disappeared. During Gordon's last bonding he had admitted he had told this Sofia Garcia person to run. He had no idea where she had gone or who may be helping her to hide. They did not push him, it was obvious he didn't know and punishing him would cause problems with the Youth Corp. Anyway it was likely she was not suited for her experiments. Who would have thought a young woman with a more open gene would be so hard to find.

She smiles, Donny who no longer lived would not comply and have sex with a human female even when ordered. Well, he found out what happened when someone did not do as requested. However, Gordon will.

As for the other three Youth Leaders in the last few days they had been monitored on Earth. If there was a human female they were being intimate with they had not been found interacting with her. As for the four Youth Leaders three of the young men were friends from the same mountain clan. They had found that Brian, had an interest in some shop that he visited. However, nothing was found. It was thought that his only interest was in obtaining marijuana. It was a disappointment, but it actually didn't matter. The monitoring of the four had been ended, it took much of their resources to monitor what was becoming apparent; the Youth Corp only wanted to serve the Regime.

Anyway she didn't expect them to actually have sex with a female, she just wanted their sperm. It was likely if they did have sexual intercourse the young women would not have the needed open gene. Although it would have been interesting to watch the sexual act, but just getting the embryo's will be good. Once she has these babies they will be sent to Mihee and he could do as he wishes with them.

Diana turns back to the monitor and with a sigh turns off the image of the city's lights as she hears Jason her assistant and another young man's voice. She smiles and walks out to another room where Jason is standing in front of a door.

Jason shrugs, "Just waiting for the sperm sample."

"Have him come to my office when he is finished." Diana has no idea why she is curious. She has ordered the samples just a short time ago along with blood sample and vitals. However, only the sperm is important to her. Brian was the only one that was available immediately as she had caught him on his way to his shuttle.

While she waits she reads countless messages and for the most part ignores them all. The door begins to slid open and she turns. There stands Jason and Brian.

Jason extends his hand out towards her. "I will send you the results as soon as I have them. Is there anything else you require?"

Diana smiles as she looks the Youth Leader up and down. Slender, tall and good looking. She likes what she sees. He reminds her of Donny, maybe he is a good replacement. Diana likes the urban Earth term, boy toy. Yes, she needs another boy toy. Another aspect is that he is a Youth Leader; the Youth Corp has a reputation on the ship as children. They are unquestionably not children, but the Regime had been so dedicated in preparing them for this mission that there were certain aspects in their lives that were not as mature as they should be. The Youth Leaders took charge, they were highly intelligent, but they could be naive at times. She gives Jason a dismissive nod. "No, I am fine. Yes, send me the results of the blood and sperm tests immediately."

Jason looks Brian up and down then shrugs and leaves.

She gestures to a chair. Brian looks at her and from his behavior she can tell he is nervous. After a moment he sits very stiffly in the chair staring at the wall behind her. Diana gives him a reassuring smile, "I simply wanted to ask if you had questions."

Brian shakes his head, but now he looks at her and she gives him her best come on smile and makes sure her posture is inviting to him. Men no matter their age are men. She asks questions and he answers. After a while she can tell that he is definitely interested in her. Perhaps he is having his own fantasies of being with her. Like she did with Donny in the beginning, she will drop hints for a few days before inviting him to her bed. Before she can go further with her flirting an alert comes in from John.

She dismisses Brian and watches as he slowly stands up his eyes never leaving her. Just before he exits he turns to her biting his lower lip, for a moment she believes he is going to say something. Instead he nods and exits. Diana smiles at him, "Enjoy the day." His eyes had told her everything. He most certainly wants her and that is all she wants at this moment. As he walks away Jason comes up to him and guides him down the hall. In a whisper she says, "I will make sure you that you become, who I know you should be."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Aloohula

Life Stories

Aloohula is not sure how he is to work with Anthony, he has no experience working with children. Real children and not Youth Corp. He has had no siblings as well, his uncertainty on how this works is beyond him. How does the Youth Corp work with young people so easily?

Making this worse there are two other Downstairs Kids who will be working on this project. That means multiple children. He is not ready to play games, manipulate no matter how good it is for them or more importantly teach. The elevator seems to lurch as it stops and almost seems to groan as its door opens. "Yeah, that is how I feel," He says to the door. There is suddenly a whooshing sound as the water sprinklers begin their job of watering plants, this causes him to jerk his head about as he had not expected this. Stepping forward into the room itself he finds that not only Anthony is running up to him, but three others; one more then expected. They are happy, laughing and speaking all at once. Finally, he raised his hand thinking all the while, please get me out of here. "Stop! Just give me a moment."

"We're just so happy to see you. Did Brian come, is Willie coming?" Anthony asks beaming and waving his hands around.

The Downstairs Kids all look as they should. It is the one thing that he loves about coming down here. For what time he is here it is like being home. No, fake human facade; they are themselves. Beautiful green skin, red or orange eyes with a slitted pupil. None of the children are Dahax or Whipelli; they are all Depol, but he is fine with that. They have small delicate crests and forked tongues that they love sticking out for some reason. Likely because upstairs as they like to say, everyone must look human.

He holds up both hands to indicate they should stop jumping up and down and squealing as he speaks. "No, Brian will not be coming as discussed last time. I will be the one directly...ah, I guess ah." He finds himself squinting. Surely he wasn't in charge. Lifting his brow he realizes that is exactly what Brian has manipulated him into. He had told himself that Youth Leaders are very manipulative, therefore always beware of them, he just should have known better. However, with Brian he knew he was being manipulated, yet he went right along with what was in Brian's head. Now of course, he is supposed to be one of those that are tasked to rein the Youth Leader in when he begins charging ahead. Something Brian has asked of him, to be honest at the time it made him feel kind of important. Now, he realizes that it is actually a challenging job as the Youth Leader is stubborn, opinionated and thinks he knows better than everyone else. Brian may know exactly what he wants, but does not always think of the repercussions he was told by Gordon. Making it odder he is now in the Twenty and Under and the Doing Our Own Thing, gangs. All he can do is shake his head, how did he get so involved with Brian, Shy, Gordon, George, Kelly, William and some Downstairs Kids and likely a growing list of cohorts. He shakes his head again, he won't have to worry about his life being dull now.

The four Downstairs Kids look up at him intently awaiting his answer. Shaking his head, "I don't know about William. It is his day off so he may be here later or in just a minute or two. You will however, be working with me directly. Brian and William are of course involved, but." He suddenly stops speaking and shrugs.

Anthony and the others shake their heads although the smiles have not left them. Anthony says. "Ah, you actually are a farmer and we need someone that actually knows what they are doing. We know Brian thinks he is, but he isn't. I am just a kid and I know that he really isn't." His tone softens. "Willie, I think; well he acts a bit like he is my father or big brother and not a coworker."

When the young man speaks of William, Aloohula can hear how much he cares about him. However, the Downstairs child tone changes again, speaking in a more dominating delivery. "I want to truly be the one who is in charge. I know that I need permission and assistance where I don't know what I am doing. Trust me I am not stupid, I know I need lots of guidance, but I can help you to fulfill your goal and mine."

Aloohula shakes his head, smiling he says, "You are lucky to have William on your side. He inspired Brian for your project. Who in turn has inspired others. So all of this is because William cares a great deal about all of you. I guess never forget that someone truly cares about you that they are willing to drag in a bunch of crazy people like the Youth Leaders and myself." He has no idea why he has gotten all soft about any of this.

One of the youths speaks with a sober tone, "It's nice suddenly having people actually care about us. We are treated like pets down here. Study, study, study, we rarely see any adults other than the one who checks on us and gives us our studies and makes sure we eat and stuff."

"I understand, I was lucky I had my family to be there for me." Aloohula shrugs and says, "So lets get started as I need a list of things so we can." He pauses for a moment, "Well, smuggle if you want to call it that. We need to start with the necessary items for the project first."

A couple of the kids giggle, "Smuggle."

"Remember you can't say anything. If you are all here for this, you must remember this is our..." He puts a finger to his lips for a moment. "Secret, our secret project. We are doing what?"

The group replies together. "Doing our own thing."

"Very good." He isn't sure if Anthony and the others are saluting or making fun of him as they put a fist to their chest. "None of that. This is not a regime. We really are doing our own thing."

The group loses their smiles as Anthony steps forward. "I am in command of this group." He points to the others. "They agree to support me and I them. I have a list and have written it on a paper so you can hide it as we have been directed to do." He takes a long stiff step to the trooper and hands a small paper with the list of needed items. "Thank you sir!" Then he takes the same long stiff step back and then turns and walks back to where he had been standing. They all stand very straight and stiffly, staring directly at him.

Aloohula takes the scrap of paper and reads out loud what is on the list, all the while wondering why they have decided to go all military on him. "Didn't know you had paper. Are all of these items needed now?"

"Yes, sir." Anthony says with a stiff nod.

He feels like a headache is beginning to knock on his forehead as to say, look what you got yourself into. "You have gone over this list with William?"

"No, not all of it. That is why we were hoping Willie was coming." Anthony says quietly. "Will we have to wait for the go ahead. Really want to get the platform started and I know you need to get the seedlings started."

Aloohula blinks, knowing a more puzzled look is likely gracing his face. Seriously, this is when a manipulative Youth Leader is supposed to step in. "Huh? Okay, but we need to work on immediate needed items first."

It is easy to see that Anthony is losing some of his confidence. How do you work with others, telling them what to do, then make them feel like it is the very thing they want to do. Aloohula knows he has a lot to learn himself. However, before he can try to find a way to work them he hears a sound. Cocking his head he is sure he has heard the elevator door. He stares intently awaiting who may be entering the garden. Then there he is...

"Willie!" The four youths run over to Willie, then except for Willie they bounce up and down laughing and talking with a lot of enthusiasm as they all walk back to Aloohula.

"Good to see you William." He is happy himself as there is now someone who can guide him through what is a new experience for himself. "I know this is your day to relax."

Willie looks at the kids giving a snort, then shaking his head and laughing a bit. "My pleasure. I would love to see the platform built, even if it is a just a small one. We will need somehow to get a crystal to create the electro magnetic energy needed."

"I guess the list is first." Aloohula beams happily at Anthony for a moment before turning back to Willie as he says, "Thank you for your service William. It means so much to them and to me. It is good for all of us to do something that may only be important to us."

They go over what is on the list and how they may be able to achieve the supplies. Anthony and the others jump in from time to time to either ask or answer questions. Then the Downstairs Kids run off to fulfill their studies leaving him and Willie to finish their discussion on getting the needed supplies.

"Time to go," Aloohula points to the elevator.

"Thank you Aloohula. I must say I never thought of a trooper helping with this. Inspired Youth Corp members naturally, but never thought of troopers as being interested in something like this. It shows you that you never truly know anyone."

"Brian says it was you that began all of this. You got him to think about a way fight the pain that we Dahax have from our fake human..." He pauses, "Sorry no more rant. How did you inspire Brian and his friends?"

Willie stares up at the ceiling for a moment. "I will make it a short story. I was supposed to be on another ship. There was a mistake I was needed on this ship. It was easy to change this skin and place different hair on me." He rubs his hand and then points to his head. "However, speaking a different language was something different. Here I am having spent all that time at home learning the wrong language. Now I had to learn this language and very quickly. It was too hard for me. So they got me someone well versed in learning languages and was a tutor while performing his Youth Corp assignments at home. That someone was Brian. We learned a lot about each other as time went by. Maybe, he learned more about me, but that is his job. Anyway when I needed help for Anthony, it was Brian I asked. Although I did not expect him to...ah, ah, plunge in like a tornedo...I mean tornado."

Aloohula tilts his head, "You know he is real manipulative jerk."

Willie looks him in the eye, "Then why are you helping?"

"Same reason, needed help and he was the one that offered." He laughs, shaking his head. "Short story. I called him a child."

"I can see that there are times they are most certainly not acting their age. However, that is not their fault. The Regime I believe finds it easier to ensure their unflagging loyalty if their maturity is a bit..." Willie rolls his eyes, "Easier to manipulate them if they have had less life experience. That is changing and the Regime cannot stop that. Everyone grows up. Well, most grow up."

He lifts a brow, "For sure. That is what I meant when I said it, but I said it loud enough for him to hear. Brian literally hunted me down and belittled me. Jerk did not care who was there to hear him. Not good. Then we met again and I told him about my pain. Not going into that, but we will work on Anthony's project and mine together. I wish I could tell you, but anyway no more pain medication. There is something as I said about him. He can manipulate someone and you know he is doing it." Aloohula tightens his lips, biting the inside of his mouth. "He did it to me and I am sure others and yet we can't help ourselves. You just become part of the pack."

"You know he has to be the way he is to survive. Not just him, but all the Youth Leaders and most of the Youth Corp."

"I do now, but I don't like it. I just can't trust him. Don't think I ever will totally. However, just changing this conversation up a bit. You happen to have a young man who thinks a great deal of you. He tries to cover that, but he does. Just the few times I have spoken to him his admiration for you can be immediately felt. He respects you."

"Anthony is a good kid. Myself and a few others were asked to have him assist us in some assignments on the ship. In the end I think he was teaching me. The more I get to know the Downstairs the more I come to understand that most are on the..." Willie pauses for a moment. "Genius level."

Aloohula has an almost puzzled look as he speaks. "Yeah, the next level of Youth Corp. If our current Youth Leaders are the way they are; how will the Downstairs be? Rather scary when you think about it."

They begin walking towards the elevator when finally Willie speaks in a morose tone. "I don't want them to be like the Youth Corp. I wish they could have true lives, just I wanted for..." He stops speaking and begins walking again.

When they reach the elevator Aloohula puts his hand on Willie's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine."

"No, you are not. I take it you have a wife and maybe a child at home?"

"No wife and no son."

Aloohula looks around and stops Willie from calling for the elevator. "You said son. I don't normally do this, sound like Shy now. Are you okay, is there something you would like to say? I didn't ask about a son."

Willie shakes his head, but the two just stand looking at the elevator door. Finally Willie looks up at the ceiling and then to the floor. "I was married. Her name was Taor. She was not beautiful, but not homely either. However, a few hours after meeting her she became the most beautiful woman I knew at that time."

Aloohula says nothing, but steps backward a few steps.

Willie turns and walks towards him, stopping he begins again. "Taor and I had a beautiful son. BjoBak was three, because I was coming here we were given permission to have another child. She was just a few weeks old and her name was Bofael."

"I take it something happened."

"Taor and I were so happy. You don't know how excited we were. I was to leave in a year and I was so happy I could spend time with my children before we had to leave and the idea of doing something for our family. Well, we were willing to sacrifice ourselves and time with each other to bring water home."

"That is why we are all here."

"Yes, I just wish when I go home that." Willie stops speaking and just looks at the floor.

"What happened?"

"One night my friends said they would like to celebrate the birth of my daughter. I never did things like that." He looks down and is now shaking slightly. "My friends and I would get together and just do happy, stupid stuff. It was just going to be a short time, but as I said we partied. Taor sent a message out to me. We were to go to her parents together, but I wanted to spend just a little more time with my friends. She came back with another message, she wrote; then see you when you have time for us."

"Sounds like she wasn't to happy." Aloohula isn't sure if he should give a smile. He certainly doesn't feel the humor.

"I left immediately, but when I got home they were gone. I sent a message to her family. They said that she had not arrived. So I started on my way; I sent a message with no response. When I reached her family's home there was a medical vehicle and her parents outside along with several strangers. Her mother was screaming and when she saw me she ran and started hitting me." There is a long pause before he finishes. "My wife, my children were killed. Just an accident, but they would not have been there if I had not went out with my friends, I should have just GONE HOME!" As they walk to the elevator his voice is heavy as says, "I will never have that again."

He feels for William and would like to say something that would make him feel better about himself. Unfortunately words fail to come to him so he simply says what comes to him first. "Were you married long enough to have set the life monogamous bond to one another. You had children together."

"No, I don't believe that we had spent enough time for the bond to complete even though we had children. I suppose I should be able to love again, but I don't know that I want too."

Aloohula looks to the floor for a moment, taking a deep breath he places a hand on Willie's shoulder. Then he steadies himself, speaking quietly he says. "Still one day you may find someone, someone that together you will create the marriage bond. I believe that we are all meant to have love and family."

Willie's face shows his deep sadness as he sighs deeply. "However, I will never forget I am the one too blame for their deaths."

The elevator arrives and the door opens, all Aloohula can think to say is, "Not your fault. It is life. I will always be here for you."

Willie nods at him, both know that the time to share private and personal conversation is coming to an end. As far as the officers on this ship are concerned there is nothing in common between William and himself. He snorts, actually he has less in common with Brian, the other Youth Leaders and Brian's odd programmer roommate Kelly. He feels like he understands William so much more than the others.

Willie cocks his head to one side and has a puzzled look. "I am okay, I promise. Have one thought how can humans be married over five or even fifty years and then leave each other with little feeling. I don't understand how they can do that? Our people will create the bond, some do have affairs, but yet can never leave their marriage bond behind. These affairs are only sexual in nature and few are inclined to even do this." He shakes his head, "Maybe I am being too harsh."

"No, your not being harsh. However, humans appear to do it easily, maybe they take drugs or something. Like conversion to end their relationship, no that isn't right. Just humans don't develop that monogamous bond for life like we do after we spend a certain amount of time together. I am not knowledgeable on this, but I don't think their females have the birthing ring on their necks. Therefore, the male is not bonded as quickly. Not that you need a child, just time. Just a child creates the bond quicker and even with a child in that marriage we can go on with another relationship if the bond before...it is, ah set. So maybe...Anyway, I mean the humans must have loved one another to have gotten married and then stopped needing the other." He contemplates what he has said and he cringes and sighs deeply. "Sorry. That made no sense, not even to me. I really don't know anything about humans."

They stand for a moment and Aloohula enters his destination for the shuttle floor, but they both continue to ponder the differences between their marriage bond and the human marriage bond as they stare at the door.

Finally, Willie turns to him with slight smirk says, "Just a mystery I guess. Wonder what a Banteen marriage is like."

They then both give horrified looks at one another. Willie then grins and says, "I could marry one of your females, or a Whipelli girl, Ibrea, or even a human woman; but a Banteen." He literally shivers, "What would that be like?"

Aloohula laughs, "Better have a knife at your side at all times. I am not sure if they know what love is." He bites his lower lip to keep himself from laughing out loud for a moment. With a smile he asks, "How do they have sex?"

The both laugh as the door of the elevator opens at the shuttle floor and Aloohula looks at his device for a moment before stepping out.

Willie smiles, "Better stop talking." He remains on the elevator as he will be going to his room for his day off and he is looking forward to catching up with messages from friends. He gives Aloohula a smile. "Thank you again, I think I needed this day."

"You are welcome, all I did was listen. I guess it is time for Earth. No, message from Brian. Hopefully, he is here so we can take care of..." His hand touches his protective vest where the list is hidden. "Things."

Willie gives a nod saying nothing. They can't speak now and know that they have pushed the boundary where they should not have spoken.

Aloohula walks to the shuttle he is taking to the Visitor Friends Headquarters. There is no Brian walking about so he quickly enters the shuttle, the Youth Leader is not there as well. He walks back to his seat and sits with the other troopers with his thoughts swirling around in his head. What a day he has had. This morning he has gone from how can I take charge of anything, to allowing someone to share private moments. Moments William likely needed to speak aloud, but is not quite ready to let go of in his imagined guilt. Sitting there all he can think of is that life is anything, but fair. Maybe for John, maybe some of the other higher officers, but for the rest of them. Well life is anything but fair. Brian could be right, life is a path with many stories. Will be interesting to see how the different stories end and how the new ones begin.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Jason

Follow Your Own Path

Jason can't see down to the planet from the popular observation window as he would like, this is because of today's smog being too dense. Sadly, this happens often. He would love to see the tall palm trees swaying in the breeze, they remind him of old visuals before the deserts at home became unlivable. The ocean is fine, but not as nice as the trees. Jason wishes he could go down more often, so far he has gone once and that was to help set up the Visitor Friends building for any possible immediate medical care. His device goes off, his supposed hour of freedom has been taken away by Diana. He could not dislike the woman anymore than he does, especially after what happened with Donny.

Walking into the room, he finds two SSG troopers. Diana looks up at him from her computer which she and the two SSG officers have been intently watching some visual. "Umm...Jason, please meet Brett and," She giggles, "Brian our two best SSG troopers. I am sure you remember them from our unpleasant time with that crew member." Her grin frightens him.

He understands she thinks this is an inside joke, one that is between the two of them. The joke because Brian the Youth Leader was just here this morning and Brian the SSG officer standing here now, both are named Brian. He's not sure why she thinks it is funny as there are more than one Jason, Diana and others bearing the same human names. He would like to think that the joke is not because Youth Leader Brian is on her list of sperm manipulation on his DNA or likely her future sex toy. Yeah, good luck having children after Diana is through with you Youth Leader Brian. Jason sadly knows how important it is to Whipelli to have a child for their family legacy. Of course the Youth Leader thinks he is there to ensure their health from human viruses and that the procedures are safe. He is there to serve his people so they remain healthy. Diana of course, only helps herself, caring for others doesn't come up in the conversations he has overheard. All he can do is smile a little as if he got the joke, whatever that was supposed to be.

What he cannot forget is the last time that both Donny and Brenda489 were breathing their last breath. Jason understands that Donny answered Diana's requests for sexual voyeurism every time she requested him as a very willing participant. That guy was known for his romantic escapades long before he got on Diana's sex list. Diana knew that there was nothing innocent about Donny, on that day though he just couldn't do as requested to a young human who had basically disappeared into her mind. He paid the price as Brett and Brian the SSG officers dragged him away to his death. Now, the Youth Leader Brian is being led down her dark path. Jason can see it, but there is no way to warn the Youth Leader without placing both of their lives in jeopardy. He looks at the SSG troopers both dressed totally in black and looking just as scary as before. With a tone vacant of any emotion he says, "Yes, I remember."

Since he said nothing more her eyes narrow for a moment, then she shrugs, turning to the one named Brett. "So you agree with this plan. We take the Downstairs child Carl to this place in Sechin Bajo in Peru."

"Yes, Our Great Leader is sure this is where the ancients came first to this planet. We thought initially that it was in what the humans call the Guatemalan jungle. We found a city that the humans have not yet discovered as well, we thought it was the temple of the ancients may have used or have had created. The temple is not far from the city, but we found it was not where the ancients hid the message." Brett points to a visual. "Since the child is a genius in understanding these writings, we believe before anything is done that we have him look at it first before trying to move them. We want to ensure that he sees everything first in case there is damage done. Also, visuals could miss something that the child needs to see, we leave everything as it is."

"I agree he may only be twelve, but he could read the stones with little training at the different sites at home." She says rubbing her hands gleefully together.

Jason cups his hands together becoming more nervous as to why he is here on something he knows must be a very secret assignment from the Great One. He watches as Diana lights up images of some old stones and finds he is forced to move even closer to them. All he wants is to leave the room.

Four images float in front of the group and Brett begins to point at them. "Notice how this one in Siviley looks very similar to the one here on Earth."

"Yes, I agree. These must be the ancient writing." Diana replies quickly, then she points to some stick figures on a wall in Sechin Bajo. "But I think the humans did these figures."

"Yes, it is like the ones in Siviley. We believe after the ancients left our planet the Dahax made these drawings." Brett points to stick figures running away from what appear to be spaceships with spider legs. "This may be when many Dahax were pushed out of the jungles. Notice how some of the figures go this way and some in another direction. This must be how the ancients caused our people to change. This group will become us the Depol and this group the Ibrea; the environment changes us into different species."

"Yes," Diana is smiling. "Our Great Leader believes it was the ancients and not the environment that caused the Dahax to split into two groups and begin the change into our different species. I doubt the ancients meant for the Ibrea to do much. It was our people the Depol, that are being called to service for this great journey. The Dahax are obviously of little intelligence and the Ibrea could be what Earth people call hippies. A project for the Ibrea could not even be found for them on procuring water. They will not kill except for insects, which they eat continuously. Then again average height of eight or nine feet would make them hard to blend into human society." She raises a brow as she shakes her head. "No, one understands them except maybe the Whipelli, who evolved from the Ibrea during one of the worse global warming s our world endured until now."

Brett cocks his head smiling at her. "I agree, the Dahax are of little value except to serve as soldiers. Although at the time the Dahax would have been thought of as highly intelligent. As for the Ibrea they may have already fulfilled some need of the ancients." He points to one of the visuals, "There is so much here at this new site Sechin Bajo. We are lucky the humans have not found it. Then again, we know what we are looking for."

"I like the one in Siviley where you see what appears to be our planet and next to it is this planet Earth. You know immediately it is Earth, yet who carved it? The Dahax at that time didn't even know what a planet was." Diana moves closer to the visual as a hissing sound comes from her throat, she is excited by what she sees. "Note how the stick figures are holding hands. Below this is another circle. Our Great One believes that the circle below is the universe."

The SSG officer Brian shakes his head. It is easy to see his passion for these artifacts, "Doesn't this mean that the ancients did this drawing. As you said our ancestors at that time would not have known of this planet, nor of our own continents, let alone Earth's continents carved on the artifact. How could they have done this though." He is now rubbing his chin, "No, it must have been the ancients. Although the carving is not what you would expect of the ancients from other things we believe is their work. If our ancestors, how could they know of Earth" Next he points to the image of the stick figures holding hands standing on their planets. "Does this not signify that we are too work together and is that maybe another planet and not the universe below."

Brett counters with his thoughts. "No, you have heard what Our Great One has said, this means we find Earth and we subjugate the humans. He is to become the protector of this universe." He points to the two figures standing on what is suggested to be their planets. "This doesn't mean they are human, the crests were simply left off of the ones standing on the Earth carving. I do not understand Brian why you can't accept everything you have been told."

Diana laughs, throwing her hair back she says. "We, meaning myself and Our Great Leader believe that some of our ancestors were brought here by the ancients. When they looked down from the spacecraft and saw Earth they remembered what they had seen, then they went home and carved that image. Somehow our people needed to leave a message for when we were ready to take on this new venture. Yes, somehow the crests were left off. There is no way that the Ibrea would have already lost their crests. It is quite doubtful we could ever, I mean ever work with these..." She wrinkled her nose, "Silly humans. Now, we on our way to fulfilling the first part. First we need to find the information that the ancients have left for us."

Jason listens to them speak endlessly, looking at the carvings and drawings from this planet and the other three from his world it appears to him like Brian SSG is correct. The two beings, the one from his home world and the one Brian believes is of this world are holding hands. He has no idea about the Great One and his being destined to be protector of the universe. Just this quick observation on his part would mean this is a joint project. A joint project to what he does not know, who would put his people and humans in charge of caring for the universe. He wants to smile, but he keeps his face passive; who in their right mind would have people who are happy to destroy their planets take care of the universe. He just wants to leave and has no idea why he is here. He knows he is beginning to frown, but he can't stop himself.

"Jason! Snap out of it. You have something to say?" Diana is glaring at him.

He swallows hard, his hand waving at the visuals, "I never knew any of this. I mean, I knew there were these artifacts, but that is all. I guess if the ancients were involved why don't we see the path to the Whipelli? I see only the beginning and two paths."

Both Brett and Diana laugh. Brett shakes his head. Even his false eyes show a fervid gleam of a fanatic as he speaks. "The Whipelli were not meant to happen. They are not needed. And before you ask." He holds up a hand to reinforce that he does not want anyone to interrupt. "Yes, there was more than one human species. We believe although we are not sure, but we believe that the ancients only wanted this particular human species to continue. They became extinct with only this one evolving and continuing on. This of course is unlike our people where we have our root ancestor the Dahax, but we have evolved differently as we moved on, each suited to their environment until of course technology changed all of that. As to why the Ibrea were needed I have no idea. Maybe they did fulfill a goal for the ancients and now are no longer needed. They certainly will die before picking up a weapon, there is no known species like them." He shakes his head, "Yet they are the root of the Whipelli who have no issue with picking up a weapon and killing. Until a way was found to control the mountain people they were an irritant to our people. Now we dominate them as we do the Ibrea and Dahax."

The SSG Brian smiles jumping into the conversation and exclaims with a large smile. "It is good that the Whipelli are being dealt with. For years we have been moving them to Avena. Their clan leaders and council have been executed. We will fulfill Our Great Leaders wishes without them causing any problems." He then tilts his head at Jason for a moment. "Diana says you can be trusted for this assignment. You have been very good at keeping secrets shall we say."

Jason knows one thing, answer as though completely loyal and dedicated. He nods his head quickly. "Humm, yeah." He then straightens his posture standing stiffly, putting the loyalty look in his eyes. He has grown up with the Regime always watching, you learn how to survive. "Of course, my devotion is to the Great One for as long as I live and I have never given away any of Diana's secrets or information." He then nods his head too her, but finds himself fearful; could be his head is already on the chopping block. The three continue to stare at him, he just says the first thing that comes to him. "Why am I here, how may I serve you?"

Brett nods his head to him and points what appears like a clawed Dahax finger at him. It frightens Jason as he is sure Brett is not Dahax. Then the SSG officer snarls. "You would not be here if we thought you were not loyal, but I wanted to hear that. Do you have other questions though?"

He squints, "Ah...Okay, why are you getting rid of the Whipelli when a good deal of the Youth Corp is Whipelli and nearly all of the Youth Leaders."

Brett's voice has a dry tone to it as he answers, "We have plans for them that will suit Our Great Leaders plans. Also, they are as close to human as our people will be for passing as them. No, crests and such; makes it easier for creating a more human appearance without any pain for them. Also, our project for Our Great Leader to be able to enhance and embrace his supernatural abilities. When we have found a way," Then he nods his head to Diana, his tone seems almost spiritual in nature. "This wonderful woman has found a way to give him a binal organ that his body will accept. Something you are assisting with." His eyes look up as though gazing at some amazing light, "With his power comes his domination of the universe. This may very well be why there are humans, even more why there are Whipelli. They have been created for the Great One by the ancients."

To Jason it is like Brett is contradicting what he originally said about the mountain people, but if he says anything it will mean more yakking about something he just wants to not hear. He just nods his head. "I take it you need me for something."

The two SSG officers and Diana look at one another for a moment. Then she smiles, "Jason I have an important job for you. I want you to meet Carl today and then we will schedule you to go with him to see the artifact we have been speaking about."

"Ah, ah, I don't know that I am ah, the right one for this. Sounds like someone who works with children. " Jason shrugs, the feeling of depression is joining his feeling of confusion in this situation. "You know a Youth Leader or at least a Youth Corp member."

Diana's gaze lingers on him for sometime. Finally she shakes her head. "No, you are the correct individual for this. You are aware of confidentiality and you wanted to be a doctor. I need to have the child undergo a bit of tweaking to his appearance. We need him to look," She pauses and stares at him. "As human as possible, even for the short time he will be onsite. Better than someone seeing him when we are not aware that they are there. Do you understand?"

"Yes, just give me the information and I will go down and meet him. I guess that means visit him everyday until the trip is scheduled."

She turns to the SSG officers, "Any issues or questions?" Next her forked tongue darts out licking her lips for a moment. "This I know will please Our Great Leader very much and he will always remember what we have done."

Both shake their heads, but although not smiling you can see they are very pleased. SSG Brian then speaks up, "If it is okay I would like to go now."

Jason keeps himself from sighing, "Fine. Lets go."

It is not long when they reach their destination and happily as far as he is concerned have not said one word to each other. They walk off of the elevator and Jason is amazed. A beautiful garden reveals itself to him. "My...I knew they were here, this is so awesome!"

The SSG officer just looks at him then turns away. They are greeted by a large woman and at her side is a boy. Jason smiles and the SSG officer just glares at the child. The little boy backs up and hides behind the woman. Easy to see he is immediately afraid of the SSG Brian

The woman reaches behind herself and grabs the little boys arm pulling him from behind her. She then waves to a small room as their destination. "If you like we can go over Carl's information."

The officer glares again at the boy and then to Jason. "Enjoy getting too know each other." He then turns and he and the woman walk to the room she had motioned too.

"Shall we walk and get to know each other?" Jason says with what he hopes is the correct smile to a frightened child. The little boy appears to be looking for a place to hide. "Its okay. I just want to get to know you." He points to a path. "Lets just walk and if you don't like it...well run away."

Carl laughs as he runs down the path, then turning awaiting Jason to catch up. They talk and Carl shows him the garden. Then Jason hears a sound, it doesn't sound good. He walks away to an odd ladder that is made to look a bit like a tree. Looking up he can see a little girl. "Are you okay?"

She tries to crouch lower so she is out of his line of site, but he knows she is there. "Carl is she okay? Who is she?"

"That is Cathy." Carl looks up and calls out to the little girl, "You okay Cathy?"

"I am fine, she wants to kill it." Her tone is sad, yet something tells him she is stubborn and ready to fight. "It has organs outside. I want to fix him."

"She has been waiting for the chicks to hatch. Bet ya something is wrong with that chick." Carl says.

"Cathy I am a doctor. Let me look at the baby." Jason just lied, so he tries again. "Actually I am training to be a doctor." That is not quite true. He is trying to become a doctor, but Diana has intervened in his training and he is far behind his roommate in his training. "Climb down and let me look at the chick."

Her voice is shaking now as she moves about. "I can't. Oh, I can't get down."

Jason is not someone who climbs. In his head he is looking for a Dahax or Whipelli; someone who thinks climbing is an awesome task. "Okay, on my way." He takes a couple of deep breathes with Carl giving him an odd look. Obviously the kid can see he is not comfortable with this. However, up he goes climbing up the rungs in the ladder. Avoiding the branches that have been attached to the ladder are a problem as they either stab at him or he gets his hand tangled in them. Guess they are supposed to be twigs. He has no idea how long it takes him to reach the young girl. Cathy is shaking with emotion, but she hands him the bird. As she hands the chick to him she asks him to be careful with it and she climbs down quickly. It is a sad situation, tiny organs lay matted around the little chick. It is not bleeding, but it is a not moving. All he can do is carefully place it down his jacket and hope for the best. One more deep breath, placing a foot on the rung of the ladder he begins his descent. It takes only a few rungs down for Jason to wonder how long before he falls. He stares down to the ground at the distance left for him to reach the ground. He is quick to understand that was something he should not have done, he wonders how many bones he will break when he loses his grip and falls. Carefully avoiding the fake twigs and branches as best he can he continues to climb down the very tall ladder, this time not looking down. Once he places his foot on the ground he realizes he has been holding his breath. Jason forces himself to breath then he reaches for the chick carefully from his jacket. He is afraid to look at the children; this bird is not going to make the night.

Cathy gently takes the bird cupping it in her hands. The chick is so tiny, there is no way to his knowledge to place the organs back. Infection has likely set in if just from being held. Cathy looks up at him with a look that says she has lost her fear, with a commanding voice says, "Come on Deanna knows what to do she's a doctor and your training to be a doctor." She runs quickly, Carl turns and immediately runs after her.

Jason shrugs and follows after her. At least there is a doctor, with luck they can explain how bad the issue is with the chick. At times he slows to look at the plants and the small animals. He has even stopped once when he caught a whiff of some flower. As he nears the door that the children have ran into he hears Cathy's commanding voice. "Jason, Jason, Jason, here; now!" He enters and looks about the room.

"Deanna this is Jason," Carl points to him.

All he can do is stare at her, if the girl is fourteen he would be surprised. She can't be that old, thirteen, twelve. What is this, he sees no adult in attendance. "Your the doctor?"

"I am a doctor, I wish to be a surgeon and I am training." Deanna raises a brow and sighs, "What is your field of study?"

Although he can see she is not Dahax she has very large crests and a nose more like a Whipelli. Deanna must stand out among the Downstairs Kids. Jason just gives her a quick smile. "I was studying to be; to be just a doctor. That is my passion, nothing fancy. Just want to help people in need of health issues."

She raises her brow again, "I thought you were training to be a doctor? A doctor with passion is pretty nice as far as I am concerned. What are you really doing?" She shrugs, "Adults don't necessarily feel like they need to speak to just a child. So answer or don't, it's up to you."

He smiles as if in good humor, "Diana has requested that I work for her. That is what I do with most of my day, then with what time I do have I try to keep up with my studies." Jason then nods to the chick his tone is a bit somber now. "What do you think doctor?"

Deanna speaks quickly. "Carl go sit down, we need to go into what we will be using as the operating room. Cathy have you scrubbed?" Cathy nods that she has, then she looks at him. "You should prepare. We shall operate, now!"

He scrubs and is not sure what to say. He is interested in how a child will perform such a delicate operation on a living creature that is so small and so young. Then again he should stop her, the likelihood of the creature living is not realistic. Once prepared he walks to what Cathy is calling her operating table. He watches her with her laser and other equipment. She requests items from him and they work on the chick. Once finished she looks to Cathy. "We will put it in this oxygen tent. You must understand it may not make the evening. However, always remember that it was you who gave this creature more life, so when it goes to its next life it will remember you always. You have protected her and she will protect you."

Cathy nods her head sadly, "May I stay in case these are her last hours."

Deanna nods, "Yes. Do you need someone to come and stay with you?"

Cathy shakes her head. He feels for her as she appears nervous as she says, "I wish this to be our time together. I will let you know if the time has come."

Jason finds himself in awe of Deanna and Cathy is definitely a strong individual for her young age. After they leave the room he turns to Deanna. "You are going to be the most respected surgeon I know. My only hope is if I need someone to operate on someone I care dearly for that it is you or someone very much like you." He nods his head to her, "I must leave. I will be thinking of you as one amazing individual." Then Jason turns and begins to walk towards Carl.

Deanna nods to him, but suddenly she calls out to him. "Be strong, you are the keeper of your true self. They can't take that away from you. When you can, follow the path that calls too you."

"Thank you." He turns to Carl and as the boy rises he places his hand on his shoulder. "You okay. I know this might be difficult."

"No, yes, I guess." Carl shrugs, "Who was that one dressed all in black. Is he your friend?" Carl appears unhappy as he looks up at Jason.

"No, just assigned to work together." Jason can see the concern on Carl's face. He uses the tone his mother would use when he was sad over something. "Come on. You show me something that makes you happy. I really want to see this place, I would enjoy something just for the fun of it."

Carl continues to looks sad for a moment, then suddenly he laughs, "Okay." Then he speaks very, very quietly and for a moment puts a finger to his lips. Then very quickly says, "We like to do our own thing. You want to see that? It is really special. They just invited me today. So much, so I don't know; just great." He stops and takes a breath, "Want to?"

Jason whispers back, "That would be great. Lets go before the..." He nods his head over to another direction, "One in black returns." He looks at the boy who is smiling and bouncing down a path laughing. Jason smiles as he watches the boys change, maybe this is not going to be so bad after all.

"Here Jason, here." Carl is waving at him and he walks over where there is a metal disc and several tools laying on a heavy blanket. There is something about the disc, it appears like a platform used to transfer supplies. However, there is something different that he can't quite make out about it. "Really nice isn't it!" The boy is certainly excited.

He gets down on a knee to look at a control panel when suddenly two boys and a girl appear. They do not look happy. One of them grabs Carl by the arm and growls, "What have you done? You idiot." He then shakes Carl who appears shocked by their reaction.

Jason grabs Carl by one arm then pushes the others away with the other arm, this breaks the boys hold on him. "What's wrong with you? He was just showing me this, his, your project. Your hurting him, want me to do that to you?" He finds the anger deepening in him so he takes a breath and awaits for one the children to speak.

"Ohhhhhh, Anthony don't be mad. I just wanted him to see; doing our own thing." Carl is playing with his shirt nervously, "I'm sorry."

The one named Anthony stares sternly at Carl, then with a quiet voice he says, "Please this is a secret."

Jason holds up a hand, "I understand. If anyone knows how to keep secrets I do. However, you may want to figure out a way to not keep telling people." Then he looks at Carl, "Or determine who you tell, its on you if you pick the wrong people to include."

"Alright, just don't tell Brian. I don't want him to be mad, he is doing a lot for us to do this and we don't want him to get into trouble." Anthony says gritting his teeth.

"Not a problem Brian is here." Jason looks around, "What is this for?"

They tell him about how it is going to be a small disc that will not only go up and down, but move around the room. Anthony also explains it will be used to grow some plants. Jason is impressed, if the disc works as the children believe it would be a good idea. Using a disc to move things several miles from a ship to the ground using elctro magnetic power would be better than the drones.

"So you said Brian is here, I sure would like to talk to him, " Anthony says with a smile.

Jason is a little amazed from what he has seen Brian dislikes children. "He treats you okay? Doesn't seem like a lets go have fun with kids kind of individual."

Anthony and his friends are slumped over the disc hiding the tools and the disc. "Naw, he likes kids. You can tell he may think he is smarter than everyone else, but he is good with us. Everybody has their thing." All four of the Downstairs Kids are laughing about Anthony's description of Brian. "Well lets go, if that is okay."

Carl on the other-hand is very quiet. "Brian, you mean that Brian. He doesn't seem very nice to me..."

Anthony interrupts him, "You never met him. Lets go." They all begin up the path talking about how they hope more animals will be coming and what animals would Jason suggest. Then suddenly there stands Brian the SSG officer. Carl stops and stands behind Jason.

"Brian we have had a great visit and I have met some of Carl's friends. I will be happy to come again." Jason is laughing and turning his head to the group who have suddenly become very quiet.

Anthony gestures for Jason to lean down a bit and he whispers, "Wrong Brian, don't tell on us."

Jason whispers back, "Is your Brian a Youth Leader?"

"Yeah," Anthony shrugs. "I think we better go for studies. May we take Carl?"

He finds he is shaking his head, should have known. Jason whispers, 'Sorry.' He knew Brian SSG was likely not child friendly when they first arrived, nothing has changed. "No, problem with that..." Jason gives a very pointed nod to Brian. "Is there?"

"No," Sneers Brian. "Time to leave anyway."

Jason gives the children a smile and a shrug to Brian, "I am ready."

Everyone goes to their destination and the only conversation between him and the SSG officer is that he should visit Carl every day to ensure that the boy feels comfortable. Also, a reminder that he will accompany the child on his skin treatments which will be scheduled to begin tomorrow. Once they have returned to the lab the schedules are created for the skin procedure and everything is calendared up.

Finally, Jason is given permission to leave so he can work on some medical studies, studies Diana feels is something he should no longer be persuading as his work for her is far more important. He has been reminded so many times that there is more than studies and that he must observe if not actually perform some of the duties under guidance. Hard to perform actual duties when you can't even observe. However, he was supposedly sent to become a doctor and not even Diana is going to stop him. Before he walks out the door though he is reminded by her that he should meet his new roommate.

Walking back to his room he remembers what the young Deanna had said; be strong, as he is the keeper of his true self. That no one can take it away from him and to follow the path that calls to him. He shakes his head, she is so young, but with the soul of someone so old. He chuckles about what the kids had said, doing our own thing. That's what he needs, he needs to do his own thing, and how does one go about doing that. He wishes that was the path he was taking and not Diana's dark path.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Brian

Just A Normal Day

Brian sits quietly in front of Victor as he goes over a list of items that are needed to be taken care of and who has been assigned to complete each on item on the list. His job will be to ensure that those individuals finish their tasks before the end of the week. One thing he understands is that Victor can be very efficient and does not care for others ideas unless asked. Still he finds what he has been doing as actually rewarding, challenging and appreciated for the work he is doing. He feels that he is also learning something new each time he works with Victor. This makes him happy as he is serving the Great One and helping to complete his beloved leaders goals, even if he himself is not sure what those goals are.

"Remember to make each Youth Corp member and Visitor Friend feel crucial to our work no matter what they are doing." Victor looks him in the eye as he asks, "As for Daniel, you are sure he is your number one choice?"

He finds himself rubbing his fingers for a moment. "I believe that Daniel will be integral to our process of ensuring that our Visitor Friends bond even further with the Youth Corp. I can go over again what I see as his qualities."

"No issue with me. I ran over your choices of those we should begin to reward in some way in order to continue our influence on them in what we see as their destiny to Our Great One. As for Daniel there was some issues with his apparent lack of drive before joining the Visitor Friends, but I believe that came about due to boredom. At the time he likely found nothing that truly interested him, that is until now. When you sent his name to me this morning as your final choice we gave him a few more tests. He was compliant, yet speaks up confidently when asked questions. I feel quite comfortable with him and will support your choice."

Brian rubs the back of his neck for a moment. Daniel has a high regard for anything that makes him feel like he stands out amongst others. Right now he would really like to show the Great One that he is able to give him humans that will do his every bidding. "May I give him some reward today?"

Victor leans forward, it is if you can see the muscles straining against his uniform. "Umm, I had not thought so soon. Something small would be fine. What would you like to do?"

He bites the inside of his lower lip for a moment as he had not thought of what the reward should be. Honestly he had thought he would be told what the reward should be. Then a thought comes to him, this may be a way for him to go to Beautiful Smoke and get the seeds for Aloohula.

"Again any thoughts on this?" Victor asks as he rubs his upper arms proudly showing off the muscle that appears to be screaming to escape his uniform. His gaze is towards Brian, but his true focus is on his muscles.

"May we be assigned a vehicle, I mean a car. Being driven and being told it is for his benefit, well I am sure this would please him." He watches Victor uncertain if he should repeat what he has said.

However, Victor tilts his head immediately, there is a hint of surprise in his tone. "That is all?"

Brian smiles it has been a long morning, but something good may come of this day. He gives what he hopes is the correct tone and smiles as he speaks. "Yes." Then a thought comes to him, "No, may I ask for a trooper as well? We can then drive around to some errand or errands that please Daniel."

"I see no problem with that. Could you do me a favor? I need to have a Youth Leader picked up before the beginning of an event. He has had a very long day and not having to await the shuttle would also be a nice reward for him as well."

He is feeling the disappointment as now his little trip to Beautiful Smoke can't happen. All he can do is agree.

Victor replies pleasantly, "Very good. I think this is a great thing all around. In fact, why don't you go to one of those coffee places. I know that Whipelli like coffee, it may an interesting time for both of you and your fellow Youth Leader."

This would have been awesome actually being able to use the car for his errand to Beautiful Smoke, but things never seem to be easy. He wants to ask who the Youth Leader is, but Victor is beginning to show his disinterest. "Thank you." Brian stands, "Will I know which car?"

"I will have the trooper waiting for you. Let me check and see who is free." Victor studies his device.

"Humm, sir could I ask for S9N10060. He has accompanied me before and I feel comfortable around him. 0, we have a good working relationship. He knows his place, is respectful and appears to know his job."

Victor checks his device for the troopers number. "Yes, he will be awaiting you. Now, go make Daniel feel...well, shall we say special." His smile looks more like a smirk.

Brian stands and nods his head to Victor. "Thank you, I will ensure that Daniel feels empowered and continue grooming him for a position in Visitor Friends. As your tests have indicated Daniel likes power and is easy to manipulate, but intelligent. He will be more than willing to do whatever to get the power he wishes to possess."

There is a long pause, then Victor says, "I agree. You have done a good job. Your going to find your own rise in the ranks with the work you are doing. Expect more points."

He thanks Victor and leaves. Brian though is disappointed, he had really wanted to use the car for his own little errand. Walking out the door he looks around taking in the scenery and sees Aloohula, he holds up a hand to him. They will just have to figure out another way to visit Beautiful Smoke. He smiles as he walks up to the trooper. "You got outside quickly."

Aloohula's tone is flat betraying no emotion as he looks around at those passing by. "Where were you? I have been waiting most of the day for you. You weren't on the shuttle this morning."

"Had an appointment for some testing, it is for human illnesses. For those illnesses we do not possess immunity for. You should be happy, we..." Brian's voice trails off and he finds he is smiling with the thought that Diana, Diana herself had given him a look that seemed like she was interested in him. If only that is so.

"Wake up." Aloohula raises a hand sharply, it is the only way at this time he can show his disappointment. " Are we doing this or not?"

"Of course we are." Brian shrugs and fusses with his belt delaying his unknown answer to Aloohula's question. "We just have to figure out how to get there. For now though I have to make a human named Daniel feel like he is the most important individual around. So please act the part of a subservient trooper. After we get rid of him, then scream or scold or whatever at me."

Although Aloohula is wearing his shielded helmet it is obvious at least to Brian he is glaring at him. The trooper turns away standing stiffly. They stand silently for a few minutes when the trooper turns to him. "Subservient," He says with a hiss.

"As I was saying we will find a way to do, well you know; our own thing. Please just act the part," Brian looks at Aloohula who is shaking his head and gives the trooper a puzzled look. "Yeah, I know not your thing, but subservient is the word. Act the part. Again, please. You know that's the game, a game we all have to play."

More of a hiss comes from Aloohula, "Yesssss. Guess, it just depends if you are a stupid Dahax, or wonderful Youth Leader."

"I promise..." Suddenly Brian's tone changes abruptly. "Daniel so good to see you. I was telling my supervisor about you. He is so impressed by you, he has asked that instead of you trying to find your way back home on the bus you had to take this morning, instead that we take you home."

"Really!" Daniel's smiles giving a gleeful laugh, "Really. Just officers take the cars. Wow! Honestly, for me!"

"Yes, for you." Brian gives him a nod and a quick smile, "You deserve it." The car then pulls up and Aloohula opens the door for Daniel as Brian walks around to the other door. "Is there a problem Daniel?" Daniel shakes his head, "Then get in, enjoy. This truly is for you."

Daniel sits down and then he frowns a bit as Aloohula sits in the front seat. Brian gives Daniel another smile. "You again deserve this, all of this." He gestures around the car and to Aloohula. As for Daniel he leans back and just smiles as the car leaves the Visitor Friends building.

For some time Brian just lets Daniel enjoy the ride. After awhile he feels like it would be okay to ask about Robin. First he watches the buildings and the people walking on the sidewalk, then he takes a deep breath and decides to go for it. "I have not seen Robin for some time is she doing okay?"

"Yeah, you guys were just friends right." Daniel smirks, "Or was there something between you two."

"Ah," He knows not to betray himself, say nothing. "Ah, naw. We played some game that was fun and she likes music." Brian shrugs, "You know. Nice that she plays the guitar. I liked listening to her play it and she would show me around your neighborhood. That's all."

Daniel is beaming, "That is good. I mean that, more like a friend thing between you two. She and I made up by the way. You know we have been dating on and off for some time. We're gonna try one more time." He winks, "If you know what I mean."

Brian has no idea what he means. He feels like he should though, "Ah, yeah. I am happy for both of you." They discuss any errands or plans Daniel may have, but Daniel says he just fine going home. The rest of the ride is very quiet. Once they arrive Brian turns to Daniel, "How is Polly doing? I should have asked earlier."

"Little nerd is just fine. Going to something at school I heard." Aloohula opens the door for Daniel who gets out of the car, before the door is closed he leans down. "Yeah, I remember. They feel like your people are monitoring the schools and she is going to be there to support the cause, or whatever. I don't know if you really know that girl. She's super opinionated and thinks she knows better than everyone else." He turns his head about as people are watching him, it is easy to see he likes this moment. "Yeah, they know who this guy is now." He points a thumb at himself.

Brian just shakes his head and smiles. A thought comes to him, how much does he really know of Daniel. He will certainly do as asked, he doesn't remember him ever being stubborn; certainly not opinionated. The guy does enjoy the idea of being given power and ordering others around. He purses his lips trying to figure out Daniel; he certainly likes to be the center of attention. Suddenly Brian realizes the car is not moving and Aloohula's shielded face is staring at him. Aloohula shakes his head and tells the driver to continue to the next item on the list which is to pick up the other Youth Leader. He shrugs, "Sorry, I got into my thoughts." There are no comments from either the driver or Aloohula so he just goes back to his own thoughts as they drive to the school to pickup the unknown Youth Leader. What he needs now though is to figure out how to get to Beautiful Smoke after they pick up the Youth Leader. It's going to be complicated in order to do what he and Aloohula really want to do and not have the other individual interfere in their plans.

The drive from Daniels home to the high school does not take long. He and Aloohula get out of the car and watch as numerous young people walk past them. The buzzing sound of many people speaking, yelling and laughing fill the air. Several are carrying signs that read, 'You Are The Visitors – Not Us,' 'We Didn't Invite You Here...Remember You Are The Guests...Not Us.' Some of the remarks are not kind as they walk past him, but Brian understands that his interfering will make it only worse. The event should be called the, Not Us movement from the number of signs being carried. However, it is not just young people roaming about, there are also a few police cars and many older people who are likely teachers and parents standing or walking about. The troopers and Youth Corp members are several feet away from the entrance the humans are taking. There is no Youth Leader standing with them, nor when he looks down at the parking lot where a shuttle awaits with troopers standing around it. He's not happy that he doesn't know who he is picking up and the whole situation here is definitely a mess. Rumors on the ship is that these are not going to take place again if possible, the protests are becoming more unpredictable. Secondly violence is not something that John or anyone would like to see happen; it will make his people look bad.

"Brian, its me!" A blonde Youth Corp member walks quickly over to him. "I have to go back to the shuttle."

He gives her a smile, leaning down and speaking in Depol, "Drone time?"

She gives a pretend yawn, but speaks in English. "Ah, what can I say. Someone has to do what they have to do." Becky changes to Depol, "Had to put my little drones out so I can get the visuals of those." She points to the young humans walking by, one with a sign that reads, 'We Should Learn From Each Other.'

"Doesn't this kind of look rough." He indicates with a nod of his head that he is talking about the number of troopers that are present. "It's just a peaceful demonstration. They feel like we are well," Brian turns his head about and finishes in Depol. "They think we are decreasing their freedom."

"We are," Her eyes are narrow, then she changes again to Depol. "We must support Our Great Leader and our people. Yes, no?" Becky switches back to English, pointing to the shuttle. "Want to check it all out?"

He turns his head to Aloohula. "You don't mind waiting. I promise I won't be long. Like to check it out. Just let the Youth Officer that we are escorting know that I will be back shortly." He begins to turn so he and Becky can begin the walk to the shuttle so he can see how she works the drones.

"Why not, just a trooper," Aloohula's tone is flat as he responds to Brian, even Becky can tell he is not happy.

"Ah, okay." Brian turns and he Becky walk to the shuttle quickly. One of the troopers watching the door turns his head to him and Becky, but makes no comment. He looks to the trooper, "Not staying, just checking it out."

She smiles to the troopers, "All is okay. Okay." Becky laughs as she enters the shuttle, "Your funny, none of the troopers business. Anyway another shuttle will be coming shortly then we will climb out of the way. Better not to be on the ground once we have everything in place. At first we were going to stay, but most of the crowd is very young. Any violence should not have any finger pointing in our direction. So we were going to leave some troopers on the ground, but later they decided no one stays on site. They said it is better to be up a bit and not have any of us here, better propaganda wise. You know hover out of the way so to say. Had to get the little bugs in place, now we are all set. What do you think?"

"This isn't like any shuttle I have ever seen." He looks about the shuttle, there are only a few seats. It appears that a lot of room has been given to monitors and some other equipment. "Why do you need all of this. Can't you do it all on your device?"

"Hey, they are getting the best," She points to herself, not hard to see that she is very pleased with herself. "No, we need the monitors. We get the visuals down so that someone not even from this school can be tracked. Of course, even if they go to this school, we want the best visual and sound if they say something we may need for later. You know, they may have some family member who may later join a resistance against us. The more info on them, well the better. Those kids are fourteen to eighteen, they seem like they are young." Becky gives him a stern look, "Don't go all Youth Leader, they grow up and trust me you will want all of this information."

"Are you tracking only those attending?"

"I don't know what will happen later, but we need to know the troublemakers. Don't want to make it confusing by adding too many to monitor." She then shows him how she works the drones. "Not bad. They think they are flies. They have been programmed to just fly about unless we send them to track someone. Anyway you better go the others will be here. My job is just ensuring they work as they should."

"I am impressed. Can you work these on the ships. I mean without someone noticing. You said flies, so I guess staff would notice."

She leans over to the chair he is sitting in and whispers, "I have done it. On an officer." She is smiling with a very pleased look. "Before you ask, my supervisor asked me to experiment. Likely he wanted to see if he could get some information. Besides everything is for him." Her eyes look up and he knows she means the Great One. He nods and looks up to show his devotion.

"Humm, interesting that you were able to do that without being noticed." He hears someone talking outside the ship, "Better go." Brian stands, "Thanks. We need to talk about this again sometime."

"Wait, that trooper was very demeaning to you. If I were you I would inform his supervisor."

Suddenly his knees feel weak. He doesn't want to have Aloohula get into trouble, it would mean he would be in trouble. "He is very good at his job. I know that he will protect me. Yes, I know its their job, but he will be there for me without question. Please understand. I like his weird attitude and he only uses his pathetic attitude on me. I will speak to him, it is after all on me for allowing it to happen."

"Okay," She brings her arms up and clasps them around her neck. "No, issue with me. I truly don't care."

Two other Youth Corp members come in and sit down so Brian nods and leaves. He can't get his thoughts off of the drones that look like insects. He will need to speak to Kelly about a way to warn them of drone monitoring. There is of course a knocking in the back of his head that this not something the Great One would want. However, he wants it to happen, does this mean he is undesirable to the Great Leader. His very life is of no importance when you consider any need of the Great One. As he nears the car he can see George and Aloohula speaking. He could not be any happier if this is what he thinks.

"George are you the one needing the ride?" Brian says with a large grin to his friend and his previous tension feels like it is leaving him.

"You know it." George gives a quick smile as he turns to Aloohula for a moment. "I heard we could go for coffee. I like the idea of actually relaxing before returning to the Visitor Friends building."

Brian begins turning his head about wondering if Polly is about, but she is not to be seen. Both Aloohula and George have gotten into the car and he can hear the doors shut. With a shrug he gets in as well giving the area he would like to have them driven too. The car heads for the exit of the high school parking lot, then he sees Polly riding her bike, "Stop the car for just a moment." The car stops as everyone stares at him as he opens the door and holds his hand up. Polly slows down then shrugs and begins to pedal once again. He shifts his position forcing her to stop.

"Get out of the way!"

He shakes his head as he takes hold of her bike. "So how goes your day. Heading off to the event I take it."

"Again get out of the way and let go of my bike." Polly says in an angry voice, "You really need to learn to know when your not wanted. I am not my sister."

Brian chuckles, "I don't think anyone will think you are Robin or the little one."

"Her name is Katie, dumb shit." She grabs his hand and attempts to loosen his grip. Her body stiffens as she removes her sunglasses and glares at him. "Get lost red suit!"

This is not the first time he has heard the red suit comment, he knows it is not meant to be nice in any way. Still if Polly goes in the drones will note her by taking visuals and if they recognize her as a daughter of a scientist they will record her conversations as well. "I am going with you. I am going to be there for you; stand behind you every step so you feel protected." Other humans who have been walking by are beginning to stop or at least slow down. He can't help the smirk that he knows is gracing his face, "After all we are such good friends, I would be wrong not to be there for you in case of any problems."

Polly's eyes shift as she watches the others watching her. "I know you aren't going to do that." She raises her voice a bit, "And we aren't friends."

"Your so adorable." He looks at the car and sees that both Aloohula and George are standing behind it. "Hey, George." George nods. "George feel up to going?"

"You know it!" George stretches, then he looks towards Polly and raises his voice a bit. "Nothing like taking care of friends."

"Friends for life, right Polly." Brian smiles, then in a lower tone, "I promise I won't leave your side."

Her face takes on a blank look, then Polly licks her lips shifting her eyes about at the people watching. Then in a very low voice says, "I hate you, I really hate you." He lets go of the bike, she turns it around and peddles away quickly.

Brian walks over to his friends and the three of them watch her peddle away. Finally George says, "Is it coffee time?" They get into the car and he turns to Brian, "Just what was that about?"

Yawning Brian says, "Just doing my best to ruin her day."

"I would say you succeeded in your goal." George shakes his head, "Your sister is safe."

"Not my sister," Brian rolls his eyes at George, "Seriously stop with that." With that the two laugh and they spend the rest of the drive with their own thoughts. For Brian the odd dream of talking to someone comes to him. He was supposed to reach out to Gailey on the Istanbul ship by some odd dream thing. It is not real, but it sure felt real. How would he really be able to do that, the whole thing is stupid, best to ignore everything. Now if he could only erase the death dream he keeps having. He's not afraid of dying if it is for his duty to their Great Leader. Still dying is dying, but it means a new life with your family and close friends. Seeing his mother and his brother means a lot to him, now if only the next life would leave his father out that would be wonderful. His father the traitor should not be part of this new path.

"You getting out of the car?" George is pounding on the roof of the car. "And where is the coffee place?"

Brian gets out and leans into the drivers window letting him know that they will walk to their destination. Once they are ready to be picked up they will signal to him and he is free to do whatever pleases him. The driver simply shrugs.

They only need to turn the corner and then another and cross the street. Brian prefers this short walk than being brought directly by the driver. With luck the driver will take advantage of this time and not wondering what he and his friends are up to. After rounding the first corner he turns to George as they walk. "You haven't been to Beautiful Smoke have you?"

"No, not sure I like it here. Something about this is different, certainly the wealthy do not live here. Is this where you plan to get the seeds?"

Rounding the last corner and crossing the street Brian nods his head. "Actually it is quite interesting here. The more I come here, the more I like it. Ah, just a warning we are called red suits, I don't think it is a kind moniker." He turns to George, with a shake of his head he points to the building where the window has written on it; Beautiful Smoke. "This is it."

"Moniker, interesting word."

"The kid I told you about taught me that word." Brian turns the knob, "You don't just push the door here you have to turn the knob."

Entering the room there are two people that appear to be more their age than the older customers that Brian normally sees when he comes to the shop. They turn looking at him, they appear nervous. They point at something, pulling out some money the two leave rushing past them.

Nick is shaking his head, "You just had to show up now. I am getting a reputation for you people coming here now."

Brian simply smiles, "Where is Javier? We are expected."

Nick glares, then takes a deep breath. "He should be back in about forty minutes." His head turns to the window, "Damn. Do you think you could hide for a moment and be really quiet about it." He then nods towards the sliding door behind him. "This guy buys quite a bit from me. Okay" Then he points at the door and then waves for them to go in quickly.

Aloohula closes the sliding door, then he stands in the corner with his arms crossed. George walks to a cupboard with glass doors and begins to examine it. Brian sits next to Ethan, from there he looks at his homework and they discuss the boys work. The other sliding door opens and a Hispanic woman stands there with a plate of pastries. She stares at the three of them not moving any further, Brian looks up and smiles. "Zelda how goes your day?"

She snarls, "Was better until now." Zelda holds the plate out to them, "Help yourself." Ethan jumps up and takes one.

Brian shrugs, taking one he examines it for a moment and pops it in his mouth. Then he chews and chews as he would normally when he eats. "This is good. Sticky, yet very good. What do you call it?"

"It is a German poppy seed pastry, the glaze is sticky. My grandmother was German, she shared the recipe before she died." Zelda has lost her grumpy look. "Have another," She holds the plate out again. Brian shakes his head, but waves over to Aloohula and George as Ethan helps himself to another pastry.

Zelda giggles, pointing to him and then to George. "What is is it with you two." She points next to the trooper. "At least that guy knows how to eat, chew, chew, chew; swallow." Zelda shakes her head, "What are you two doing, creating paste?"

Aloohula suddenly laughs which causes them all to turn to him. "See, even this person notices."

Brain rolls his eyes towards the ceiling for a moment, "Ignore him, he's just a trooper." This is where Aloohula stops laughing, not hard for even Zelda and Ethan to see that he is likely glaring at Brian.

"I was not laughing at you, just the eating style." Aloohula grins and nods his head to Zelda. "The pastry was good. It reminded me of something my mother used to make when I was a child. Thank you."

"I like you," Zelda smiles towards the trooper. "I am happy they were a memory of your home." Aloohula returns her smile.

George moves towards Zelda, "I wasn't going too, but may I have one more pastry?"

Zelda moves the plate towards him and George grabs the last two. With a silly smile he says, "Ah, sorry. I am so hungry, I haven't eaten that much today and I am starving." He looks at everyone holding up the pastries, "Want one?" They just shake their heads, with that he pops the first one in his mouth and Zelda watches him chew several times.

"Seriously is the idea to make paste in your mouth, I can't seem to stop watching." Then she shrugs, "I got to go back up stairs. Trooper you have a great day and try to ignore this one as best you can." She brings a thumb up and points to Brian before turning and leaving. All Brian can do is shrug and return to Ethan's homework.

The sliding door opens and Nick appears. "Javier is not here, but my customer is gone. Next time, more quiet." He turns and begins to walk away, then turns again. "Hopefully, no next time."

Brian and his friends follow Nick back into his shop. George has walked over to another sliding door across from the counter, which he opens. Nick calls out, "What is the matter with you people. Do you know of no boundaries."

Brian looks towards Nick giving him a smirk, then he follows George into the room, "No, no boundaries." The room is not large, however boxes of what appears to be junk and old papers takes up what space there is in the small room. There is also a table and some very worn chairs pushed against the wall with again more boxes resting on the seats. Dusty cobwebs are everywhere, it is like no one has been in this room in several months or even years. "Nick what was this room used for?"

Nick joins them in the room, he seems to be almost staring at something far away for a moment, then gives a snort. "This is a room my grandfather and father used to host little parties. People would come and try different cigars and tobacco's. It was special, they would have a bourbon or some cocktail as well, maybe something small to eat. Like to say it was because of you people upping the prices of everything that it stopped." He shrugs, "Wouldn't be true, we stopped when my father became ill." Nick reaches into a box and pulls out a small photo album, opening it he glances through it for a moment. "My father loved those special occasions." With a deep sigh, "Please, please exit." He puts the photo album back in the box, then points back to the shop so both Brian and George exit quickly. They look briefly back to the room and then to Nick as the man has lost his grumpy mood and appears sad just from going into the room. The phone rings and Nick answers it saying yes he is in the shop with no customers. "Could you three go back in there and this time stay quiet."

Once they return to the room behind the counter George is once again snooping around the cupboard. Then you can hear Nick and someone else speaking. Nick has an almost desperate tone as he speaks. "Look if you leave, I won't be able to pay my taxes and other things. I count on you, you said you would never leave. Why, why do this?"

The other voice is very quiet and Brian is not able to make out everything being said. What he can hear is that it is to expensive to run the small cafe and that it wasn't doing well before the Visitors came and now it is too much of a struggle to continue. He explains he is unable to afford the lease and he must join his family in San Diego. The conversation goes on with Nick offering a cut on the payments, but in the end the door shuts.

In the meantime George has figured out that there is another cupboard behind the glass shelves. He turns to Ethan. "Why is there a hidden cupboard?"

The boy looks up from his homework and up to George. "Prohibition hiding place, 'bout all I know."

Even Aloohula appears to have taken an interest in the cupboard when the sliding door opens. Nick is glaring as he appears standing stiffly. "Seriously do you all not know the word..." He turns saying, "Forget it."

Brian turns to Ethan, "Your doing a good job. My only advice would be that you keep your focus as best you can in class." He passes the paper he had been reviewing back to Ethan. "Take care."

The boy smiles, "You too. I'm gonna go upstairs and watch TV. You better be nice to Nick if you know what I mean." Brian smiles and Ethan speaks up so his brother can hear from the other room, "Nick, gonna watch cartoons." There is a response from Nick that sounds like a combination grunt and the word okay. Ethan grabs his homework and leaves.

As Brian walks back into the shop Javier enters the shop, he directs Javier to join Aloohula in the other room. Nick is just staring at the floor he never looks up even when he steps in front of him. Brian stands quietly for a moment more and then quietly speaks. "I am sorry, I overheard your conversation that you are losing money."

"You don't know anything," Nick shrieks. "I can't pay for everything now, what is it going to be like now." Nick begins banging his head against the shelves behind him.

"Ah, I don't want you to be offended." Brian continues to look at Nick who has now stopped banging his head and is now staring at him. He is not sure if he should continue the way he is being stared at. The stare reminds him of invisible knives being aimed at him. So he decides to just say what is on his mind and if it angers Nick it won't be anything new in his behavior to him and his friends. "I have a few ideas. My understanding is that your customers are changing. The ones who bought this tobacco stuff rarely come. Now you can point fingers at me, but it really is not the reason for the decline in your business. However, I think it may be due to your customers ages. I saw today that you had younger customers. I remember last time I came that younger customers were here as well. Javier told me you sell rolling papers and lighters. In fact, the few odd pipes you have appear to be gone, I am thinking they were bought my the younger consumer. He also, told me about how there is a shop downtown that sells pipes and other stuff. By stuff I mean; incense, lamps, pipes, and weird drinking glasses."

"Posters," Javier is suddenly there smiling. "Such a great shop. I have told Nick he should do that."

"In that room," Brian points to the room where the small tobacco parties used to be held.

"Exactly!" Javier smiles, "I even know where we can get the stuff. Before you go all psycho on me Nick, it is legal. You will find especially in this neighborhood that you will actually be making money."

Nick and Javier go into some conversation that Brian can't quite follow, all he can do is wait for them to finish. Aloohula is now standing behind Nick with his arms crossed, shaking his head. He quietly states, "Been over an hour. Need to leave." Brian and George simply nod to him.

"So Nick," Brian smiles. "Is it just about money now? Sounds like you have no choice but to take the risk. They give Youth Leaders money, an allotment for spending here on Earth. We don't use it because...well we visit at different houses and are invited to food and drink." He shrugs, "You know, don't need to use it."

George is beaming, "I even burned one of those money papers."

Nick shakes his head, "Burned money."

George shrugs, "Don't ever use it. Wondered if it looked different on fire, I heard it was printed with some weird ink." He shrugs again, "It didn't, someone teasing me or it was a myth."

Brian interrupts Nick before he can speak up again. "Look this will benefit Javier as well. He is your childhood friend. Would you not like for him to stop selling herb?"

Javier frowns, "Pot. That is how we make our share for Nick. Zelda's job doesn't make much either."

"You would be better off from the pot, herb, haze; whatever. This is from my understanding a legal way to make money and you are used to what others may wish to buy." He would have continued his speech, but Zelda has returned with a plate with sandwiches wrapped in napkins and a small paper bag in the other hand.

"I agree, in fact I want that Gary to go somewhere else. I do not want him here again, ever! It is time to leave this behind Javier." She walks over to George handing him the plate, which he takes with a confused look. "I thought you and trooper might like a sandwich. You said you were starving. Its a toasted tuna with crispy bacon and capers." She then walks over to Aloohula with a smile handing him the paper bag and the other sandwich wrapped in a napkin. "It's pastries, take them with you and enjoy. Thought you might like a sandwich."

Aloohula takes the bag and raises a gloved hand, he is also smiling. "I don't know what to say. You are so kind, again thank you. However, for the sandwich, no thank you. I will eat a pastry, but my diet is a bit different than George and Brian." The two Youth Leaders look first to each other, then give Aloohula a smile, but say nothing.

"Like I said, I like you," She then points to Brian. "Not my favorite, but I can put up with him, sort of." Brian smirks and shakes his head at her.

Zelda smiles, "Understand about the diet, Nick is doing some vegan, veggie thing." She then turns to Brian, "However, I agree with you on the change up on the shop, I like the idea of Javier doing this. He knows what people want on that side, but if he can do it legally that would be so much better."

"Look you can't go to school because we don't have money anymore and you hate working at that senior living house. That supervisor treats you, well I won't say out loud." Javier is frowning, "How can we save, so you can go back to school if we do this?"

Her tone has a defensive tone to it. "Yeah, he makes it tough on me, the people are good people though. I just thought I could and would be a nurse." Javier moves over to Zelda and he takes her hand. She sighs, "I love you so much and am so worried you will be arrested."

"I understand your fear, just things have changed so much since..." Javier lets go of her hand and looks at the Youth Leaders. "The whole thing was to be short term. Ah, no offense since you red suits got here things have gotten all weird."

She looks up at him giving him a pleading look. "Maybe all of us, I am getting sick over this. This would be a good change, a chance to embrace instead of feeling like I want to hide all of the time."

Nick has been watching Zelda since her statement about this diet, "It is good to do something healthier from time to time. I am not vegan by the way. Healthy, which means no soda and beer as well."

Javier nods, "For today anyway." He then walks over to the room they would use for the new business venture. Nick joins them with a request that Brian, George and Aloohula stay back while they discuss the idea for a few minutes alone without their interference.

"Hey, Brian." George holds out the sandwich, "Take a bite it is amazing." Brian takes the bite and they both chew as they normally do not realizing that Zelda is watching them.

She shakes her head gently, "Seriously is it your mission to make paste out of each bite you take?"

Aloohula is now smirking at them as well with Javier and Nick chuckling. Still smirking Aloohula says, "They do like to chew, paste is their mission. I like that."

Brian starts to make a comment, but before he can George speaks up. "This is great. I love it. You said tuna. I have to remember and try to find them. Really good."

Javier laughs, "She wants to be a nurse." He is shaking his head, "But her true passion is baking and cooking. Can't keep her out of the kitchen."

Nick echos what Javier has said, "Truly can't keep her out of the kitchen. I am going to be fat because of her." They laugh with Zelda rolling her eyes.

"Humm, since we are giving money for this." Brian waves to the room full of boxes, "Why not try and I do mean try, to do your own cafe. If I understand from the conversation I overheard, there is a kitchen next door." He nods his head towards Nick, "He is going to lose financial resources. This way he has a way to continue his own business and his friend will be working in a legal enterprise. Again my understanding is that Javier and Nick have been friends since children, which means very close bonds. George and I have been friends, well I can't remember when we were not. Friends want the best for each other."

Zelda frowns as she runs her fingers through her hair, reaching the end of the strand she pulls at it making a wincing face. "I don't think this is a good idea. Javier you would not just be thrust into a little business venture, but would have to do a great deal of," She shrugs. "I don't think your ready for this."

"Is anyone ever truly ready as you say to begin a new venture with no known outcome. I can help some, maybe not a lot, but some. Just not money." Brian turns directly to Zelda, "Just start with sandwiches and pastries, you never know that may help, meaning not only financially. Then make changes to those items you serve as you learn what is best for you. As people come in and purchase items, then you will learn and make appropriate changes. As we know the place will be empty unless Nick knows of someone who will take it, better yet someone he trusts. Think how you and Javier will feel. It is a new adventure, a new path, something to explore. Besides, sometimes being happy, feeling like you are doing something fulfilling can be more beneficial. Just feeling that you get to be you, not what someone else wants you to..." He holds up a hand to express exactly how he feels, then he stops as he realizes he is actually bringing in his own disappointments of not being able to decide what his life should be. He takes a breath and starts again. "I can most definitely gather money from other Youth Leaders. This will give some a chance to pay back some of my favors that I have done for them. Very few will know about this, our venture. Let me try at least. Want to try?"

Javier looks to Zelda, "Should I clap. Feel like I was at some speech thing." She just shrugs.

Nick is not happy, "This went to giving, to becoming part of. Why are you really doing this? You seem really passionate over something your never really going to be part of."

"Brian thinks he is going to be a farmer when he goes back home. Trust me this is really what he does best. Let him, let us be your silent. . .ah, business partners." The grin that seems to always grace George's face is still there.

Nick turns back to Zelda and Javier, "Are we going to let these idiots in on this?"

Both Zelda and Javier nod and agree. Then they look at each other and Zelda turns to Nick, "We have a little over two thousand saved. It is not going to be enough though."

Nick nods and speaks directly to Zelda and Javier, "Are you sure you want to give up your education money for this cafe, rockin the seventies venture? I really want you to be okay with this, both of you." Again they nod, then he points to Brian and with a snarl says, "Okay, give me what you have now and get the rest of money asap, partner. I am thinking a couple thousand to start off with, don't know that you can pull that one off and more will be needed most likely."

"Asap? I guess that means as soon as possible," Brian says with a slightly confused look as he takes out the money from his pouch and points to George who pulls out what he has and they give it to Nick.

Nick counts the money quickly, "Three hundred dollars. What the hell. You have all of this money for nothing. Geez, unbelievable."

"Well, I guess that means humans are doing our own thing too," George says with his usual smile and walks over to the trooper.

With a smirk Brian says, "When we do something not quite...how do I say this."

Aloohula interrupts, "Not part of what we are supposed to be doing. What those two are trying to say is don't say anything. Keep this to yourselves."

Nick counters back in reply his eyes narrow as he glances to the three. "No, problem there partner." Then he shakes his head, "Can't figure anything out anymore. You need to understand you may get absolutely nothing from this endeavor."

The two Youth Leaders smile and the trooper stands as he always does his face showing no reaction.

"We gotta go, we told our driver we would be here only an hour and I think it has been awhile." Brian looks towards Aloohula, "Signal the driver we are on our way. Nick you will see either myself, George or Gordon next time and they will have the money. We will do our best to stay in contact, but it may be difficult. Although I am sure that you would like it if we didn't come back except for the money."

Nick nods his head in agreement, then turning his head to Brian he speaks in very low voice. "Really like to know what goes on in your head."

Brian shrugs and in a whisper replies, "Nothing. Just being a good alien visitor." He then points to Aloohula's vest and nods to the paper bag, the trooper places the pastries away and they say goodbye leaving quickly to where they have been told the car is awaiting them.

Once they reach the car and before getting in Aloohula looks at them, "Seriously. I think I will be more upset now if my life returns to normal." He tilts his head, "I don't know what normal is anymore."

Brian and George just look at each other, for them this is normal.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Jason

New Roommate

Jason looks at his device to verify the time, he is supposed to be meeting his new roommate and the time shows that neither the resident of the room or new roommate have come at the scheduled time. He is not sure if he is happy or unhappy, this is a hall where officers rooms are located. By officers they are not Youth Corp officers. These really are trained officers, who feel they have earned the right to these rooms. Jason nods to an officer who passes by giving him a questioning look. Why would he be moved to this hall, what reason could Diana have and how different could he and an artist be? Seriously, what could they possibly have in common? Lastly the hall is for officers and to his knowledge the artist is not an officer either. Living here is going to be strange as he watches yet another officer walking by who looks sternly at him before continuing on with his walk down to his room.

A minute later another officer walks up to him. "You are one of the individuals that will be taking over my room?"

"Yes, I appear to be the first one to meet you. May I come in anyway?"

The officer appears to be about fifteen years older than himself, Jason knows though if this officer is leaving this hall of officer's rooms then he must be rising in the ranks and not due to demotion. The officer nods and opens the door, but just as they are about to enter another individual walks up to them. Jason is almost shocked at how thin he is.

The overly thin individual doesn't smile or look happy as he speaks. "Hi, I am Alex. I am to meet my new roommate. Guess you are him."

The officer shows them around and they ask a few questions. He appears to be smoothing his hair and seems uncomfortable. Finally he says, "Unless you have further questions I have to finish a report. Sorry maybe you could discuss your personal questions with each other some place else."

"Come on, Jason," Alex says smiling. "We'll go to my room and discuss our move." He nods to the officer, "I mean your room now."

They all laugh including the officer and Alex takes Jason to his room. They talk about the move and which side of the room will be their side and where Alex should put his artistic equipment.

"Come on in." Alex smiles as he motions for Jason to enter, "Gonna be rough giving this up."

Jason's jaw literally drops. "What the. . ." He simply drops down in the chair Alex has pointed to. "I am moving to a larger room, but your downsizing. I mean really downsizing. Why are they doing this to you?" His eyes move around the room taking in the artwork, the small kitchen area and large sitting room. He shakes his head, "This is going to be rough on you. You can't take all of this with you. Look you have two small cages of rodents to choose from for your dinner. You know all of this, right?"

Alex sits, "I know. It's okay." Where he is sitting is across from a painting he has been working on. For him it is likely a perfect view of the work he has been doing.

Jason brings a hand to his forehead. "There has to be a reason they are putting us together." He stares a moment at Alex and it comes to him. "Is your work involved with Diana?"

"In a way I suppose you could say that," Alex has an almost business-like tone to his voice. "I take it you work closely with Diana."

"Yes, very much so. Your work I take it is...hum, how do I put this. Few people know."

"Yes, I place the visuals in the Youth Corp meetings and provide them for other things as well. Not really a big deal." Alex is rubbing his chin nervously, "I mean that I am supposed to provide the emotional stimulation for. . ." He groans, "Hard to explain."

Jason smiles and holds up a hand for a moment. "No, need to explain. For myself, I work in Diana's lab. How did you become involved in all of this. From what I am seeing you appear active in your artistic work."

"Ah, and there we have it. Yes, I am an artist. Why am I here, I ask myself that every day. I was an artist putting on a show so that I would have the financial ability to continue my passion. I would tell this story and place what I felt were the appropriate visual. Each time I did a show I would note people's reactions. I would change the visual to get people to respond the way I thought they should. Just so happen there was someone watching, apparently looking for. . ." Alex looks up and shrugs, "Long story short, I was roped into this and here I am."

Jason not only could hear the pain in Alex's voice, but in his face. "I am sorry, it sounds like you truly didn't want to be here. Why this large room though. Was it needed for your work? I mean this is truly a great room."

Alex thrusts out his lower jaw, "They didn't want me around people for some reason. Can you believe that. They treated me like I was some tool that would be tainted if I was around people. Problem was this room became a prison." He then smiles, "They let me begin to make friends. The greatest thing ever and yes..." Alex shrugs, "My friendships caused me the loss of this room and I don't care." Suddenly he is laughing, "You aren't going to believe my weird friends. Odd programmer, know it all Youth Leader and his various weird friends, even a trooper. Don't mind at all losing this room if it means keeping all the weird things happening around me now." He laughs loudly with a large grin gracing his face, "Doing our own thing." Once Alex regains his composure he looks at Jason, "Since we are going to be roommates anyway. Ah, what is your thing. Working for Diana you said."

"Oh, ah," Jason gives Alex an uncertain smile showing a lot of teeth. "Er, lets say I wasn't supposed to work with Diana. I was a doctor in training. I was to do my; shall we say my hands-on work." He shifts in his chair uncomfortably.

Alex intervenes, leaning across to Jason. "It's okay. We all have a story and sometimes they are not the story we wanted. Remember I thought my life was to be devoted to my passion. Poverty was fine if I did what I wanted. I have seen so many demonstrations against the Regime and people being killed even when they were not part of these demonstrations. There is an officer on this ship that I saw kill someone in one of those demonstrations. I will never forget, yet here I am working hard for the very thing I am not sure of. Oh, and if you want to inform on me, go ahead. They know already or at least I think they do. I have never been the most committed individual on this ship, certainly not a Youth Leader."

Jason is uncomfortable and gives a stiff pearly smile. "I, I, I don't know what to say. I won't say anything, but your bravery to speak out to your true feelings that you aren't a true supporter is amazing to me. I am a supporter sort of, kind of; I just go with the flow I guess." Suddenly he realizes he has been holding his breath. "I just said too much."

"No, not at all. We are going to be roommates, lets go into this less fearful of each other." Alex sits up straight in his chair again, "How did you become involved with Diana. Can you say?"

"Sure, ah kind of a story. I just wanted to be a doctor, but I am pretty good in the lab so to speak. I would assist others and one of them was this goofball who thought he was a god or something. Just a jerk. He was Diana's assistant in the lab and really full of himself. This guy must have been six foot eight. I swear he was huge and just about as fat. One guy you would never want to fall on you." They both laugh for a moment, "I know that was awful of me to say that." He chuckles again. "Anyway, he is doing some stuff in the training lab and drops something. A few of us kept telling him to pick it up or one of us would slip and fall if we stepped on it. As you said, long story short; the guy stepped on it and hit his head on the corner of the counter. Should not have been that bad, but somehow he hit it just right, looked like someone bashed him in his head and as I said, a really big guy. He went into a comma, died a few days later."

"Because you were good in the lab you were selected?" Alex appears confused.

"There was someone else on another ship who was supposed to be the one if something happened to the first assistant. However, before she was able to finish what she was doing on the other ship, I was asked to fill in. When the new assistant came Diana apparently found she liked my work better, for whatever reason. Didn't make sense to me since all of my training was to be a doctor."

"But you had some training as a chemist." Alex asks still looking confused.

"No, that is what is so stupid about this. I guess I am good at it, but really not my thing. I enjoyed assisting others and I became knowledgeable so to speak. I guess my training to be a doctor actually made an impression on Diana. I wasn't even allowed to say no. It was here you are; you assist Diana. Everyone acted like it was the best thing that could ever happen to me. I lost my dream. I am allowed to continue my studies, but I never have the time to do so. So far behind now." Jason shakes his head sadly, "I guess all I can say is unless magic happens I will never be a doctor. Or at least not until we go back home."

"Yeah, I understand we are doing this for our people. Just seems like it could be done differently. We are not the only ones who have lost our dreams. Remember I was telling you about my weird new friends. Well even the Youth Leaders, the very ones you would think would be all about the Regime want different lives. One wants to be a farmer or a priest, another wants to do volunteer work for our people, another wants to work to improve the mountain forests. That trooper was sure he was going to be a farmer." Alex sighs, "You can hear the sadness when they speak of what they want to do with their lives, not what they are forced to do. Yet they have committed themselves in hopes of improving the lives of family and friends at home."

"Yes, I agree. Wish things could be different is all." Jason turns his head, "You are playing some music, is that human?"

"Yeah, my friend the programmer and his Youth Leader roommate, they listen to music all of the time. You know the Youth Corp are on the ground all of the time. I swear this guy is secretly listening to music all day. His favorite is something called, House of the Rising Sun; he is always wanting Kelly to play it. Anyway when he likes something he tells my friend Kelly. Kelly looks it up and shares it with me as well. Hope you like music." Alex begins nodding his head to the music and clicks a keypad on a table next to him, the music turns up a bit louder.

"What is that? Funny sound, not used to hearing Earth music."

"Stayin' Alive, I think it is disco music and don't ask what is disco 'cause I don't know." Alex smiles and begins signing along for a bit. Then he turns the volume down again, "Have you ever wondered why the water on our world is disappearing so quickly. I mean, when you think about it, it seems like it is going away faster than it should. Not a chemist like you," He smiles and winks to Jason due to his saying he is not a chemist. Then he bites his lip and frowns as he speaks. "Just seems to be disappearing unusually quick and I don't think it has to do with someone hoarding the water supply either."

Jason finds himself frowning, this reminds him of one of the visuals he saw this morning. One of the drawings on a wall in Siviley, the drawing depicted what were small lines above; people running, grass growing and a tree with leaves. The drawing right next to it showed the same depiction except, the small lines had lines through them, the people seemed to be crawling, no grass and the tree had no leaves. It was like the people of long ago knew the water would disappear. That is not possible, how could they know. He shivers, how could even the ancients if there were ancients read the future. Unless, the ancients were the ones causing the distress on his world, but why?

"You okay?" Alex is giving him an odd look, "Thought I lost you for a moment."

"Sorry, I was just thinking of stuff." He starts chuckling, "Sounds like I am going to get to hear a lot of music. Just Earth or is there more?"

"Oh, we listen to old music as well," Alex turns his head about. "Ah, we listen to underground music from home as well."

Jason shrugs, "Gonna be interesting being your roommate. I will miss hearing some of the medical stuff, but this is definitely going to be interesting."

Alex is nodding his head to the music, "What medical stuff is new exciting to you besides Diana's lab stuff."

"Just stuff. One of the things that is being setup is if someone loses a limb; say a leg. Well, that leg will be grown and attached. Some new things are being done to speed up the process of growth so it doesn't take as long before it can be attached." The lyrics from the song catch his attention. Shilo, when I was young, I used to call your name, when no one else would come, Shilo you always came and we'd play. "Like that song. Makes you wish you could visit your childhood again. Moments free of this." Jason closes his eyes for a moment and continues to listen to the song. "Have to admit I would love to hear some underground music from home as well. Makes me feel like I am well; being a bad, bad boy."

"Yeah, there is an underground song about the mountain people. You know their clan swords were made from actual meteorites and power crystals so old they are almost black." Alex grin sheepishly, then he suddenly frowns. "Of course, the song also includes them handing their swords over to the government at the time."

Jason can't even fathom what it would have been like for the mountain people to end the way they had lived for more than a thousand years. When you consider it, the Whipelli probably had the most stable government which included humans as well. Everything must end apparently. An overwhelming sadness feels like it is taking over and he finds himself shivering. "I guess life is not always fair."

Alex is looking at his hands not looking up. "No, it is not. Like I said before, I have seen someone killed in a protest and he wasn't even a protester. Life isn't fair for sure."

"Yeah, people die or are killed for what seems like no reason." Jason nods, "I guess we just have to keep moving on with our own life."

Neither speak for some time and then Alex gets up and shows Jason some of his art work. Alex then walks to his small kitchen and pulls out a bottle, holding it up to Jason he asks, "Like some juice?"

"Sure," Jason walks over and takes the glass offered to him. He can't get the ancients out of his head, "You have heard the stories of the ancients have you not?"

Alex laughs and a silly grin graces his face. "Sure who hasn't heard of that, it's what the humans call the fairy tale." He takes a sip from his glass, "You don't mind if we speak in Depol do you?"

"Well we are supposed to speak in our designated Earth language, but must admit; yeah lets really relax for a minute." They return to the chairs they had been sitting in before. "I never believed in the ancients, but today. . . " Jason bites his lip for a moment. "I was going to do my medical studies today, but instead I did some research. Got me to thinking of how we started out as Dahax, but then we branched off to become Ibrea, Depol and Whipelli. Mainly though, Ibrea and us; Depol. You know the Dahax didn't just live in the vast jungle. No, their population was expanding, they were moving out and settling. I mean it was slow, but it was already happening. Then suddenly, two movements of their people left at the same time. I don't mean traveled a few hundred miles, but we believe they migrated at least a thousand miles away from their original home. Then for some reason, I mean some weird reason; we began to change from each other. You know become a different subspecies. From there we continued to evolve. There really wasn't any reason for that. I mean no reason. The Dahax have done little to evolve from who they were from then to now." He then gestures dramatically with his hands, "It's like small changes occur within our people and even the Ibrea." Another dramatic gesture, "Then look at the Whipelli. We believe their gene keeps them evolving. Slowly yes, but they do. I know it is due to their ever changing environment. With our environment changing so dramatically how will a Whipelli look a thousand years from now? Why, I mean how is that possible?" Jason rolls his eyes, "Guess I went way over on that. Sorry."

"No, your fine. I loved hearing all of this. Things you don't think about." Alex leans forward looking very serious, first he takes a sip from his glass. He appears quite passionate, "You know there was also a water people once. You know how we call our people; jungle, desert, flat lands and mountain. We had water people, they evolved to live mostly in the water, maybe they were to evolve to live only in the water." His eyes seem to almost glow as he speaks, "You know humans used to have mermaids. They called their water people, mermaids. Do you think if there really were ancients that maybe they pushed out the Dahax to become the water people?" He leans forward with a questioning look to Jason.

With a hard shake of his head and a stiff tone he addresses what Alex has said. "No, they didn't live in the water. As for Earth they did not have mermaids, they turned out to be some sea mammal. The water people as you said did not exist for long. We know very little of them, they may have been great swimmers." Jason shrugs. "Sorry, they may have been evolving, but we don't actually know that they were." He pauses rubbing his forehead for a moment. "We think their crests were not stiff, but little is known except for what few artifacts were found. The Dahax, I guess they depicted them as monsters. They came about earlier and were gone before the Depol and Ibrea came to be."

"Oh, of course," Alex agrees solemnly. He drums his fingers on his knee for a minute. Then he smirks, "You know I am just an artist. I guess I loved the idea of humans and our people having water people or mermaids. Except there sure is a lot of similarity between our people and humans."

"Actually, I am loving our conversation." Jason says for this has been an interesting conversation between them; one he never thought would occur. However, he can't leave the thought of the ancients behind. The visual of a Dahax standing on his world, then what in his mind was a human standing on this planet. What though was the other planet that was beneath their planets, or was it something else. This image in his mind depicted humans and his people working together. Was something going to occur so this would happen. Or did the Great One already know and was intervening to keep this from happening, because he knew this event would happen soon. Then again was it possible that if there were ancients that this was just the first step in his people joining the humans on some venture.

"You okay Jason?"

He laughs, for he has become lost in his own private thoughts. Maybe he has become too focused on the fantasy of the ancients. He hates what is happening at home, protesters found and executed. The Great Leader wanting the binal organ of a Whipelli, one that can't happen. For some reason the Whipelli DNA refuses to be manipulated with Depol or Dahax, they have become to far removed genetically and are a species very much their own. Their evolution has made it impossible for this to happen. The thoughts of that poor human girl Brenda and Diana's relentless pursuit of her goal had injured Brenda's mind. Now Diana's goal is to find another human girl that had the same kind of open gene and manipulate a Whipelli gene. Yeah, here comes the human slash Whipelli mixed with Depol and a touch of Dahax. He shakes his head, "Life is just way too weird. You know what I mean?"

Alex rubs his eyes before he answers, "For sure, I know I am living the weird dream." He then stands, "Want some more juice or some water?"

"No, I am fine. Have you ever wondered why our people and it matters not if Depol or Dahax or Whipelli. You, yourself said that there is a lot of similarity between our people and humans. We really are a lot alike physically, mentally, emotionally and other things. Human saying..." Jason stares at the ceiling for a moment before continuing. "The human saying is another brother from another mother. In this case another brother from another world. Why are we so, so, so alike even though they are mammals and we are not. Take the hair off a human, paint their skin green and give them eyes like ours and they would be another sirian species on our world." He shakes his head and snorts, he sounds more like he is murmuring. "We may be killing our brother."

Alex looks stunned, "Wow! That is deep. I mean that is one. . ." He places the glasses on the counter and turns, "You are gonna be one awesome roommate."

"You know we both have other things to do before this evening is over. Let us move on from this very weird conversation and listen to some music. We really need to finish discussing our move to the new room." They do just that and after awhile wrap up their conversation. They both stand and with a grin Jason says, "Going to enjoy being your roommate Alex."

"I will admit it, I was nervous." Alex smiles and extends his hand. "But not now, you're okay." They shake hands and say good-night.

Walking down the hall it comes to him that one of the first things Alex had said when they entered his room was, doing our own thing, this is the second time he has heard this. Maybe it is fate saying it is time for him to do something which he wishes to do. To somehow find a way to leave the path he is currently taking on, Diana's dark path. Maybe, that song he heard as he was leaving Alex's room is right on. Feeling Stronger Every Day, yeah feeling stronger every day. Doing my own thing. He smiles and finds himself humming what little he remembers of, Feeling Stronger Every Day. I do believe I am feeling stronger every day. I do believe I am feeling stronger every day. I do believe I am feeling stronger every day. He all but skips down the hall.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Martin

Need to Rant

The meeting appears to be progressing nicely. That is to everyone's satisfaction, but his own. John seems satisfied that there has been no arguing between everyone. Diana is all but gloating. Steven, well you never know with Steven. Sometimes he seems to be challenging Diana on everything, other times he appears as if he didn't care if the ship blew up as he watched his own body tearing apart in different directions. Victor who is not normally attending is smiling with much satisfaction. For him it is just sitting in a corner quietly taking in any information that he should need to know to carry out any orders given. More importantly noting needed information to accomplish the Fifth Column's goals.

Discussion on Kristine's latest broadcast had finished and another topic has begun. As for the broadcast discussion they had listened to it again tonight as they made decisions on the next steps to take. Kristine's words of fewer incidents of violence has them all smiling, especially the fact that people are now not only turning in friends and neighbors, but family as well. This makes him sick.

Names of scientists and some others are being discussed as to those that they are currently looking for. John looks at Victor for any intelligence work the Youth Corp may have for them. Martin does not shake his head or frown, but does Victor work out before coming to any meeting or event. His muscles always appear as if they are going to pop out of his uniform. A uniform that he must have custom made to display his muscular physique.

Victor looks at his device and is giving names and what information he has in an almost casual voice. "Steven has told me that we do not need to worry about, Dr. Bjorn Gifford." He nods towards Steven. "He has been found and is no longer a concern. As for Chad McGraw, the expert in robotics I have spoken to a Youth Leader Chris and his information may have led us to a possible hiding place in Denver, Colorado. I have sent the information to Steven. I am afraid Chris is the only one that seemed to have information, but it seems quite reliable." John smiles to both Steven and Victor.

Steven turns his head slightly, "As soon as we have him in custody or further information I will let you know immediately."

"That about covers it," Victor says with a short laugh, "Our Youth Corp have been amazing. That covers the six names I was given."

"I sent you another name before you left for this meeting. We have been unable to find this individual. . ." Steven's tone is flat.

Victor interrupts with a friendly smile, "Ah, yes. I spoke a few days ago to Youth Leader's, Brian and Gordon for Robert Maxwell. I was told by one of the Visitor Friends that Brian was friendly to this man's daughter." Victor looks at his device, "Her name is Robin. At first Brian didn't remember any information, but with further questioning he remembered something. He said there was mention of a beach house, but if the Maxwell's have one we have no records. However, it is very likely he would not really know and his interaction with this girl was limited. I asked Gordon and he did not know either and said that he didn't visit her home. He mentioned that he only remembered Brian visiting a couple of times." He shrugs, "Sorry limited information. However, the human who informed us may know something more. He said the family may have visited friends at a beach house, but didn't know where it was or who these friends may have been. His name is Daniel Bernstein," Victor looks at his device again. "He did give a location of a cabin they have.

"No, I sent the name of Cliff Broadus." Again Steven's voice is flat.

Victor has lost his smile and appears to be replicating Steven's flat tone. "The two Youth Leaders, George and Craig were unable to arrive before this meeting as they had other scheduled duties. I will check with them later and send the information."

"I believe this takes care of today's agenda," John says calmly. "Anything else, we do have a few minutes."

Everyone shakes their head, except for Victor who's face reflects the sincerity of his question. "I have been in discussion with other Youth Corp supervisors. Apparently humans have made some comments about many of the Youth Leader's ears being small."

Steven's face is the only one that remains bland and not making quiet comments to himself as the others are doing. John tilts his head, "Victor you do know that the bulk of our Youth Leaders are Whipelli. That their ears, are their ears. A reason to use Whipelli." He then with the rest of them just stare at Victor.

"I was bringing it up only as others have noticed humans making comments." Victor shrugs, "I thought you may like to take note of this."

"Humans know we are from another planet." Steven says with a half-smile, it is the first tonight that he appears to have truly taken any real role in the meeting. "My thought is forget it. It gives the humans a chance to joke about us that does not interfere with what we are doing."

"Of course," Victor has the look of someone who knows he just made a mistake.

Martin is fighting the urge to start laughing. Want to hear the humans make remarks about ears, then take your false one's off. He bites the inside of his mouth for a moment to remind himself to stay quiet.

With that the meeting ends and everyone leaves nodding their heads to each other. Martin looks towards John and Diana, "Is there any other needs for tonight. I also have noted that I am not on the pilot list tomorrow."

"You have been a very busy man. Take the day off starting now." John gives him a kindly pat on the shoulder and Diana just walks off without a word. "One day, two nights. You deserve; now rest and relax, try and catch up on personal tasks. Now good-night."

"Thank-you sir," Martin says quietly and then gives a sidelong glance down the hall as he watches Diana marching down the hall. He can only wonder what that woman has on her mind now. On his mind is a visit to his friends Jack and Nancy.

Once he reaches the door it comes to him how late it is. Taking his device out he sends a message to both of them to see if one answers and if they have time for a visit. A pleasant message from Nancy appears and an automatic message from Jack's device stating he is currently unavailable. The door opens, "Hello Nancy. I see that Jack is unavailable." He holds his device up.

"For you anytime." Nancy nods and he enters the room.

Martin's eyes dart about the room, there is the chance of monitoring so he is not sure if he should say anything that is too personal.

Before he can say anything Nancy exclaims, "I just have to show you that new equipment we were talking about in the Houston ship." She waves and he follows. Once in the room and the door closed, "I knew you were nervous of monitoring. Jack always ensures that there is no monitoring, but you never know up front. Here the upper officers require no monitoring equipment. Just want to talk or you have or need information?"

"Just want to complain, and I do miss the Houston ship."

Nancy motions to a chair and he sits, then she whispers as if singing. "You miss Sadie, you miss Sadie."

He looks straight ahead at the wall, "Okay. I admit it. I miss her. Hate to admit it, but sometimes you just want love. Not just sex."

"I knew you two were sneaking off too do that," She sticks her forked tongue out and wiggles it about. "Oh, oh, oh Martin; more Martin more."

Martin has a look of shock and he yelps, "Stop! Stop!" Then he gives her a friendly push. "Okay, let us just leave that one alone. And just in case you are wondering, she knows nothing of what we are trying to do."

"I know you wouldn't say anything unless you were absolutely certain she could be trusted. We have to be careful, as far as we know we are the only movement and just one person could give us away. Well, it truly would cost us everything."

He leans forward clasping his hands. "We need more to serve our cause, but it's not happening." Shaking his head he leans back in his chair. "Oh, I have tomorrow off, starting right now. Have to say, I am looking forward to a little brain relaxation." Then he smiles, raising his arms stretching before placing them in his lap.

"What is on your mind? I know it is not Sadie. Some irritation has gotten under your skin. Doesn't sound overly important, just more of looking to gripe."

Martin would love nothing more then to shout, but his voice comes out in a whisper. "Have you ever had much interaction with Victor the Youth Corp and Visitor Friends supervisor?"

"He is confident and handsome and so, so, so amazing." Nancy then laughs, "I think that guy works out before he sees anyone, muscles bulging everywhere. That uniform of his must be customized for his muscles to show like a statue." She brings her hands up into fists and shakes them. "He drives me crazy."

"Not just me?" They both laugh for a moment. Under his breath, "Just a real inspiration."

"What?"

"The god of muscle," Martin remarks. "He sure likes to be the center of attention, one very confident individual. Today though he messed up."

"What did he do today that irked you?"

"It should not have, but it did. He said that humans were making remarks about many Youth Leaders having small ears. Wanted to look like he was keeping everyone informed on something only he would know."

Nancy tilts her head, "Ah. He what? Does he know that most of the Youth Leaders are Whipelli and those are their actual ears. Besides their ears aren't any smaller or larger than a humans."

Martin feels his eyelids growing heavy. He has no idea why Victor should upset him, but he does. "It was a remark he didn't think it through. They all thought he was an idiot, but yet he will continue to raise in the ranks. I can't figure him out. He and I are the same age, seems like where I am assigned, he is assigned. When I cared about my rank, he kept rising with ease and I had to fight for every point." He shakes his head, "I should not care. He has killed, done things he should regret and I doubt he cares. Just give him his points."

"He really does irritate you. I think though I understand his comment. We know that a human has seen a Dahax with his true face. Funny if something happened it was supposed to be a Whipelli. A green human," Nancy shrugs, "Human enough looking. But no, its a Dahax he sees." She smiles. "As for the ear statement, ear attachments are of different shapes and sizes for our people. The Whipelli, who do not need attachments do have oddly the same looking ears." She shrugs one more time, "I think that was what he was trying to say. The guy is a jerk, you are right he will be someone in charge one day. However, it will only be due to his confidence and ability to take advantage of every opportunity."

With a violent shake of his head, Martin comes out of his doldrums. "What I think his statement did was bring me down. I worry about our movement and where we are supposed to be going with this. We can't stop the Regime, all we can do is try and exit. I am tired."

"So, you see a man who somehow gets what he wants and you feel like we have become stagnant. All I can say is we are moving, but it takes time. You need patience. I remember when I didn't know what to think of the Regime. My father grew up in the Regime, I was born into it. I found the Great One did not appear to be helping those in real need. Every day so many die and the numbers will only grow. This is what moved me to find my own way in life. I have no regrets, I will do my best to do what I see is the way to break the Regime."

Martin finds his neck so stiff that he can barely move his head about, stress is taking over his life. "I have regrets. It is due to regret that I am part of the movement. I can't take back what I did and when I did it I had no idea of the repercussions that it would cause me emotionally. Life is not fair."

"Yes, but you now know what is right and what is wrong. As for Victor, he does know his job. He is good at his job. The Youth Corp, especially the Youth Leaders are learning to do their job and how to do it with great devotion. They were born in the Regime and know of no other government, you and I are were children when the change came. We at least do remember something of a different government. We will find a way." She smiles, "That is all I can say. We will find our way."

"I just wish there were more of us. We need more supporters for what I would like to do to truly shake up this repression, which we are now spreading on this world. I hate being part of this, even though I am trying to fight against it. We need more to stand with us is all." He shakes his head, no matter what they do he knows that it is very difficult to find those to commit without ranking officers finding out. Observation and truly trying to ensure each member is one to bring in to the Fifth Column is very difficult. "Jack is right, it will take more time. I don't think we have the time."

"Hang in there Martin, don't let things bring you down. I believe, I truly believe the time is coming and we will be there too do our part." Nancy points to the door, "Go to bed."

He stands, rubbing his brow. "All I truly wanted was to rant. I thank you. You are correct, I need more patience. Prepare as we go. However, how long can you prepare when you don't know how and what to prepare for. All we are doing now is trying to find other supporters and it is moving slowly. Our crew are not passionate Youth Corp members. Youth Corp, with minds so twisted and molded by those who don't care if those young lives continue, just as long as they do what they have been made to believe is for our people. Sad." Martin steps up to Nancy and hugs her, "Hope you don't mind." He then gives her one more hug, "Too bed. Tomorrow is another day." Then he just walks away wishing when he has a family that he has a true legacy to leave them.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Kelly

NOW

"Kelly!" Howls Alex as he motions his friend inside his room. He then walks quickly to a painting speaking with an excited voice, "So glad to see you. Thought you had a late shift, didn't expect to see you tonight. You should see my painting. I think it's almost there! I feel so inspired as of late." When he hears nothing from his friend he turns, "What's wrong. You look really upset."

"My shift is over, it is time. Is your roommate expected soon?"

Alex stares hard at his friend as he asks, "What the hell is going on? And no, Jason is not expected for at least a couple of hours. Diana has him doing some, who knows?"

He sighs and sits in front of the computer, his fingers move quickly across the keyboard. Then he checks his device, "Just making sure no monitoring equipment. We're safe." Kelly turns and looks directly towards Alex with a concerned look. "Brian has changed, I mean really changed in the last few days. Scary the change it was slow at first and now it is like triple speed. We are enacting the program now!"

"I wanted to do this a while back, but you were fearful of weird things you found in the program. Do you know what that Avena thing is?" Alex pulls up Jason's desk chair and leans over to Kelly giving him a hard look. "You are scaring me. You found out about the Avena thing that was there before?"

"NO!" Kelly screams at Alex who appears even more shocked. "Sorry, this morning it got really bad. You are sure that Jason guy is not coming?"

"Yes, we are fine for now. What did Brian do?"

Kelly turns his head away remembering this morning. Brian's only true concern is for the Great One as are the other Youth Leaders he has come to know. Their feelings about having their own lives and making their own decisions have left them. It is all for their Great Leader. The sick feeling has not left him, he should have stuck to the plan and accepted whatever repercussions came if discovered as soon as the new bonding was completed on the Youth Corp. He sighs deeply, "Remember I told you Brian lied about his human friend Robin."

"Humm, he told Victor her family might be at some beach house. Personally I thought that was good. He tried to protect his human friend as best he could."

"Not now. Brian was at his computer last night trying to remember anything, anything that he could give to Victor. He is currently trying to betray his friend and her family." Kelly shakes his head, he remembers the way Brian spoke. A cold shiver runs down his spine just remembering the passion in his roommates voice. "All he wanted to do was find her and her family and give them to the authorities. Why, well to serve the Great One as he now feels he has betrayed the Great Leader. Just before going to bed though he did ask if he should not betray her if he did find her." Kelly leans back in the chair staring off in the distance for a moment as he remembers the details. "I did not know what to say. What do I say, no you idiot she is your friend and then an hour later he changes his mind again. He is unbalanced I am telling you. It was frightening, but that isn't the only thing. There is this human named Daniel." He winces at how Brian at one time was very iffy about Daniel, but now all he can do is praise the human endlessly. "He has urged Daniel to give any and all information to Victor that he may have on anyone that may be working against the Regime. You weren't there, it is not Brian anymore. Oh, and George; he scared me as well. He's not George, he makes me want to run in a different direction."

"You mean George of the endless smile?" Asks Alex with a confused look, "That guy. I think the human phrase is; can sell ice cream to an Eskimo." He tilts his head, "Ah, sell ice cubes. No, that's not right. Sorry, got caught up in something stupid. George though is the happy one."

"He's not smiling now, he is contemplating turning in two human friends he has made. He talks endlessly about the Great One. He and Brian, their eyes look like, I don't know. Ah, like glowing fire of dedication." It comes to Kelly that there was one person that has been different or has not really changed, he has no idea why. Gordon's eyes and his voice lacked that total dedication. He remembered Gordon staring at him as Brian and George went on and on about what and how to find the information so they could turn their human friends in. Gordon never said anything, he simply shifted his eyes to each of them with a blank look.

Alex face may not be his, but at this time he looks as if he could be pale. "What about; doing our own thing. Will they turn us all in? What are they saying to everyone at Beautiful Smoke?" He groans placing his face in his hands for a moment.

Kelly scowls, "It is odd, I hate what is happening and it's all on me for not allowing us to do the; let us wake them up script in the program." He takes a deep breath, "Gordon has told both Brian and George that he will handle Beautiful Smoke while they perform their duties of finding these people. One day I watched him and the trooper whispering. I heard the trooper later tell George not to worry he was helping Gordon to take care of things. So we should be okay there. However, we won't be for long if this continues and I believe it will only get worse. For now Brian and George really want to help the troopers with their pain and I have no idea why Gordon seems different. I was worried about all of the hacking I have done, but Brian has been so involved it may take him time to turn me in. I believe that their true selves are still there though, but is being masked over. You know they were chosen because they really care about people, not that you would know that now." Kelly places his face in his hands and the pain is evident in his voice, "It really is all my fault, should have done it sooner. I hate the Regime and what they have done to us."

"It is not on you. . ." Alex tries to say something, but is interrupted.

Kelly sits up and glares at Alex as he says, "It is all on me and I know it. We could have saved them and we didn't because of my fear of what the original Avena program intended to do. I have no idea what it was used for, what poison it inflicted on them or is someone knew what was happening and was trying to help the Youth Corp." He turns his eyes to the ceiling for a moment, "All on me."

Alex is playing some game with his fingers as his brow deepens. "Then we agree, we light this program up for tomorrow and hope for the best. There are three of the daily Youth Corp meetings, two in the morning and one in the evening for those that missed one of the morning meetings. They are required to attend a meeting or if ill watch on their device. It will be finished by tomorrow night. If we are caught, well they execute us only once. As we die we know we tried our best." He is still looking at his fingers as he moves them about, "Tired of this Regime. If we do one thing and it fails." Alex looks up to Kelly, "Even if it fails we tried." With a shrug, "Is that not what youth is about? Passion and the wish to do something that truly means something?"

"So unless you have questions, I am going to compile the program and do my best to cover my footprints." Kelly nods to Alex, his friend points to the computer and for a few minutes all is quiet. "Okay, we did it. We can't take it back."

"I am glad," Alex says. "Sorry we can't hang out the same way we did in my old room. How long do you think before we see a change in them?"

"Wish I knew." Kelly gives a quick smile, "Right away maybe. Most likely days or not at all. We just have to pay attention to their actions. Anxious how they react, if it takes time it will give them a chance to protect themselves and learn to not betray that they have or are coming out of the sick bonding conversion thing."

Neither speak for several minutes and then Alex looks up, "What do you think of my roommate?"

Kelly shrugs and speaks calmly, "He doesn't make you uneasy?" He knows that having a roommate that works directly for Diana would make him nervous. "He seems okay, though. Your not saying anything though?"

Alex has a grim tone, "Diana is who you really mean. I don't think he cares much for the Regime either, but he knows nothing about the Twenty and Under Gang or Doing Our Own Thing." Alex bites his lip for a moment. "I am very careful about that, but he knows I am not one with the Regime. Funny is it not, just how many younger members on this ship seem to be unhappy, but are so afraid to speak up." He shakes his head, "Actually if you want to keep breathing it is better to say nothing." He then turns music on and they just listen for sometime before he turns to Kelly again. "He makes you scared. Besides being all gung-ho for the Great One what else is bothering you about Brian. I had the feeling there was something more."

Kelly grimaces so that his teeth show, "I have caught him at least three times and I think there were two more as well." He waves his hands around for a moment in frustration. "I catch him staring at the wall. You talk to him, but he doesn't seem to know you are there. Then he comes out of it and tells you he has been dreaming. He'll shrug and says something like he was talking to someone. Then he laughs, but his eyes were like wide open when he was supposedly dreaming. Once he was mouthing words as if he was having a conversation with someone. Just weird, he's sitting up straight, supposedly dreaming and even if you shake him he just stares at the wall."

"What do you think was happening?" Alex stares intently at his friend, "You seem troubled about it."

He blinks, "You don't think this weird bonding thing is making him," Kelly shrugs, "Insane."

"I don't know about insane," Alex just stares at the wall for a moment. "I don't know what to say, we have talked about this before. Let's do this; imagine your just a kid, your selected to be trained for the Youth Corp and they begin their brainwashing thing on you. Then you are older and they begin that bonding conversion thing every forty days. Then they do all the training and preparing you for your work here. Next comes the blurred facial training; those are aliens, but go blind that they are aliens and different from you. Inside your head there is not to be a difference." Alex cocks his head smirking as he says, "Well, actually that is kind of a good thing. Okay, now say good-by to your family and friends, bang now you are here on Earth to manipulate and use the humans. Then back at home they arrest your relatives and execute them." His face seems sad and he begins playing with his fingers again, the tone he uses is aggravated. "Lastly let us do a more intense bonding on you, so have fun you Youth Corp idiots as your now one with the Great One."

Kelly has no illusions, if only they can wake them up to who they were before the last intense bonding he will be happy. "You know I was talking like their huge change has happened so fast, but actually this has been happening since that unkind bonding. When I think about it every day Brian and his friends seemed a bit more. . . " He and Alex look at one another, "Unlike themselves. It is just that it has escalated now." He sighs, "I miss my know-it-all roommate. When you think about it, Brian without all of that he could have been a passionate radical fighting the Regime and inspiring his friends to strike out. Look at what he was doing before he took that hard change. If not that, than maybe a priest, he really thinks he is going to go back and do that or be a farmer."

Alex slaps his knee and chuckles, "He's never going to be a farmer." Then he looks serious, "If I remember their temple thing is really strict. He will never get out of here without crossing one of the laws for their priests. None of them will likely get out of this without crossing some inner line they have set for themselves."

He lets his breath out loudly before he speaks again, "I remember one day when Brian told me he found this cat who had kittens at the Visitor Friends Headquarters. He was taking food out to her whenever he was there, one day he said he found the kittens dead. Their little necks had been broken. He said he felt if he had not fed her no one would have seen him and they would be alive today and he had no idea if it was our people or a human. He said someone very sick had to have done it." Kelly looks down for a moment shaking his head. "Now, I think he would probably be the one who would break their necks if asked. He would never question it, he would just do it. Yeah, I miss my weird roommate. Maybe he has always been that way since the first bonding procedure, always the one to fulfill ranking officers goals without question. Maybe there never was and will be anything about him that will fight for the return of his true self."

Alex tilts his head, "Actually Brian and his friends have been fighting to be themselves before that last conversion bonding. Think of Brian when he was turning his socks inside out, you know before the last hardcore bonding procedure. He was losing points for just his stupid socks. The whole Doing Our Own Thing, which includes troopers and humans." He shakes his head and snorts, "He and George and of course Gordon. I just know they will find their way back. They have to as I need to know if we can quietly fight our own fight. Hate to say it, but we need them for that. The way they manipulate and are so fast to think up things, they use the Regime training to fulfill whatever goal comes to their minds. We can't do even the silliest, dumbest stuff without them. We have our talents, but we need them. I need to strike back even if it seems dumb and useless, it's not useless to us. All I wanted was to be an artist, I didn't care if I was starving and homeless; just wanted to do what made me, me. So doing what were doing makes me feel good about me in this hateful environment. So they have to get rid of that last bonding procedure if that is all. We need them back."

"I hope so," Kelly feels the sickness in his gut. "What happens if they don't, because you are so correct we need them. I don't care either, I stopped smoking herb and although I griped about it..." He shrugs, "I was still feeling good about me, about me; just like you. Brian may be a know-it-all, but he is really smart. His passionate nature and the way he can make one of those inspiring speeches out of nothing. George and his beyond happy nature, if you feel gloomy go to George, he will tell you why you should go on. Shy who can make people who hate each other work together and be happy to do so. Gordon who is the one that is there to ensure each stays to his goal. Who do they become if this continues. They really can become the greatest weapons the Regime has ever had." He tilts his head to Alex, "Your art is inspiring, you deserve to be you."

"I don't expect to do anything, but do weird stuff. Our weird stuff, we aren't fighting the Regime, but we are working to be ourselves. Helping that trooper and others to find a way to grow a herb that may help with pain, it's a good thing. I am not a hero and I am not looking to be one. However, all of this fear that I have felt since I was a child is daunting. So many are becoming of tired of his Great Shit. Paying with our freedom, our lives and just the ability to be just be us; now that is beyond daunting. Why? I'll tell you why, so he can be a god. Just, just, just; sucks." Alex says quietly then he picks up his device. "Looks like Jason is going to be gone a day or two on some assignment. Oh, well." He looks up solemnly to Kelly, "I am so tired, so tired of this."

"Me as well, and I mean tired of it and I am not looking to be a hero either." They look at each other and without another word Kelly gets up and walks to the door. "Hopefully, we aren't executed in a few days. If so, well we tried. Now we just wait."

Kelly walks out the door, right now he can't hate the Regime any more than he does now. Yet, striking out for all to see will benefit no one. He remembers a story his mother told him. Basically it came down to walking down a path; it is not always going to be traveled quickly. Weather, illness and obstacles in the path will slow the journey down; but just keep going as best you can. Enjoy the journey, the flowers, the antics of animals enjoying their life, warm sun on your back and the rain on your face; enjoy it best you can and work through what is tough. Yeah, it is just the Twenty and Under; but a few together can make a rocky journey an adventure and keep you moving forward when all you want to do is...well, just stop.

He suddenly finds himself smiling, he gives a quick jerk of his head; yep he is going down that path and all of his stupid friends are going down that path to, even if they like the idea or not. He is not leaving them behind and yeah, they are not doing anything important. Help a Downstairs Kid with his project, helping troopers with their physical pain, figure out how humans can maintain their business. Giving Alex a chance to do his art and vent when needed. Hack into human game places and get their games, put funny messages up on the learning site; heck turn your socks inside out. No, these aren't important, but you can't live like breathing robots. What Alex had said was important; we will never be heroes, or activists. Just live best we can making peoples lives better quietly, we don't have to make a big deal out of something to feel like your lives mean something. It is our life and yes they can stop us from breathing, but they can't stop us from trying to live our lives as ourselves.


	37. Chapter 37 Brian Boxes

CHAPTER 37

Brian

Putting the Boxes Back in Place

Just inside the entrance to the conference room Becky stands giggling with George who waves to Brian. Although Becky is giggling, George's face is somber and he stands stiffly. As he enters the meeting room Brian places his thumb on the scanner to confirm he is in the room for the Youth Corp meeting. He can't leave as troopers will not allow them to leave until the meeting is over. Then he walks up to his friends and Gordon joins them as well. The room is filling quickly for the early morning Youth Corp meeting with happy voices or those who would prefer to still be sleeping. They chat until they are signaled to take their seats.

As Victor and another ranking officer enter taking their places in front of the Youth Corp, everyone stands and give their oath of faithfulness. Brian stands proudly bringing a fist up to his chest. How could life go on without the Great One. He turns his head for a moment, he can see the same joy and passion on all of the Youth Corp in attendance. He takes a deep breath and sits awaiting the first item on the days meeting agenda.

George is now smiling, "I can't believe I ever had thoughts of not serving to my full capacity for Our Great One." Brian nods in total agreement.

The first thing on the agenda is information that may be important to them. The first item of the day are that human protesters are beginning to be taken in larger numbers. The drones have done a good job in identifying and recording conversations at various events. This means the humans are being brought aboard the ship for detailed questioning and processing to determine if they will be returned or will remain on the ship. In fact, one neighborhood has even had all of its residents taken. One of those taken was the young son of the infamous cameraman Mike Donovan, who security is currently looking for. There are hopes they are told that he will make an attempt to free his son. They are reminded that the man is evil and must be stopped. They should immediately inform Victor and if he is not available then they should contact the first officer on their list for emergency reach-out.

Brian nods his head, he agrees that evil against the Great One must end. The next thing brought to their attention he finds troubling, a change to their keeping their devices when they are on the ground. Currently security officers are putting together instructions about the steps to be taken for their devices. The idea now is that if a human gets a hold of a device they may figure out how to use and read his peoples language. Brian does not want to give up his device, but he does understand security and the safety of his people.

Then the educational visual appears before them. Brian sits back, they no longer show images of past atrocities that humans have committed or starving people on his planet. Now they show images of what humans are doing to his people. These trouble Brian very much, as he knows that Alex has said that not all of these are true. However, some are and he decides to focus on the fact that humans are capable of killing with little influence on them. As he watches an image of a sunflower comes up and then as if in a whisper deep in his mind he hears, 'Avena.' The other images continue and then the sunflower returns, 'Remember Avena.' He brings a hand up to his head for a moment trying to understand the confusion he suddenly feels.

The visual ends and an officer stands and begins his speech. Brian simply stares at him, all he can think is the word Avena. What comes to him is an image of boxes stacked everywhere. These boxes begin falling. This is when he jerks his head around. Everyone near him and from what he can see all of them appear to be staring ahead. It is if they have disconnected from everything going on currently. No emotion from anyone. He turns his head to George, his friends face seems without emotion as well. He turns his head to Gordon whom he finds is staring at him, why this should scare him is unknown to him.

Gordon brings a finger to his lips and shakes his head. Brian nods, he will say nothing. The speech goes on and an image of John comes up with one of his recorded speeches. Still no one says anything. Now the meeting is over and it takes almost a minute for people to appear as if they understand the meeting has finished. For some reason he says loudly, "Meeting over I guess." No, one looks at him and he feels the cold embrace him from his feet to his head.

Gordon walks up to him and corrects him, "Meeting over a couple of minutes ago." Then he looks about, "You need to follow me; now."

"Is this weird," Brian waves his hand a bit to the people around them who seem as if they are waking up from a deep sleep.

"I think you are now seeing what has been in front of you the entire time," Gordon comments. They walk quickly to the entrance to scan their thumbs and be registered as leaving the meeting. This completes their attendance and now they are to prepare for their assignment or a day of fulfilling educational requirements. The walk down the hall is quick even though the hall is empty, it is apparent that Gordon wants some distance from the others. Once they have the distance from everyone that Gordon wants he grabs Brian's arm. They stand at the corner of the next hall and stand against the wall. Gordon appears to be sizing him up and finally his friend asks, "How are you feeling? Confused, weird thoughts or memory loss?"

Brian shrugs and waits a moment to put his thoughts together, but his mind feels like it is not working the way it should. "I don't know what to say, certainly confused. I am having problems remembering things. I feel like I know, but I don't." He grabs Gordon's shoulder, "What is happening?"

"I don't know. I really don't know. Remember a long time ago I told you I was getting sick after our forty day bonding's?"

"Yes, I do. Before the big bonding, I actually got sick myself."

Gordon raises a hand, "What I didn't tell you was I didn't feel the same as you guys right after my second bonding at home. I have been pretending ever since. I act just as everyone expects. By everyone that means you as well."

"Why would you do that?" Brian can't help the smile that comes with his disbelief. "You wouldn't do that. You are one with, with the, one with. With the Youth Corp and the," He snorts, "Ah, with the Youth Corp and Our. . ." Brian bangs the back of his head against the wall. "I can't, I feel like I am one with the Youth Corp and that is all."

Youth Corp members are beginning to pass by them. Many have confused looks, but are beginning to talk as they come closer or pass them. Gordon waits for them to pass, "Something has happened to remove or try to remove the corruption in your brain. You want to be yourself, but you don't know how or what is happening. Give it time and most certainly do not give yourself away or you will be marched back into that hard bonding procedure. If you think our officers monitor us now, well they will really be monitoring. So keep this to yourself. Act like yourself, do as ordered and act just like you feel you are expected to act. Perform each duty no matter how it turns your stomach. Stay calm."

"Why do you trust me?" Brian is shaking his head gently, "I don't deserve it. What if I inform on you?"

Gordon shakes his head and smiles, "You won't. I know you. However, again act the part. Don't give yourself away. As to why you came out of it, I don't know." He nods his head to others walking by, "I think they are coming out of it as well. Their return is slower. They make me nervous; how to keep them from giving themselves away if they are coming out of the haze shall we say."

"Actually, if you consider it..." Brian shrugs and smirks, "Who knows better how to self protect themselves like the Youth Corp. We also know that we can depend on each other."

"Well we better get to our rooms and get ready for our trip down." Then he stops again, "Have you decided what to do about your human friend?"

"My human friend," Brian sneers. "Who is that?" Then it is he who stops and suddenly the thought of boxes come to him. "Ah, where is my room?"

Gordon grabs his friends arm, "Think you idiot! The girl is Robin. Your room, you idiot you really don't remember where your room is? Think!"

He thinks about the boxes and one of them shows him a face of a human girl. "Oh, yeah her. I didn't do anything about that last night. She needs to do what she needs to do. That is be with her family. I'm not doing anything."

"I am glad you decided that last night and your decision is a good one for you. What about your room?"

"I'm lost," Brian grimaces. He really doesn't remember where his room is and he runs a hand over his head. "Can you give me a hint?"

Gordon face shows his disbelief. "Seriously, that you can't remember? Never mind, lets go. Get what you think you need and then just in case I will show you where the shuttle is." Together they head to their rooms.

When Brian enters his room he immediately logs on to his computer and looks at his messages. He answers the one's awaiting information or an answer. Then it comes to him, he stands and at first is going to sit on his bed. Sadly Kelly is becoming troubled when he goes to his dream world. He lays down and decides to close his eyes, may as well look like he is sleeping.

"Gailey, are you here?" Brian has found the white hazy world has grown to be one that he has imagined. When he visits Gailey it is the world Gailey has built.

In deed there stands Gailey, but there are two others with him. Curtis from the New York ship and another who Brian can't seem to remember. Gailey smiles, "From your reaction you have not conversed with this one." He smiles and points at the individual Brian does not recognize. "This is Dan from the Houston ship."

Both he and Dan nod at each other. Then they all turn to Gailey who has become the one most knowledgeable about their dream worlds. Gailey takes a deep breath, "We must do this very quickly. We are now capable of coming and going to this way of conversing with each other. Remember again what Angeis'Ark has said, once we understand what is happening we must use it only to contact when necessary. The more we use this the more our brains will correct it and this will stop. From the look of your dream world and ability to reach out immediately when contacted Brian, I would say you have reached the goal. After this use this only when needed, I have already spoken to both Curtis and Dan about this." Then he frowns, "Which brings me to why we are here. Do you feel confusion about your loyalty to Our Great Leader?"

"I feel confused, but I have a feeling you do not feel this confusion Gailey. For me this confusion just started with our Youth Meeting this morning," Brian states. Dan and Curtis nod in agreement. "I have a friend who says that really none of the bonding has worked on him and he simply pretended that it had. Don't ask who, as I won't tell you who it is."

Gailey simply smiles, "I understand. I as well have not had the supposed bonding work on me. I was not surprised when Curtis reached out to me and then Dan. It is why I am now reaching out to as many of you as I can. I must advise that you not to give yourself away to others. Angeis'Ark has told me that a program was enacted in your very first bonding at home to bring you out of the conditioning done on us. However, it was not to bring you out of what you have been feeling in your complete devotion to the Regime until later. They were not prepared for this to happen now and needed to learn more about the last bonding as it was not something that was to happen to any of us. Someone has interceded in breaking you out of this and we have no idea who. They may be trying to use you or help you." He shrugs, "We have no idea. This could be good or could be bad."

Brian can feel the smirk gracing his face as he shakes his head. "Someone did this to us. Helping us, making it worse to something that was not supposed to happen. We are confused and have no idea what is happening to us. Yet, somehow we must try and protect ourselves."

Dan is frowning and the tone of his voice is angry. "You do understand that the other Youth Corp members may very well come out of this. In fact, there may be many who are like us. Confused and uncertain of what is happening to us right this minute. The Youth Corp is a whole lot of people. They won't have this dream-like secret conversation platform to run for help in trying to figure out what is happening and what to do."

He finds his eyes roaming to each of them as he awaits a response from Gailey. He has a thought, but is reluctant to bring it up if he doesn't have to do so. Brian's hope is that someone with a better idea will speak up.

Gailey shrugs, "You understand we must watch out for each other. Again I was told this was not supposed to happen now. In fact, the last bonding session was not supposed to happen, that was almost a conversion procedure."

"I have an idea of something we could try," Brian turns to each of them, he is still reluctant to say anything. With a sigh he finally speaks, "I have given speeches. My first was just a required speech, but my second was for unity. Unity for the Youth Corp. I have given two variations of that speech. I truly believe that only the Youth Corp, actually knew what I was saying. I can give another and do my best to let them know that we protect the Youth Corp first."

Smiling Curtis nods and exclaims, "Yes! On the New York ship the only ones that got what you were really saying was the Youth Corp. We made it our secret. Do it!"

"I agree it went over well on my ship as well," Gailey says. "However, it must be for us. We can't let anyone outside of Youth Corp understand what is really being said."

A teasing smile graces Dan's lips. "Yes, do it. They won't know." Then he shrugs and loses the smile. "Still, we need to be sure to let everyone know physically as best we can. Hopefully, the message is passed on as I won't go through that last bonding again. As for today, I feel like I have misplaced my memories. They are like shadows following me until I am able to connect with them. I need time to process all of this and I feel like we are being setup for revolt or something. Just someone else wanting us to do what they want us to do. Again, I need time to process before I know what I want." Dan points to himself first and then to the others. "We need time and not forced into something."

"I understand, it is how I feel. I will speak to Victor and hopefully the speech is given tomorrow. Very short notice, but I will see what I can do to manipulate him." Brian frowns for a moment, "There was one individual on the ship who seemed to know there was something off about the speech. He said that I should remember words are more dangerous than knives and passion more frightening than guns." He grimaces, "I will ask him about what he thinks of the speech after I give it and try to read him. It may not matter if Martin believes something is off, but it will be good to know in advance. If I think there is a problem I will ensure that we watch him." He bites the inside of his mouth for a moment and then smiles, "I know of someone who could be very beneficial to us if she comes out of this. She is very good with drones that look like insects, but I will ensure she is with us first."

Dan has crossed his arms appears to be scratching nervously. "I feel like we are doing something outside the Regime. Don't get me wrong, I am oddly happy about that. It is that I have no idea what I am supposed to do. We need to strike out and not be puppets. Puppets used by those who barely see us, I want to do something. Can't explain."

The smirk returns to Brian's face. "We are, we are doing our own thing. There are a few of us on my ship and we literally call it the Doing Our Own Thing. I think it is time for all of us to do our own thing."

Gailey snorts and holds his hand out in front of him and the others do the same laying their hands on his. "We shall do our own thing as you say Brian. No, I mean Bri'Lar." They all chuckle and Gailey smiles. "We need to all leave. If you don't have a list of others you are to check on then go about your day. I believe Dan you were given the names of others to reach out to. Brian and Curtis, I don't believe you were given names yet. So for now just do as we have talked about, when you find someone who appears to have come out of the haze then speak to them and then let them know to do the same. Brian hopefully the speech can be done tomorrow or very soon. Above all else, do as you are commanded to do. Do not under any circumstance question the orders given. Use the same face, words and reactions you have been doing as of late. Total devotion is all that they should see. Make sure that all of Youth Corp knows this. We can't give ourselves away, we must protect ourselves as best we can. We need to give ourselves time before we decide what is next. I would say going forward Angeis'Ark is our leader, or at least for now. As soon as we hear from her we will have a better idea of what is happening."

They all agree and the dream world fades away.


	38. 38 Diana Friends

Chapter 38

Diana

Friends

Diana sits in front of her computer looking at the new test results from all of the female humans taken in the last few days from the different ships, still no new Brenda. She has begun to stress over this. Normally she would only now be getting up and starting her day, but instead she has been up for the last few hours. Her thoughts drift to Steven, last night he had listened intently and given advice to a couple of Dahax troopers. After that, a young security officer came up seeking his advice. She had stayed away, but it made her furious that so many should seek his counsel. She finally had enough, since he had not seen her there or at least it seemed that way, she just left without speaking to him. It should not have bothered her the way he seemed so open to people seeking his advice and interrupting his day. Making time for such unimportant things, what a waste of Steven's time.

Diana had decided after that to go to her lab and walking down the hall she saw Martin chatting to Jack the skin specialist. They nodded to her and asked about her evening, but as they left they continued laughing and apparently setting up a time to meet for chaffee; no that would be coffee for the next day. Martin had so many friends. She had not gotten very far when the next people she saw was Barbara and Nancy the other skin specialist giggling about perhaps imbibing in a little special drink. They stopped talking and nodded to her as she walked past them. As soon as she was down the hall the giggling began again.

Now the most infuriating thing of all, Jason has not been with his new roommate all that long and you would think they were the best of friends. She jerks as she has just slammed the desk with her fist, it is a move she didn't even know she had made. Where were her friends? Yes, she could grab some boy and get him to go to bed with her. In fact, she has two she is preparing to be her next happy distractions. Diana thinks about it for a moment, it would not be the same as being a friend or someone people may turn to for advice. Sex and friendship are two different things, with a shrug she really doesn't need or want friends anyway. Everything is as it should be, but the giggling from Barbara and Nancy, advice seeking young officers who have turned to Steven of all people; this bothers her. No, she doesn't need anyone. Being bothered by such things makes her pathetic.

She stretches, the room seems much to warm, she brings up her device to lower the temperature in the room a bit. She really needs to keep her focus on the work she is doing. The thought comes to her to review all of the information on the tests done on the sexually mature human girls again. Of course, this was first done by someone else previously and then sent to her. The second time by herself just now and if she did this again it would be yet a third review. All they can do is look for the human with the more open accepting gene, they found Brenda why not another. She touches the hologram and brings up the file on the male Whipelli sperm tests. At least things are looking good in that area. Gordon had the latest test done on him and the results were amazing. They were even better than she had hoped for, but without a Brenda she can't move forward.

Diana finds herself frowning as she moves to the next thought that has been aggravating her; the SSG officers Brian and Brett have taken both Downstairs Carl and Jason to Sechin Bajo in Peru. Supposedly the drawings are very much like the ones in Siviley. She actually doesn't believe in that ancient alien stupidity. However, the Great One; no his name is Mihee, today she will think only of him without that stupid 'Great One I Am Superior Than Everyone', name. Mihee believes that ancients came and have laid down the way for him to be the one who will lead the universe, live forever and of course get that special Whipelli organ. An organ she needs a Brenda replacement for. If you can manipulate cells; why can't they get the Whipelli and Depol DNA to work together. Why does it take a whole different host to make this work? If the ancients wanted to give him his supernatural abilities why didn't they just give them to him. No, he says; this is one of the reasons to be here on this planet. There must be a struggle, a sacrifice and so on and on. He tells her this has all been laid out by the ancients, to discover, learn and apply what has been learned so that he can take his appointed position as the Leader of the Universe.

Diana frowns and finds that she is banging the desk again, at least a bit more gently this time. Supernatural powers from an organ that simply works to keep the Whipelli from freezing in their sub-zero temperature of northern mountain winters. The binal organ of course is with the Dahax and Depol as well, but it is only to keep the newborn child warm. Within weeks it literally becomes a tiny unused and unneeded organ. However, it does not go away with the Ibrea and Whipelli; it is necessary and now they can't even live without it. Strange how her people survive without it, but Ibrea and Whipelli die without it. Yes, strange. Then again, they have some odd bonding ritual. She herself attended one; the power surge that they must release does have a feel of something supernatural.

There are Whipelli women with the gift; males do not have the gift of future dream or any other special gifts. The woman with the gift lays down with someone and they go to sleep; the other individual is taken to a moment in their future. The one with the gift though cannot see their future or the one they have brought to that moment. Diana wishes she could look into the future. Oh, what she could and would do without hesitation if she knew the future. This also means if she understands this that Mihee has not seen the future even with the short time he has a binal replaced. Maybe it is a gift only a woman can understand how to use. She smiles, maybe Mihee is looking at this incorrectly. Men do not have the gift and even if he does procure it, the gifted one does not see the future. Now of course if women have the gift it is hidden to keep Mihee from placing the woman in protective custody. Protective custody is where the organ is removed and placed in Mihee. The woman of course dies, the organ does not last long. Mihee though does have some abilities that are unusual; maybe he will be embracing supernatural gifts with his new organ. An organ that contains at least some of his DNA so it will survive and be with him permanently.

She frowns; all the ancient drawings truly have him believing that once he finds further information left by the ancients his goal for gaining immortal life and the path to his becoming a leader or god or whatever is rummaging in his brain will come to fruition. She shakes her head; who is the idiot in this? The truth is that if it does come to be true; well she will be right there at his side collecting her share of power. Maybe immortality. If nothing comes of it, then she can still say she stood by his side.

It will be interesting to see what is found in the ruins; even she is intrigued. The Siviley drawings on her world were fascinating. How could a people who would not have know what their own planet's continents looked like; could then possibly know what another planet's continents looked like. The other circle underneath what is their planet and Earth; is that a planet or a representation as the Mihee has said is the universe.

She sighs deeply; so much on her mind. The thought of people seeking Steven's advice causes her to sneer. Why does John put up with Steven? Diana snarls and shakes her head. John, that one is a fool. Why was he chosen to lead. She should have been chosen; not John. It was she who demanded that part of the trip here would be to place empty pods in the ship to be used on their arrival to begin taking humans and storing them like so much fresh meat in a freezer. These humans could be taken back home; for those that suited the need they would be trained as ground soldiers to fight the Banteen. Yes, they would be like breathing shields used to distract the true army. Other humans could be used as slaves. Slavery had been abolished a very long time ago on her planet, but humans understand slavery. On her planet indentureship had been the way to force people to work willingly and has returned as their world struggles to maintain the population. When someone signs a contract to work a certain amount of time doing some promised job, it is a different kind of slavery. Yes, an agreed upon slavery. Diana tilts her head and frowns as she can't leave the thought of slaves, maybe the Regime does have slaves. Then she smiles, that would be the Youth Corp; they really are not indentured. The Youth Corp in many ways are slaves, they just think they are in charge of their own lives.

She smiles as her thoughts return to the human food source, John did not want to feed Dahax human meat. However, she persuaded Mihee to command John to do just that. John thinks that if the Dahax find out that they will be angry, yet he says that they will stay quiet. He apparently fears the quiet more than anything else, he feels silent unrest is more dangerous than those that strike out. John is a coward, now he has no choice. Diana imagines Dahax eating strips of bloody human meat with berries wrapped inside. Yes, she will have to go down some time and watch them eat. Besides Dahax are stupid, jungle people who only know how to farm and shoot guns. Then she grunts, the Dahax gun scores have gone way down. Steven is always bringing this up and how they are in pain and blah, blah, blah. Men are such weak creatures or at least males of her planet. Hum, maybe she should be thinking of a human male as a possible sex project.

Her thoughts turn to Mike Donovan as he does have a nice body. However, the immediate disgust of the thought comes to her, no Mike D in her bed. She is happy that his son has been taken. Her people and humans share the same emotional responses. Can there be a better bait than someones child.

Now that he knows what her people look like and human history shows how the humans will react to what they perceive as lizard monsters, it could motivate these people to violence against them. She rolls her eyes, really lizards; do humans not know the phrase alien lifeforms. The humans will not see them as a people, once they know what their true selves look like. No, they will only see evil monsters. Things may actually be coming together to unite the ships towards Mihee's quest. The problems on their home planet are for real; real fear of losing their families is what has motivated them to come to this planet.

Get Mike Donovan and make him an example for her people to see how humans really will react if ever they know what is beneath their fake skin. That is going to be a lovely day when they put that visual together. They will show the reaction of humans that they have recently taken captive as they see the faces of a couple of her people without their pseudo-skin. Especially, Dahax with their larger crests and no earlobes. A Dahax will look even more different than a human and she will make sure that they stick out their tongues. Maybe spray a bit of venom. Yes, a couple of Dahax troopers will be perfect. The humans should most certainly look fearful in the visual; where as her people will only see their people and not understand the fear. Another thought, give the humans guns that don't really work, she doubts it will take little urging to get at least one of them to fire. This will all be done in of front of crew members as they put the visuals together, they will spread the word amongst the rest of those on the ship. The fear of humans will be there long before they show the visual. No more of this, 'I feel badly for humans,' amongst not only crew, but officers as well. This is how humans really are, like it or not.

This should ease John and other officers concern of a revolt or some other drama due to any growing unrest. Although she doubts that there really is any, it is an over reaction of John and officers like Steven. The supposed unrest of the crew will all be halted when they see just how humans really feel about them. Maybe, she should see about assigning Alex to do this, his gift for inserting appropriate visuals for the required emotional response will really add to the anger against humans. Unfortunately, she will have to run this past John. Yes, this may be take care of any unrest on the ship that may be there or may happen in the future. A happy smiles graces her face. Even John may be excited about this.

Then she looks at the holograph again. When will a new Brenda be found; she now has four young men she can use to impregnate her. All the work on Brenda had shown her how to manipulate the egg. The only thing was how much DNA from Mihee should be used. Her thought is twenty for the mother, twenty for the Youth Leader she uses and sixty percent from Mihee. However, she needs a backup plan, she can't see how that would not work, but sometimes it may be good to go the other way. Forty percent for mother and the young man used to impregnate her. She winces, only twenty percent from Mihee. If she gets what she wants, which she is sure she will get now. The one that is mostly Mihee will be his greatest gift and the baby will be sent immediately to him. They can clone the baby as well so that there will always be a replacement. If the one with less of Mihee and mostly human and Whipelli; well it can be killed or kept for other experiments. Power will be hers after that, who needs friends when you have power.

A sudden moment of depression comes, all she can hear in her mind is giggling. Women giggling and having fun. Gossip about men, officers, or little things they have seen others do. Sitting over alcoholic drinks and whispering to each other about some girlish secret. She snorts they are just little girls. Giggling, who giggles. Suddenly she misses Jason, go figure she should miss bossing him about.

Diana stands and goes to a mirror and looks at it. She then giggles, then laughs and pretends she is talking to someone in an excited way. Then she shrugs and walks away; giggling really is stupid. Friends a waste of valuable time, power is what life is about.


	39. 39 Zelda Friends

Chapter 39

Zelda

Friends Always

"Where did that gloomy look come from?" Laughs Nick who is scrubbing the floor of his shop.

"I dunno," Shrugs Zelda. "Didn't sleep well last night I guess; shift was much too long." Sadly though she knows exactly why. Her work friend Diaun and her have been complaining about the Visitors not long after their arrival. Last night Diaun and her spoke for some time about her joining a resistance movement against the Visitors. She didn't tell Diaun that a group of Visitors have given them money to start the cafe and make changes in Nick's shop. However, Diaun knows that young Visitors come to her shop quite often and they are interested in having someone like Zelda and her friends join the resistance. In this way they may be able to acquire info from the younger Visitors to use for the cause without them knowing. Zelda was so excited when she and Diaun spoke, but now back at the shop she is not sure. Brian is a know it all, but she genuinely believes he wants the best for them, although he may have personal reasons for helping them as well. Gordon seems really nice, but he is extremely guarded. Gordon is not one to reveal himself willingly to those he does not know fully, of that she is sure. George she may have only seen him once, but the guy could likely sell someones own car to them. She also liked the trooper, why couldn't they just come in and be total jerks so she could hate them easily. Why did they have to behave like they had good souls, but are blindly following whatever their superiors tell them.

"You okay?" Nick has a troubled look on his face. "You and Javier. Ah, how do I say this..." He leans the mop against a wall and walks towards her. Placing a hand on her shoulder he speaks in a sympathetic tone, "You can trust me. Javier and I have been friends like forever, but I won't tolerate him hurting you. Is it the pot? Is there something else that is wrong?"

"No, seriously; why would you think that?" Zelda looks down at her hands which she is nervously rubbing together. If she does go to one of the resistance meetings she must tell her husband and Nick first, it would be wrong not to do so. She shrugs, "You know he is no longer selling pot and I am happy. Javier is so wonderful and has always supported me."

"Sorry, you look like you are going to melt into the floor, no offense that just isn't you. You sort of like to tell us what to do." Nick says with a chuckle, he then walks back to the mop and finishes cleaning the floor. Then he looks up to her, "I am sorry that they keep changing your shift and your hours with little notice. Think about it though, in a few weeks your going to be running a cafe and making your own hours. Life changing is it not. Of course, that means getting up early and likely staying up late just like me. . ." He waves his hand around the room, "Trying to get this all done before the shop opens." He shrugs, giving her another quick smile and begins wringing the mop head.

"Gee," Zelda gives a sheepish grin. "I have to admit doing something I enjoy is going to relieve some of the stress. However, with the price of commodities going up daily." She shrugs, "I dunno. We may be lucky to be open more than a few months. That includes if Brian and his friends keep funding us. Have you ever wondered why they are really doing this. Not saying they don't want to help us, but they must have a reason."

Nick chuckles, "I don't think they have another reason. . . yet." Then a more serious look comes to him as he says, "That talk about others on the ship owing Brian favors, means we now owe him one. I don't think he has one in mind at this moment, but it strikes me he won't forget to collect someday." Then a smile comes to him, "You girl know how to figure out anything as far as the shop." Still chuckling and pointing to the ceiling he says, "You better go upstairs and change or get back into bed and get some more sleep. Also, just in case you are wondering I have had breakfast already. Later some coffee would be nice. You know wink, wink."

Zelda salutes him and laughing goes up and changes her clothes and fixes breakfast for Javier, Ethan and herself. When she returns Nick is stocking some of the shelves and listening to Prince and some song called, Let's Go Crazy. She watches him for a moment as he occasionally does some dance step, when there is a pat on her fanny. Turning she waves a finger in front of Javier. "You better watch yourself mister."

She turns the radio down as Ethan comes running into the room and yells, "Gotta go Nick. I could stay here though and help. You know school, who needs school."

Nick smiles, but as soon as his brother is out the door he loses his smile. "Eighteen years difference between Ethan and I; I am literally old enough to be his father."

"Hate to tell you this, but in a way you are." Javier says, "You are a good guy. It has been a confusing and hard time for the kid. His mother dies when he is only a few months old and his dad just days before the aliens come."

Zelda nods, "Not fair. However, he has the best big brother ever. Everyday Javier and I are so thankful that you let us live here. Which reminds me, I will be right back, gonna bring down some coffee." Javier and Nick nod and when she returns they are busy working on the small room to be used to sell the new pipes, posters and other items that will be coming to the store. "Here you go guys, just like you like it." Zelda hands them each a coffee and Nick waves to the chairs that he has not removed from the room.

"Can you believe this," Javier leans earnestly forward in his chair. "I can't believe we are doing this and it is all because of the red suits."

As Nick and Javier talk about the changes Zelda finds herself lost in her thoughts. She cannot keep this to herself anymore it is time for the discussion. Her tone is stiffer than she means for it to be, "Time to talk about the red suits that visit here. I have been asked to join a resistance group." Zelda holds up her hand indicating she would like to finish speaking. "I would like to attend the meeting. It doesn't mean that I will be part of this group, only that I would like to learn what this movement intends to do or hopes to do." Both Nick and Javier are giving her an uncertain stare, "Just look what is happening since the red suits have come. People are being taken, at work I hear of doctors and others being taken by the aliens and never returning. Prices of food and other things are climbing every day; it makes it harder for us to actually have a life these days. I think most of us know that the Visitors didn't come to be friends. We just don't know why they are truly here. However, it is time for them to leave."

"You said the red suits that visit here. The ones coming here, they are not in charge." Nick motions to his chest. "That stripe may indicate officer, but they aren't in charge of anything." Then his tone becomes very solemn and serious, "I don't know if Brian, Gordon or the other two know very much. Yet, I assume they know something. I don't think they are being forthright; then again maybe if I was an alien with a plan to takeover a planet; I wouldn't be quite honest either."

Zelda begins to pat her knee nervously, "Then do we agree to join this resistance group if only to learn if we wish to be part of that movement."

Javier eyes have been moving from one to the other, but now both Nick and Zelda's eyes have suddenly moved to him and remain staring at him. Javier takes a deep breath before speaking. "No, I will not. However, if you two wish to do so, please do. I will never tell our red suited friends about your commitment to joining a resistance group." Both Nick and Zelda look at each other for a moment. "Yes, I said friends. Sure Zelda and I have talked about how they seem to have an agenda for their people or officers. No, they don't discuss it with us, but they aren't here just to be friends. Yet, they didn't do something for us because they were told to do so; they are doing it because they wanted to do that for us. I sometimes think they identify with us, more than their big guys up there and that is with us not really knowing that much about them. Something about them, they seem to be working to get their Visitor Friends to jump on the boat and back their big guys. However, what they do for us, is for us. You can tell they like being here, they never discuss us going to any meetings or anything. You can tell they like being away from their ship and they never want us involved with that Visitor Youth stuff. Which I guess the question is why? Why do they want us separate from what they are supposed to be supporting."

Nick sits back in his chair and simply lets the air come out in a whistle. "You may be right, but. . ." He rolls his eyes to the ceiling then just continues to look at the ceiling it is apparent he is thinking about what Javier has said. Finally he says, "We just don't know them, maybe we are part of some unscrupulous plan."

"I don't know Nick, I really don't know. Just going by my gut. Something is off about our young red suited friends." He reaches over and takes Zelda's hand, "But you should do this. I will back you one hundred percent, both of you." He goes to his knee in front of her and kisses her hand, "You are my everything. I want to know if the," He points up, "Big guys are evil, personally I think they are. If they are, then we need to figure out if our friends are evil as well. If they are then I will join immediately. I am still going to try to figure out what is going on with our red suited friends. I have to wait, something inside me says wait. Am I weird or not, maybe I want to trust them and that makes me stupid. The big guys up there, they aren't really working on building our trust for us unfortunate so to speak. Poor people, with nothing are nothing I believe to them. They work to gain a relationship with our governments and the rich and influential, but not with us. The little guy means nothing to them, just like the little guy hasn't really meant that much, to the government here, or the rich or the influential; except to use and manipulate us. Been that way forever and ever. Wow! That sure is a lot coming from me the dumb pot scum."

"I love you..." Zelda begins, she loves this man so much. People have always asked her why she married this guy, he sold pot and lacked in education. He isn't that smart they say and can only sell pot to even earn money. No, they don't know this man. He sold pot to help keep her in school. Smart, well apparently he is smart enough for her, he somehow always knows how to make her feel important in every way. Javier reads people and the more he gets to know them, well they better watch out he will figure out their secrets. She also knows that if she died before him, that this man would suffer. A tear comes to her eye and she squeezes his hand, "I don't know if we can ever really know who and what they support. However, if anyone can you can." Zelda kisses his hand.

"You two love birds." Nick shakes his head, "Wish I could find someone."

"Ah, you will find him Nick." Javier looks at him with a smile, "You just have to put yourself out there. Gotta be hard when, well...when you like guys." He takes a deep breath, "No, I mean it. You will find him one day. You will, I know you will." He stands, "Okay, hug time."

The three of them stand and hug for a moment. Nick looks at them, "I swear what does one do without friends who will stand by you even when they are truly angry at you. Could not do this road of life without you two." Then he shrugs, "Zelda. I want to, but I am going to hold off. I must say I am interested in those red suits and I don't want the distraction of any resistance wanting me to try and get information from them. There is something about them, I want to know first. Not sure how we can really figure out if they are evil or not, but I guess like Javier, I have to know for myself. However, doesn't mean I won't help though. If they need to hide people for a bit or need a place to store things. I am right here, but again I agree with Javier."

"Okay, I will attend the meeting. I will let them know that we support them and that you are available to help, but you need to hold off joining for now."

They all nod and Zelda agrees with Nick you need friends to go down any road. You just never know when that road will just need someone to just be there, if only to stand by you as you traverse that road. It is time though for her to join the resistance against the aliens. For Nick, he will help her as best he can until he makes a clear decision. For her beloved Javier, he is definitely interested in the red suits and what they may really be up to. It may be in the end that if she continues with the resistance group, that Javier may be the one in the end who will make those connections within the red suits.

Javier raises his cup, "Life is nothing without friends."

Together they repeat, "Friends for life."


	40. 40 Brian Promotion

The story travels along the path of the mini series, but from the Visitors perspective. Let me know if something is confusing or something you would like to see more...I hope that you enjoy the story

...

Chapter 40

Brian

Promotion

Getting off the shuttle seemed almost frightening as the thought of boxes of memories in disarray is really starting to bother him. In the little time he spent on the shuttle from the ship to the Visitor Friends headquarters he reviewed what his work was supposed to be. He also looked up information on his superior and spoke to Gordon so not to seem like an idiot as he had gotten a message stating he was to meet with Victor immediately. Now walking off of the shuttle and entering the building he is sure he is not ready for any meeting with anyone.

"You will be fine; just take a deep breath when you go in. I can't imagine he is going to be angry with you and if he needs you to report on something, well just ask to have a few minutes to go over whatever comes to mind." Gordon smiles, "Look you may even remember everything and all will be good anyway."

"How long did it take you to get your memories sorted out?"

"Ah, here is the thing," Gordon tries to appear casual as everyone passes them. "I didn't have to worry about my memories being all messed up."

"Seriously!" Brian's tone is not happy, "I thought you knew what I was supposed to do. What am I saying; any of us as we come out of this."

"Come on," Gordon laughs. "I told you it didn't take when we were kids and the last one lasted a few days." His tone becomes solemn, "You will though and we will work on the others as well."

Brian shakes his head, "I feel like I am the test subject." He begins rubbing his teeth with his tongue for a moment. "I can't put this off."

"If you need help with anything, just let me know. That includes your speech, I am sure you will get permission to give it. Our superiors love when you give them; you can inspire with little effort. Good luck." Gordon gives him a smile, nods and walks away in another direction.

Brian smiles back and walks over to the office door, taking out his device he messages Victor that he is here and awaiting permission to enter. He is immediately sent word to come in, all he can do is take a deep breath and hope for the best. "Sir, I am here and ready to carry out your command." He also notices that another is in the room and making it worse he recognizes the individual, but can't remember his name. Brian speaks calmly and nods his head to the other individual. "Sir, if you require something please let me know, I am here for you as well." In his mind he is deeply concerned as he can't remember the officer standing right there and knowing he should is very unsettling. Continuing to pretend is unnerving to him, but he has no choice.

"Steven and I have wonderful news for you." Victor says with a large smile.

Steven turns to him, "Brian, you had previously mentioned that you may be interested in joining my security team. As you know you are in the Youth Corp and when I spoke to Victor he reminded me that you are, shall we say bound to the Youth Corp." Then he nods towards Victor. "However, we discussed this idea. We then brought it up to both John and Diana that we believe it would be good to bring in a Youth Corp member. The idea has been floating about for some time that it would be a good opportunity to begin introducing humans into our security. However, we do need you Youth Leaders to actually be their officers in charge. You and the other Youth Leaders after all are the ones that work best with humans and it has been pointed out to me that Youth Corp is completely dedicated to the Great Leader."

"You have displayed to me that you are not only intelligent, but a true leader. Humans not only follow you willingly, but seek out your advice." Victor tilts his head towards Brian. "Will you be willing to take this unusual promotion? You will be working not only with me, but Steven as well. We are counting on you to do your best, for you will be the first. If you do well, then we will be promoting someone on each of the ships."

"We need to begin bringing in humans into this," Steven gives a half-smile to Brian. "It will be a lot of responsibility and you will need to not only meet with Victor and myself, but may be brought into meetings with Diana and maybe even John as well."

"I am ready to serve," Brian says with a quick smile. However, what would be best is if he could remember the officer named Steven. Victor and the one named Steven bring out their devices so he brings his out as well, he just knows he should. Then it hits him, he must accept his promotion. He holds it out first to Victor and then to Steven. Once finished he smiles, "Thank you. I promise to complete any command given."

Steven holds out his hand and he Brian shake hands. With a smile Steven says, "May I welcome you officially to Security. Who knows you may one day be leaving the Youth Corp behind and become a real officer." With this comment Victor loses his smile and Brian catches his supervisor unhappy grimace.

"We will be considering your second and let you know our choice so we can begin processing them for this promotion." Victor then nods towards the door, "Go finish the forms for your promotion."

With a friendly smile Brian begins to walk out the door and stops. He just remembered he needs to make that speech tomorrow. "Sir, would you mind if I give another bonding speech?" A thought comes to him, he should work this promotion to his advantage. "I just feel like I have been given so much today. You and," He nods his head to Steven and gives a grateful smile, "Steven. You have given me so much, I want to remind everyone we are here for the Great One. Everything we have is due to our allegiance to him and remembering to honor our ranking officers. Would that be all right with both of you?"

Steven responds pleasantly, "I would like that. That is if Victor is okay with this."

"Your speeches I must say have been inspiring to the Youth Corp. We can record it and send it to other ships as well later." He nods towards Brian, "Will you have enough time to do that today?"

"Actually I would like to prepare that today, I mean the visual. It will be ready for everyone's Youth Meeting tomorrow morning." He smiles, "I know what I want to say. Just let me know Victor who you would like to review and approve before it is sent."

Before Victor responds Steven speaks up, "Just send it to Victor." He then gives a smug smile towards Victor, "I am sure he can review and allow it to be sent as soon as you are finished."

"That would be fine," Victor says. "Go finish your promotion form. After that you may go back to the ship and work on your speech."

. . . . . .

Brian has finished filing his form and finding that it will be another couple of hours before he can return to the ship so he goes about taking notes for his speech. The great thing is he is beginning to also put the boxes of his memory back in place. He remembers the last time he saw his father. 'Remember Avena,' as well as; 'This world is not your home, you were only born here. You need to go home, remember Avena.' Why is Avena so important? Why would his father want him to embrace Avena as his true home. Before he can put more thought into it his device goes off, he is being called back to Victor's office. He messages that he has not left and will be there immediately and is told enter as soon as he can.

Once he arrives he finds Daniel walking out the door and best of all he remembers the young human. "Hello," He says with a smile and awaits a response, but all he receives is a nod from Daniel. He enters puzzled; perhaps he doesn't remember things as he thought. He and the human are in a way friends, why is he acting this way. When he enters the room Steven is gone, which is too bad as he actually remembers Steven now. Victor points to the chair and he sits.

"Did you receive my form?" Brian says smiling, "Is there an issue?"

"No, not at all!" Victor is grinning and looks very happy, "You are receiving your first assignment."

"Really!" Brian is shocked, this is happening very quickly. "Who will be the officer in charge?"

Victor continues to smile, "You are in charge!" He chuckles, then he loses the smile and his tone becomes quite serious. "We have just learned that humans are harboring some individuals and we need these people taken and brought back immediately."

"Does Steven know?"

"Yes," Victor says with a frown. "Troopers are waiting for you and Daniel so they may transport you to his home and take those in hiding in custody." He turns to his device, "Daniel does not know that this is your first assignment, I want him to feel comfortable. He is understandably upset. Be firm, but assure him all will be good. I do need to call him back in. You will have information on your device. Do you have questions before he comes in?"

Brian shakes his head, but he is remembering a lot more. Robin Maxwell and her family is missing, it couldn't be them. No, of course it is not her family. She and Daniel have a relationship beyond just friendship. The young human enters and is motioned to sit.

Daniel appears nervous, "My family won't be arrested, just the ones in hiding."

"That is correct," Victor says. "Brian is going to be in charge and will ensure your safety as well. We may have to ask your parents questions later, but we will be granting amnesty to them as I know it is important to you." He turns to Brian, "Go ahead and get this ready to go immediately. You will find a trooper outside the door now awaiting you. He will direct you to the shuttle, go over any questions that you or they may have. When ready let me know and I will send Daniel out immediately. Remember this needs to be done quickly."

Brian stands and leaves. He is greeted by a trooper and they walk quickly to the shuttle they will be taking. From there they discuss the procedures to be used. The trooper in charge is obviously aware that he has never done this before. He sends the message to Victor that they are ready to leave and Daniel is there immediately.

Daniel says nothing and he decides that it would be better if he says nothing as well. He is having a hard time trying to understand who could be hiding at Daniel's home. Just before the shuttle lands he turns to the human. "Have you seen Robin?"

"No, you know; she is in hiding." Daniel gives a quick grin, "Maybe she and her family are hiding at the beach house."

Somehow this reply gives him a shiver, "I know you must miss her."

Daniel looks up at him, there is a fierce look on his face which makes Brian nervous. "Oh, you know it." Then in a whisper, "Bet you miss her more." Then he turns and looks towards the door, "We're here."

They all stand and two troopers walk quickly out the door with their weapons ready. Brian follows closely behind them. Then he stops and awaits Daniel who is looking extremely nervous. As another trooper passes them Daniel turns to Brian for a moment. "You will grant my family amnesty?"

Brian is puzzled for a moment, Victor has already said that this was going to be given, but this must be hard on his human friend. "It's just like we arranged." However, is Daniel really his friend something about his comments earlier have made him feel somewhat guarded when speaking to the human. Also, he has not been told who is in hiding. It can't be Robin, he has to let go of that; Daniel wouldn't betray Robin. Still he can't let it go and he asks, "Who is in hiding anyway?"

Daniel's tone lacks emotion, "It's just a bunch of scientists."

He watches the troopers enter the small building that Daniel has indicated the humans will be found. Brian has no idea who Daniel would be turning in. They had to be friends of his family. Why would he betray these people. He hates the nagging thought of Robin, all he can do is tell himself that Daniel would never do that. The comment about the beach house though haunts him, there is likely no beach house. Daniel may very well know he told his superiors about the supposed beach house to distract them in their search for Robin's family.

The troopers come out of the house and the smaller building shaking their heads indicating there is no one. One of the troopers is pushing an old man in front of him with what appears to be a small blanket wrapped around him. Brian isn't sure who he is, but knows he has met him before. He shakes his head, "Careful. Take him," Brian points to the shuttle. "Daniel, do you have other places that they could be hiding?"

"No, no." Daniel runs into the house and after a few minutes returns. When he comes out he is frowning, "Your not supposed to take my family."

In his mind he is groaning, of course the old man is Daniel's grandfather. Something about the blanket; if he remembers correctly it is religious. He remembers Daniel telling him about his family having survived the Holocaust and the millions that died. Another box is put in place and he winces for a moment as he remembers the biochemicals dropped on one of the mountain clans by the government before the Regime displaced all governments on his world. This thought is followed by another box being put away; his mother died due to this poison as his people call it. She carried the after-effects even though she was born after it was dropped. All he can do is push this memory away, remain calm and be firm with Daniel. "We have to get some information. Your family has been granted amnesty, he will be returned after being questioned. Your own security; ah, your own police would do the same. All will be good. He will be returned shortly."

"You promise." Daniel is standing stiffly, "Nothing will happen to my grandfather?"

"I promise, you were already given this promise by my superiors as well." He turns as the old man has been placed in the shuttle. Brian gives a smile, "You have done well, your loyalty means everything to me and my people. However, I need to leave, he should be back this evening."

Daniel says nothing he simply turns and walks back to the house. It is not hard to see that he is now very troubled by what has now happened.

The trip back to the ship is quiet; he refuses to look back at Daniel's grandfather. The memory boxes are quickly coming back together. He has been remembering the last bonding, this has brought back what he said about his father. The man that raised him, loved him and gave all he could to him. His father is dead; arrested, likely tortured and executed. He had literally celebrated this act and embraced what was done not only to his father, but other relatives. This is why he can't look at the man behind him. He feels like he is reaching out in his mind to his superiors; please let this be over quickly, question him and release him.

When they dock he swiftly debarks and speaks to the trooper awaiting the arrival of the human. Steven walks over to him and nods his head at him. Brian turns his head finally to the older human being led away for the first time since he was taken and back to Steven. "As you are aware we were unable to seize the humans in hiding. I truly believe Daniel has no knowledge of where they may currently have gone or who may be helping them if not his parents. . . Ah, do you have further orders?"

"Thank-you, I have nothing further at this time," Steven says frowning. "We will question the older human and bring in the Visitor Friend's parents. There is nothing more for you to do at this time."

Brian turns his head away for a moment and back to Steven, "Taking his parents? Will this not cause Daniel to question our promise to him?"

Steven stands for awhile just looking at him before speaking. "He will be fine. This is now out of your hands."

All he can do now is just nod his head and move on for now. "Am I free, I would like to work on my speech. I am quite happy to do whatever you ask me to do however. I do believe my first experience has gone well and I am sorry that those in hiding were not apprehended."

"Rarely do things go as planned, this kind of thing is going to happen. As I said we will be questioning his parents and they are already in the process of being brought to the ship. They will be questioned and we will discover who the scientists are, who helped them leave and where they may have gone. The Visitor Friend, will just have to accept what is going to be done. That is simply the way it is." Steven looks at his device, "You are of course are free to complete your speech, unless you wish to observe the procedure of interrogation we will be using. You may learn quite a bit."

Brian feels like he is encased in iron and it is weighing him down from moving physically, he wants to run and can't. He gathers his thoughts, always act as expected. Never show anything different then what they expect to see from you. He smiles, "I would like that very much. I believe I could learn a great deal." Now make that face of disappointment. "Oh, I can't, I really have to write the speech. Our Great Leader means everything to me and the rest of Youth Corp. I hope you will not be disappointed in me."

Steven smiles, "No. I am actually happy to see you wishing to contribute to the support of Youth Corp. You will give them much needed inspiration." He loses his smile and seems to lose concentration for a moment. "You remind me of someone." Steven waves his hand as to dismiss what he has just said. "Go, go and do the work."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go." Then Steven turns and he and one of the troopers begin some discussion and he leaves quickly.

When he arrives in his room, Kelly is not there. He is all alone, Brian lays on his bed and places a pillow over his face. 'Why, why did they have to take my father. Are my sisters alive or are they dead.' He feels overwhelming guilt; he had praised the Regime for taking and killing his father. This is leaving him with that guilt and with no idea about his sisters and not having cared if they were alive or dead. Everything inside of him feels dark, then he screams in his pillow, 'I hate me!'


	41. 41 Steven Meeting

Chapter 41

Steven

One Long Meeting

"I don't believe it!" Diana blinks, "What is all of this water talk? We have more to discuss then this."

John rubs his chin and grunts, "It is important since more and more of our own people don't understand that we must acquire the water from this planet."

Steven just looks around the room, every ship has at least one ranking officer as a representative from each of the fifty ships on a visual attending this meeting. He himself is standing by the door and across from him Martin stands. He is interested in how Darold of the New York ship thinks of the conversation of water. Darold has sneered in every meeting in which the acquisition of water has become a topic of discussion. Steven himself doubts very much if water has ever been a true consideration for the trip to Earth. He would love to know what the Great Leader really wants. Martin appears quiet, but Steven feels that he doesn't believe in the water project as well.

John takes on a solemn tone, "I know it is hard to understand, but the myth about the ability to procure water from meteorites is unfounded. I have a lecture that I am going to have us watch from the renowned scientist Bofael of Ski. As you know there is no one better to discuss what is the rarest and most valuable commodity that any of us can imagine. It is rare on almost any planet to find such an abundance of water. Earth is rare. We need water for our own existence, it is a needed resource besides for plants and other life on our planet; it is the power our fusion generators use, as well as our Great Leader's weapons. We have found that Earth water contains the correct chemicals to ensure that we can protect ourselves."

The lecture comes up and Steven finds he is far more interested in watching everyone's faces. Darold he can tell is still trying to keep himself from rolling his eyes. It appears as though Martin's demeanor has changed. He has gone from, 'this is stupid,' to more of a, 'I am not so sure', appearance. Steven looks around the room, he is amazed at how many are buying this. Of course, if you have a very well known chemist in micro-scale technology on water, explaining everything you don't understand; in words you don't really understand, explanation finished. The man is well known on his work on removing different minerals from water, as well as the manipulation of the water. Still Avena has as much water as Earth and in fact may have more. The people in the room may not want to admit it, but it was the people of Sullam Voe many years ago and even now that have caused the vast loss of their planets water. Have they forgotten there was once large oceans on their own world. Amazing how people like to forget history.

Then it is over Darold speaks, "We use the power from the crystals, there is no need for abundance of water to ensure power for our ships. There never has been. Even the Banteen want our crystals, they could care less about water. Power crystals is all we need, you John have multiple times spoken about the fact we are the only known planet to possess them. We do need water to keep our planet alive. Also, if so needed we could have gone to Earth's southern and northern poles and gathered ice in abundance. This would be so much more simpler and faster. Yes, humans would come.." He clears his throat, "But we know that they could not fight us. There would be no fear of human resistance for some time. We could have done some fake story, of that I am sure of. What we are doing now is going to take years and years as what we are doing is slow. We don't have the space needed in our ships to get the needed water. Mining meteorites would have already brought so much water to our planet if only to water the plants so the animals on our planet could continue on. Morale and support of the Regime as people could begin to live without food or water vouchers. The mountain people are the only ones that do not have the restrictions we have on the rest of the planet. However, they are beginning to find themselves struggling as there is less water, but freezing winters are becoming relentless. The snow is vanishing, when the water on the mountains go; so will life on our planet. I believe strongly that we need to travel out to meteorites and mine the water so we have immediate water for our planet. We can still do what we need to do here, but all will be so much better sooner. The stress will lessen, this we all know."

John appears to have been expecting Darold to protest and with a smile he speaks calmly. "Yes, many have proposed that we ask the humans to permit us to take water from their planet. This would cause an accelerated resistance against us as they begin to question our need, they will point out the meteorites as a source as well. Later when we don't leave and continue to take more and more water, then it will become obvious we do not plan to leave Earth. This is going to happen no matter how careful we are, they will see it and trust me resistance will grow. We are not here for some, we are here for all of their water, no matter how uncomfortable this may make you. Remember your families, remember your friends, remember where you are going back to."

Diana turns in her chair giving a dark look as she turns, "I do as requested by Our Great Leader. Do you not have the same devotion to do what is right for him, for our world?"

Nothing is said and John turns to the screen in which Darold appears. "Yes, first obtaining ice in their southern and northern poles first would have been one way to begin, but it has its own problems. First and foremost we need to build our base as quickly as possible. We must always be prepared, not just human resistance, but the Banteen as well." He waits for a moment and begins again, "I have good news, more ships are going to be deployed soon. They will replace each of our ships that we currently have stationed here, so the gathering of water will be much faster than mining a meteorite." He then looks around the room as this is the first time for most to discover replacement ships will be coming sooner than expected. "We will discuss the coming ships later."

Harry of the Chicago speaks up. "I had heard that this may be happening sooner than we thought, so good news. I knew that the Earth water is very rare, not only amount, but the chemicals that are there for the some of the weapons that the Great One is improving. I am wondering about leaving permanent staff here. Are we ready to make an announcement. . ."

John interrupts Harry, "Before you ask, everyone knows that we are leaving the Youth Corp here. They have not been given this order as of yet and as you know they must not be told until we are ready to do so. We now have them completely committed to the Great One due to the last reprogrammed bonding procedure. They will gladly die for him, we could not have done any better with these young people. They have been selected and are being trained for needed positions so when we leave they will keep order here on this planet. We have as well, what many refer to as the Downstairs Kids to be included in filling positions here." He turns his head about, "Any questions on this? We have gone over this before, but it is always good to express your opinions."

For a few minutes questions are asked about perhaps making changes to the fusion generators and if there an estimate yet on a timetable for the removal of Earth's water. A few questions are asked about the readiness of the Youth Corp and if there will be enough time to prepare the Downstairs Kids. Even though asked to hold off on questions regarding the replacement ships several try to ask questions related to this topic anyway. John finds he is having to remind everyone that information will be forthcoming on the ships arrival so that they can give the good news to the crew of their ships.

"We still believe it will take at least a generation to drain Earth of its water. At this time we can only give an estimate on how long before we have finished." John simply shrugs and appears to be sizing up the individuals before speaking again, "Will the Youth Corp be prepared for the assignments you may wonder. I believe they will as they have been selected for different positions before leaving home, as for the Downstairs Kids they are in many aspects young geniuses. Are the Downstairs Kids going to be prepared? As we know the Youth Corp have a tendency towards sensitivity, helps them to read people. It also means that most of the Youth Leaders have very caring natures and will be there for the youngest members of our crew. We have slowly been allowing the Downstairs to come up and interact with crew members for training and their own small projects. Just recently we have given a few Youth Leaders permission to go down and do a project with them. As you know most Youth Corp members had been helping people in need at home per Our Great Ones request before leaving for this planet. Two of them Brian and George did their volunteer duty in tutoring young children and currently they are two of the Youth Leaders working with them on a learning project. This is just the beginning of creating necessary bonds with these children. There is also a young trooper involved in this Downstairs project. As you can see they are beginning to be introduced to crew, troopers and Youth Corp. Further questions?"

Emilee from the Toronto ship seems to almost squeak as she speaks. "First the Downstairs are literally children, I have never been fond of this idea and will the Youth Corp themselves truly be ready for this, this will be a huge responsibility. There could be times that we will have no ships here, due to Banteen or other issues. They could be completely on their own and things with humans are only going to become more strained."

John gives a quick smile, "We have Youth Corp members training in military strategy, machinery and other necessary occupations. We have a few that are most obviously gifted in emotional therapy and we are using them to work with individuals that may have some issue to be worked out or perhaps grief counseling. All Youth Leaders are in training to fly the fighters. All of the training is aimed for just that reason, that if there is an emergency they can take control of one of our ships; we will never leave them without a ship. Every facet is being taken care of," He chuckles, "In fact, we also have a group that is being pared down to take. . .Oh, what do we call it; political positions? They will work to create new Earth laws and rein in humans, as you know even on our own world attitudes change and can cause controversy, this even though we have the best government of any world. Those individuals are not really going to be politicians, but they are very manipulative, creative thinkers and sensitive to the needs of our people. We need them to be there so that laws here will be passed as needed to keep humans in-check." John shakes his head, "Maybe they are going to be a different kind of politician."

Steven watches as people begin to chuckle about what was more frightening than a gun, well that would be a politician. He knows that John is going to give a few minutes for people to take a moment to laugh as it allows for a moment for everyone to simply relax for a second. Steven watches John smiling. A thought crosses his mind, if there had not been a Regime, John would most likely have been a politician himself.

John holds up a hand, "To finish other individuals will be left to complete other positions, we know that younger troopers are going to be left as well. However, as you know we have a lot of young crew, not just Youth Corp. The younger crew such as maintenance, doctors, programmers and others are being trained and monitored. We will select the ones staying as we further educate them. Unlike the Youth Corp, they have not undergone bonding or any kind of mind manipulation as children. We need to be careful of our selection." He holds up both hands, "Again do not let any, any of them know that their assignments may be changing and it will be a long time, if at all before they go home."

The part of the Youth Leaders true Earth assignments now makes sense on what he found on Brian. He knew they were to be the stewards of this assignment when the Great One thought that the permanent base was set. However, now he knows why Brian didn't have a permanent assignment in his profile where his assignments would guide him to the proper education he should receive. Why all of that Earth and Dahax history, well if you want to know how to manipulate humans and troopers you better know their history. Steven can't help the chuckle that comes to him, a couple of officers turn to him, but they say nothing. Was Brian supposed to be a politician? How does that work in a Regime. Of course, what little he knows of him he is definitely fitting the profile he has in his own head of what a political type would be. He is one manipulative individual, certainly passionate, intelligent and a leader. Steven finds himself frowning, sometimes he wonders about the Great One. Someone like Brian and what was said about others; do you want really friendly, manipulative, overly passionate people and worse; young people, overseeing things for a Regime. Somehow it just doesn't seem like a character you would want, let alone a group of them. Now those that hold office are most certainly those that take a knee to every decision to Great One makes back at home. Do you give the reins to a bunch of young people, youth have a reputation no matter how loyal to explore their own feelings and emotions about things revolving around them. Really does he care about any of this. The Youth Corp has undergone manipulation since they were children and the bonding procedures every forty days. That last one was almost conversion. No, they will only know loyalty. When he is done with his own thoughts another lecture with endless visuals come up indicating how Earth water is not only abundant, but is comprised of many needed chemicals. Looking around only Darold does not seem impressed. Across from him Martin still stands, but now his face has an almost fearful look. Steven can't help himself as he smiles nothing ever changes.

"Now you can see clearly why we will be taking all of Earth's water." John's voice has brightened since he spoke last. He stands, "We are here to save our people. Are you not with me?!"

From the reaction most seem very much so, or they are like Martin nodding their heads to show their support. Another look towards Darold shows someone nodding in agreement, but whose face is nothing of the kind. One thing is for sure, John is a great politician. The kind of politician that now graces the Regime unlike John's own father.

Steven watches the second lecture and its visuals for awhile, when a flower called a poppy comes up. The poppy reminds him of the clamer. The clamer flower is almost extinct, but the visual reminds him of the similarities of his home and this planet Earth. To think a clamer would have a cousin called a poppy. This in return reminds him of the skirch; the skirch and the horse literally have no difference between them. How can a skirch also be on Earth. So many things that Sullam Voe and Earth share. Right now he would love to go down to Earth to do just one thing, ride a horse. Due to his rank he was able to raise a few skirch at home. Sadness overtakes him. Get the stupid water anyway you can and get it home. Sure take Earth water, but at the same time go out in space and begin gathering water there. What could Earth water have that would be so much better, than any other water. Maybe he is a fool; those in this room believe the water is best on Earth. Why can't he just believe. Why can't his son be here. Why did his wife kill herself. Why, why can't life just be fair.

Looking up he sees that the Bofael in the visual is making random patterns. Seriously could this get anymore boring. Why does he need to be here. What is a day without a meeting that makes no sense. He looks around again, the complete belief is still on every one's face with the exception of Darold. The second lecture with its boring visuals end.

"Now let us talk about our true enemies," John says quietly. "We know the Banteen are out there. We are still trying to learn more about them. Sadly, our Great Leader still has not found any further information on them. They we believe still want our crystals. We believe that they have destroyed worlds, but that is all. Fighting them though is taking a toll on us. So many lives gone. . ." He continues speaking about what the next campaign may mean.

Steven loses interest again. They have found no Banteen home world, but they do believe that they have left a trail of destruction. Not a lot of information on them, they have no idea if there are other worlds that support them. Depression comes over him as he remembers his son DaSher, his son was everything to him. Suddenly it dawns on who Brian reminded him of this morning, it was his son DaSher. DaSher is Depol and Brian Whipelli, but it isn't how they look. No, it is some shared personality traits. He must not let that kind of emotion keep him from training Brian. The last thing he needs to do is, first try not to over-protect him, nor secondly try to push him to pursue more than he should. Brian's profile on his target practice scores showed he was likely not going to hit a target easily. He also lacked in physical fighting skills, looking at the notes taken on this, a young girl could likely beat him up. So far Brian didn't seem inspired to actually fight; he had better change that attitude. Another thought, did the Youth Leader actually want to be in security. Was it just some random thought that got him to thinking that Brian was interested. One thing is for sure, bringing Brian into Security will get him on the path to leaving the Youth Corp behind. A partial smile comes to him, Brian may thank him one day when all of his friends are left behind and he is not. Then again, it likely does not matter as the Regime will leave them even if they are not in the Youth Corp, he is in an age bracket that has been targeted to be left behind.

His focus returns to the meeting and suddenly a discussion of why there are two SSG officers on this ship. Both John and Diana seem uncomfortable as they explain that they are simply here to learn about humans. This reminds Steven that a Downstairs Kid and Diana's aide in her lab were sent to some ancient site. Diana seems more in charge than John with this project, if she is in taking the lead then this means it is all for the Great One. He shakes his head this meeting has been both boring, depressive, but in a way interesting.

The meeting is finished with Diana and some others on the other ships talking about the protocols being taken to address those humans that they suspect are trying to hide scientists or other high risk individuals. With that the meeting ends and he allows other officers to walk past him before he leaves. John comes up and asks why he did not take a chair. However, John knows the answer; he prefers to stand. There is simply nothing for the two to say to each other. When Diana walks by they do discuss the humans that were just taken today. The older human that was brought in was taken into the conversion room, but he was physically unable to go through the procedure. Diana tells him he has been taken to an emergency room that has been setup for taking care of humans. Steven doesn't know what to say; a chair used for bonding, conversion and now torture. All he can do is listen to her; he had already advised her that the man seemed elderly and likely unable to handle the chair. As usual she didn't care and right now he doesn't either. A thought comes to Steven, tonight if possible he should visit Eleanor. He enjoys her company and she appears to enjoy his as well. Her husband on the other hand certainly doesn't share that attitude. Yes, he will make an attempt to do this tonight.

However, the day is only half over. So much more to do; humans to torture; water to steal; and a Youth Leader to ensure stays on the path that was selected for him. Yeah, a busy day ahead of him.


	42. 42 Nancy Gliders

Chapter 42

Nancy

What If There Was Never a Glider

"We're all set," Martin motions to Nancy. "Your assistants know to leave you alone for now, right?"

"Yes, we are good for now," She says quietly. "If they need Jack or I, they will reach out to me." Nancy holds up her device as she sits down next to Jack. Martin had come down looking unhappy and this is making her nervous. Is there a problem for the Fifth Column or new progress perhaps.

Martin brings the visual from his meeting this morning with the renown Bofael of Ski. Quietly they watch the visual, when it ends she looks at both Martin and Jack. Both seem engrossed in the lecture. Nancy shakes her head and speaks deeply in a displeased tone. "I thought we were going to talk about the progress of the Fifth Column or some issue. This is crap, Earth water is better than any other water is stupid."

"Nancy, Nancy, try to understand." Martin's tone seems almost condescending. "They are going to take all of Earth's water and leave these people with nothing. They are going to take them as food until our planet is able to sustain itself. We need to change are focus somewhat. Jack understands."

"Yes, yes I get it." Jack places a hand on her shoulder for a moment, "Look this is more than us building a resistance on the ships and putting a plan in place for our return to Sullam Voe. These people are being put in harm's way. We must do something, if we don't do something we will be as bad as the Regime."

She is not happy, she can see that Martin is now trying to change the course of their resistance work. "The idea of building the resistance here away from home gives us the ability to do more work and planning here; with shall I say more freedom. I thought the idea was that we take ships and fight the Regime, we need the same tools to fight as the Regime has. Water will no longer be a question once we stand-up to the Great One. We go to meteorites and mine water. We do this quickly and this whole Earth business is done with. Yes, ships will be here and can easily return to fight us, but we will be prepared. Those young people left behind, well if the plan is to leave them with a ship then they can decide for themselves to stay or leave. We must focus on our goal. This is not for Earth, this is for our world, our people who are dying. Earth will be fine as we the Fifth Column a division of our resistance movement at home came to defeat the Regime. You see this lecture and you want to turn everything upside down?"

Martin stares at her for a moment, "We do what is right. We are better than the Regime." He and Jack appear to ignore her and go into a discussion on what they should do, such as including humans and if so how to go about doing that.

Her device sounds and she looks at it and casually stands. "Well, they need help up front. Sounds like you two know better then me. . .gosh, just a woman." Nancy then smiles and turns to leave.

"Oh, don't be like that, you're fine. We appreciate your feedback." Jack tries to sound nonchalant, but you can see he is nervous on her reaction. "Come right back. You have been with this since the beginning."

"I am sorry if I came across. . .I don't know," Martin raises his hands to emphasis his words, "Sanctimonious, I guess. What matters to me most is our people. I swear Nancy. We can't cause this harm to these innocent people when we know it is on the table so to speak."

She gives a sickly smile that fools no one, "Of course. I am always with you, but I just want to ensure that we have the same goals." Nancy waves a hand, "Don't worry about it. Me, being sensitive. Look I gotta go they are waiting for me." Then walking out the door she turns for a moment and gives a troubled look. This is all changing and she is not sure if she is ready for this change.

…...

Later that day when she and Jack are alone Nancy asks him if they can go to the special room. Once they enter she snaps, "Don't be stupid, stupid!" She knows she has had enough and is going to express herself if he likes it or not. "We had a goal before we even left home. We have been working on this for a very long time. I have a sister and a niece on that apparently planet of no consequence. He is willing to see our people die in order to protect the humans."

Jack is smirking when he holds a hand up for her to stop talking. "You are a wonderful woman. I know that you don't want harm to come to the humans. However, Martin is right. We can't destroy this planet in order to save ours."

"What. . .the," Nancy utters. She can barely believe this, something is wrong. Jack is believing the lecture they had watched with Martin. "Earth water is not any better than any water. That chemist was likely forced to say what he said. Remember, Regime! We get the water on these ships and if Martin is correct we go home. Rather we begin to travel home as under the Regime, but then we take ships. Wish I could say all of them, but we need to fight. If we find we cannot take the ships then we take over the water tanks on each of the ships and the water gets dropped on our home world, our home. If we allow the Regime to take the water you know what is going to happen. It is going to be a tool used to bring everyone to do as they are directed to do, if they don't want to die. We must fight even if we die. If all goes the way it should then either they will bring the ships back or make a decision on what they will do; stay on Earth or comply with the new government. We must try, if we don't most of our people will die to give the Regime whatever fantasy they have running around in their heads. Or rather the one the Great. . .No, his name is Mihee."

Jack looks at her and for a long moment saying nothing. Finally he shakes his head, "What you are saying is we leave humans to suffer under the Regime. They die so we may live. We are leaving other ships and even if they leave to fight our resistance they will leave the Youth Corp. They are young now, but they will mature and gain experience. They will learn what needs to be done. We could be leaving with real monsters taking over Earth. Youth Corp are not stupid people and they are also very dedicated to Mihee."

"Why," Nancy asks, "The sudden change in you to fight for the cause to save Earth. We are here for our people, our people. You have a brother, his daughter died trying to save lives. Does this not matter to you?" Her dreams of defeating the Regime or at least trying even to the death seem to be disappearing. So many lives to be lost as if they are of no importance. It's not that she doesn't feel for the humans, but it is her people she wishes to save first.

"I know you Nancy, you like Martin and myself do not want to pass evil along to an innocent people. We did this to ourselves, the humans should not have to pay for us paving the way to our own destruction."

"What is wrong with you?" Nancy is glaring at Jack. She stands and begins to pace around the room for a few minutes with Jack quietly watching her. Then she turns, "We know from our studies that Earth is doomed anyway. It won't take much longer and they will follow the same road that we have gone down."

"We believe it will be a hundred and fifty years from now before most of Earth is unlivable. Surely they see what they are doing and will be making further corrections. As Martin explained to me humans tend think much more clearer than we do. They will see it and stop it and make the needed corrections. They were already trying to fix environmental issues before we came here. Their people just don't jump into things without thinking as our people have done."

She begins to speak then pauses, what does she really know of Earth's abilities to protect its environment. Perhaps she was going by the way her people have handled things in their past. Humans did take their time, where as her people did not. Nancy stops her pacing and sits down. "I know that the Dahax evolved before the humans evolved, but the Depol, Ibrea and humans came about the same time if our studies are correct. However, we did manage to launch into things so quickly and recklessly. At least humans took their time." She frowns, did the humans really take their time or did her peoples early and seemly urgent rush to surpass each other keep them from checking themselves before proceeding with each little technical adventure. "Of both human and our people the Whipelli are the youngest, they evolved to be their own people so quickly. They literally are the ones that set us on the path. Funny is it not, evolved quickly and created a glider just as quickly. How could they have had any idea how to do this, it makes no sense."

"You are thinking about how we went from gliders to space craft so quickly and you don't mean the power crystals, am I correct?"

"Yes, we the Depol and the Whipelli went into a race against each other that knew no boundaries. If you say the humans are not that way you are wrong. It will not be long before the human population will experience environmental conditions that will be very dangerous, in fact downright unlivable. You say they will work on this, I think they are as reckless as we are. They are already experiencing an unchecked rise in temperatures, which are going to be causing real health issues for them. Eventually, working outside could be unbearable for them, yet they will ignore it and think those warning them are fools. Humans are simply different colored sirians with head hair."

"Wow!" Jack has a surprised look on his face, "We want to ensure that humans are not destroyed." His look becomes solemn, but the passion is there in his tone. "We are not deserting our goal to help our people and defeat the Regime. No, we just need to redefine what we are doing. You will see, don't worry." He smiles and gives her a reassuring look, "I promise. If Martin were here he would as well. We are going to overthrow the Regime, we will bring water back to our world and with luck; a lot of luck we bring life back to our world."

Looking down for a moment she feels very worried still, "Promise me again. People trust us on the ships and at home to do what we are working towards." Something about Martin, does he still want to make a difference. She just can't let go of it, something is off with Martin.

Jack's sincerity is clear as he says, "I promise. It is sad we can't reach out to those at home, but if we did the Regime may figure it out. When the time is right, we strike. Peace will come back, but it will not be immediately. Still it will come."

"I just got a little worried. I just keep thinking of our world and how I would walk about and see people who didn't have enough vouchers. They would wait an entire day if longer just to get rations due to their lack of vouchers. Sometimes only to be turned away as rations or water had been depleted for the day." She shakes her head, starving people with no water is not good, it has inspired protests and theft from the very ones who were in need. Knowing that in twenty-five years many more will not survive if water is not available to them is completely depressing. Nancy looks down at her hands for a moment and then looks Jack in the eye. "You know what is sadder is when later you go someplace else and there is plenty of food and people are laughing as if nothing is happening. I worry what the Regime may do. . .No, I worry what the Regime may have to do. Yes, it is that bad. Will our new government, if we can get it setup quickly enough, will it be any better?"

He pats her hand and then gives it a quick squeeze. "You are good woman. Don't know, can't look that far ahead. You are right humans are following the same road we ourselves are traveling down. It is if you must go down it and learn the lesson before the road ends and correct the path." Jack suddenly grins, "Yeah, gliders. . .Go figure."

Nancy suddenly smiles, "How did the Whipelli do that. They didn't have a bow and arrow, yet had those small gliders. Seriously, how do you go from a spear to a glider? I remember studying that subject in school and even as a little girl I was amazed."

"Must have surprised Chrickney; no one knows much about him except that he was invading and killing. What is that called in English?"

"Warlord," She states quickly. "Actually, he defeated them the first time. Then the sub-zero weather returned and he and his army left and did not return for sometime. He did leave them by accident, bows and arrows and skirch. They learned to make these weapons and breed the skirch." They both chuckle and then Nancy shakes her head, "It was the second time when Chrickney came to the mountains that he got the surprise. Whipelli gliding over them and dropping oil and now my turn; what is English for motee?"

At first Jack frowns and then smiles, "That would be fireworks. Must have shocked Chrickney when first oil and then the motee is dropped setting them on fire. Then as they run away from that they have yet another surprise. For here come the Whipelli riding skirch and using bows and arrows, all new things that they did not have the first time Chrickney and his army came to invade. Yet they were the providers of the new technology. Wish we had more information on Chrickney; he sounded like a madman."

"Most likely a bit on the crazy side," Nancy says with a smile, then her tone becomes intense as she begins making gestures with her hands, "So my point, here are a people with no bow and arrows. Yet, they figured out how to make a glider on their mountains. Then they quickly update their gliders, learn to ride skirch and use their motee toy as a weapon. Our people are insane, we never take a breath."

Jack flashes a smile. "Yes, Chrickney certainly did start the competition between our people and the Whipelli thousands of years ago. Here is some peace and now here we come to fight; then repeat over and over." He has lost the smile and is shaking his head sadly. "Woefully in the end we the Depol won this competition, but the actuality is we lost."

"Yeah, our rush to space which was to embrace exploration put us on the map with those already traveling out there." Nancy frowns and finds her disappointment mounting. "Our crystals have put a target on our back. With that we have made weapons we should never have made. We should have done it with more thought like the humans I guess."

They just look at each other and finally Jack sighs, "We need to make a change. Nancy, I agree with Martin, humans should not be made to pay such a heavy price because of our urgent need to keep our planet from dying. They are innocent. I want so much for you to be able to continue to contribute to our campaign, but I understand if you can't."

Nancy gives him a smile and now she reaches out and pats his hand and gives a squeeze. "Of course, I am with you. Martin and you are very important to me. I just had to let out my fears."

He nods and from there their conversation moves on to their work and then he leaves. Still she can't let go of the thought that change is coming and it may not be the changes that she can really live with if they come to be. She has no idea why she is worried, the humans do not deserve what is happening to them. However, water needs to go home, if it doesn't in twenty-five to fifty years her world may not exist. What if a glider had never come to be; at least given them time to understand what was happening before moving on to each new weapon.

Chrickney and the gliders, she can't leave the thought alone. Once the mountain people defeated him they were left alone on their mountains to live once again in peace. The Whipelli religion tells them that they are the caretakers of the northern mountains so everything is always centered on protection of the northern mountains. Therefore the clans that had fought Chrickney passed their knowledge of what they had learned to the other clans on breeding and riding skirch, making bows and arrows and most importantly modifications to the glider.

From what little history known of Chrickney they knew that he and then his sons worked hard to replicate the motee weapon the Whipelli had used, but they failed. However, because of his encouragement his sons continued to try and replicate the small thing that could cause so much death and devastation. There was some archaeological records of this and although his sons were unable to do so they did succeed in improving other weapons. Also, his two surviving sons continued their father's path wiping out many other Depol tribes or forcing them to surrender. Again little information, but there were some writings, oral stories and relics that indicated how brutal they had been. Death, slavery or forced to be soldiers was simply the way it was for those defeated. His sons and his people also felt they were fulfilling some prophesy so they felt total devotion in doing what they did no matter the destruction and cruelty.

It was Chrickney's granddaughter NisoMada who decided to reach out to the Whipelli and begin to trade with them. NisoMada was not a stupid woman, there was a great deal more information about her and that she was instrumental in not only the improvement of weapons, but architecture and much more. The records found seemed to indicate she wanted very much to protect her people, but that was her people; for others it was a different story. If they lived outside her empire they were deemed expendable, although most did not know this until she found some reason to turn on them. She could be as cruel as her father and his brother.

Also, like her father she knew about how deadly the motee was. Her plan on getting this weapon was far different than those who had preceded her. The Whipelli had become renown traders and she devised a plan to simply gain their trust by trading with them. When NisoMada came to rule she had already gained the trust of the Whipelli, it was likely an easy task for her to manipulate the mountain people to give away their secret weapon, NisoMada had learned many things while gaining their trust; the Whipelli in many ways simply saw the motee as an object to celebrate weddings, and other events and not a true weapon. They were a very religious people, but for some reason believed in only one god and were very dedicated to the teachings of this god. Peace it turned out was very important to them as well as unity amongst their people and those that came to seek their protection.

The mountain people unlike Chrickney appeared to not be interested in improving or inventing new weapons as it was not in the interest of the peace and unity they believed in. However, they continued using the gliders to bring small amounts of precious metals down to the valley. As time went by their interest in trading expanded and they stopped using gliders and traveled using wheeled vehicles.

Unfortunately, the Whipelli were ignorant of NisoMada's true desire and eventually they gave her what she wanted. They thought she wished to make them for different events and not as weapons. Once her people knew how to make them she then had them improve the motee to be a far more dangerous weapon. NisoMada never saw the ultimate outcome, but her son and daughter did. They used and improved these weapons forcing more Depol tribes under their rule and even terrorized the Dahax who had up until that time were hard to defeat.

NisoMada was not part of the return to the mountains as she had passed away years before, but the Depol warlord at that time did. NisoMada had in some ways modified and further created a prediction or rather a myth that Chrickney had a goal that should be fulfilled. The supposed goal of Chrickney was given to him by the gods or said the archaeological records. Gods who had come long ago in the past and lived among the Depol preparing them for Chrickney's leadership as only his body was gone. Once the goal was completed his physical form would return. Of course, it is now a new story about the ancients and rumors had it that Mihee felt he was the one that the ancients wanted their people to prepare for. It was staggering that even now this should be something that someone would believe; Mihee the Chosen, or something like that.

The new invasion began again against the Whipelli with the thought that they could not be defeated this time. However, even with their new weapons the mountain people always had their glider and whatever new weapon they had stumbled upon or modification to the new Depol weapon used against them. This happened for over a thousand years as they invaded, sometimes they won the battle, but the Whipelli always won the war. Eventually those wars ended and peace came as it did them no good to continue or escalate a war against the mountain people. Trading eventually was more important than waging war with any of the Whipelli clans and peace came to be. Yes, there would be some fraction with one of the clans from time to time, but generally the issue would be resolved. Two hundred years ago technology needed a power source, the mountain people had power crystals and were very willing to trade them. No, war was worth the loss of the crystals. Small towns below the mountains that saw themselves as part of the clans grew larger and larger with factories and an economy that allowed for even more trading, this was good for Depol businesses and kept their people working. Those crystals gave them a power no one had on any world that they are aware of.

Then one hundred years ago the government wanted all to join this new democracy of the people and this included the Whipelli, but all of the clans refused to join this new government. However, her people could not leave the mountains alone as the idea of being in control of the crystals was a driving force to have them join this new world government. The escalated war of technology with the Whipelli got her people into space long before they should ever have done so. Nancy knew that many on her world felt they were not ready for this expansion. What they were learning was that their people were not a mature species. From what Nancy sees now that their ships have arrived to Earth, their maturity is most certainly no better than the humans.

However, it is now too late to stop space exploration and in order to continue space travel they need the power crystals. Nancy finds she is grinding her teeth at the thought of fusion engines. So many falsehoods; all know that ice and minerals can be easily mined on meteorites. However, it appears that their Great Leader wins again as now even Martin and Jack believe the new lies due to the false lecture they heard this morning. Yeah, she is just a woman. She shakes her head, men certainly can be idiots.

As for trying to bring the Whipelli into their democracy it failed each time they tried. The mountain peoples refusal to join became a thorn that the government wanted gone and a plan was devised to ensure they did join. The plan was to create false intelligence findings and push the propaganda that the Whipelli were working to invade the lands of Unified Lands of the People with a weapon so deadly it would destroy any city they used it against. They ensured that outrage took over and that the people demanded that the mountain people be dealt with. What was true was that they were the ones with the weapon; a biochemical had been created, one that would kill only the Whipelli. This weapon had taken nearly fifty years to create. Once completed false information was fed to the populace. How did they know this, Mihee had found out and during his takeover he revealed what he found.

Just learning this in school was sad, for the Whipelli were known only as traders and religious zealots who thought they had evolved to protect the mountains. Their clan community kept them only to themselves, although in the valley's below the mountains you could find Ibrea and Depol's cities of those who wished to be separate from the UL government. The non-Whipelli would farm, work in factories and do other work that the Whipelli needed to have done. In return the non-Whipelli were protected and were included in the sharing of food, medical, housing and of course protection, besides their payments for work done. It was in fact a government that was and had worked for thousands of years. Certainly there was controversy and struggles between clans, but they had managed to keep their community life and settle disputes quickly. Their clan leaders and council held community meetings and ensured that changes were made when necessary. There was nothing that the Whipelli saw as a reason to make a change in the way they cared for the northern mountains and valleys below them.

When the mountain people refused for the last time to join Unified Lands of the People or UL as it was called. This is when the biochemical was dropped on one of the mountain clans, supposedly to stop the Whipelli invasion; this forced all of the clans to finally join the UL. Most of the mountain clan in which the poison as the Whipelli called it did die, but some did survive. Due to the open gene of the Whipelli though they passed some of this on to their children, the second generation. These children had children; these were the third generation whose gene's fully adapted and they would not die from that particular poison again. However, things were not good for the second generation and they died due to this poison most at a young age. Testing has shown that the third generation even though they may have something of this chemical within them have adapted and should be fine as well as their children. It makes her wince, what if a Whipelli adapts this chemical and use it against her people the Depol in an act of vengeance or fear. They could do this now on Avena and no one at home would know until it was to late. Nancy shivers at the thought of dying from some horrible death due to biochemical where each breath would be like small sharp pins running through you. You would likely be thankful if the death came quickly. Her people really are monsters. Because of the glider it sent her people down a path that was dark and cruel as far as she is concerned. Still there were many peaceful times on her world. There wasn't always some war of technology going on at all times. She finds herself frowning, maybe Martin is correct the humans are a much better people than theirs. Her peoples rush to advance technology had also destroyed their environment and now water was the most important commodity they had. Maybe it is the price you pay for the reckless advancement of your technology. The same thoughts keep coming to her.

Then again the humans weren't known as peaceful either. World War One and Two were not simple wars; nor was the mass killing of their indigenous people. Humans were no better than her people no matter what Martin and Jack thought. The humans may not have accelerated their technology in a mad rush as her people had done, but they are on their way to doing so. Nancy sighs, she is just one person and who will care about her fears. Martin is a good leader, but he has stagnated on advancing the plan and she is finding he lacks the ability to think; as humans would say, outside the box. Neither he nor Jack are sadly inspiring leaders. She worries, can they and will they make quick decisive decisions when needed and be able to count on immediate loyalty from the others trying to end the Regime. Nancy shrugs, it matters not she will follow them because they believe in doing what is right and the darkness her people have been plunged into must end.

It makes her ponder, her people are so advanced in some areas. Yet, in other areas they are not any more advanced than humans. With a shrug she decides it is time to eat a couple of mice and let all of these dark thoughts go. She tells herself to stop thinking about how do you go from bow and arrow to space travel so quickly; her people are not ready for this. Like their human counterparts they should have been much slower in this race to space. Sometimes she wonders about old artifacts and odd stories of ancients guiding her people to move much faster; could this be true. What could ancients gain from forcing a new species into doing this. As she leaves to go eat, she shakes her head. 'Stupid gliders, without gliders so early in our history; we would have taken our time to learn. If ancients, why put gliders in the hands of the youngest of her people and then ensure that another invades them so they stumbled into things they had not even thought of. This causing a technological race that should not have happened for a few thousand years. Well things may have been better if gliders had not come so soon. What if?'


	43. 43 Brian Manipulate

The story travels along the path of the mini series, but from the Visitors perspective. Let me know if something is confusing or something you would like to see more...I hope that you enjoy the story

Chapter 43

Brian

Always Manipulate

Brian strokes his brow as he awaits Victors response. It has been two hours since giving Victor his visual on his speech. Gordon thought it would do what they wanted for the Youth Corp. Brian did fear that just because the Corp saw it tomorrow morning they may not understand exactly what he was trying to say. Worse will they remember when they do come out of all of the bonding experience. His thought is that he will not be allowed to do the speech except the one time. However, Alfred is a great speech giver and also can go to the Dream World so he could reach out to ask him. If Alfred could give a speech later and include the needed words than maybe that would be a good safeguard. They must absolutely ensure that they do not give away that they are not under the influence of the Youth Corp bonding. He has reached out to Gailey again today; he loves this new way of conversing. He has been assigned the individuals that will be in his group to reach out to in order to keep information moving to each other. They still have to work out the details on how they will do this, but this is only the beginning. There could be no better way of clandestine communication then one that no one can monitor. He is nervous about how much he will be able to use this wonderful gift before his mind fixes whatever it is and he can't do it anymore. To think he can reach out to someone on another ship or even another world and speak to them without the devoted knowing. Now he needs to keep his anger buried within himself as it will do no good for the Corp. Do as commanded by your superiors and act the part of a devoted follower of the Great One.

He is drowsy and ready to take a nap when his device alerts him to a message. The message is from Victor which makes him very happy, but it is to attend a meeting in which Steven will also be attending. The hope that the speech would be released for the morning Corp meeting is now dashed. There must be something wrong with it or they have figured out that he is up to something. With a shrug he gets up and goes to the room the meeting is being held.

Once he enters the room his heart feels like it is racing. Diana is in the room and he has to check himself as he is now breathing faster with each breath. He watches her with each step he takes, she is so beautiful even with the human facade she wears. She is a woman of power who can direct almost anyone to do as requested, there is certainly no command he could refuse from her. Her eyes meet his and he can't help the look of longing he gives to her. She smiles and licks her lips with her forked tongue. This is when he realizes he has been holding his breath; the exotic forked tongue. How he would love to have that run across his face to his lips. Maybe she would enjoy the Whipelli flat tongue as he ran it across more intimate parts of her body. Then he jerks as he hears Victor asking if he is ever going to sit down. He sits, but finds it hard to take his eyes off of Diana.

She smiles, "Brian we watched the visual of your speech. I found it to be very inspiring. I am not always sure I understand it all, but I know it has to do with bonding to each Youth Corp member and even more to devotion to the cause. I must admit I wasn't sure about the music at first. Again very inspiring." Diana turns her head to both Steven and Victor who nod their heads in agreement. "So we have already sent it off to each of the ships, I know you really wanted to share and inspire the other members of the your division."

Brian takes a wavering breath, "Thank you so much. I wanted so much to give back. I must admit I am nervous that you might find it wasteful of time in our meeting. Especially, the music. The music is used to inspire. I understand if you want it to be removed. Please do not be offended, but people my age. I mean humans my age, they can be very inspired by music. Again I can remove it."

"Hardly, we believe in everything you said. Victor also was very good at explaining and you do offer an explanation when the song ends. He also explained how inspiring, even the odd music that you used," Steven remarks. "Now we must move on to your first assignment as a Leader in charge of the division of Visitor Friends Security. I know that you hardly had a chance to embrace this new promotion before being sent out on your first assignment. It is one I know that must have been difficult. Daniel Bernstein was your number one pick for further promotion in Visitor Friends. Then of course it is his family he betrays. . .Sorry, informs on his family that there are people of interest in hiding at his home."

He has lost his fascination in Diana as now he must deal with what may be a difficult discussion. "Daniel's belief was that his family would not be taken and yet we took his grandfather and later his parents. I told him to trust me, us; that they would be fine. To say I do not have fears that his faith in us will not dwindle somewhat, would be wrong."

For a moment Diana seems to be mulling over what to say as all eyes turn to her. "Yes, I totally understand. We do have a problem in that area. His grandfather did not do well in our new questioning procedure. Sadly, we had to take him to an emergency room setup for humans." She and Steven stare at each other for a moment. "I am sure he will be fine and be sent home in a few days. All will be good."

It is like the pages of a book turning in his mind. She is lying. Daniel's grandfather is not doing well. One of the boxes in his mind opens, 'Do as commanded. Appear faithful no matter how bad things seem. Never betray yourself for fear of betraying others.' He nods his head before speaking. "I understand we must do anything and everything to get the information we need. My faith in you, all of you is without question." Brian nods his head to the three of them. It is difficult, but he intends to be as complacent as possible or at least appear that way. "May I seek some advice on how to ensure that Daniel will stay faithful to us?"

Again their eyes turn to Diana who smiles, "I believe that we can do something about that. We did promise him that all would be good with his family and now we have taken his grandfather and his parents as well. His parents shall be aboard the ship shortly and will be undergoing questioning along with some other humans we have taken. I agree that he could be reluctant to work with us faithfully and without question." She turns to Victor with a smile. "I believe that Victor has good news for you."

"Yes, indeed," Victor smacks the desk and gives Brian a large smile. "How do you think he would react to a promotion as your second? Steven and I have discussed this and he fits what we are looking for. He is actually quite intelligent and he also likes power and appears to be willing to earn it any way that he possibly can. Just look at the way he turned in his family. We have very few of our own people who would do this."

Almost as though purring Steven says, "He is perfect candidate and I have no doubt you will train him to be exactly as we need him to be. Dedicated to our cause and inspiring other humans to join willingly."

"I just sent you permission on your device to go ahead and tell Daniel the good news tonight." Victor says with a nod. He is looking very pleased with himself.

"You want me to tell him tonight?" Brian feels a sudden chill, "I am the one who took his grandfather and told him all will be good with his parents. Do you not think this is to soon?"

"No, the sooner the better," Diana says. She then pushes a small box towards him, "What do you say to that."

The small box contains a gold ring with a diamond in it. He is not sure why a ring should make Daniel forget what was done to his parents and most certainly his grandfather. A ring certainly would not make him feel better if it was given to him. He can barely contain the anger he feels for what was done to his father and the the horrible bonding procedure done to himself. The bonding procedure which made him feel happy that his father had been taken, tortured and executed. What he must do now is rein in his anger and act as if he still quite delighted at what was done to his own family. Whatever he does he will always act the part, this means making sure that Daniel is excited by what he has done and is thrilled by his promotion. He ensures his tone is exactly as they expect and that his face shows the expected emotion. "I am not sure what to say Diana. I know that he will most certainly be pleased by this." He picks up the box and nods his head to Diana, "I am absolutely sure that I can make him believe and embrace what he has done. He will do this as it was the correct thing to do."

For a moment Steven seems to almost glare at him, but instead asks if there is anything else. With that they discuss what else needs to be done and dismiss him. He stands and leaves. Once the door shuts he walks quickly down the hall until finally feeling safe that no one is watching, bangs his head against the wall in frustration. All he has to do now is act, act the part, always act the part. With that he leaves for his destination where troopers are waiting to travel down to give Daniel his promotion.

…...

Walking up to Daniel's house it is like he can hear every step that he is taking. Brian notices that the door has not been totally closed, he knocks and awaits an answer. After a minute he knocks again, but then decides to just walk inside. First he motions the trooper who has accompanied him to the door to wait and hopes this is not a mistake. What if Daniel has hurt himself over his guilt or is looking for revenge due to the promise he made in regards to his family. He finds Daniel at the dining table looking very sad. He takes a deep breath and enters the room quietly telling himself that he must perform just as expected. Do not make more of it, do not try and read anything out of Daniel's reaction to what he says. All will be good.

"Daniel, I know you must be disappointed with me." He keeps his gaze on Daniel just to make sure that he doesn't raise his gun at him which is conveniently in reach. "My superiors decided that your family must be taken in for questioning, but they'll be home soon."

Daniel has a concerned look as he speaks, "They will?"

Now is the difficult part, but he must say it like it or not. Four simple words that he finds difficult to leave his mouth. "You have my word." Why were those words that hard to say. Well, maybe because he is not so sure that he can keep that promise.

"Grandfather too?" Daniel has a look of hopefulness on his face.

Brian feels like he is reading from a script, but then again he is. He practiced exactly what he was going to say. "He isn't well…he's with our doctors though." The words don't feel like his, but in a way it is good. Always do as asked, never let his superiors know he is returning to himself. He will not allow another bonding procedure. "They're very, very good, they'll have him feeling better quickly." Now he looks at Daniel trying to read him, the human is most certainly very sad and likely feeling the guilt of what he has done. He struggles for a moment on what to say to him, "How about you?" Brian's eyes do not leave Daniel for he still has some fear about being shot out of vengeance. Daniel doesn't say anything so he tries again, "You feeling better now?"

Daniel's voice carries a mournful tone, "I guess so, yes." His eyes look away from Brian and he seems to have lost focus.

He removes his hat and sits across from Daniel at the table. Now is the moment he finds out if Daniel is everything they hope for. "Well, I've some other news that ought to help; you're getting a promotion." Suddenly Daniel looks up looking stunned. Brian takes a breath and continues, "To my second in command."

"What?!" Daniel is glowing and the look of depression is totally gone.

He finds himself smiling this is working out very well. There appears to be nothing to worry about. His tone is as happy as Daniel's. "Yes, congratulations."

Daniel is clearly struggling to find the words he wants to say as he stutters. "Well, I. . ." He looks altogether stunned.

Now Brian finds himself fighting a smirk that wishes to grace his own face. Just acting as expected really works out well. He is going to remember this for the rest of his life. Always act as they expect of you. He decides to use a tone to his voice that sounds very supportive to the human. "That's not all." He is amazed at how Daniel is truly allowing himself to be manipulated. "When I informed Diana of your loyalty," He removes the box from his small pouch, "She gave me this reward for you." He then gives the box to Daniel.

Daniel opens it and a look of joy comes to him as he looks at the ring. He can barely speak, "Brian!"

Brian can hardly believe all of this, as he had expected more disappointment from Daniel. "Glad you like it. I'm proud to have you in my unit." Brian extends his hand to him; Daniel still looks stunned at Diana having given him the ring. He watches as he glances down at the diamond again in his hand and there is a beaming smile as he laughs in disbelief at his gift. He gives Brian a firm handshake.

Now Brian can't help it as the smirk comes to his face. This is exactly what he was asked to do and everything came out as everyone wanted and oddly enough Daniel has gotten what he wanted as well. He finds he is not regretting anything that has happened to Daniel and his family. All he wants is to play the game and concentrate on what he truly wants. What he truly wants is to be himself, not who everyone else wants him to be. Just one day to be himself, such a small wish that seems so hard to obtain.

He keeps his eyes focused on Daniel as they discuss what he should anticipate from his new promotion. He is careful not to tell the human that this is his first day as well. Still Brian finds his brain just seems to refuse to believe that Daniel is so happy to push away thoughts of his family and what peril they may be facing currently.

Brian stands and wishes Daniel a good evening. All appears good, but as he begins to turn Daniel's face takes on an odd look. The tone in his voice seems strange. "Do you still miss Robin? I bet you do."

It is if he can see lightning flashing and sirens going off in his head. Why he suddenly feels fear bothers him, is Daniel trying to now manipulate him. He takes a moment before answering, "She is a good friend, but that is all. Her love for you. . .I know is everything for her." He now awaits Daniel to say something so he can literally run out of this room.

"Good night Brian. Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." Daniel says with a happy smile and a chuckle. Then immediately his face takes on a stern look.

He has no idea what that is supposed to mean, it is some human phrase to relax most likely, so he simply nods his head. "Good night." As he begins to leave the room he is sure he can hear Daniel whisper in a very disturbing tone, 'I bet she misses you too.'

Brian hesitates for a moment, but does not turn. All he can tell himself is don't question any of this, but there is a nagging thought that Daniel would love to have some revenge on him. Once outside he and the trooper waiting at the door return to the shuttle. The thought of what Daniel has just said bothers him. It is likely nothing, why would Daniel ruin the promotion that he appears to have embraced. Still the chilling way he said, 'Do you still miss Robin,' and 'I bet she misses you too.' The bed bug comment was more than a human phrase to relax, it was almost a threat. He shakes his head, what was Daniel insinuating?


	44. 44 Martin Conundrum

Chapter 44

Martin

Conundrum

Martin walks into Jack's office, "I DON'T BELIEVE IT!." He then looks around as Nancy who is dressed in her sleeping clothes follows him with a puzzled look on her face.

Jack holds up his hand to remind Martin to not speak until he has ensured monitoring has not been turned on. "Nancy, we okay?"

"Ah, yeah. . .It's really early. We are not ready to take anyone in yet. Youth Corp has only now finished their first meeting. We should be in bed." This she says with a grumpy voice and with an unhappy look. "What is so important?"

"Last night that journalist was brought in, the one that took the. . .film, I guess. . ." Martin is then interrupted by Nancy.

"Cameraman. Not newsman, journalist, he is a cameraman." Nancy has not lost her grumpy look.

"Okay, cameraman." Martin scratches his forehead and frowns for a moment. "Last night I took him to Diana. She finally got her hands on him as she has wanted for some time. It was a strange moment, he called her a lady; something like that and then kind of did a laugh. I have a feeling that he meant she is not human."

Nancy snorts and says lamely, "Nothing like a human. If you aren't human, your not a person."

"Okay," Martin gives her a quiet look. He knows that Nancy has been acting different as of late, as though not happy with the way he is trying to move things along. "Anyway, Diana threatened him about putting him away. Then a trooper brought a human in for Diana's special questioning procedure. She was luckily more interested in the questioning process or she would have dealt with Mike Donovan immediately. This gave me the chance to begin getting our first human to assist us."

"How did you do that?" Jack asks as he tilts his head towards Martin, "I mean Diana, I thought she would have put him away in a pod immediately if not downright executed him herself."

"I told her it might prove more useful to us too convert him." That had been a rough night. She was not an easy person to deal with; especially when you wanted something different than she wanted.

"How did she react to that," Jack asks with a enthralled smile. "I mean, well I figure you got what you wanted."

"First she said he would be too much trouble," Martin smiles at how he was able to manipulate Diana to do what he wanted of her. "I reminded her how much she likes challenges. At first she didn't go for it, but then I said something about her abilities and about maybe it was to difficult. Then I started to march Donovan out the door. I didn't rush it, I waited for her to change her mind."

"I have a feeling she considered it and said to go for it and with her victim awaiting questioning. With that you got to lead him away to safety." Nancy says with a smirk as she stands up and goes to a small counter and pours a glass of water. She holds it up to see if anyone else would like a glass, neither Martin or Jack indicate that they do.

He replies quietly with a slight smile."I said, as you wish, Diana."

"Humm," Jack looks a bit puzzled. "How did he get taken?"

"It certainly was not a good beginning, that I must say. He and his friend, assistant were going after something. They got caught, he saw the true face of a Dahax trooper. Then the trooper sprayed him with venom. They also injured a trooper when they pushed him off of something, I don't have the details on that."

"Seriously!" Nancy appears angry as she continues. "This same human has seen the face of a Dahax and one of our people. Wasn't the idea of having brought so many Whipelli into Youth Corp and bring them here on this mission was if these things happened it would be to a Whipelli face, it was supposed to be easier to explain. Not a trooper whose true face not only shows the differences of our people and theirs, but a trooper who defends himself by spraying venom. Has any human ever seen a Whipelli face; you know the face closes to a human, but green. I know that one our skin specialists on the Seattle ship has had a human see the mouth of one our crew working at a factory. Not a Whipelli, but a Depol; one of us." She waves her hand at Jack and Martin. "There goes the iffy green human concept of easier to hide until the human is taken care of."

"Sadly, Sadie has told me the same thing about something that happened in Houston. It was a trooper and to my knowledge there hasn't been a Whipelli this has happened too." Martin cringes at what Sadie had told him. Those poor humans were taken directly and are likely dead or stored in the pods. No, conversion would create the needed fuzzy recollection with the face of one of his people or a Dahax. He shrugs, "Whipelli may be around humans more, but for the most part do not do anything that may cause an issue to reveal their true face. I believe this was not well thought out; Youth Corp may be more involved with humans, but they are not at risk of pseudo-skin being damaged."

"Of course," She says sharply and shakes her head. "What did you do with the human," The words come out almost like a squeak from Nancy.

Martin searches Nancy's face; it is so hard to explain. He remembers last night almost to the smallest detail. He had led Donovan around a corner and spoke quickly and nervously to him as they heard someone screaming in pain. This while telling the human he was going to get him off of the ship and how the man most certainly did not trust him. It is possible that he may not see Donovan again, why would the human really trust him with what has happened to his friend. "I told him that a few of us don't believe in what our Leader's doing and I had to get him out immediately. . ."

Nancy smacks the table and interrupts Martin, "You told this human. This human that was still on the ship, this human who could still be taken and questioned. He knows your name. We can all be in peril for what you have done!"

"He is not on this ship and I didn't give any information to him. I did not tell what the Great Leaders plans are; I said nothing Nancy." Martin sighs deeply and rubs the table with one of his hands. He knows that Nancy is fearful. "I did tell him that there was not time to talk about it and we needed to get him off of the ship. Nancy, we do need to begin making human contacts." He continues rubbing the table and looks up again. "Donovan was fearful for his friend, but I know that his friend Tony is now either dead or in a pod. There was nothing then or now that we can do for the other human." Nancy simply looks quiet and uncertain. Martin knows that this would be hard on anyone to know there is someone out there that could intentionally or unintentionally betray them. They are on an uncertain path.

"Where is the human?" Jack asks as he stands and walks to the counter pouring a glass of water and fumbling with something. "Want some?"

"No, I am fine for now." Martin remarks quickly, but he is uncertain what to tell both Jack and Nancy. He has no idea where the human is now. He watches as Jack returns sitting down and seems occupied with his glass of water, he can't seem to help himself as his eyes keep returning to look at Jack. His friend appears more interested on what may be on the floor or could it be perhaps his lap. "I should also tell you that Barbara and Dave helped me. She even gave her uniform to him and asked him to shoot her while in the holding cell. She gave him directions where to hide and and the shuttle landing to use. I had Dave make enough confusion while everyone was boarding that they would not notice that Donovan had not been verified. Barbara and Dave understand what needs to be done and the, ah . . ." He searches for the correct word when he is interrupted by Jack.

"The word is unity. Apparently a really popular word amongst the Youth Corp. Unity. All about unity." Jack then looks down again.

"Yes, unity or sacrifice to strike against our Leader. As for the human he is currently on his way back down. With luck he escapes once they land." Again his eyes return to Jack it feels a bit creepy as his friend is moving something on his lap. "Thankfully, for us we have not had something forced on us since we were children as the Youth Corp. However, we all understand unity," Martin says frowning. He truly wants to do the right thing and these two people have always been at his side, however he is becoming angry with Nancy and what appears to be her growing apprehension on what he has done with rescuing the human.

"Unity?" Nancy says frowning. "There are so few of us and we aren't gathering the support we need. What unity, I believe. . ."

Now Jack interrupts Nancy, "Did you know that Fifth Columnists is a human term from their year nineteen thirty-six. The short definition is; a group in a country who are at war with another country, but are sympathetic or working with the enemy." He then tosses a paper plane. "Look a glider!"

Both he and Nancy laugh. Martin is thankful as his friend knows this was a needed moment, "Jack you are weird. They call them paper airplanes here." She slaps Jack on the shoulder and then gives Martin a shrug and a smile. He then picks the glider up and softly throws it in Jack's direction.

"Yes, but we call them gliders." Jack holds up the glider waving it about in the air. "As Nancy has said before it is the Whipelli toy that led us to our accelerated technology." Both Martin and Nancy nod and smile. "Remember I said unity. You got to see this. I was watching some of the Youth Corp meeting while waiting for you to come down Martin. Want to know what you think."

"We don't need to see that, we all know Youth Corp is over the top devoted." Nancy says shaking her head and Martin nods in agreement.

"No, you got to see this. We're done with the other discussion for now. I don't want to give it away, but I would like your reaction." Jack says, but before he can start it Nancy interrupts him.

"First, how is Barbara?" She asks looking straight at Martin, "Everything okay for her?"

"She is good, before coming down I made sure a trooper went to check on the human and they found Barbara. The doctor has confirmed that she is okay, she will be out of commission for awhile." Martin smiles, "She is a brave woman."

"He is wearing her uniform; you know the sleeves don't stretch." Nancy snips.

Jack waves his hand, "Stop. I need you to watch this." He then brings up a visual, which is a visual within a visual.

Brian is giving a speech talking about unity and always doing and giving as expected to their ranking officers and the Regime. The speech has been brought up near the end. Brian then says; 'This is for our Visitor Friends as they seek solidarity with us. They will want unity with us and the right to strike out from their parents, teachers and government.' Suddenly some odd and very loud human song comes up. Some of the words that Martin understands sound like Brian wants young humans to become an army with the Youth Corp for the Great One and maybe even fight or at the very least support the Regime. 'We're not gonna take it anymore. . .We've got the right to choose. . .We'll fight the powers that be. . .Oh, we're not gonna take it anymore.' Brian then urges everyone that their passion and unity will unite the humans to the Regime, but most importantly to stand together. He continues telling everyone that the time will come when they will want to remind the young humans that their government and elders cannot choose how they should live their lives. Then immediately he tells the Corp members to remind the humans that they must always act and do as expected until the time is right for them to take control of their lives and become one with the Regime. That even if they feel confusion or at odds with something; that they just remember to be and do as expected. Together, unity will protect them all and keep them safe. Trust their unity with each other for this is most important. Lastly he reminds the Corp members that they must always remind the Visitor Friends that doing their own thing is more important than what their elders want from them. The speech ends with Brian requesting them to remember unity. This is when all of the Youth Corp members stand and yell out UNITY. The Youth Corp members sit down with a definite look of passion on their faces. However, there are a few that keep yelling. 'I am one, I am with unity. We are united.' 'Stand with us, pick your own destiny.' 'We believe in the Regime!' These and other things are said over and over. Then as it goes on others stand again and begin to raise their hands and yell out similar things. The passion as far as Martin is concerned is frightening. This is a group of people who will stand together no matter how wrong the cause is or how evil their ranking officers or their Great Leader may be.

All three of them are very quiet and Martin finds that it is hard to hide his discomfort. "They are frightening. These truly are breathing weapons." He finds his heart racing, apparently Brian has understood what he had told him on his first speech on unity for the Youth Corp and Visitor Friends, that words and passion are truly stronger than weapons. Instead of being careful with his words he has come out even stronger with his words, Brian's devotion to the Regime is quite evident.

Nancy is literally shaking as she muses, "They are absolutely scaring me. I know they are devoted, but I had no idea to the extent."

"I thought you two should see this. That bonding thing is scary and this speech is being presented at every Youth Corp meeting today on all ships. They are so young, devoted, so scary." Jack looks first to Nancy and then to Martin, "I hope your reaching out to the human really does as you hope. Because for the first time, I am truly worried. Not worried about the superiors on the ships, but afraid of the Youth Corp and likely the Visitor Friends. We may be in a lot of trouble as time goes by."

"I am so sorry Martin." Nancy looks at him and then to Jack, "You too. This is bad. I was concerned about things, but no longer. I should have been more supportive of you Martin, I am so, so sorry if I hurt you in any way." She looks up to the visual again, "We are in real trouble."

The three stare up again at the visual which has been paused with Youth Corp members frozen in their complete passion and devotion to the Great Leader. On the visual in the visual is a sunflower, for Martin an odd way to end the speech.

Martin knows that the Youth Corp and especially the Youth Leaders will do whatever they feel is needed to fulfill any goal given to them. He is going to be very careful around any Youth Corp member from now on. Hopefully, things work out with Mike and other humans that they can reach out too. His eyes return to the visual and again his heart races in the fear of what these young people can truly do and what they will do when they are older with more rank and especially experience. He shakes his head; unrest among the crew, overly devoted Youth Corp; trying to work with humans and how to stop their Leader. What do they call this. . .would that be a conundrum; a puzzle certainly.


	45. 45 Brian Survive

Chapter 45

Brian

Will We Survive

"We're all set!" Gordon says with a smile. "Can't believe we got out of the meeting before everyone else. They are going to want to talk to you so I'll watch for those we saw in the meeting." He grins, "You know on our hit list." Then he chuckles. "You will be a wonderful distraction."

"Okay, I take this side you go to the other." Brian shakes his head, "Distraction. Not sure how we are going to do this after the next meeting this morning." He is feeling nervous, they must try to warn or assist those that look like they have come out of bonding.

"We're lucky we don't have to leave until after the next meeting. We'll do it. " Gordon says although his look says he's unsure as well. Then he raises a brow for a moment, "I will monitor the meeting and collect names of those we are interested in conducting an interview with to see what they think of the speech."

He shrugs always best to be as deceptive as possible. If anyone is listening they will believe that he and Gordon just want to ensure that the speech was working to bring unity to the Corp, Except for ranking officers who will only care that devotion is totally to the Regime. Acting has apparently entered his life in a big way. Want to survive then look the part no matter what.

Brian watches as several individuals walk past them. Many stop and compliment him on his speech and that unity and solidarity means a great deal to them as well. He in response reminds them quietly that no matter how they feel about certain things that total devotion to the Regime is very important to them and to act as expected, always embrace unity and do as requested, but most importantly that they be there for one another. As he speaks to the different individuals his hope is that he is saying just the right thing to each group that stops to speak to him. This is very important as one individual may be very much devoted to the Regime and another group or individual in that group may be feeling the confusion.

Looking up he can see Gordon stopping someone who they saw acting oddly in the meeting. Hard to be sure in the darkened room that they have noted the correct person they thought may be affected and there are going to be other individuals they didn't see acting differently in the meeting. All they can do is hope to reach out to as many as possible, then they in turn watch and assist others as fellow Youth Corp members experience this confusion. He looks up again to Gordon and for a moment it seems like the individual wants nothing to do with Gordon. However, something is said and Brian can see that things must be going well now. Inwardly, he is taking a deep breath to relieve the moment of tension. He wishes he could do more to speak to those who seem confused and assist them. However, he is happy that the speech went over better than he thought it would. There is still some fear that many of the Corp misunderstood the message, but from the reaction one thing is clear the Youth Corp is in solidarity to one another first and foremost.

The crowd is thinning, which likely means they may leave soon. He smiles over to Gordon who has stopped another individual on their list. More Corp members stop and tell him how they will never forget to stay loyal to the Youth Corp. One of them says, 'Loyalty is loyalty to the Regime.' It is almost like the individual winks, a sign that she totally understood the meeting's real message. Brian asks if he could put her contact on his device so they can speak later. They do this and before she leaves she mentions she understood everything from his first speech, but today's message has clarified everything for her. All he can do is thank her, but he believes she must have gone through the confusion yesterday and somehow managed to get through it without revealing herself. When he turns to Gordon he can see he a third Corp member on their list in a deep conversation with Gordon. So far all appears to be going very well.

Finally the crowd thins and Gordon walks over to him. "Looks like the last one is coming out now. Better go," Brian says. Just as they begin to leave he sees Becky looking lost. "You okay?"

"I'm walking too, I am going, I forget." Becky looks at him, "Do I know you?"

He and Gordon look at each other quickly and Gordon who has his device in his hand holds it up, "Do you have your device Becky?" She looks at his for a moment and then looks up and then down to her pouch and pulls out her device. "Do you know how to bring the screen up?" She frowns for a moment, but finally she makes a movement on the device. He has not had to show her how to use it, it is simply taking time for her to connect her memories. "Very good Becky. What we need you to do is. . ." He shows her somethings on her device and suddenly her face lights up. "Got it?"

"I forgot stuff, all of these shadows are about. The shadows are lost in here," Becky points to her head. "So confusing. What is wrong with me, what has happened?" She reads her device, "I better go to the doc. . .tor."

"No," Brian exclaims. "Remember who do we truly trust?"

She stands straight and looks him in the eye giving a fierce look. "We are Youth Corp, we trust only us."

He can't help the smile that comes to him for a moment. "Very good, I promise that in a little while those shadows will all make sense. For me it was boxes, but it didn't take long to put them back in place. In about twenty minutes or so you will put the most needed shadows where they belong, but for now look at your device. Pretend to be just as you always were. I know, you have no idea what you were like, but look around you. I promise each minute brings something back and in a couple of hours you may be confused, but it will be much better. Inside you there is some lie that you keep, a lie to protect yourself. Hopefully, you won't need to use it. Do not betray yourself or they will put you back in the bonding room. If you remember the bonding, it. . ."

"NEVER! Go back," Her eyes have a wild look as Gordon shakes his head and puts a finger to his lips to remind her to lower her voice.

Both Brian and Gordon look at one another. Brian takes a deep breath, "Funny how that memory isn't going away. Don't worry Becky do as you always have. Your device will help you. I wish Gordon and I could go with you to do your assignments, but we can't. I swear, it will get better in a few hours. Is she free to go to her room," He looks towards Gordon who nods. "Becky let us take you there. You go in there and we'll ensure your timer is set to go off. You follow the directions on your device to where you need to go. It will be on your schedule. If you feel lost, make an excuse and if needed that secret lie I know you have to protect yourself."

They begin to walk to her room with her standing between them. Gordon sets her device and asks her questions and goes over her schedule. It doesn't take long and she is back to her room. She shakes her head, "What is happening?"

Brian gives her a sad smile, "We will talk later. I don't know what to say for now, but we must protect ourselves. Always act as you have done before and if you don't remember then copy the demeanor of the other Youth Corp members near you, do as commanded, never disobey any command no matter how harsh. For now go eat and relax, some of the shadows will reconnect and it will be easier. Just confusing right now. Again unity and appearing as completely devoted the Regime. Do you understand?"

She nods and Gordon places a hand on her shoulder and quietly says, "If you see others that are disoriented. Tell them not to betray their confusion. You will do this, yes?"

"Trust me, absolutely. No, one will do that bonding to me again and I don't want someone to unintentionally let the authorities know." Becky snaps, then nods to them and goes into her room.

Both he and Gordon shake their heads, "I sure hope that this works. They have to think we are totally devoted no matter what." Brian shakes his head again, "Her confusion is far worse than mine was. Feel for her. I have to tell you about how it went with Daniel last night."

"Yeah, I would like to hear about that. I need to go take a breath before we leave for the next meeting and then down there." Gordon points to the floor, "Can't believe the promotion you got so quickly. That's huge and a lot of responsibility with the way things are. Still really happy for you. Funny that Daniel is to be your second, I guess he's headed for more as well. Talk about things moving on, ah. . . fast mode." They both laugh as they walk to Brian's room

Brian tells Gordon all about how his evening with Daniel had been and the meeting with Steven, Victor and of course Diana. There is a long moment as he thinks of Diana, "She is amazing."

Gordon gives him an odd look as he asks, "You mean scary, don't you?"

"No, I don't," Brian says as they enter his room. "Kelly! You here?" He walks into their small bathroom and comes out. "I just wanted to verify he is still working."

"Now that is one underestimated programmer. Can't believe they don't know how smart he is." Gordon says.

"For some reason he likes that. Just the way he is." Brian frowns, "She is not scary."

Gordon levels a hard glance towards his friend. "Yes, she is and you need to get over that childish love idea in your head. Trust me, she'll take you apart with no regret."

"Whatever!" Brian snaps.

"I am going to bring up the meeting and note some of those that look a bit dazed so too speak. You mentioned you had to do something, will it take long?" Gordon asks as Brian turns on his computer for him.

Now comes the challenge. Gailey wants him and a few others to come to the dream world. He had promised Gailey last night they could go over how everyone was reacting to the speech. "Ah, Gordon." He looks to his friend and then to the floor and back up again. "Let me ask you. If you had a weird thing to say, like. . .ah, rocks dress funny. Ah, could you give me some weird statement like that." He hands his device to Gordon who takes it and lays it in front of him.

"Ah, okay." Gordon gives his friend an odd look before speaking. Then with a shrug, "Butterflies sing. Now tell me what you plan to do with that and why do I have your device."

"I am going to sit here and yet go some place." Brian pauses as he watches Gordon frown. "When I finish with my conversation I will have someone send you a message. It will be those words. You have my device so I can't send a message to someone. I want you to believe me and this seems to be the way. Now I am going to go there, my eyes may be open. I am not asleep so it may appear like something is wrong. There is nothing wrong. Just monitor the meeting and I will return."

Gordon is frowning, "You're not talking about that death dream are you?"

"No, been awhile since I have had that. Maybe I am through with it. Just be patient." He sits and then takes a deep breath and as he lets it out slowly he finds himself in a hazy place that becomes clearer. He is now in Gailey's dream world and both he and three others are standing there.

"I have been waiting for you, but you are here now, so I take it our superiors do not know that we are now one with the Youth Corp." Gailey says with a pleased look and nods his head to the others, "We have already had a discussion so it will be good to know how it is going on your ship."

"So far, so good. Still a bit nervous we will be found out. There are so many of us and it only takes one to bring us down. However, I have a feeling that my first speech may have given those that are coming out of their mind prison something too. . .ah, they knew to trust only their fellow Youth Corp." He smiles, "I believe we have always been one with another; just official now." He is not sure how to phrase his next thought. "Seeing others coming out of the mind corruption cannot please me more. Truly time."

"I like that, mind corruption. Yes, leaving the prison; again a nice way to phrase that." Gailey is smiling and has a glow to him that truly shows his happiness in not only his ability to be more of himself, but others in the Youth Corp. "The freedom I feel even if I must still look and act as expected is something we must embrace. I do know that the bonding did not work on me as it did on any of you, but inside I felt the same sadness or confusion as you. I watched those around me acting different each time they had the bonding, I am hopeful that all of my friends will have a chance for mind freedom, the right to be ourselves that the Regime thought they took from us." Gailey still looks very pleased, but focused. "Anyway I am hearing the speech went over very well. I spoke to one individual who told me it was due to the three previous speeches you had given and the two speeches that Alfred had also given in the morning meetings. He felt those speeches had already prepared him for when the confusion came yesterday. I am getting the same info back from others who were noting individuals from their morning meetings. Our message of unity and solidarity to each other and not to the Regime means do not let anyone outside of Youth Corp know how and what you are truly feeling. This occurrence, I almost feel like we have been preparing for it since the first bonding experience."

A few others tell of some of their experiences, worries and ideas on how to deal with certain issues are brought up in the discussion.

"I agree things seem okay for now." Brian tilts his head for a moment, " I did have one individual though that was thinking of going to a doctor due to their confusion. This worries me, it only takes one to give us away. Has anyone else had a similar experience? I was able to stop her from doing that and her devotion to the Youth Corp overcame her confusion. I want to protect all of us, even those that don't come out of it. This mind corruption was nothing they or we asked for."

Gailey has taken on a very serious tone. "It worries me as well, we can only hope that they are caught by a Corp member and warned before they do something like that. Right now there are very few to keep watch for others who may be reacting in a very confused fashion. Something not just a ranking officer may see, but crew. I was lucky, but I know most of you felt some confusion yourself. It appears this confusion is not lasting long, but timing can be deadly. We can only hope that the universe is with us." Gailey shrugs, "Try as best as you can, otherwise if caught it will be bonding once again and it will be more towards conversion. If not that arrest, questioning and maybe execution."

All agree they are there to protect each other even those that may never come out of the bonding. Brian knows he needs to get back to Gordon. He has forgotten when Kelly's shift ends, which is not a surprise as Kelly's shift has been changing nearly everyday. Leaving Gordon to fend off possible questions from Kelly is not a good idea. Now is not the time for Kelly to know that he is leaving his mind prison behind. He looks to Gailey, "If there is nothing else, I need to await the end of the second Youth Corp meeting to find and warn those that may experiencing the confusion."

Two others agree that they also must go back as well to do the same. Gailey nods to each of them, "You are all doing a good job and we will speak again. Remember to stay in communication with those on your list, this truly is the best way for us to not be monitored." He turns to Brian as the others begin to literally disappear. "Alfred knows to begin the process of manipulating his supervisor to allow him to give another speech." Then Gailey smiles, "What was that sunflower about. It is the same flower from the meeting where we realized our minds had been corrupted."

Brian smiles, even Gordon wanted to know why he wanted the flower placed at the end of the visual. "My reasoning is that this visual embraces for me that it is the flower of freedom from the Regime. It was given to us by the Regime." He finds himself smiling and then he frowns, "If those in Avena wanted us out of this, why don't they have a way to save us. Again it takes only one to give us away."

Gailey bites his lip for a moment, "I know. They really were not prepared for this to happen. I would love to know why this happened now as well; especially since those on Avena did not do this. Was it a glitch? I don't know." His smile returns, "I will tell you one thing."

Brian waits for the one thing to be told and then he frowns and with a disappointed look he can only ask what makes Gailey happy.

"Because Bri'Lar; we are doing this. Not someone else on another planet with plans for using us for whatever. We are learning to do what we need to do. We may fail, but more importantly we have the chance to become us on our own terms. Had this happened as they had planned, then we would likely be following their path. This way, it is on us to define who we are and not them. I know it is likely some group on Avena who may want desperately to have that planet separated from the Regime and want to use us. Still I am happy they did it and it may be that we will support it gladly with our last breath." Gailey pauses for a moment, "You better go. Reach out to those on your list."

"Wait can you do me a favor?" Brian watches as Gailey shrugs, "I would like you to reach out to Gordon with a message about the singing butterflies. Please do it immediately. I am afraid he thinks I am having a dream. I want him to know as weird as this is it is not a dream."

Gailey rubs his forehead for a moment, "Singing butterflies. Really this is what you want me to say." Brian nods his head to him. "Does he know that this is not something that we will always be able to do, this is not a forever gift so to speak."

"We will talk it over after he believes me." Brian smiles, "Thank you." Then he takes a deep breath and finds himself sitting on his bed. "Gordon is all well so far?"

"Yeah, you okay over there?"

"Yes, I hope I was not gone long. Hard to tell when you are speaking to people in your mind, but not in your mind. I don't know what to call it, very strange way to speak to people. Anyway it appears that all is going well on the other ships and all is working as we expected."

Gordon speaks gruffly, "I do not know about your dream world, go and chat with people in my head nonsense. Trust me you are stresssssed. Got it!" He turns back to the visual.

"Just remember singing butterflies." Brian shrugs as he gets up and looks at the visual of the meeting. "How is it going?"

"Okay," Gordon gives him a puzzled look for a moment and then motions to the visual. "Got a few names for us to check. Most likely everyone will speak to you, but that will allow me to hopefully target the ones on my list and catch others who have that confused look." Then Gordon's device goes off, he picks it up and finds a message. Suddenly he stands and is just inches from Brian, "WHAT! It's Gailey, he is asking me if I had heard of any myths about singing butterflies on Earth. How, how did he know about the butterfly thing?"

"I told him in our conversation we just had." Brian then backs away from Gordon, "I told you it is for real. I think when I went to school at the temple that I was selected due to some ability. They used this ability and trained me to do this conversation in a dream world. I am calling it a dream world. They then got us to forget that we could do it. Then one day there it is, I had the death dream that morning and then after the morning meeting the dream world came to me. At first it was Angeis'Ark; you remember her don't you." Gordon shakes his head that he doesn't. "That's okay, but you do know Gailey. He has this gift or training as well. Today I told him I would tell you about the dream place and having a code word was the only way." He then smiles and finds he has been holding his breath. "It's great, I can have secret conversations with others on our ships here and on Avena. Unfortunately, we know it won't remain. "

"I believe you. I actually believe you." Gordon reaches out and grabs Brian by the shoulders and shakes him, "How many. We need to do this! No, one knowing what is happening. Do you know how great this is? We can put real plans into action."

Brian again backs away, "They have found that the brain apparently finds this wrong and it fixes itself so we can't use it always. We must be careful how often we do it. As far as how many. There is at least one on each ship, but a few do have two. However, that is all." He finds himself frowning for a moment. "We don't have any plans. I mean, the Youth Corp we may be wearing uniforms, but most of us are never going to be hardcore soldiers. We'll fight, but you know.. ."

"There is no plan currently. First, we get the Corp out of the confusion, then we plan." Gordon is smiling broadly, "I wonder if you are able to do this even if it is temporary from your mother."

"My mother and my grandmother both could do Future Dream. A gift that only women have." Brian shrugs. "Again this is just temporary and is not a true gift. My mother had to hide her ability due to the fact the Regime would have taken her. Taken her for being able to do just that for the Great One." The Leader would have taken his mother for her binal organ, an organ the Great One thought gave supernatural abilities. "Sorry, can't believe the things I supported and now I have to make decisions on what I think is right and those I think are wrong and yet be mindful to do whatever I am commanded to do no matter how disgusting I find it."

"Yeah, do it with a look of true dedication." Gordon snarls, but then sighs. "Guess we are on our way to being great actors. Still I think our unity speeches have prepared us to do this. By accident you and others have been leading the way without even knowing you were."

There is something to what Gailey and now Gordon has said. He has always had a real need for solidarity for the Youth Corp. He finds himself frowning, was this something that while in the temple the priests taught him. Done for some future plan that is coming against the Regime. What could these individuals want of the Youth Corp? Unity has always meant a great deal to him; he has acknowledged his need for everyone to work together since he was a child. Maybe it is something that was reinforced not just by the priests, but his parents as well.

"You okay?" Gordon asks looking at him intently.

"Yeah. . ." He stops for a moment again questioning if the whole time since a child that maybe there were two paths being prepared for not only him, but for all of Youth Corp. The Regime put him on a path of total dedication to the Great One. However, another plan starting with his mother, father and the priests. A plan they are yet to learn what the goal is and if he even wants to be a part of that plan. He remembers how his mother was very adamant that he go to school at the temple and at the time it was only girls that went to school there. He also remembers his father had made odd comments and had told him it was very important that he learn to take control when needed and do it in a way that others would follow. He had thought this was meant for his involvement with the Regime, but now his father's last words to remember Avena have come back to him. He has been told that his home is not his home world, it is Avena. Is the plan to go to Avena? Is this not deserting his home world? Leaving people to die by starvation, thirst or the Regime. However, if Avena is home then he is supporting something his parents wanted for him when he was a child. What of his sisters, how can he find out about them. It is a lot to think about and now is not the time. He smiles to Gordon, "We better go down we have our true people that we need to be there for; they need us and we need them."

Gordon nods in agreement and they leave for the meeting, which will be ending in a few minutes. Then Gordon jerks his head and looks at Brian. "If we survive this, I sure can't wait to find out what the next adventure is going to be and if I want to be part of it."

Brian knits his brows together, "Are we ever going to be us?" They look at each other for a moment as the truth is they really don't know and all they can do is just move on to their next task.


	46. 46 Diana New Brenda

Chapter 46

Diana

The New Brenda

Diana is stroking her brow in anger as she walks down the hall. Mike Donovan has escaped. She is furious as John and Steven have decided to keep this from just about everyone on the ship. Barbara had been found this morning unconscious and Donovan gone with no evidence as to where he may be hiding. Martin had left the human with Barbara and somehow Donovan had wrestled her gun away from her. Barbara was very lucky that the human didn't know how to use the gun properly, although he had set it on a very high stun setting. He likely thought that he had killed her and that is why she is still alive. Barbara still appears dazed and a bit confused, but the doctor said she should be okay in a day or two. Donovan had also taken Barbara's uniform, the uniform is made to stretch. She finds herself smirking; good luck with those sleeves Donovan, those sleeves don't stretch without a lot of tugging. Also, even though it will stretch he is going to find eventually that yes it stretches, but it won't be comfortable.

The whole escape seemed like it should have been impossible. Why didn't Martin or Barbara call for a trooper in the beginning. Diana would like to be angry with both her and Martin, but the human seems to have luck on his side at all times. Luck is very much with him, she has no doubt he has found a way to leave the ship. She slows her pace, as much as she hates to admit it, John is likely correct to keep this quiet and that it is best that everyone has agreed to do so as well. The unrest amongst the crew is growing, having them now become fearful of humans and the same human for a second time would only feed the unrest.

Suddenly she sees Victor, he normally goes down early and does not return until evening. Only a meeting that he would be required to attend on the ship would bring him here. Her interest is peaked, with so much going on this is a needed distraction for her. She levels her gaze at him and calls out, "Is this not the time you are scheduled to go to the Visitor Friends headquarters?"

When he turns he seems a bit confused as he addresses her. "Actually, I was just there, but needed to return for a meeting. I thought while I was here I would speak to Steven about Brian. Oh, well later." Victor bows his head to her and begins to turn away.

"Stop!" She says forcibly, "What about Brian? We just gave him a very large promotion."

"Nothing huge. Just Daniel Bernstein told me something that bothered me just a bit. Nothing that important."

"Tell me," Diana's irritation is growing. "What is bothering you?"

"Nothing important," Victor looks around and shrugs. "The human told me that the Maxwell's do not have a beach house. However, Daniel did say they have a cabin on a mountain that they may have gone to hide."

"What does this have to do with Brian?" Diana demands. This makes no sense to her. Then she remembers Brian had said that the Maxwell's were likely hiding somewhere on the beach. There had been no mention of a mountain cabin. "Wait, Brian lied or at least left things out when asked."

"Turns out Brian actually had some sort of relationship with the daughter Robin or so says Daniel Bernstein. Daniel said he was really worried about his friend because he could see Brian is really missing her." Victor shrugs, "That's what he told me. Something about it did not feel right. Like I said, not a big deal. Since I was here, I thought Steven should be told so he didn't feel left out."

What did she care about Brian's interest in a human girl. Hiding a human would likely not be in his agenda; he was most certainly devoted to the Leader. "That's fine," She snorts. "The human is likely a bit jealous. Youth, it matters not if human or one of ours, they are very much alike in their emotions. Ignore it unless you find there truly is an issue between him and Brian. No, reason to stir up an issue when there is none." With that she and Victor nod to each other and go there own way.

She enters her lab to check on the tests of young human females, every young woman taken is tested. There has never been another Brenda, but you never know. Suddenly the one who normally runs those tests comes up to her and with an excited tone says, "Diana, your not going to believe this. You finally have a positive from a young woman brought to the ship early this morning."

Diana goes to the computer and gives a quick glance not expecting much, he is likely misreading the data. Her eyes immediately return to the results. She has her Brenda. "Her name. Is it really Robin Maxwell?"

Before he can answer there is a sound behind her causing both of them to turn. "Diana, I am back," Jason says with a smile.

"You're back already? I had not expected this. We have exciting news. We now have our Brenda." She waves at the computer and the visual hovers in the air in front of them. The three of them study the data. Diana can't help smiling for she has an idea. "Jason your last studies on the Whipelli we are testing the sperm manipulation on; would you say that Brian has reached our goal?"

"Yes," Jason says uncomfortably. "I can schedule him to come up and gather what you need."

Diana knows that this is likely not something Jason wants to work with and she doesn't want an accident that isn't an accident to occur. For now she has another plan; Donny was the one who inspired the phrase a sperm test tube. She has never seen any of her people and a human have sex together. Donny had refused to do so, not because he didn't want to force himself on Brenda but rather force himself on someone who had become lost in their mind and was but an empty shell of herself. Donny paid the price for that one, he won't refuse to obey another command, of course he isn't breathing either. Brian on the other-hand has a relationship with Robin. Maybe not sex, but really why should he refuse. She is certainly interested in the Youth Leader herself, he is to be one of her next sexual ventures. There have been many that she has brought to her bed, but none were a Whipelli; that would be something new for her and he seemed as interested in being with her as well.

"Jason, you rest. David and I will work on this." Diana says with smile. Jason seems to be almost frozen.

"Are you sure," Jason mutters. "I have been working with Brian on the tests, he is comfortable with me. You know for us males this kind of test can be a bit weird at times."

"Not about Brian. I am working on the young human. Go, now!" She says with a playful smile. "You need your rest, trust me I will need you at your best later Also, I am interested in hearing of your trip." He simply nods to her and Diana watches Jason leave, once he is gone she turns to David. "Is she here?"

David points to the room, "In there." He walks to the window and the darkened window lightens showing her Robin. "She is also very healthy. I hope you don't mind Diana, I ran a test and she has what appears to be healthy eggs."

"Good, let's put her to sleep for now, I want to examine her myself. I also, need to test the special DNA, I need to ensure that all is still good when we place it in the egg once it is fertilized." Diana smiles as David begins the process of sending a gas into the room to put Robin in a sleep mode. She brings out a sample from Mihee and is reassured that all is good. Diana is more than happy, Brian had better live up to his devotion and willingness to do as commanded or he may find his last breath will be coming shortly.

They do the work on Robin to ensure every question that Diana has is checked off of her list to make sure that this is the new Brenda. Mihee will be very happy, a child with the organ he desires for enhancing his supernatural desires will be coming soon enough. They prepare the humans body for the impregnation. Also, she has made a decision to prepare and place not one, but use two of the humans eggs. Once impregnated she will ensure that the desired child is sixty percent Mihee, with only forty percent towards the child's biological parents. In many ways he will be the biological parent and not the ones who originally start this process. She smiles at how much is going to be done and how prepared she truly feels.

David swallows hard, "Are you sure this will work? It could take a while to impregnate the egg?"

She rolls her eyes, "Why question me? Once I have the selected individual have intercourse with her we will put her to sleep once again. We have already done the manipulation on the eggs to accelerate its growth. Within two hours we will have everything we need. I will place the eggs back in the mother. The only unusual thing will be that the child will be birthed far faster than normal. This may be an issue with the human and Whipelli DNA, but the other we are using is a combination of Depol and Dahax. Trust me this is a child that will survive anything."

"Yes, but we have taken two eggs and done the procedure you did on the original human. However, why are we putting the eggs back? This is a lot of work and I am not so sure about having the surgical drones going back and forth in her. The risk of infection will escalate. In fact, why are you looking to have her undergo sexual intercourse, it is not needed." David shrugs as Diana stares at him, "And why not just put one in her and then place the second in an artificial womb."

Diana glares at him, "I want the embryos to mature in her. We don't know if the embryo will survive without the mother. I would rather not take the chance. If the embryo is unable to exist in her or has an issue we will collect more eggs and create the child entirely outside the body. As for the sexual intercourse, just another experiment."

It is evident that David is trying to hide his discomfort. "Okay, one more question. Would it not be better if there are two that we maybe give more DNA to the biological parents. Like give the parents forty or thirty percent each. You still have the DNA of the added one, but you ensure the child survives and has enough Whipelli to give you the organ you want. The way you want to do it may not give you a child with enough of the Whipelli DNA and you definitely need the humans in order for the embryo to mature without issue."

She knows she must resist wanting to smack David. Snarling she says, "Put her back. It will be hours before I have the male donor." Diana leaves and begins washing her hands. However, she can't put the thought away, if they are doing two eggs, maybe David is right. She needs Mihee's DNA so it will match him, but she really needs a Whipelli. Mihee is so devoted to this creation, all he wants are the supernatural abilities that he believes the ancients wish him to seek. Finding a way to do this has been difficult over the years as the Whipelli can no longer breed with anyone outside of their species. Except for humans for some reason. She is happy with her work and finding now a second Brenda, but still it is not be something that she should be able to do. Why is the human and Whipelli DNA so happy to work together with just a little manipulation on the Whipelli and an open gene for the human. If there are humans in a few hundred years would the humans and Whipelli actually be able to breed together with no manipulation at all. She finds a shiver running down her spine, how sick would that be.

David comes out of the room and is shaking his head, "Wonder what that child will look like. Neither human, neither Whipelli and not really a Depol Dahax. I guess it won't matter if the organ is being taken as there is no reason for the child other than that; it could look like a green, beige blob." He suddenly shakes his head and for a moment a smile graces his face. "Going to be awhile anyway."

Diana begins rubbing her hands together at the work she has done. "We will learn quite a bit even if we do not succeed this time. As for the child it will be growing in an accelerated growth pattern. Our people and humans grow apparently at the same rate, but with the manipulation this will be different. Who knows, in a few weeks the child could be forty years old, older or unable to grow at all. I have no idea; it doesn't always work as expected on test animals." She pauses for a moment, it is good that the child will likely not be allowed to survive except for more experimentation. However, accelerated growth from her studies had issues even when it appeared to work. Should be interesting. "I must leave due to my schedule. Please contact me if there is an issue with the human, I have other things to do now." She walks to the window and watches Robin sleeping. With a smile she darkens the window. It won't be long and Mihee will have what he wants. Now if she could only get her hands on Mike Donovan.


	47. 47 Jason Getting Weird

Chapter 47

Jason

Getting weird

Jason finishes dressing and looks in the mirror at the fake Jason. He can't help rolling his eyes, but he has to put the fake eyes in as well. One thing he is grateful for is that he is no longer with those SSG officers. It had been one weird trip. He is most grateful that every word is not being recorded, every movement not monitored. Jason finds he is still looking around to see if there is someone noting his every move. That poor Downstairs Kid Carl; he generally hid behind Aloohula whenever he possibly could. Brian was certainly not kid friendly. Yes, leaving Sechin Bajo was good, but he certainly found out how some individuals were very devoted to occult teachings.

Then he hears something, Jason puts his ear to the door. It is his new roommate Alex and his friend Kelly. Kelly is Brian's roommate. No, that would be Youth Leader Brian; at least he knows how to deal with children. He didn't blame Carl for being afraid of Brian. Ah, SSG Brian. He begins to go out the door, but decides to finish putting in his fake eyes. Then he hears something that he can't believe. . .

"So you haven't seen Brian at all?" Alex says with a surprised tone. "How are we going to know if the program took them out of the bonding slash conversion thing?"

"Don't know. I haven't heard anyone talk about him or any of the other Youth Corp members being strange. I want him, I want his friends to be their true selves. They deserve it," Intones Kelly passionately. "We really, really didn't think this through. Let's say they come out of it as we hope for, are they going to go get a bunch of weapons and start shooting officers?"

"Well the program we used to take them out has been used yesterday and this morning Brian I heard made a dedicate yourself to the Regime speech. So maybe it didn't work. Remember you said there was another program, maybe it didn't allow them to come out of their bonding." Alex takes a long pause, "Or they never will and we need. . . "

This is where Jason accidentally makes a noise. All he can do is take a breath and open the door. "Ah, just because the bathroom is smaller than our closet. Well, you know people could still be in there." He shrugs.

"Ah," Alex smiles, "Hi."

Kelly's mouth is still open in surprise. Finally he blurts out, "Got used to you not having a roommate."

"I thought you were in some place called Peru," Alex says with a deep breath.

"I'm back," Jason waves as he sits on his bed. "Okay, what it is going on. What truly. . .have you two done!"

"Just being ourselves, just talking nonsense," Pipes Kelly. He gives what is obviously a forced smile.

Jason just shakes his head and speaks indulgently, "By all means tell me the nonsense." He knows that Kelly is more than a programmer; Kelly is a gifted hacker. Brian is his roommate and the two have become good friends. However, he and Alex have done something dangerous. Jason looks at them intensely as he speaks. "I have a feeling you did something to help your friend. I won't tell, trust me I like the idea of you helping your friend. Remember Diana ruined my education for a career I truly wanted in order to advance hers."

"No!," Snaps Kelly. "I am leaving." He gets up and begins to walk to the door, but Alex jumps up from his bed and grabs Kelly by the arm stopping him. "Look we can't have him involved. . ." The rest of what is said is spoken so quietly Jason can't make it out. They walk back to where they had been sitting and Kelly gives Jason a hard look.

Alex looks at Kelly and shrugging says, "It is too late. My fault, I should have checked the bathroom. Got used to just being me here and not having a roommate." Then he looks to Jason giving him an intense stare. "You won't just hurt us, you will be hurting all of Youth Corp. Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," Jason says. He finds himself impressed with their willingness to make a sacrifice to help those they have become friends with. Individuals that most would have a hard time trusting. "In fact, I will share something as well. However, I didn't try to reverse brainwashing of an entire division of the Regime. I have to say, I can't see how a program would do that."

"Okay," Alex says and he and Kelly look at each other for a moment. Then taking turns they tell him about how bad the last bonding was and how Brian was changing day by day after it had been done to him. They wanted to take him and his friends out of it, actually out of the last bonding. They didn't think then or now that they could remove all of the brainwashing done to them. They share how Kelly found an unused program and with Alex's ability to place visuals to get the correct emotional reaction they wanted, they started the process. When they felt the time was right, they enacted the program. They have fears now that Kelly has found that there is another program, one that the supposed unused program name he was using as a deception, is actually awaiting a certain date or code to enact the encrypted program. The last thing he has found was a script that runs every day, it was checking for something that Kelly is yet to figure out completely. They fear they accidentally allowed the script to believe that it met a true statement and it did something to the heavily encrypted program that Kelly found and it ran. Kelly is now nervous to try and track it down further as he is unable to delete or manipulate the history any further as he has done so much already as they are at risk of being found. They have deleted everything and now are living in fear that they may have made things worse.

Now it is Jason whose mouth is open with a look of surprise on his face. "Ah, WOW!" He takes a deep breath, "And you have no idea if it is working?"

"Don't know," Kelly looks unhappy. "My shift has been changing and after we ran our program, Brian was asleep or gone when I am in our room. I haven't seen his friends either. Everyone seems real busy right now. However, if something bad happened we would know right? I mean, damn! I don't know." He shakes his head, "We honestly don't know. We kind of got ahead of ourselves. We wanted to help and we either did or didn't. We just wanted to make a difference even if we got caught."

Alex is nodding in agreement. No, one speaks for sometime each with their own thoughts.

"I am inspired, I wish, I wish I could make such a difference," Jason says looking at the floor. When he looks up he can see that the two are giving a look that makes him feel they have shared, but he has not. "Ah, you want to know how you can trust me when I have not shared. Am I correct?" Both Kelly and Alex nod in agreement. "I will tell my story and you can get me in trouble, but nothing I have to say is in the same major category as what you have done."

More time goes by and nothing is said, finally Alex shrugs, "I know you work for Diana and you likely have a lot you just can't share. Please don't betray us."

"Yeah, trust," Kelly growls.

"Okay, I have something." Jason gazes at Kelly as he speaks, "I trust you not to betray me. I can't talk about Diana, I am uncertain of all of the facts. However, that trip was just plain weird." There is an odd feeling inside himself; he really needs to speak to someone. "I did go to Peru with two SSG officers and a Downstairs boy named, Earth name Carl. We all know that there are many believers in the occult. I think that the SSG are actually a cult and not a true division. They believe that aliens came to our world and forced many Dahax to leave their lands. These that left became the Ibrea and us; the Depol. Apparently, the Whipelli are not part of this mystical concept."

"It's no secret about ancient aliens. It is a growing cult," Alex says his brows furrowing as he speaks. "I believe that Our Great One is a believer."

"What! I have heard of all of this mystic weirdness, but those people are crazy." Kelly says with a look that shows his disbelief.

"Yeah, your attached to your computer." Alex says with a sneer. "Look all of the occult nonsense makes me want to puke." Then he looks to Jason, "Something bothered you."

Jason takes a long breath and lets in out slowly. "Well, it is thought that these ancient aliens came to Earth as well. Unlike our world where originally there was only one species, Earth actually had more than one humanoid species. It is said that the aliens destroyed all but the one species it wished to continue on somehow. Then just as they did with the Dahax they ensured changes would happen to create the Ibrea and our people, they instigated changes in humans as well. Again, the Whipelli are not supposedly part of the alien's great plan for our two planets. The existence of the Whipelli was a branch that happened later on by chance after the aliens came and left. I heard the SSG talking about why didn't they load the Whipelli on ships and then once far enough out in space push them out into the void. Return and do it again until all Whipelli are gone; instead of shipping them off to Avena. If you ask why, well because they are not part of the plan. Those SSG's were crazy."

Kelly cringes, "Almost all of the Youth Leaders are Whipelli and over a third of the rest of the Youth Corp division is Whipelli as well. I thought because they were supposedly more similar to humans." He shrugs, "And they eat the same food, even though humans don't chew their food into paste."

He becomes very tight-lipped uncertain how to explain what he has seen. Even he has a hard time trying to believe it all. Also, he knows that the Leader finds those Whipelli women with a certain gift to be a value to him. Still the thought of all he saw will never leave him. "I don't know how to to say this. We went to this place in Peru, we saw the carvings and odd drawings. So very similar as the ones at home on the wall in Siviley."

Alex tilts his head for a moment as though trying to remember something. "I actually saw drawings once that someone showed me from Siviley. They came out in the public for awhile and some made copies. Seems like there were three circles with stick figures standing on the top two. Don't remember the third one."

Kelly is giving is head a hard shake, "Seriously! People care about that stuff."

Jason gnashes his teeth together, just the thought of what happened has left him wondering about so much. He also, had not realized that just regular people knew so much of these ancient oddities and he was just now learning about them. He may not be sitting in front of a computer all day, but he hasn't been anymore aware than Kelly. Shaking his head a bit he finds it hard to speak of this eerie memory. "There is this Downstairs Kid and I was to get to know him. This was fine, he's just a kid and I was told he could read the writings. I was to take care of him, get him to trust me and feel comfortable around me. We also brought a trooper that he is comfortable with. All was fine, I got to know him and we went down and he looked at the drawings. I thought it was all over with as he had already described everything he had seen and what he felt the message was saying." Jason just stops speaking and frowns as he feels a cold shiver embrace him.

"What was the message?" Alex asks. "It really must have made you nervous or something."

"It was what happened yesterday. They brought Carl down, poor kid he basically hid behind Aloohula. . ."

Kelly interrupts him, "Aloohula was with you?

"Yes," Jason sighs. "You know him?"

Both Kelly and Alex nod. Kelly mutters, "Aloohula is part of Doing Our Own Thing. He's Brian's friend," He snorts. "They have a weird friendship. I think Brian likes him because he speaks his mind and kind of puts him in his place. My roommate needs that at times, he tends to think up stuff all of the time and then wants to do it in a mad rush. As he may be really smart, but he's over-opinionated and way too stubborn." Both Kelly and Alex chuckle.

Jason takes a long deep breath letting it out slowly. "Ah, I know him. If you see him, maybe warn him that you should always do what Diana wants if you like living." Donny and what happened will never leave him. Diana does not like being told no and sometimes not doing what she wants has dire consequences. The Doing our own phrase though, is certainly popular, the Downstairs Kids Carl and Anthony, and of course Alex, Kelly and apparently Aloohula. Makes him wonder if he has not been paying attention to the people around him. How many more are using this phrase, or is this more than a phrase.

"Ah!" Kelly shuts his eyes for a moment, "He has some sort of weird love fantasy or sex dream going for her. So, I don't think you have to worry about him saying no. In fact, he'd likely do whatever she asks of him, just to be with her."

Jason looks puzzled for a moment. "He wants to be with that crazy lady! She is literally crazy." He pauses for a moment, "Then again that is good maybe." Another pause, this is good as he is afraid that another Donny escapade is on its way. Then it dawns on him about saying Diana is crazy. "Oh! I should never said anything. Please that wasn't going to be my share. If you tell, that may be the last day you see me again. People dying from accidents, are not an accident if it involves Diana."

"Pleassse! Don't worry about that, but I am going to make a broad hint if I see him tonight. Not about her being crazy, but do as requested." Kelly declares and then he shrugs, "I probably won't see him anyway. This is crazy."

Time passes for a few minutes and Alex looks around before speaking. "Been pretty quiet. I would like to hear about the drawings, that is if you feel you can share."

"Me too," Kelly chimes in. "Lets go for the horror story."

Jason finds himself actually trembling from the thought of what happened. "It was kind of a story, or maybe more like a weird dream. They brought Carl down again to the ancient drawings, and as I said he tried to hide behind Aloohula." He shakes his head remembering Carl's fear, "But Mr. Nasty or Brett and Mr. Scary Brian. . .they demand that Aloohula bring Carl to the drawings. They sprinkled some black dust on him or something and say crazy things. It was like some ritual, I actually thought they were going to make some weird sacrifice out of him." He holds a hand up to halt any interruptions. "No, they didn't. Nonetheless, something weird happened. The kid puts his hand on the wall and starts shaking and then he starts talking in some unworldly voice." His voice trembles, "You don't know. . .You can't understand how frightening this was."

"Okay, scary so far." Kelly says with perplexed look. "Can you say. . ."

Jason cuts him off, "Just hard to describe. He says that ancients have come to this planet and to this sacred site and left the path for those chosen to take their place in protecting their assigned space in the universe. Then the one named Brett starts talking about how it is the same message as Siviley. That the Great One is the protector of the universe." He pauses for a moment, "I heard, space meaning only a section of the universe. Then Aloohula and I were ordered out when Carl started talking again in what seemed like rambling weirdness to the two of us. I mean to Aloohula and I; we suddenly were being brought into this strange conversation. Don't think the SSG liked that at all. After we left, we were both shaking and didn't want to talk about what was happening. I felt odd." He tilts his head, "There was one more thing which is why I think we were asked to leave, besides that suddenly Aloohula and I were the ones that Carl's strange voice wanted to speak too. Something about the third circle, something about it and honestly I don't think the SSG understood either. I'll tell you they sure didn't want Aloohula and I involved in whatever they were trying to do. I just hope they didn't hurt Carl. He didn't seem like he was drugged, but you never know and he wasn't bruised so I don't think they physically hurt him. He never said anything when he got back to us, but he wouldn't let go of Aloohula and he liked it best when he could be next to both of us." Again the cold shivers come to him. "I guess the message was; Our Leader, is the protector with special powers to be given to him by the ancients." Blowing out the breath he has been holding, it sounds like a whistle. Jason closes his eyes for a moment trying to stop the shaking.

"Good plan, let us make the crazy one a god." Alex then puts his hand over his eyes before looking suddenly at Jason. "Should not have said."

"You're fine. I learned a lot more as well. I felt like I just entered the world of the demented ones. I am not going to talk about all of it. I haven't had time to even sort it out myself. I am worried that they seem to be following him so obediently and blindly, it is alarming. For a group of people that think the Whipelli are worthless they still want this organ of those women who have the gift of Future Dream." Suddenly he realizes what he just said. "Oh, you please, please don't, don't. . ." His voice trails off, he knows that he has never told anyone and that this has been weighing on him since Diana changed his assignment of becoming a doctor to being her assistant in some very bad things from what he is seeing.

"Looks like we have all managed to insert ourselves into some really bad stuff," Kelly says with a smirk. "I think mine all started with Brian and his need to collect favors. He must be rich by now when it comes to collecting those. Then it just escalated as I came to know his friends, then I became part of the Twenty and Under Gang, now it's the Doing Our Own Thing and the membership is growing."

"Maybe you should stop talking," Alex hisses. "You are telling way to much."

"I am going to go with it was meant to be," Jason smiles; there is something more to the doing our own thing, for now he will let it go. "I mean you had no idea that I was in that bathroom, smaller than our combined closet, just an accident. I now know a lot about how you really wanted to save your friend. You now know that your friend needs to be careful around Diana, do what she wants or your dead. Then again, sounds like he will do what she wants anyway."

"An accident," Kelly says smiling. "Yeah, I think we were all in need of someone being there for us. What is that saying, 'Got your back.' Wonder how many on this ship are as unhappy and may even try to do some sort of opposition against the Regime. I guess, I am just not that fearless." He shrugs.

Alex also gives a smile, "Thanks for sharing the occult horror story. It has been going around that not just the Leader, but many of his devoted followers are into some weird alien ancients coming to our world. Once it was said it was gods that came. Wasn't so long ago that the Dahax and us believed in a whole lot of gods."

"I worry about the feast of Ramalon coming back. I mean with a sacrifice and not an animal, but one of us." Kelly says frowning, "Coders are passing this about. Gossip is what you are going to say, but something happened to get it started. Bringing back something like that means someone is trying to change things."

"Humans once did that as well," Alex says with a displeased look. Suddenly he smiles, "The one time I wish I was Whipelli. They don't believe in making living sacrifices to their god. Then again, they have only had one god since the beginning. I guess if you only have one, then you don't need to do that."

"Remember, the Whipelli religion is the same as the Ibrea," Jason mutters. "Ibrea one of the chosen people or rather created by the ancients. So why do they not share the same religion as us? Any ancient findings have never found them following more than their one god. If the ancient aliens influenced our people to worship many gods, why just one god for the Ibrea."

"Interesting thought." Kelly frowns, "I don't mean to change the subject, but I don't think Brian and his friends know this story about the SSG saying the Whipelli should be annihilated."

Jason shakes his head, "I doubt they do. Please don't say anything. Right now probably isn't the time. Besides we all know they are needed and I think their leaders on the mountains are sadly being dealt with. The Regime is still moving large numbers of Whipelli steadily to another planet to colonize and prepare it as a base for further exploration. Not a planet anyone seems to care about, I heard artifacts have been found that show others have come and left immediately. They even think that the Banteen visited and deserted quickly." He shrugs, "A planet not friendly to aliens and yet is the one made for getting rid of those you don't want and yet prepare for the Regime to use when ready."

They talk about why Avena has not made their people uneasy as it has made other alien peoples. They then move to the changes that appear to be coming and how old religious teaching may be returning and worse sacrificial rites. They also discuss all of the different occult stories and they find how extensive Alex's knowledge is on these stories. He once knew people interested in the stories and had shared their research with him. They also find it interesting that humans have similar ancient stories as Kelly finds and brings them up on Alex's computer.

Jason also can see the fear the two have on their friend Brian and his friends that have come into their lives. There is also discussion on could there be a movement or movements on all or just one ship to fight the Regime. The growing unrest amongst the crew is escalating so much that even they can see it and their ranking officers would be blind not to know something would happen eventually. He wishes he was doing his own thing.


	48. 48 Brian Dark Path

Please be aware that there are sexual moments in case you wish to skip, but they are not detailed. Again, if the story is confusing or you believe something else needs to be done; please let me know. Again not a writer. Thank you for reading the story.

Chapter 48

Brian

Which Path - the Dark Path or . . .

Brian stares up at the ceiling of the shuttle feeling very tired. He had ran into two different Youth Corp members who were confused at the Visitor Youth Headquarters. The first one made him a bit concerned, but all turned out well. The second was fairly easy and understood quickly where their loyalty now lay and to act absolutely dedicated to the Regime. For some reason no one; no superiors or crew seemed to know that they were having a difficult time even knowing where they were. Unfortunately, he couldn't find Becky until almost the end of his shift on Earth. It was great she had already gone through the majority of her confusion and was no longer feeling lost and knew who she was. Now she is more than ready to find a way for the Youth Corp to find its own direction and to act not only as dedicated, but stay as close to the personality her superiors knew of her before her blind devotion was removed.

At this moment he is just looking forward to sleeping. Suddenly he jerks as he feels his device alert him of a message. Maybe it will be for the best when they make good of the threat of taking away their devices when on Earth so humans cannot get their hands on them. Lately he has begun to hate the constant reminders that are coming up or messages of those that now report to him. Looking at the current message causes him to bolt upright in his seat. Diana wants him to meet with her immediately, she wants a confirmation that he has received the message. He quickly sends a message that he is on his way back to the ship and will be there soon. It was not a subordinate who has sent the message, but Diana herself. His first thought, maybe she likes him, really likes him as he does her. That moment passes quickly as fear comes to him that he has been caught.

Once debarking he quickly walks down the hall toward where Diana has told him to meet with her, he has to tell himself that nothing is wrong. Again, nothing is wrong. One more time everything is fine, they have not found out that his speech was about the Youth Corp literally staying united together before their loyalty to the Regime and their ranking officers. He is truly being silly, this is just my imagination, all is good.

Turning towards the indicated hall he feels his heart beating so hard it feels like it will explode. It isn't long and he stands in front of the door he has been directed to go. He stands in front of the door telling himself just to get it over with and with a couple of deep breathes he feels he is ready to enter and confront Diana when Jason comes out of another door. Jason is wearing a lab coat, gloves and some medical shoe coverings and is carrying a small white box. "Jason," He says. However, Jason is giving him an odd look. "Ah, I'm Brian. You know the tests to ensure we get the correct inoculation." An immunization yet to be ready for everyone on the ship, although the ones chosen for testing were all Whipelli to his knowledge.

Jason appears to be taking a wavering breath, "I am going to say something very quickly. Take my advice, do whatever Diana asks you to do. Do whatever, whatever she asks. She has killed those who do not do as she expects. Do it without question."

"Sure," Brian remarks with a smirk. He has a hard time believing Diana would do this.

"Just don't tell her I said anything," Jason then turns and goes down the hall and enters another room without waiting for Brian to say anything else.

He is uncertain what to make of Jason's comments, his greatest fear right now is that he has been caught trying to ensure that the Youth Corp stay united. With a deep breath he enters the room.

Diana is there with a human he recognizes as a reporter named Kristine. Diana smiles at him and greets him, "Ah, Brian good to see you." She leans over to the human in a way that makes him wonder if there is something intimate between the two of them, "We'll talk more later," She runs her hand across the woman's hand in a way that makes him feel he should look away, but he continues to stand at attention. The way Kristine leaves makes it appear that the two have some intimate relationship.

When he is alone with Diana he takes his hat off and stands stiffly feeling rather intimidated by her now that he is alone with her. All he can do is continue standing, growing more nervous as he wonders if she does know what the speech he gave this morning really meant.

"I need your help," She says with a tone that seems almost inviting.

Brian finds himself puzzled by her tone, maybe all is good. However, what could she want. He keeps control of himself and answers simply, "Of course."

She walks away and he follows her into the next room and she smiles up to him. "It's come to my attention that you have developed a relationship with," Diana lightens the window in front of them, "This young lady.

There in the room is Robin and all he can do is stare at her through the one-way glass. He feels the fear crawling up his spine, to say he is surprised to see Robin is an understatement. At first he believes that Robin has told them about their friendship, but then remembers Daniel's comment. 'Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite,' Daniel had said it with a happy smile and a chuckle, then immediately his face took on a stern look. The human must have betrayed his and Robin's friendship, can he blame him. He promised his family would be okay, but his grandfather died and his parents did not return in good shape. Even then he feared Daniel would seek revenge. Brian watches Robin pace around the room with her arms crossed in what is certainly fear. There is no way to get out of this as Diana most definitely knows of their relationship. He nervously says, "Well, I know her. . ." His eyes can't seem to leave Robin and he can't finish his sentence. What is he supposed to say and is he going to be punished. Does Diana know about the truth of his beach house story. Robin's family have a mountain cabin and he knew that and didn't inform his superiors.

Diana, gives a smile. "Is she attractive to you?"

Brian, is not sure that he understands what she is looking for. He decides to look directly at Diana and when he does he finds himself wanting to be with her. Diana is the most beautiful woman on this ship or any ship. She is intelligent and except for John; no one can tell her what to do. What does her real eyes look like and he can't hide his admiration for her when he says, "Not like you are."

She gazes up at him, "I see now how you've risen through the ranks so quickly."

He can't help the loving stare he gives her, she is an amazing woman. "I'm quite serious."

Diana stares up at him for a moment before speaking again. Then she gives him a smile that makes him hold his breath and wish he could reach out and hold her close to him. She speaks her eyes not leaving his, "That is very interesting as I have had my eye on you for quite some time."

They look at each other not saying anything for a long moment. The thought of what Jason has said comes to him, but he dismisses it. She isn't going to harm him and he believes that she may be interested in being with him. Someone like himself, a Youth Leader, someone that many on the ship don't even consider a true officer. Finally he asks, "What is it that you wanted of me?"

"Presently," She looks at the floor for a moment. Then she looks up and states with a gentle smile. "I want your help. . ." Diana tilts her head towards the window and gives a quick glance to Robin, "With a medical experiment." She pauses for a long moment, "Unusual, involving you … and her."

Brian is trying not to react as he looks at Robin. He can't do what he thinks she is asking him to do. That is wrong and for a moment he begins to say just that. Then what Jason had said comes to him as well as the last speech he himself gave. Do as commanded no matter what, but Robin is or at least was his friend. He is shaking and needs to find an excuse, "I am not sure about this. I have never had sex with a human."

For a moment Diana's eyes flutter and she brings a fingertip up to her lips and the way she is using her tongue makes him excited. He tilts his head towards Robin, she is hardly going to say yes. Once the frightened Robin says no he will be done. Why not! Then Diana will know he tried and maybe, just maybe there will be something between them.

"Is there something you are looking for or need me to do, it could be that intercourse need not be done."

She smiles and takes his hand, "Just do as you would with any female. Stroke her, kiss her, touch her and slide between. . ." Diana runs her tongue across one of his fingers, "Her legs. So simple. I just want to know if it can be done the same as our people."

"But sexually it should be the same, should it not?" Suddenly he wonders is there something he doesn't know. Do human females have, maybe barbs inside or does sex bring some chemical out that only humans can tolerate. Why would Diana want him to do this, "I will of course be wearing a condom."

Diana giggles, "What fantasies do you have running through your head." She slides her hand down his arm giving him a suggestive look and giggles again. "No, why would you need a condom. You don't think that our, I mean your spices and hers could possibly create a child together."

This is true, humans and sirians cannot make a child together. In fact, Whipelli can't even have a child with any of the other three sirian species on their home world. What he really wants is to take Diana in his arms and kiss her. He imagines taking off her clothes, then he catches sight of the frightened Robin again. With a deep sigh, "I don't think she is ready for this."

"She wants you," Diana says in a sexy whisper. To him it sounds like, 'I want you.'

He gestures to Robin, "I am not so sure about that. If it was me I would not. Maybe we wait."

"She wants you, but I will find another." Then she walks away from him and snaps, "Why don't you leave."

Brian realizes that he is losing Diana and he can't, he can't lose her. He walks quickly to her and she turns back to him. He gives her an almost pleading look as he says, "I will. Whatever, you need. I promise."

Then she smiles, "I know you will be wonderful. Now go." Diana points to the door, "Now." She motions towards a door, "I will be here watching."

Taking a deep breath, "I will." Brian walks towards the door and stops for a moment looking at Robin who is crying. Then he takes one more look at Diana, but she is already staring at Robin.

Brian enters the room that Robin is being held in and walks very quickly over to her, for him this is a race. He will try to be intimate and she will tell him he is an idiot and she wants out and he will walk away. After all, she is already crying from stress and fear.

Robin looks up at him as soon as he enters the room and immediately calls out his name as she walks swiftly towards him rushing into his arms.

Brian swallows hard, time to get this over with. "Just take it easy. You're okay, your okay. I won't let anyone hurt you, I won't let anyone hurt you."

She is still crying, "I want to go home, I want to go home."

He immediately leans down and kisses her. This he knows is the same as kissing a girl at home. They stop and look at each other, he waits for her to push him away, but she does not. He is very aware that Diana is watching, so he kisses her again and there is no resistance. Instead she embraces him and he finds confusion setting in and there is that knocking inside of him reminding him that this is not real. He looks up, he knows that Diana is watching. He needs to walk away, but he wants Diana and Robin is quite willing so far. He and Robin keep kissing and at first he looks up from time to time as if he can see Diana, it is disturbing knowing that she is watching them. This is a private moment, he must dismiss any thought he has and just continue on as though they are not being monitored.

Brian has come to the realization that Robin is not going to push him away and that he must have sex with someone watching. Finally, he takes her hand and leads Robin to the bed and they sit down together. They kiss again and he removes his jacket and watches as she unbuttons her blouse then takes it off quickly. She then takes his hand and places it on her bra for a moment, he kisses her again and takes off his undershirt as she takes off her bra, alarms are screaming in his head. It hits him hard, Robin is not going to tell him to stop, this is really going to happen. They lay down and kiss again, his hope has died that Robin is going to start screaming that she wants to go home and then refuses to go further. He gazes at the mirror again as he knows Diana is watching and without Robin saying no, he must go on. Right now he tells himself that this is on Robin and not him, she just needs to say no. He pushes her away for a moment and gives her a look awaiting her to say no. Please Robin, just say stop. You really don't want this, I don't want this. Please say stop.

With a deep breath he removes his boots and then takes off her shoes, they both are a bit clumsy at removing their pants. Nothing he can do to stop this disaster, he wants to please Diana. He tells himself that it is for the Youth Corp, it is them he must not betray and Jason has warned him to do as requested. So he focuses on sex, which is not going so well with an audience.

Robin quietly says, "I've always wanted this."

…... x …...

…... x …...

"Was this truly what you wanted Robin," He stares at her as he runs his hand gently down her cheek. The guilt is settling in now. He can't even bring himself to think of sex with Diana now after having been with Robin.

"Yes," Robin stares deeply in his eyes. "No, longer a virgin." There is a long pause, "This is kinda funny, but you don't have pubic hair."

He looks at her not sure what is wrong with her. She is being held as a prisoner and has jumped right away into having sex and the only question is pubic hair. "Ah,. . .we don't have body hair like that."

"I guess it shows we are different people." She gives a funny smile, "The important thing is just the same, right." Robin then places her hand on his penis, he removes her hand and they intertwine their fingers. "I will remember this day forever," She says this with a loving gaze.

"As will I."

"Funny," Robin says with a smile.

"What's funny?"

"I know it's nothing, but my mother was an artist I just notice color stuff." Robin giggles, "I mean. Just funny your penis is off-color." She giggles again as she strokes his arm, "What other differences are there?"

He smiles, sits up and looks around. It's time to get dressed and get out of here before she finds other differences. He had forgotten that Robin had an eye for color and he may have had parts of his body bleached and dyed that the pseudo-skin could not cover, but not everything could be done with this procedure. This is becoming a problem the longer he remains in the room, besides he was going to leave immediately anyway. What had Polly told him once when he was waiting for Robin to join him. Yeah, she told him it was; 'Get the hell out of Dodge'. It is time to leave Dodge.

Robin is still giving him the same loving gaze as she asks, "When can you take me home?" Now she is giving him a very hopeful look. When he says nothing she rolls off of the bed and joins him in getting dressed. Once again she looks up at him, "When? Let's leave now."

"I can't right now, it will get us both in trouble. I will go and figure out a way to get you out of here so no one sees us." This Brian says as he puts his boots on. "You will be fine, no one will hurt you. This is all a mistake. Just relax. Okay." He feels like a robot suddenly and everything inside him says she must know he is lying.

"Mistake," She stares silently for sometime as he finishes dressing. Finally with a sad look she says, "You won't forget me, will you? Come right back."

"No, I won't; I can't." This is probably the most truthful statement he has said so far. What he must say next though is going to be a total lie. "By mistake, I just meant your being held here. I will be back soon, but not tonight." He shrugs, "Again I have to go or we will both be in trouble."

"Pleassse, when?" Robin asks in a frightened tone.

He looks up at the mirror ever mindful that Diana is watching and regretful that he forgot there was a blanket on the bed. They should have gotten under the blanket and he could have given Diana an excuse saying he forgot. Again he lies, "I can't, but I will be back." For a moment he feels like he is going to vomit. He leans over and gives her a kiss, he will be leaving her to stand all alone in a room that would frighten even him. In a whisper that he knows Diana can't hear he says, "I am sorry. I really am sorry."

When he leaves the room Diana gives him a smile, "I hope to see you soon in the same eventful way." Jason enters the room, "For now I have work to do."

Brian feels embarrassed as he has an idea that Jason already knows what has happened. He races for his room with the hope that he has enough of a water allowance to take a shower tonight. When he does arrive there is not only Kelly, but Alex as well. His eyes shift back and forth at the two of them, suddenly he runs towards the small bathroom. Should have known I was going to vomit. He feels he has finished, but when he begins to turn and leave it happens again. He checks his shower status and finds he can't take a shower.

When he walks out they look at him. He turns and faces them giving them a fierce stare, "I am fine before you go about asking."

"I just want to make sure that everything is okay. I mean, we haven't seen you in a couple of days." Kelly says as he watches his friend carefully.

He walks over to his bed and sits down, "I am fine. I need to sleep. Could you visit in Alex's room?"

Kelly takes a deep breath, "You bet. Let's go Alex." He has a concerned look as he says, "Can I ask though if you are feeling, I don't know. . .off or something."

Brian grips the blanket of his bed, "I. . .am. . .fine. Okay, go."

"I am here for you, I just want you to know that," Kelly replies quickly. Brian doesn't answer so he and Kelly turn and leave.

Once they leave he takes his clothes off throwing them in a corner. He raises his arms above his head and looks up at the ceiling smiling. In a whisper still looking at the ceiling he says, "Looks like I made a decision. I have chosen the dark path. Never, never thought this would be my life." Then he closes his eyes tightly, I didn't mean to choose this life, I swear I didn't. Now it is too late, the path has been chosen and all he can do is hope that he can at least do one good thing and that is to protect the Youth Corp. He tries to focus on an image of Diana, but the sickness stares down at him. His desire to be with Diana, maybe this is the price he must pay. He tries to think of thoughts of being in bed with her, but Robin keeps taking her place. He can only shake his head, he has killed this fantasy and only the dark path calls to him. He has chosen his life's path, he smiles as the thought that one should always be careful what you wish for.


	49. 49 Martin Friends

Chapter 49  
Martin  
Friends 

"I have a small nick could you take care of it for me Jack, need to get back. . ." Martin gives a short smile as he covers a hand. "If you could."

Both Jack and Nancy look at each other and Jack points to a room, "Get your butt in there. What could you have done this time?" He is laughing and the two walk to the room. Once inside Jack goes to his computer. "Okay, we're fine. Do you need some patching?"

"You know I don't. He sits down, I am a coward." Martin looks down to his lap as he rubs his hand. It is not hard to see he is upset.

"What has happened?" Jack inquires as he leans across his desk looking directly at Martin.

"Mike the cameraman, he somehow got back on the ship. He said he needed to find out what was going on, you know why we are really here." He is shaking his head, "I didn't know he was here, it was truly a surprise. I had heard that some resistance was going down at a water plant and that they were planting explosive devices. A lot of destruction, two of the crew were killed and four injured. Anyway, he grabbed me and yanked me into a dark corner. It was a surprise for sure."

"I have heard about resistance today." Jack is nervously playing with his fingers. "It sounds like it could have been a lot worse. We should be getting those injured down here for skin repair after they get the care they need. One of the injured had an arm crushed. Those not injured were able to cover the two killed so the humans didn't see how we truly look. I heard cleanup crews are already there now taking care of the mess. I also, heard resistance had used mirrors to blind our troopers as they shot at them at another location. This will only be the beginning, it is going to get worse. Nancy told me their news broadcasts are talking about the resistance as well." Jack shakes his head, "Certainly a lot of risk for him to actually come back here."

Martin still can't get over the surprise of seeing Donovan. He holds his breath for a moment and then lets it out slowly, "He wanted to know what's going on with the tanks down in the hold. He was surprised to find them filled with water and wanted to know what chemical we are making."

"We aren't making a chemical." Jack looks concerned, "What did you tell him."

"Just that, I told him there is no chemical and he was shocked." When Martin looks at Jack he can see the shock on his face as well. "Look I had to tell him, he said something about it being a smoke screen. I had to Jack. We talked about bringing in humans to help us. We have to build trust."

Jack shakes his head sternly, "This is not building trust, this is just building resistance against us. Seriously you told him we are here for the water. Did you also tell him why?"

Martin nods his head and holds his hands up in a pleading way. "I had too. I told him it is the rarest and most valuable commodity you can imagine and how earth is blessed with an abundance of it. I admitted we need it for our sustenance and to power our fusion generators and the Leader's weapons. I wanted him to truly understand how much we needed it."

"Let me guess, he said well we would have shared it. Right!" Jack is giving him a stern look, "That is the answer any of them would say." Then he snorts, "He is part of the resistance is he not?"

"It is their planet, their water," Martin says harshly. "They need to know what our Leader wants and that he wants it ALL!" He watches the disappointment growing on Jack's face. "Yes, he is part of the resistance or I assume as much. I would be, in fact you, Nancy and myself are." He truly feels like he did the right thing and ponders if he should finish telling his friend the rest. He decides he must or their trust may be broken. "I also told him other ships like this one are already on the way here. He knows now there will be no water on Earth when finished, as well as no more humans."

Jack is moving his head slowly about staring first at the wall behind Martin, to his desk and then to another spot. Martin can see his friend is struggling. Finally Jack sighs and says, "Their resistance is going to grow and ours has stagnated. We have growing unrest, but that is all. This human resistance movement could actually do what our ranking officers cannot do, provide support to our Leader. I feel for the humans, but you are not human and we need to take care of our people." Then he slaps his desk, "What else did you do? Don't tell me that is all, I can tell you are stressing over something and what is this coward thing."

Martin begins drumming on the desk, "I took him down to the human storage area. He apparently recognized the face of someone. I could tell it made him sick, but it would make you sick as well." He gives Jack a pleading look. "I told him it was Diana's work, but they were not dead, but rather an induced sleep. However, he could see thousands of chambers in which I said would be sent to our home planet. He asked if his son was being held here, which I told him I didn't know if he was on this ship or another. I also told him we would use some as soldiers and some as food due to the shortage on our planet."

"I believe you have made a mistake," Jack states smoothly. "This is not good. However, you did what you had too and I understand. You are a good man Martin. It is why we follow you. Did he ask about anything else?"

"He asked about Barbara and I told him she is recovering." Martin pauses, "Do you know how she is doing?"

"She needs bed rest. You should visit her," Jack stands and walks behind Martin and puts a hand on his shoulder. "It is not your fault, she needed to have the harder stun done to her. A lighter version would have made someone like Diana question what happened with more detail."

Jack walks away and just seems to be staring at nothing. Martin gets up and stands next to him just standing quietly. "I had to show him his friends body, Tony. We went in and he saw how Diana had done some medical experiments. He said he wanted to kill her, I confessed, I and many others would as well.

"Yeah, I think there would be a lottery on that one."

"Oh, there was another human who was pretty battered and said he didn't talk when they tried to question him." Martin shakes his head, "Said he spat in their faces. What he didn't know is there is another way to get information and the outcome would have been different."

"Is Donovan still on the ship?" Jack asks.

"No, I showed him a shuttle and got around the identification. Not sure I can do that again." Martin mummers, "I did go and get a girl that was being held hostage. Supposedly she is being used to ensure that her father spies for us. However, there is something else going on. There was a tracker on her. I had to remove it. Something is going on, there was a lot of medical records on her. Did not have time to read them." He shakes his head, there is something about the girl. The room she was being held in was comfortable, which is not something Diana normally does. Then again she is all about her experiments.

Jack begins shifting about showing his discomfort in the conversation, "How did he get out of here?"

Martin can feel the guilt to what he is going to admit to his friend and it is very hard to do. "I said, I would pilot the shuttle and he said I was more valuable here. Donovan said, he would fly it. He said he knew how and I needed to stay here."

"What are you really saying," Jack holds up a hand to let him know that he wants to really know what is bothering him.

He shakes his head. He was going to desert those in the Fifth Column with no regards to what would happen as he had been that scared. "I was afraid, I would be found out. That if I was found then you would be in jeopardy and the others of the Fifth Column."

Jack tilts his head and gives Martin a sad look. "What you are saying is you were going to leave us. You were afraid of being caught." He gives a slight smile, "I would have done the same. Fear is not good, but it protects as well. Next time you will know others are on the ship counting on you. Had this human not stopped you, you would have regretted the decision for the rest of your life."

Martin gives a quick smile as there is at least one good thing about all that happened. "I told him to not overcompensate when flying as it would fly itself and he said he was proud to have me as a friend, This even though I admitted how frightened I was." He shrugs, "I told him I hoped we get to be old friends." He then reaches out and puts a hand on Jack's shoulder. My closest and most trusted friends though will always be you and Nancy."

Suddenly the door opens and Nancy appears, "Better go Martin. Diana is on her way. She went out to shoot that human Donovan and apparently he got her. She's fine, but needs some major repair work on her face."

They all laugh, but know that Martin needs to get out quickly. He turns and looks at them, "Where would I be without friends like you two."

Nancy smiles, "Where would we be without you." She looks towards the door and pointing says, "Go!"

Martin takes one more look at his friends and leaves. Truly where would he be without people to help him through bad times, to forgive him when he makes mistakes and protect him when he didn't know he needed protection. His next thought is to go see Barbara, again friends are very much what life is about.


	50. 50 Brian Being Used

Chapter 50  
Brian  
Being Used

The young boy looks at him and smiles, he isn't sure who the human child is. The boy says, "I can tell them you are here."

Brian is about to ask the boy his name when the dust begins to swirl around him and he feels like he is being pulled away. The boys face becomes blurred and he puts his hand on the glass wall, he can see someone dressed in a red Regime uniform who appears to have collapsed. Then there is nothing, but the swirling dust. Brian now remembers where he is and turns around knowing exactly who he will see.

"Mother."

"It is good to see you."

"I am ready," He lifts his head and smiles at his brother and his father. For a moment he frowns, he doesn't see his sisters. Then he smiles, this is good they have not passed over. "I have missed you all very much," Brian holds his hand out to her and then as he begins to take that step forward to her, he feels like he is being pulled back into swirling dust and the pain comes. Unrelenting pain.

He is suddenly awake and screaming.

"You okay?"

He sits up trying to catch his breath, "Yeah." He looks around, "I thought you would be on your shift by now."

"I don't like this, you had that dream again." Kelly is looking very concerned.

"I am fine," He pauses for a moment, it has been awhile since he has had this dream. In fact, he honestly thought he was done having the death dream and it never had a human in it. Who was the boy? Again he asks Kelly, "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"In a few. Sorry you're having the dream again." Kelly walks over to his bed and picks up his jacket and puts it on. "So you aren't feeling weird or anything."

As of late Kelly has been acting very strange, almost like a stalker. Always asking how he feels, is he angry, is he feeling lost or questioning anything like the Regime or the reason for being here. "Again I am just fine."

"Just concerned is all. I want to be there for you if you ever need someone." Kelly shrugs and pauses for a moment, "Well. . .I better go." He just stands uncomfortably for a moment. "Ah, okay. I will go."

"Sure, have a great day. Unusual that you are going to your shift before I go to mine."

Kelly smiles, "Early shift sucks."

He gives a quick smile and watches Kelly leave and knows he needs to get going or he will be late for his Youth Corp meeting. One thing he likes is the memory of his first time with Diana. How could you not be in love with someone that wonderful. As he remembers that night the thought of Robin comes to him. Why can't she just go away. She was the one that didn't say no, she is the one that didn't protest, why didn't she. He didn't do anything wrong, well except lie and use her. With a shrug he prepares for the Youth Corp meeting and leaves.

…... x …... x ... x

The Youth Corp meeting was just like any other meeting. He sits on his bed and looks at his device checking out any schedule changes. Then he feels it, looking around the room he simply goes to the place of white haze. "Gailey, I have work. I must leave so be quick."

Standing with Gailey is Angeis'Ark. She nods to him and quietly says, "It appears that nearly all have come out of their bonding. We thank both you and Alfred for the speeches you gave, everyone understood to act as expected or face another bonding. We hope John will not begin the forty day bonding again, but if they do our hope is that it won't have the same affect on you. If they do then we will do as we had planned previously"

"Thank you for the information, I hope they don't do the bonding again." Brian has a deep fear that although there has been no more schedules setup for another bonding they will. His concern shows as he says, "I fear we or you won't be able to get us out again. Also, you are welcome the speeches that we gave previously actually seemed to have an affect on those who came out of bonding immediately."

"I agree the previous speeches certainly laid the ground work for everyone." Gailey says nodding his head in agreement.

Brian finds he is making a fist and then releasing it and then doing it again. He needs to know, " It is time to tell us what the plan is. You did say the plan was to bring us out of the bonding. So you must have something planned. A way to use the Youth Corp. This wasn't done for our benefit, it was done for someone else s benefit."

"Gailey told me that you have been relentless in wanting to know. First, have you found out yet how this happened, meaning how you came out of this before preparations were ready?"

"No, I have no idea. Others don't seem to know either. Still there was a plan for us to be used by someone else on Avena."

Angeis'Ark looks first at him and then to Gailey, "The plan is that those on Avena want to leave the Regime. Your parents agreed to this. . ."

Gailey interrupts her, "My parents knew of this. Bri'Lar's parents knew of this?"

"Yes," She looks at both of them for a moment. "Think about it. You went to school at the temple, your parents if you think hard on this wanted you to learn things and ensured that you knew and understood what you were being taught. That is because you are their legacy. They knew," Angeis'Ark looks down for a moment and with a sad tone says, "They had an idea that they would not live to see their own escape to Avena."

Brian can hear her and Gailey speaking, but he feels ill. Things are making sense now of some of the things that his father was always pressuring him to learn. Still, what was the plan. He turns and gives Angeis'Ark a harsh look, "What was the plan?!"

She walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder, "To take a ship. The skills you are learning are the skills that we need. The Regime will train you, they will teach you how they think and you will learn how to defeat them. However, this was not supposed to happen now, you're not ready." She gives Gailey a heartfelt look, "I am so sorry, but this is too soon. They fear you are not only not ready, but you may give the ones on Avena away for their plan to separate."

Gailey frowns and he gives her a stern look. "By those we would give away, you mean Secoery, Our Leader's brother."

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Brian asks as it feels like there is now no plan at all. They are simply being left to fend for themselves until they figure out how to do what needs to be done. He feels the anger swelling up in him, "The Regime uses us and now those in charge of Avena, who by the way serve Our Great Leader have used us, our parents have used us. Who else, will get to use us. When do we get to be the ones in control of our own lives. When do we really get to be adults in charge of our own lives? And who said we want to go to Avena, our parents, not us. Anyway that is what you are saying, we can't talk to our parents and verify what they wanted for us."

Gailey has crossed his arms and is looking as angry as he feels. "Yes, when do we get to be ourselves? I am tired of being treated like some grown child. How do we trust, we just want out!"

"Please be patient," Her voice is pleading. "Remember this wasn't supposed to happen now. You two with this gift seem to be the ones most capable of leading and making the needed decisions. So again, we ask you. . ." She shakes her head, "Please."

Gailey takes a deep breath, "We'll try. However, be mindful that there are so many of us and it only takes one to give us away."

Brian feels like he really doesn't understand, but maybe that this is all there is. He really doesn't want to remain in the Regime, but how does he trust those on Avena. There is nothing they can do, but just try to keep everyone in check until the plan comes and make a decision then. He looks up and sees both of them are looking at them. "I will work as hard to ensure that everyone stays calm, do as commanded. . . no matter how much we don't want too. We will be just as we were before the bonding ended. However, you must understand that without a goal, people will be demanding something, anything that will give them a chance to be themselves."

"I understand. I thank you both and I know you both have schedules to keep." She nods to each and disappears. Then they leave as well.

He can feel the stern look hardening on his face. Anger, a whole lot of anger the only good thing that he has is his love for Diana. For a moment he holds on to that thought as he walks down the hall for it is time to start his own shift. When he looks at his device he already has several messages from those that he is now in charge of. He is finding that rising in ranks sounds good, but it comes with a lot of irritation and stress. While reading the messages he gets one from his cousin Shy to see if they are still on for today. It is a happy thought as he has been given permission to spend the afternoon with his cousins Brighton, Shy, George and of course Gordon. He is concerned his friend will still not be speaking to him. He had told Gordon what had happened with Robin and since that morning he has refused to speak to him. Perhaps there may be just a little adventure today. Then he groans for they may actually want to confront him about their confusion and what he knows. Stress, seems like his new friend and he must ensure everyone stays calm.


	51. 51 Jason Family

Chapter 51  
Jason  
Family

"So did it work, did it not work!" Diana is all but screaming in frustration as she throws a piece of equipment against the wall.

"We needed to give the new Brenda the shot three days after impregnation. From our tests on the original Brenda the new Brenda has likely miscarried already. The human no matter how open her gene, will not be able to carry this or rather these babies without this." Jason is all but trembling as he speaks to her. "Besides it is for the best their scientists would have too much information on us if she is with a group that includes one or more of them."

There is a long pause and she responds, "Unfortunately you're right." Diana turns and glares at David the one assigned to find the adequate female. "Find the new Brenda! Find her now!"

David has a look of horror on his face as he speaks, "I will do just that."

'You better!" Diana screams as she points to the door, "Now go!"

David tries to look as though he is walking normally, but at the end it is very quick as if he is running away. For Jason he is glad that the human will not be able to carry the child. It was unlikely anyway. The embryo needed to be put in the correct environment for it to develop properly and he doubts a physical body is up to the strain. This would not matter if it was a female of any of the sirian species or the human carrying a child of such mixed parentage; a human mother and a Whipelli father and Dahax Depol father. Maybe, just maybe this ugly plan of Diana and the Great One will not happen at all as it is much too complicated. Besides just finding new Brenda's is not an easy task. He rolls his eyes, all of this just for the chance of a permanent organ to give the Leader supernatural abilities is beyond belief.

Suddenly Diana is laughing as she stares at her reflection. "I must say that Mike Donovan is quite the man. It may be interesting to share a special moment with him." Her face is glowing with the thought.

The woman makes him ill just looking at her. The news guy has literally stolen her most precious project and now she just wants to bed him. He doesn't mean to, but his tone has a severity to it as he speaks. "Do I encrypt the data now so only you can have it or do you wish for me to wait."

Diana seems to be off in her fantasy still when she replies. "No, need I did it after she was stolen." Suddenly she cocks her head to him and scowls. "You may leave and go play at being a doctor now."

Suddenly the two SSG's are there before he is able to comply. He wants to escape, but Diana tells him to wait. They begin talking about Carl and perhaps traveling to a place the Earthers call the Bermuda Triangle. The thought being this may be the gateway that the ancients used to travel to Earth, something like a wormhole. There is a place on their own world they believe is a gateway as well. Jason has heard stories of odd activity in an area known as Schmeranc. Schmeranc, was known for aircraft and ships disappearing and never being found no matter the technology of the time. Oddly, with water disappearing it is strange that no remains of these vessels have been found to this day. Many claim that time itself appears to be manipulated in some way as they traveled through the area. He has heard these stories and because no one can truly say what is happening the stories can't be be refuted, most scoff at the idea though.

Next they talk about taking Carl to some place called Zona del Silencio where there are mutated animals and where no communication device will work, the humans also call it; Zone of Silence. Again there is something like this on their own world, this place is Josacna where it is said meteorites have been pulled into the area repeatedly. Communication devices will not work in Josacna as well. The Ibrea who once lived in Josacna before the environment became so harsh that no one can live there, they believed that ancient visitors used this as a doorway to our planet. This is a strange story, but at least the Ibrea did not see them as gods.

Brett turns to Jason, "We would like for you to continue to spend time with the youth. He will be traveling again and if we find any writings we want them translated immediately and sent to Our Great One. Do you understand?"

Jason finds he is trembling. He really doesn't like these two and looking at Diana he finds she is not so fond of them either. His hope is that the Brenda project is still on her mind and he responds in a way that may influence her. "Diana is the one who needs to give that direction as I answer to her only."

Diana tilts her head towards Brett and with a stern voice says, "Jason has projects here that are also considered important for him to complete. Take that trooper that the child seems so fond of." She then turns to look at the other SSG trooper and looks him up and down. "Projects that the Leader finds as important."

Brett smiles at her, "I am not taking him away from your projects. It is for now just two trips. A few days at each site, if that and that is all. We may only take Carl underwater only on the Bermuda Triangle project as there may not be any relics for us to study. Therefore, a day for Jason to be gone. However, we need to get the information on the ancients. We need to know why these sites are exactly like the ones on our own planet. The ancients are leaving a message for Our Great Leader so he can fulfill their prophecy for them. He will be the new guardian and take their place as they have planned."

Diana turns to Jason, "Go and do what you need to do." She turns away from him and then suddenly turns again, "Go check on Carl first and ensure he is well." With that being said she nods to Brett letting him know he is getting what he wants.

All Jason can do is be happy he is no longer being dragged into this conversation. He finds it hard to consider any of this as real. He is fine though with visiting with Carl. The trip with the SSG had been very difficult on him. They were not nice to anyone and patience to children seemed unknown to them. Also, the more he learns of them the more he finds that they are very dedicated to what feels like a cult following; the goal is in seeing their Leader become a god.

He feels for Carl, he has been trying to understand everything that happened on that trip. The odd dust they had sprinkled on him, he had brushed some off of Carl and studied it when they returned to the ship. There was nothing hallucinogenic about that black dust, but Carl had acted strangely. At first he thought maybe there really was some supernatural thing happening, but after being with Carl later he has changed his mind. So if not hallucinogenic and not supernatural, then it was fear. This meant Carl gave them what they wanted to hear, which is a way to comply and be left alone. Brett and bad Brian were always talking about all of this supernatural stuff around him and Carl. The poor kid without realizing it has put himself out there as a breathing device used for supernatural message reading. Yeah, he is a genius and he can read the writings, but that is all. Jason shakes his head, the rest was fear on Carl's part and they will never see it because they truly don't want too. They wanted to believe that some ancients have funneled their message through Carl, all very sad.

Walking down to where the Downstairs Kids lived was a nice way to just let the stress go. Although he finds himself clasping and unclasping his hands repeatably. Once he arrives there is a sudden release of stress and he finds himself able to breath without wanting to hold it until he is gasping for air.

The first to speak to him is Anthony who snaps at him, "Okay! Where is the real Brian?" The boy then crosses his arms sternly as stares up at Jason.

Next is Cathy who gives him a very hard look as she says, "He promised to help us with our plant platform!" That look turns into a sad gaze that has Jason wanting to reach out to her.

Very quickly he says, "Look, Brian has been unable to come. As you know he is a Youth Leader and he was given an important promotion that is keeping him busy. Ah, really busy. I know he will come back as soon as he can."

"Well, where is William? He doesn't like us anymore, is that it!" Anthony says with a disappointed face.

Jason feels for them. These young people had their, almost family and now they were no longer there for them. A family was something they deserved and the ones in charge weren't treating them as children should be truly cared for. He is pretty sure he knows little on caring for children, but he is positive he is doing better than the ones assigned currently. He isn't certain what to say, they need to hear something that isn't so; your not on their to-do list. Jason swallows and clasps his hands behind his back for a moment, he can't think of a way to say this so he blurts out, "William has been busy as well and I know that Aloohula will come as well as soon as he can." That didn't come out quite right, he looks at their disappointed faces and now he must tell them he wouldn't be here if not for the fact he was told to reach out to Carl. Shaking his head he knows he can't say that. No, he will have no study time to become a doctor today. Sadly it is just a dream anyway, his life has moved on in another direction and he must accept that. Who knows, maybe things will slow down a bit when he is fifty and he can pursue being a doctor at that time. He finds he is shaking his head again. Likely he will be deep in something else when he is fifty and hopefully a family of his own. A doctor he is not destined to be. Jason looks about for their caregiver who is nowhere to be found, she or he is likely working on whatever is on their schedule for the day. They will only come out to gather the kids for teaching, feeding, medical care or putting them to bed. With a smile it is time revise his list; it is time to do things with these children. Play kid games, eat some food with them, share stories.

Carl runs up with a large smile and following him is Deanna. Deanna, is only thirteen and is already a medical doctor in many ways. Still she may have succeeded at a goal he has always wanted at a young age, but there is one thing he knows and that is she needs a family. He snorts as he gives Carl a hug and they all laugh. Family for them is William who is father; big brothers Brian, Aloohula, Gordon, George and himself. A truly wacky family. He should find them a big sister. Yeah, they need an older sister to complete their weird family and he is going to ensure their brothers get their butts down here and do their job. Get that drone platform built, grow that weird medical herb, be there to listen to their fears and maybe this will help them through their own messed up feelings. Family is what it is all about anyway and not ancients and those weird childish stories. Family is not always blood and young ones need family even if it is a unusual group of crazies. Thinking on it now, it is he who needs a family.

Jason smiles and holds his hands up and with a happy voice asks, "Hey, did you guys ever play. . ."


	52. 52 Nancy Sharing

Chapter 52  
Nancy  
Sharing

"You know," Remarks Jack as he walks over to his desk. "I think you need to tell me how you are really feeling about your feelings for Martin. First you weren't sure of him, then you very supportive and now I can't tell. Makes it difficult to see if there are issues that concern you."

"Erf!" Nancy begins waving her arms around, "So I am the one who is being difficult. I am the one you need to question, what about questioning Martin. Oh, don't do that Martin is perfect. He is ready to betray us to humans, but that's okay." She sits down staring at Jack with her arms crossed stiffly.

"Would you please calm down," His voice takes on a stiff tone. "Martin, has a difficult job. Look who he must work with our Superiors and yet help us so we can strike out and make a difference against the Regime."

Nancy shakes her head, "He is not just wanting to bring humans in to help us. No, he truly is a Fifth Columnist."

"Of course," Jack smiles, but knows that a smile is not going to be helpful. "You and I are as well."

A shiver runs up Nancy's spine, "Fifth Column means to be on the side of the other side, you know assist the enemy." Trying to give the human definition is very difficult, "Oh, whatever! He is truly on the side of the humans." She glares at Jack. "We have family at home, people who will die if things remain the way they are. We need to have water and food and I know we should be getting the water somewhere else and not taking it from Earth. I am all for that, but I want to make a difference for my world, my home. This is not for the humans. Yes, we do want to make a difference for them as well and get these ships out of here. Martin he seems to only cares about the humans now!"

"Nancy, he cares about all of us. This a man with deep feelings and compassion. This is a man who has been on the other side; not that he meant too. You know the story, he was sent out to keep order with the protesters in a section of the city where artists and musicians and sadly radicals lived. The protests got out of hand, to this day he has no idea how everything came to its deadly conclusion. . ."

She interrupts him, "I know the story. He killed a protester and of course regrets it. No, one can take away the guilt he must feel, you just have to try and learn how to go on with your life and try to make amends. He has done much good and I am sure that this has led him to give for those in need." Nancy reaches across the desk and Jack places his hands on hers for a moment. She gives Jack a warm gaze, "He is a wonderful man, but he needs to remember our people."

"You understand that the protester was not a protester, just someone in the wrong place at the wrong time. Everyone and I mean everyone has regrets. Even good people do stupid stuff and sometimes you can get caught up in some pretty deplorable stuff; you have to learn from these mistakes. As you said he is learning to move on and to give, but he will never forget someone died at his hands who should not have. But maybe, just maybe this was fate's way to get him where he needed to be and to truly aid many others. Meaning not just our people who want to bring the Regime down or at least make a difference, but for the humans who did not ask for this. And before you think I don't care for that innocent life, I do. Life is never going to be fair, ever!" Then Jack gives her a quick smile before continuing. "You, yourself have carried such a heavy load and somehow you have had to figure out how to go on each time. You did that not just for yourself, but for those you loved and so has Martin. Again life is not fair, but none of us can ever truly go through life alone. We need someone there to support us, even when we make those mistakes. This when sometimes all we want to do is just have life itself end because we feel we can't go on. You are a strong woman and funny I don't know if people understand how often it is not me, nor Martin that thinks up the details on some of these decisions. It is you that thinks about things while we rush through. . ." He shrugs, "We just plunge ahead without thinking. You are needed."

"I love talking to you," Nancy takes a long sigh. "I need to see things another way at times and you show that to me. Martin is a good man, I think you are right this horrible mistake put him on track to make a difference. I just think because of this mistake he is forgetting why we are truly here. Then again, maybe that is what he is supposed to do."

"He's a good leader, for now let's just go with him. Martin has found that we need to have humans to work with and I agree with him. He knows that our goal is to make a true difference in bringing down or at the very least disrupting Regime."

"Can we agree on one thing that I feel is important?"

"I don't know what that is. Are you worried about Martin or not?" Jack gives her a questioning look, "He would never betray us."

She is feeling uneasy, she knows that Martin would never purposely betray them. However, it is the idea he would by accident and may never know he had done just that. This Nancy realizes is what has been bothering her the whole time, it is so obvious now what has been worrying her. "I am glad we talked. Your words about my being strong, all I can say is thank you and it was inspiring. I am reminded no matter what, we can power through it." She bites her upper lip for a moment before speaking, "I truly didn't know what was bothering me since this Donovan became involved in all of this. Funny how something can upset you and you can't really identify what is causing you such anxiety."

"Well, you are welcome, but you deserved those words." Jack shrugs and smiles. Then he frowns, "What is really the problem then if you think Martin is working for the same goal. The same goal for our people."

"I want to make one thing clear and not just for us, not just for Martin, but an issue for all of the Fifth Column to be aware of."

"What issue do you have in order to keep to our goal for our people."

"My point is this," Nancy gives a smile and then her face becomes hard. "No, matter the interaction with humans, they must never really know us. I am not saying our physical differences, well yes that too. They should not know there are four different people on our planet, health problems on our world, our history, our family, religion, I mean everything. Always keep our lives apart from them. Yes, talk to them if for some reason a Fifth Column member must interact with them. I know that if we need to include them in some particular goal that we may think that sharing these details will build trust, but it will bring on a bigger issues. We should never give them something they can ever use against us, no sharing of technology unless truly necessary. We find a way to not share, manipulate if necessary and always keep that distance. Understand! Sharing means it may not be the human you shared with, but rather what happens when that human shares with another who hates us. There are so many humans I am sure that hate us and want revenge, humans that may find a way to use this information to kill us. Even the smallest bit of information can be a deadly thing when put together with other details. Does this make sense? We follow the same guidelines that the Regime set for us even if we feel we have made human friends. Be friends, but never cross that line. If you have someone on the ship or home, their lives could be in your hands. More clarification needed?"

"Most of us will have little interaction with humans and this includes Martin." He gives her a warm smile, "I think you worry to much. I want you to know how much I care about you. We will make a difference, this truly is our object."

"I believe Martin has had a great deal of interaction with humans, but I will let it go." Nancy tilts her head towards Jack, she has never told him how much she cares about him. Not just as a friend, much more. She gives him a caring look and smiles, "I want you to know how much I care. . ." Jack's device goes off and she stops speaking.

Jack hits a button on his desk and the door opens, "Martin! How goes the day, little skin repair needed?" The door shuts and Martin walks in and sits down next to Nancy.

Martin gives them a warm smile, "I was thinking we could go for some chaffee, I mean coffee."

Nancy smiles, maybe this was fate's way of saying not today to express her true feelings for Jack.

"We were just talking about something in regards to working with humans if that happens. Do you mind talking about it for a moment?" Jack asks with a smile to Martin. "I think you will find it a good perspective with working with them."

"Have you seen the human again?" Nancy jumps in, "Sorry. Please go ahead."

"Your fine, Nancy." Martin tilts his head to her and then continues. "I have not seen him. I am sure when he is ready he will find a way to reach out, as you know he is fearless."

Nancy is not impressed with the human, she imagines the only reason he wouldn't want Martin found out is that he wouldn't get to use Martin for his own agenda. She bites her lower lip, that isn't fair it makes her, a not positive person. Although this is likely how the humans are thinking of them. "Yes, he is fearless." Her next thought is that the human certainly doesn't think things through as he wildly does as he wants no matter the lives he puts in harm's way, Mike Donovan will never be her hero.

"So what is your new perspective Jack?" Martin looks to Jack and then to her.

"Since the idea is to perhaps have more interaction with humans, maybe we should have some guidelines." Jack clears his throat, "As much as we want to help them and them to assist us, we need to remember we came and invaded their world. If it were me, I would not be happy. Say you become fairly close friends with one of them and slowly they begin to learn so much about us. We are not just physically different, but have different religion and other beliefs that they may not have, but could use against us. Also, I believe they should never know that there are four different species on our world. Especially, never give them medical information."

"I don't see how they could ever use this information." Martin says, "How could they use it in fact. Our different religions, the humans have different religions themselves. I don't see that as an issue, but I suppose with the Leader trying to bring back some very old beliefs." He shrugs, "Maybe it is good not to share. The medical, I guess you mean like illness or worse plagues. That would take scientists doing a great deal of work and having to take our people as what do they call them. . .ah, guinea pigs. What could they do with that." He pauses for a moment, "In fact knowing that we are a different people may be helpful for them to understand us. To know our true physical selves and that you could have two or three of us standing together without our fake skin and see that we don't look alike either." Martin grins, "I think knowing us would be good."

Nancy has been reluctant to jump in, but Jack has been wonderful to bring up her concerns. She looks him in the eye and speaks firmly. "Martin, I am sure they already have scientists who will be studying us. I am going to ask you and the rest of the Fifth to take care of what you share, we have been trained just like Youth Corp how to interact without sharing. Think about it for a moment, you tell them about an illness brought about by one of our plagues and share this history. This in turn is shared with a scientist and then someone who seeks revenge against us takes someone and begins to experiment. They continue to find and take our people one at a time, then when they find the correct strain. It could take years, but our ships will be here and they will be more and more angry as time progresses." She pauses, "They take someone and poison this individual who takes it to the ship. This individual doesn't know they are carrying something evil and before long a new plague runs rampant and before it can be stopped many, many die. Maybe it is even taken to our world, where millions die before a cure is found and with the way things are right now we may not have the resources to prevent it before it exterminates the bulk of our people."

Martin stares at her, "I can't see that happening."

Jack tilts his head, "Seriously! You can't see that. These people aren't stupid. Someone may have been hurt by losing someone they loved dearly and they have the knowledge to do just that. Sharing anything should not be done. The human you are working with may not be the one as Nancy said, but simply the one that passes that small ironic piece of information along."

Nancy turns in her chair looking directly at Martin, "Then we think it is over. We send someone home and they carry the evil illness within them. No one knows and our planet is so depleted there is no way to stop this epidemic. Just a story, one that could happen."

No one talks for sometime, each has the story running through their minds with their own idea of how it could happen and those that they love the targets of some unknown illness. Finally, Martin appears to be gasping for air. "You are correct. We can call them our friends, we can work together, but the way things are now. Someone who wants revenge could find a way to create a plague. Funny, I never thought just talking about family, our history and it could be anything, but a puzzle put together could show more than you ever thought." He slaps his knee, "I agree. I will tell everyone that we never share, it is as always. We can become friends, close friends; but our family and friends deserve not to be betrayed. I still don't think it will happen, but it only takes that one piece of information put together with other information and a very angry individual to begin a disaster."

"Let Nancy and I take care of this. We will talk to everyone by setting up skin repair checkups. They may come to you for confirmation on this, but I thank you Martin."

"As you said, we may trust someone, but it is someone that they may know that could be the problem." Martin is shaking his head, "I wish, I had thought of this."

"Wish it was me, we have Nancy thinking about this." Jack gives her a large smile, "I guess women do know more about detail then we men. Even though she has to keep repeating the same thought over and over for us to actually understand." Both he and Martin laugh as Nancy rolls her eyes.

"He is right Nancy," Martin says shaking his head. "You thought of something that is important. I have to admit, I jump into things sometimes. What sounds good at the moment may have an consequence later on. Doesn't mean we can't be friends with the humans, just mindful that they have friends who feel they have every right to hate us."

"I thought we were going for chaffee. We only have enough time for one quick cup, but I would enjoy the time with my two favorite men." Nancy says smiling. They all get up and leave. As they walk down the hall she can't help looking up at Jack, someday she really needs to tell him how she feels.


	53. 53 Brian Doing Our Thing

Chapter 53  
Brian  
Doing Our Own Thing

"Gordon, wait. Come on stop," Brian runs up to his friend and then steps in front of him putting his hand on his shoulder. His tone is pleading and a bit fearful. "Please, I had no idea you would become so angry over this."

"You used her, you used that girl who was your friend." Gordon spits out angrily and surveying the hall he motions to a room where the door is open. He walks over and looking inside he finds there is no one in the room and he nods his head for Brian to follow him. They enter quickly and he gives Brian a harsh stare, "She trusted you and you betrayed her." He then suddenly pushes Brian against the wall, "You didn't just betray her, you used her. Your friend, who you actually tried to protect before this. . .incident. Whose sister you kept from going to a meeting that would have placed her on the list to be monitored. You did all of that too just use her in the end. How does that make you feel?" Gordon then pushes Brian against the wall even harder, "User! You used her for someone you have what they call a crush. Diana doesn't care about you and never will. Sadly, she is using you. Wonder how long before you understand that." He turns to leave and Brian grabs his arm.

"Wait, please wait," Brian stares at his friend for a moment. What can he say, he did protect Robin and then he did what Diana asked for. "She never said no. Had Robin had just said no, I would have left. I swear, but she didn't."

"Because she trusted you, because she thought she loved you. Just like you loooove Diana." He then edges closer to Brian and brings his fist up, but Brian doesn't move or try and defend himself. "She trusted you." Gordon brings his fist down and turns towards the door, "I loved a human girl once. I had sex with a human girl once. I wanted to be with her, but I told her that she and her family should leave, go away and hide."

Brian swallows hard, "I know. I should not have asked you about details." He sighs, "I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Gordon bangs the wall with his fist.

"Diana wanted me to have sex with her and she wanted to see it. I was afraid that maybe I would become ill, she didn't want me to use a condom. Maybe human females had something inside of them I didn't know of. At the time I thought maybe tiny barbs or something that a human penis could tolerate, but she didn't know if our people could. Then I thought well maybe there were toxins inside the human and later I would be physically. . .I had to know. You're my friend, I thought I could talk to you and because I had a feeling you had been intimate with a human you could give me details about how you felt physically afterwards." Brian knows he has brought up a subject to raw emotionally for Gordon to deal with and that he let his own fears and need to talk someone override what he knew would be hard on his friend. He shrugs, "Worse, I kept thinking about it as I wondered if that this was what the inoculations were actually about. You know if we had sex with a human female we could become ill from doing that and the shot would protect us." Brian frowns and crosses his arms as he prepares himself to allow Gordon to hit him, "I know it doesn't make sense. I can't believe Diana would use me as a test subject like that."

"I am still angry." Gordon turns his head away, his disappointment still showing. "You should have said no!"

Brian drops his arms to his side, "Actually. Jason warned me."

Gordon shakes his head, "Jason what?"

Biting his lip for a moment and staring away from Gordon, "Let's go. Should have not said anything. Will you still be going with us. Brighton and Shy are due here in a few minutes, or do you prefer that I not join."

"I prefer you not go, but they are your cousin's. I would like to see them as well." Gordon shrugs, "Let's go. Wait, what did Jason warn you about?"

Brian gazes at the door for a moment before turning back to his friend, "He said do whatever she asks. It was a bit scary. He said that Diana has killed those that do not do as she asks and that I do whatever she wanted me to do. I haven't spoken to him again, been really busy. I find it hard that Diana would kill me for not having sex with someone."

Suddenly they hear a very cheerful voice, they know who it is and walk out to the hall where George is walking towards the door leading outside. They greet him and once outside Brian turns to Gordon one more time and places his hand on his friends shoulder. "I. . .don't know. . .what to say. I hate this. . ." He sighs as suddenly Aloohula is walking towards them. "Please, forgive me."

"It will take time."

Then not only is Aloohula standing there, but the small shuttle lands out in what is called the parking lot and they can see Shy running down the ramp. With that they wave and walk quickly towards the shuttle. Once they arrive they say hello to each other and Brian turns to Aloohula, "Why are you here? I don't think any of us requested a trooper."

"I was assigned. The shuttle will not be left unguarded while you tramp about in the wilderness," Aloohula says with his usual restrained tone. With that he enters the shuttle.

When Brian enters the shuttle there is another who appears to be the one flying the shuttle. He had expected it to Brighton, "Do I know you?"

The Youth Leader turns his head and with a large grin answers. "My name is Denny. Brighton and I serve on the Seattle ship together." He points to a corner, "We have packs with a snack and some water in each bag." Denny then turns in Aloohula's direction, "That box has a couple of very small mice, some odd bread with herbs and nuts; something I know Dahax enjoy." Then he laughs before continuing. "I put some in all of your packs, I know that Whipelli gotta have their weird bread. Oh, and an apple for all of us. I promise very small mice Aloohula, I want you to have a snack that you will enjoy. The water container is over there as well." Aloohula looks in that direction and nods that he sees the items indicated and immediately sits down.

Everyone greets Denny and except for Aloohula all begin to talk to each other with more than one conversation taking place at the same time. A site has been chosen and approved for them to take their short outing this afternoon. It does not take long and they reach their destination leaving Aloohula to guard the shuttle. It has been a long time since any of them have been able to hike and the path is as they hoped for. Just the smell has Brian happy, the scent of trees and the pollen floating about gives him a smile. The sound of squirrels and birds going about their day has him tilting his head and looking to see if he can watch them for a moment. He is not the only one, as Denny points out what appears to be a fleeing deer. He wishes they did not have to carry weapons as it takes away from the pleasure of a peaceful hike, but they must be mindful that there are those that hate them. Peace is just a wish.

It doesn't seem like it has taken that long to reach their planned destination so that they can do a bit of exploring. Everyone is laughing and decide to eat first and begin opening their pack to see just what Denny has prepared for their snack. As for Denny, he takes out a small cage with two small mice and they watch him enjoy them and then take out a container of water. They in turn entertain him with their ability to chew each bite of food to what seems endlessly to him. For the most part their snack is composed of nuts and dried berries and the thick bread he had promised them. They do indeed each have an apple.

Once they have decided they have had enough to eat and drink they begin walking about checking out things in the woods. Brian has a list of things he wants to see and hopes that he can take a few small souvenirs back to the ship. He finds the small wildflower on his list and carefully wraps it in a small cloth he has brought. Next, just a very small rock which is not on his list, but he likes the color and the way it is so smooth and round. His hopes are to make something special for Diana. When he looks up he sees Brighton smiling as he checks out one of the larger trees and begins taking visuals of some of the trees that he likes. Everyone is having a good time and it involves nothing elaborate to do so.

Then their devices sound, it is an alert that they must return to the shuttle, with that the happiness changes as they make their way back to the shuttle. Brighton abruptly gives them a stern look, "Denny and I have something to say. Shy does not agree with us." They all stop walking down the trail and look at each other intensely.

"You're no longer feel the bonding with the Regime." Brian says as he looks at them and heads begin to nod in agreement.

"I don't either," George blurts out and then frowns as his voice grows angry. "I hate the Regime. I want to end the Regime! I want to end it now!"

Brighton grins in a very frightening way, "Yes. It is time for revenge. We end this. I don't care if I die. Denny doesn't care if he dies, but we destroy this!" Denny is nodding his head in agreement.

"What are you talking about?" Brian says with a stunned look. He can't grasp what they are talking about, but he agrees retribution would feel good right now.

Brighton seems to be whispering, but his voice is quite audible. "We the Youth Corp are unified. We the Youth Corp have only us to be loyal to. We get the pass codes, we set the codes and we blow-up each of the ships." He then goes on to talk about how and what should be done. The more he talks the more each one of them are nodding their heads in agreement. That is all, but Shy.

Shy looks at them implausibly, "Do you not understand. Do you not understand we all die. Not just us on the ships, but everyone on Earth. We all die."

George gives Shy a hard look, "They killed your mother. They killed Bri's father. They killed Brighton's parents. They kill, they made us slaves. I want no more of this."

"I am with them, I am finished with this," Brian says. Then he shrugs, "I agree. John though is the only one with the code that we really need as the password changes everyday. My understanding from Kelly is that you run the program, but must have the pass code. This will get you the password of the day."

Gordon has an excited tone, "Actually, Bri. . ." He grabs Brian's arm, "Diana. Diana has the pass code. You may be in a position to get that code."

"Yeah, your right. This could work." Brian's tone is hard, "We take those ships and we destroy their plan."

Shy gasps, "What is wrong with you people. There are children on those ships and the humans have done nothing. You're all so wrong." Then he walks away traveling down the trail to the shuttle. The rest of them though continue talking about the plan for sometime. Finally, they decide to go back to the shuttle before time runs out.

The more Brian walks, the more he must acknowledge this is all very wrong and he has just embraced his anger. This anger is going to be something all of Youth Corp will eventually embrace and will want something they can do to strike out. Strike out, he finds himself snorting and then laughing.

Denny turns his head and looks at Brian, "See it feels good to strike out against them. They have used us long enough."

Brian is still laughing, "Why yes it does." Then he continues putting his plan together in his mind. The goal originally by those in Avena was that they were supposed to take a ship when they in Avena were prepared. Well, why not prepare for that event now. Instead of one ship, why not two ships. Brighton is one of those that is being trained to command a ship if ever necessary. Why not figure out themselves what all must be done to enact this plan and just do it. They don't need anyone else to tell them what they must do. From what he is seeing their training and bonding has taught them to keep secrets and to work closely together. They should have that chance to repay the Regime for their education and training, show them that they have lived up to everything the Regime wanted. Those in Avena may not be ready, but it would be fulfilling what Avena wants. Not just one ship, but two and look how many Youth Corp members there are who have been trained to do a large assortment of projects.

Shy is sitting on a stump waiting for them, he stands and shrugs. In a couple of minutes they will be back on the shuttle and everyone has become quiet. "Stop!" He wants to discuss his plan now, because if Brighton leaves his plan may happen before he can stop it. Then again if they don't go through with it and someone very angry and vengeful may do something they have no knowledge of until to late to stop it. Then they may all be taken and real conversion, torture and execution in mass could be what is waiting for them in the end. He uses a tone that he hopes is reassuring, "I know what we can do."

"What!" Brighton gives him a sharp look.

"I don't know how we came out of the bonding. Anyway the plan to blowup the ships, we will likely not go through with that, but most of us are angry and ready to do something dangerous and likely not planned or prepared for." All he can do now is launch into what he wants to say and hope for the best, "However, there was a plan to take us out of bonding and it was not the Regime that wanted that. This was a plan by the Great One's brother. We were to come out of bonding and then they were going to prepare for us to take a ship. Likely they were going to get the security password codes and a way to get us all assigned or somehow find ways to get us to the ship they wanted to take. They weren't ready for this, somehow we came out early. However, maybe that is good. We do what we want, we don't do what others want. We do as we want. Avena wants a ship and fighters and trained personnel. It will take several months, but we can do it. Once it is done, we have more of a chance to make a statement against the Regime than anyone. The Regime trained us, why not take advantage of all they have done for us. Bonding has united us, training us since childhood has prepared us." Brian can't keep the smirk he knows is gracing his lips, "Let's show them what a lovely job they have done in preparing us. We don't resist, we don't fight. . ." He looks at them for a moment before finishing, "We simply leave."

Shy smiles, "I like that." He chuckles, "Simply leave. However, you can't know this secret Avena plan." All but Gordon is nodding in agreement.

"No, he knows because he can talk to them." Gordon is turning his head to each of them, "The temple taught him to use a gift, a temporary gift."

Brighton moans, "What? Brian what are you telling him. 'Cause he apparently believes you."

Almost in whisper Brian says, "I can speak to those trained to use this gift, to hold discussion with those in Avena without our superiors knowing. They have managed to put one of us on each ship."

"I don't believe you," Brighton says he gives Brian an accusing look. "You are lying. Why, I do not know."

"He can prove it!" Gordon turns to Brian, "Have him give you a few weird words and he will go visiting."

"Give me some words Brighton." He looks at his cousin who is giving him an odd look.

"I gave him singing butterflies," Gordon says as he gives Brighton an intense look. "He will give you his device first. I will give you mine, then you give us your words."

They are all looking at each other. Finally, Denny holds his hand out and both Gordon and Brian give him their devices. However, he then nods to George and Shy, "Hand them over, not that I don't trust you, but. . . " They give theirs as well.

Brighton sniffs, "Okay. Let's see." He pauses for a moment, "Take the high road and blow it up."

Brian hisses, "What! Okay, but. . .Forget it, that's what you want, then that is what you will get. I am going to look like I am staring in the distance, but I will be back soon." He does as he had done with Gailey, but this time it is Curtis of the New York ship who answers his call. It does not take long to have his discussion with Curtis and his eyes open with everyone watching him. "Okay. Curtis of the New York ship is going to be sending Brighton a message."

The words are no sooner out of his mouth when Brighton's device sounds. He looks at it, then snorts and shows Denny the message. "How, I mean how? This can't be real."

"I have their devices," Denny says as if in disbelief in what he is reading. He quickly gives their devices back.

Brighton shows the message to the others. "If this is real and if we could take two ships. Now that would be sending a MESSAGE!" He is more than a little happy, "I don't totally believe it." He shakes his head, "But I want too. In the end we will need to fight, most of us are not warriors. Sadly, we were chosen for brains and not brawn. Actually, that is good, but there are times you really need soldiers."

They all begin talking, for the message didn't just mention taking the high road, but included how two roads were better. They discuss some of their plans and how to go about doing what they need and that Brian will reach out to the secret communicator on the Seattle ship and have him talk to Brighton and Denny. Brian also tells a little of why he supposedly has this temporary gift. They also remind each other is that no matter what they are asked to do by their superiors that they do as commanded unless it is against another Youth Corp member. They have been so busy with their plans that they have forgotten about Aloohula.

"So when were you going to share this with me," Cracks Aloohula venomously. "Don't think I want to be part of this?"

They all look at him with stunned looks. Then Shy squints, "Are you turning us in?"

"You don't include me and I turn you in. However, I want out and you need troopers. There are a few of us who want out and have our own lives. This isn't just Youth Leaders who are suffering under the Regime. Time for us to be part of deciding how we give our lives." Aloohula turns his head to each of them and then gives an odd look to Brian. "Funny gift you got. From their reaction it is for real."

"You do know we have weapons." Denny says flatly.

"So do I," Aloohula taps the rifle resting in his arms. "And I actually know how to use it, do you?" He gives Brian a smirk, "You are just Youth Leaders after all." Then he lowers his weapon, "I am willing to take a chance, are you?"

"Ah, you do not understand, this is something that may not work. It could be your life, the life of those that you want to include and you can't include them until we have a way to ensure that they are not going to betray us." Shy says trying to appear unfazed. "Torture is not unknown and it is becoming more common."

"He's right," Brighton says with a thoughtful look. "I am not talking about being tortured, although that is true. We need troopers, let's just say giving orders and actually able to perform them is different. No, offense Brian, but I have heard the phrase, 'Can't fight your way out of a wet paper bag.' I don't even think you would try." Brian shakes his head and does not respond. Brighton smiles at him and then looks towards Shy. "First, Shy will figure out how to ensure they are truly with us. Only takes one to betray us. Aloohula you begin to list out those who should be the first to ensure will stand with us no matter the outcome. It will be a lot of work, the choice is not to be made on friendship alone. As time goes by the number may expand, but one step at a time." Aloohula nods his head to acknowledge he understands.

"Oh, and a few programmers," Denny includes and begins to tap his chin for a moment. "We need to do this, for there are programs which are going to cause a problem for us and then be able to fix or deleted them when we prepare to leave. Would not be good to have a program the Regime could activate and do something dangerous to us. Which also means those best at rising in the ranks, need to keep doing so." He looks at Brian and smiles, "Right."

"Is this getting out of hand. Look we can be easily found out." Brian says as he really feels like he is losing control, but he started this and this path must be created. "I know a hacker that may fit, he's really into this kind of thing. Remember the zombie thing on the learning site." Now it looks like he must find out if Kelly is trustworthy and bring him in. Will he be willing to leave friends and family behind and never see them again.

"You know the one who did that?" Brighton says shaking his head and rolling his eyes upwards. Everyone else laughs.

"Yeah, he is my roommate," Brian shakes his head, "He was never found out. He really knows how to cover his tracks. As for my rank, I have been lucky."

Gordon sneers, "I think they used to call that political, not lucky." Brian simply snarls at him.

"It is time for some of us to do," Aloohula stops speaking and has a huge smile, "We do our own thing."

Brian, George and Gordon smile as Shy explains to Brighton and Denny what doing our own thing is.

Brighton's nose flares and then he laughs, "Here is for; Doing Our Own Thing, movement. It is time."

They then discuss how Brighton and Denny must decide how to ensure they get the rest of the training they need and which would be the best ships to take, how to take them and complete the flight to Avena. The rest are given their assignments for the time being except for Brian. Just before he gets on the shuttle he stops, "What is my task, besides rising in the ranks. I mean, I thought this up. So what is my assignment."

Both Gordon and Brighton are shaking their heads and rolling their eyes. Gordon turns to Brighton, "You say it."

Brighton places a hand on Brian's shoulder, "You do what you always do. This includes since we were children; you think, you talk and you know better than anyone else. Literally, think and talk a lot."

"Seriously, I'm a talking computer and you all are always telling me how I rush into everything." He snarls and glares at each of them. Then he points a finger at himself and states, "And I normally do know better than everyone else!" He then angrily marches up the ramp with them all laughing.

. . . . . . . . . Later . . . . . . .

They arrive on the landing deck where Brighton and Denny will pickup the others who had come from the Seattle ship for a meeting with Steven. George looks around and says, "Together we are."

They all raise their fists, "Doing Our Own Thing!" With that Aloohula, Brian, George and Gordon disembark.

"I must admit, a good day," Aloohula says with a smile, which causes the others to smile as this is not normal for the trooper to be the one in good humor.

"Hey, all of you stop!" Jason runs up to them and stops for a moment to take a couple of deep breaths, "I heard you all were on that shuttle." He points to the shuttle where four officers are walking up the ramp.

"Okay, what do you want?" Brian asks as it seems unusual for Jason to need any of them.

"None of you have been good to your family," Jason says with his hands resting on his hips as he gives them an angry look.

"Family," Gordon sneers. "What family?"

Jason pretends to laugh and very quickly speaks. "You go down and you make those kids who have no one and you make them believe they have a bunch of brothers who care for them and then you don't turn your backs on them again. They need you." He turns to Brian, "You, especially you. You promised to be there. Stop making promises if you don't intend to keep them."

"I would say that this is more on Aloohula than myself," Brian turns to the trooper indicating he should speak.

Aloohula frowns, "William started this. We have all been busy."

"That's fine, starting tomorrow you will figure out a schedule so at least one of you a day is down there. Even if it is for less than an hour. Show them that you care, be there for them. Help them with the projects that you promised." Jason is shaking with emotion. "Remember a promise is a promise."

"He's right. Aloohula we both promised and somehow you two got involved." Brian looks to Gordon and George and finds himself sighing, "We have little time. You don't know how little time, but Jason we will send out times and dates. You set it up. If there is one of," He shakes his head, "One of our little siblings that need something special or something is upsetting them let us know so we can concentrate on that. Are you all fine with that?"

"I don't know with the way things are going, but sure." Gordon shrugs, "I will look at my schedule and send days and times off to you."

"Me too." George says quietly.

"Thank you, I know you are all doing your own thing, so I appreciate you doing this for them." Jason says quietly. They all look rather surprised at what he has said.

"Wow, yeah. Ah, doing our own thing." George says. "I will send the days and times that would work best for me."

"I truly do thank you all." Jason smiles and truly looks happy, "Now I just need to find an older sister so we can all do our own thing together."

As he walks away they all look rather dumbfounded. "Ah," Aloohula has a shocked look as he speaks, "I guess he is part of the, Doing Our Own Thing group."

It takes a long moment for everyone to grasp all that has just happened. Brian shrugs, "I think you are right, he seemed to almost be dropping hints that he knew about us and Our Own Thing. We will have to verify once Shy has it all set, but it looks like he may be a very good choice. He's not really a doctor, but may be all we will have."

George is tilting his head, "Did Jason say he is looking for a sister?" They laugh and enter the elevator to go to their rooms for the night.

Brian finds it odd, he has never felt so much in one day. Being happy, fear, expectation, and a need to be there for all of the Youth Corp, his friends and now well; family. If this works he will have what he thought he had lost. The Doing Our Own Thing group, is now everything for him. Then he thinks of the wildflower and Diana and the walk to his room is like magic as he has been so lost in his thoughts. Diana and Doing Our Own Thing, nice thoughts.


	54. 54 Kelly Do It

Chapter 54  
Kelly  
Do It

"I have to go, I am on schedule for Downstairs. Actually kind of fun we are making some necklaces out of some things I brought up from my field trip. I will be keeping one of them, " Brian says with a smile. Then he turns his head and glares at Kelly, "Next time remember we have rules. The rules are meant to keep us safe. Remember it only takes one person to betray us even though they do not mean to do so."

"Alex and I, well we are kind of one." Kelly nods his head to Alex, "This means a lot to us. Thank you for making us part of this. We will keep to our assignment, this I promise."

Brian smiles once again, "I can't thank you enough for what you did with the break the bonding program we were under. Not just for myself, I mean for all of us. How you figured out how to do get us out of our bonding and cover your tracks is impressive. You two could have already paid a heavy price just for trying to help us. You are allowing us to be more of ourselves. I just wish we could actually live as ourselves, but we will. Just know that what you will be doing is very important and also try not to be disappointed if it takes a full year for us to do as we hope." He then stands up and puts his jacket on. "I am sorry that you must also leave family and friends behind when we start this new life on Avena."

"I appreciate having been made part of this, Kelly should not have included me without asking you. Still, I appreciate that you approve of me being part of this." Alex is speaking softly, "My hope is I never disappoint the movement. And I understand, we are not resisting, we are not fighting, we are simply going to leave when the time is right. The way things are going at home is bad, I overheard John and Diana talking about two protests that took place recently. They were both huge and they said something about maybe two hundred people being killed. I would like to think changes will happen with the Regime, but I know that isn't very realistic." Then Alex turns his head for a moment, "I have to say the whole taking you out of bonding was scary. We had no idea if it would work and how you would react afterward. Nothing may have happened, or you could have aggressively retaliated against the Regime. So many things could have happened."

Kelly smiles and speaks slowly, "That program I found. It was the key and we only suspected later after we plunged ahead with what we thought was the right thing to do. I just watched you everyday becoming a different person. If I told you, you would thought me a traitor to the Regime."

"Like I don't rush into things," Brian smiles and shakes his head slowly. "Kinda why I have to have you all reining me in when I think things up lightening fast and want to do it right now."

Alex is smiling and nodding in agreement, "Your roommate is a true friend and all he wanted was to protect you. I have to say that Kelly is like the prince of software. The more and more he worked the more he stumbled into something that made no sense. Kelly knew there was more to the programming, but we couldn't wait. If the time ever comes I hope to be by his side if needed."

Brian turns to Kelly and nods his head slowly in agreement. "Me, too. You have been a great roommate and a good friend. I am happy that you are with me on this little adventure."

"It is more than an adventure, it is life changing." Kelly knows he will never forget how frightened he had become of Brian. The last bonding was changing Brian everyday into someone he didn't know. He shrugs, "I tried to put it together. They had one wild coder out there, the program is very complicated. I know you said it is Our Leaders brother who was in charge of the procedure in the beginning. I have heard this as well and that he is actually the one that started the bonding programs that were being used on the Youth Corp and was supposedly the instigator. I would say this was his way of getting, no offense the breathing tools he needed when he was ready to part from his brother's Regime. Now there is a long-term plan. Which means if what they telling you is true, then you were never supposed to remain under the spell so to speak. So he immediately put in the what the humans call the get out of jail card, before any changes were made to it when he was forced to Avena." Kelly shrugs again, "We just played it a bit early."

"I am just happy that it turns out they had prepared you and that you in turn were able to prepare your fellow Youth Corp members. Kelly and I really were afraid we had made a mistake, so I am happy that you are not unhappy with us." Alex sighs and chuckles, "So much going on already and we sure turned everything upside down."

To this day Kelly has been unable to fully put that program together. He does know that the speeches Brian and the other Youth Leader were making before they enacted their program literally prepared the Youth Corp to stay united and not let their superiors know what was going on. He likes to think this is fate on their side to succeed. "I just hope we didn't mess things up."

"I am glad you did it. This puts this on us, we leave on our terms. Brian smiles, "So far it has gone well. However, it is not over yet. Just having an objective though, one that we want is doing more for our morale than anything. Again, remember no matter how much you don't want to do as commanded, you must and act as you always have. We can never betray ourselves." Then he snorts, "Then again we are all pretty used to acting the part of a dedicated member of the Regime."

Before Brian leaves Kelly says, "Remember that dream is not real. You are not going to die in some strange cage. We are going to see this through together."

"My death dream refuses to go away and now some human child is being included and I can't seem to understand why. I shouldn't have told you so much about it, too sad to share." Brian turns to the door, "Remember you now have two assignments, one complete your assignments for the Regime as given. Secondly and most importantly; you are now doing your own thing. Any assignment from the Regime may need to be, shall we say monitored." The door opens and he puts his fist to his chest for a moment. "Always friends." Alex and Kelly repeat the gesture.

Time passes as Kelly and Alex discuss what Brian has asked Kelly to do and how Alex is going to monitor his superiors whenever they are having meetings and are discussing anything. For it could be the smallest thing which could be important for their own movement. It is good that quite often they seem to forget he is sitting right there with them and at times speak about things that he should not be involved with.

"So what happened before I came. How did he find out it was us who took them out of bonding," Alex asks.

"He didn't know," Kelly is shaking his head trying to put his thoughts together, "He has been asking me questions for the last few days and then today he told me that bonding was really conversion and that he came out of that bonding. Brian said he was very confused when he came out of it, then he was really angry and felt sick he had supported the arrest, torture and execution of his own father. Then he told me that he and his friends decided that they must leave as they were through with the Regime. He said it was part of the plan anyway."

"What plan?"

"He said he has some telepathic ability and it is only temporary, but his mother had the gene and that was passed to him. As you know it is only some Whipelli women that have a gift of Future Dream, but for some reason they found he carries the gene. Just normally males can't do anything about it and it certainly wouldn't have anything with communicating telepathically."

"I know some Whipelli women have the gift, can't imagine someone wanting to see their future. I don't want too, you could see things you never want to know about; just let it be a surprise when it happens. I would be thinking about the future every second of the day. Not the way to live." Alex shivers noticeably. "Had do idea that males carried the gene, but that makes sense, just 'cause you can't use it doesn't mean you can't pass it on to your children." Alex says puzzled.

"They discovered they could be trained to use it for this telepathic communication, even though the brain wants to fix it and after it does there is no more magic communication." Kelly sighs, "I have to tell you just weird. Anyway, for now he can use it, he said since his brain is probably fixing it he can't overuse it. Gordon was here before you came and he said Brian was able to show him it was for real and that it was up to me to believe or not believe. He said there are some on Avena before they knew it was a short-lived gift that used it and then it became more difficult and then they stopped being able to do it all. Don't understand all of this, but Brian has been in contact with those on Avena that want to disrupt the Regime and Brian's father was part of this plan."

"I trust you, I know that the mountain people try to hide these gifts that some of their women have from the Regime." Then a look of shock comes to him, "No, way. His father was part of this?" Alex is shaking his head. "So his father was found out or betrayed. He really was committing treason."

"I guess it is treason depending on how you look at it," Kelly says with a shrug. "Brian said he remembered the last thing his father told him, which was that home wasn't always the place you were born. That Brian's home is Avena."

They discuss several aspects of what taking two ships may mean and the possibility of it taking longer than a year to do everything they want.

"Let's get some chaffee, coffee or whatever they call it and go to my room." Alex looks at Kelly smiling, "Glad to be doing our own thing for sure."

They laugh and know that leaving the room means no longer being able to talk about the movement that they have committed themselves too. The room where the coffee is served is filled, but there is a table available and they decide to stay and just sit and enjoy themselves. It is not long and a Youth Corp member comes up to them. Kelly looks surprised, "Becky! Looking for a safe place to sit?" Then he laughs.

"Thank you so much, and not just for the chair." She smiles and then whispers, "It was awesome. I loved that sneaky bit you put into the program for me. The drone worked just the way I wanted it too. You are totally awesome."

Kelly puts a finger to his lips, "Our little secret." He smiles and introduces her to Alex who gives her a shy smile. "Ever wonder why in our age group and not not just on this ship, but all ships that males are in the majority." He gives her a wink, "I bet you have a lot of guys interested in you."

Becky laughs and shakes her head, "Trust me it gets old sometimes. Truly getting old. You two didn't invite me to sit so you could flirt with me or set me up with someone." She then tilts her head to Alex. "Sorry, it is just getting old. I still would like to be friends."

"Its okay," Alex smiles. "My job kept me away from people for some time. They finally let me loose, but I'm just shy still around people."

"What do you do or may I ask," She takes a sip of her coffee. "You don't have to say."

"Its okay," Now he is laughing, "Wow, its okay, its okay." They all laugh for a bit and make some jokes. Then Alex sighs, "I enter the visuals for speeches and other stuff. However, I consider myself an artist. As you can likely tell, just like Kelly I am not in the Youth Corp either. Not really military, not Youth Corp. What can I say we are in the not in anything group." They laugh for a moment.

Becky shakes her head, "Well. If it helps most of the older ones don't see the Youth Corp as a division of the military either. So it's like a group not military, but we have our own officers, you know the Youth Leaders and crew; people like me are the crew." Again they all laugh. From there they talk about art and music and finally they decide to meet that evening and Alex will show her some of his work. With that they break-up and go to their assignments.

 **x . x . x . x . x . x Evening x . x . x . x . x . x . x**

Kelly sees Becky as he is walking down the hall to Alex's room and calls out to her, "Ready to parteee?"

She shakes her head and smiles, "I thought we were looking at the artwork that Alex has. However, I enjoy the idea of hanging out. No, party. I am not looking to get it on with either you or your friend or both of you." They both laugh.

Kelly is feeling good and enjoys being teased by Becky and teasing back, today he is truly happy. He feels something like freedom is just out there beckoning to him, like he is part of something and not running away from everything. Becky seems nice and helping her with her little drone project had been fun. More now though is his awareness to the movement, a movement he sort of feels like he helped to start. With a smile he says, "I feel free today."

"Me, too," She says. "Been feeling like that for a little bit and I am truly embracing anything that I can say I did, because I wanted too. The rest of the crap, I just have to do like it or not."

Her statement makes sense to him, Becky is part of Youth Corp, which means she is likely out of bonding. Bonding he and Alex ended, which also means she likely hates the Regime now. Becky is certainly talented, what little he has spoken to people working with her, she is amazing at her drone work. What if you had someone like Becky who was so good with a drone and with his coding or some called it his hacking abilities. Between the two of them they could literally listen in on conversations held by their superiors or those crew members they may wish to bring into the movement, but need to verify. Yes, he hates being monitored and has sought ways to control the monitoring on his personal life. However, now it is for the cause and he can temporarily support it, but then again monitoring is something he dislikes. It is like Brian said it only takes one to betray them and it could be done by accident. They reach the door and he watches her as she walks in. He is most certainly going to discuss with Brian what he thinks may be a good use of Becky's talents and Brian should be the one who gets to make the unpleasant decisions.

"Hey, you two look who is joining us." Alex says as Jason waves to him and Becky. "My roommate."

Alex pulls out water bottles and offers one to everyone and they sit, laugh and tell each other about their day. Kelly notices that Jason is trying to act like he is not staring at Becky, then he looks up at Alex who is tilting his head in Jason's direction as he has noticed as well. They smile at each other, Becky does not appear to notice that Jason is infatuated with her.

"Humm," Kelly tilts his head for a moment, "Why do you think there are so few ladies our age? It is something Becky brought up today and I have been thinking about it. Strange that our age group is largely male."

Jason looks to the ceiling for a moment, "Yeah. I have noticed that as well. It's not that way for the rest on the ship. Just our age group. Seems strange, not just because we are young men and want to be with. . ." He then stops and rolls his eyes, "I am an idiot."

Then Alex chuckles, "We all want to spend time with girls. Nice for you Becky. You get to make the choice on who you want to spend that more personal time with."

"Sorry, but not as much as you would think. I don't know how many I have disappointed. You have to tell someone who is interested in being more than friends that you only want to be friends and the guy gets so disappointed. It breaks my heart and I feel sad about it and it is the same for all of us girls. It has gotten that we little old females just hang out together." Becky shrugs, "We prefer not to keep crushing any one's feelings. Have you ever noticed that there are no Whipelli girls and yet a majority of the Youth Leaders are Whipelli."

Jason rubs his neck as he looks around him, "I think they didn't want any Whipelli females here. The mountain people have this thing about family being their legacy. Even keeping them from having a child would likely not have kept them from marriage, which would cause turmoil among those not lucky enough to have a mate."

"That is probably true about the mountain people wanting to start a family right away, it's their thing." They all nod in agreement and Kelly says with a deep sigh. " Becky, I know what you mean about the friend thing. Both Brian and I have traded stories about that." He shakes his head. "He and I liked the same girl in fact, we didn't know that until after she friended me and I was complaining about it and he said she had friended him as well. She's a programmer; I just wasn't good enough I guess. Brian told me when he first boarded the ship he tried to connect with her; he said it did not take long for her to friend him as well." Kelly looks off in the distance, when he and Brian talked about it they had to accept that she could have anyone she wanted and they were not on her list. Maybe one day he will find the right girl for himself and hopefully Brian gets over his crush and moves on with someone better than Diana. Kelly looks about, "So if there are few girls, how are we supposed to have some relationships if what is beginning to seem like we are going to be here for awhile."

Alex nods, "I heard ships are coming to replace these." He shakes his head, "But it sounds like only crew and officers with family will be replaced. Look just a rumor going around."

"I have heard the same rumor," Becky glances around, "I once overheard two Youth Leaders arguing over a girl they apparently both liked. It wasn't good. Our people, are four different species and for the most part we treat each other with respect. I have been around humans and they are disrespectful to each other over the color of their skin. With only a few of us girls out there our age it makes it hard to commit to someone with the fear of others becoming angry." She shakes her head sadly. "Anyway, I heard one Youth Leader tell a Whipelli Youth Leader that he should back-off because he was Whipelli and they weren't meant to have a relationship with Depol girls. I honestly thought they were going to come to blows. Then they saw me and stopped arguing. It made me nervous as I didn't like they were fighting over her; us. I feel like we are ready to cross some line. Making it worse is that the Youth Corp has gone through what is called blurred facial training so as to know the person before us is not one of our people, but to blur it so we don't see that. We are trained to work with the person and not the species. Just seems like we will blur that with humans, but maybe we will not be able to learn to do that with our own people. Is this some sick experiment?"

"This is insane," Jason is shaking his head. "With Diana it could be an experiment, she actually enjoys experimenting on things that one would not expect, no matter how cruel. If we have to stay longer than the rest on the ship, how are we supposed to take full advantage of life's experience. Maybe it is going to be rank that decides who gets a girlfriend and who gets to marry? The rumors make me nervous as well, I fear that we are all chosen to remain here so that the Regime has consistency with those working with the humans. Now that is my thought, but listening to Diana and other officers makes me wonder. Could be a sick experiment to see how things would work on future projects. Like to know if we will be stationed here on Earth long term or this an absurd rumor that is growing."

"Well, how about we never go home if you want to talk about an absurd rumor." Becky has a look of fear on her face, "My friends, girlfriends and I have had this conversation and at first we just thought we were just overreacting. We have real fears, is it possible that we younger women will become slaves or are expected to have temporary relationships that will be based on a lottery or some other rotation system. This is so wrong, but they must have some plan going on." She sighs deeply, "I really hope this is just a rumor. I never thought I would become uncomfortable about this until that rumor began to go rampant. With few females of the same age group and if it is sometime before we get to go home; they are going to have to do something with women of our age group." Becky's tone has become angry. "To think our people have always had equality for gender and it could be that we will now lose it." Her face has a fearful look making it difficult for the others to know what to say as they have no idea if there is a secret agenda by the Regime or not.

Several minutes pass with everyone just trying to understand what the grand plan is. Jason sighs and smiles, "Changing the subject. Becky, what new project are you working on?" Then he frowns, "That is if you can say."

For a moment Becky looks like she has not heard him, but then looks up at them. "I can talk about it, I am learning how to use the drones to do repair work on the ships. We want to do it in such a way that humans are unaware about how much our drones can do. I am having a lot of fun, I have to say I thought it would be boring." She sighs deeply and with a pleased tone says, "It is so much fun. The intricate work and flying the drone in such a way that it is not noticeable. What do I call it." Becky pauses for a moment, then waves a hand around like it was the drone flying. "They are like mirrors, an invisibility cloak and if you look at them from the ground it is like little waves moving around the ships." She then continues on for several minutes talking about her project and then slaps her forehead. "I am so sorry. You should have stopped me."

Jason's head is bobbing up and down and his eyes never leave Becky. "No, I really have enjoyed what you have said. Working with Diana may sound good for one's career, but trust me it is not. Too much stress."

"I totally understand, eek! She scares me just hearing about all the things she does." Becky says with a grimace. She then notes the time on Kelly's computer, "Is it really that late?"

Kelly looks to Alex and then nods first in Jason's direction than to Becky. "This hall is filled with young guys looking to score with someone like you, one of us should walk you at least part way to your room. So I will do it," Then he snaps his fingers, Kelly is pretty sure he and Alex may be able to get Jason to get the courage to begin something with Becky. He understands how Becky feels about too many young men always trying to get her attention, but he has a feeling about her and Jason. "Oh, darn it! Totally forgot that Alex and I are supposed to finish a private project shall we say. Should only take a few minutes"

Alex in a loud whisper says, "A little longer than that. More like an hour."

He pauses for a moment and then Kelly says, "Look I will do it anyway. Alex can you start and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Wellll," Alex has a concerned look on his face. "Yeah, it is something we should do for you after keeping you here so long chatting away with us. Nice to have another friend added to this weird group. That is if you can put up with a Dahax trooper and know-it-all Youth Leaders." He looks in Kelly's direction, "I will start and do my best Kelly."

"I don't need any of you to do that, I walk alone everyday." Becky laughs and stands, "Love to do this again sometime, you really didn't keep me here, I wanted to be here and I understand the know-it-all Youth Leaders." Her tone becomes more serious. "Thanks also, I have been wondering about what is going to happen if we remain here for sometime and it helps to talk about it. I don't want to be some sort of slave to be sold off to the one with the most rank or whatever. Things are becoming toxic and I don't think they care, I mean the. . ." She bites her lip and simply stops speaking. "I can get to my room by myself."

Both Alex and Kelly stand and Kelly pushes Jason gently on the back. Kelly then sighs loudly, "No. I am not letting you do that."

Alex gives Jason a hard look and suddenly Jason announces, "Let me. I need the exercise anyway."

Kelly leans over and in Jason's ear whispers, "Take your time if you know what I mean."

Jason looks a bit embarrassed and then whispers back, "Thank you." Then both he and Becky leave.

Alex is shaking his head and beaming he says, "I think she is his crush. Kind of make sense now some of the things he has been saying."

"I hope he takes advantage of what we just set him up with. Funny that he is so shy in that area." Kelly has never had any problem throwing himself at the feet of his new crush. Then he frowns, he hates that this a trait he shares with Brian. It tended to set both he and his roommate up to be used, Brian he is pretty sure is being used now. As for himself he has been used more than once himself. Then his thoughts shift, "Alex! We are most definitely going to bring her in. I've worked with her, she is really good with the drones and hacking is my thing."

Alex nods in agreement, "She will be a good fit for sure." Then gives Kelly a thoughtful look and says, "I am going to like this. I am thinking about Jason, he really should be part of this. He is a good guy and deserves more than what life is handing him, meaning Diana." He then smiles, "Even if it takes over a year to do our own thing, which I am afraid it will. When we are ready, we just leave and if we do it right then we succeed and if not; I am most willing to make the sacrifice. We did this for the Youth Corp by taking them out of bonding and now we do it for us."

Kelly sits back in the chair and smiles up at the ceiling. Who would have thought taking the Youth Corp out of bonding would have given him the feeling of such fulfillment. He just isn't the kind of guy who goes out and faces troopers with signs and screaming against the Regime. He isn't someone who knows how to disrupt a government ruled by a dictator and overly devout followers doing everything he requested of them. No, he hacks programs silently, covering his tracks and making mischief that creates its own kind of attention. In this case that would be quiet attention to the select few. "I am happy. Glad to just do it, succeed or fail we at least tried. So I agree, we just do it."


	55. 55 Brian Courage

Chapter 55  
Brian  
What Is Courage

Brian is sitting in a room with four beds, on the bed he is sitting on there rests a necklace that he stares at not blinking. His feelings are confused and doubt is beginning to flood him. There is a sound and he turns his head.

"Sorry about that, I had to go if you know what I mean." Becky says with a chuckle as she steps out of the bathroom. "I am glad I passed your test."

"Not just you, but Jason as well. I am thankful that you have agreed to do the work today."

"Oh, don't worry I have already ran the; are we being monitored program." She smiles as she grabs her jacket off a chair in front of a desk. "Sure wish we could have more than one desk." Becky looks around, "Your lucky you only have one roommate."

He smiles and his hand touches the necklace for a moment.

Becky steps forward and picks up the necklace and with a warm smile she says, "Nice isn't it." There is warmth in her voice, "Handcrafted with love."

"Forget-Me-Not."

She is still giving the necklace a warm gaze, "Forget-Me-Not? I am always going to remember the day he gave me this." Becky opens a drawer and places the necklace gently inside and stares at it for a moment. "I love the small round rock, dark gray with black lines running around it and it is so smooth. So sweet."

"Forget-Me-Not is a flower, I actually heard the name once and just liked the name. When I planned a hike, I asked to go to someplace called Oregon. The place we went to is where I gathered some flowers like that and the rock. Jason had asked that I do things with the Downstairs Kids, so I had the idea to make some jewelry from the things I brought back from our little field trip." He nods his head to the drawer, "That was one of them."

"No, way!" She gives him a large grin. "Jason is the one that gave me that. Did you give the necklace to Jason? I thought he said Diana gave it to him."

It is like a whisper coming to him, 'Time to put childish thoughts away.' He tilts his head and speaks quietly. "Ah, we gave them away. Not a big deal, just wanted to share them. Glad Jason gave it to you, Diana could never appreciate the work done. As you said before it was handcrafted with love, the children I worked with loved doing this project. It was not meant to look." Brian scratches his cheek for a moment, "You know sophisticated. Nothing she would ever care for."

She nods her head in agreement and then suddenly jerks as she sees what time it is. "You can wait or I will meet you down at the shuttle. I totally understand the cover story and that is we are testing the drone in a part of the city which has a bit more ethnicity in the people living there. You will be hiding the little drone we are actually going to be using. For now I will take it down, it is easier for me to explain why I have it and once boarded you will hide it. Kelly has done the programming." Becky smiles, "Going to be one interesting day."

"I'll wait by the shuttle, please don't take long. Remember drone goes in my boot." He stands up as she nods at him and out the door he goes.

Walking feels like he has weights on his feet. He can remember making that necklace with the Downstairs Kids. Not that was his intention in the beginning, it was Jason who scolded him and told him that the Downstairs Kids needed big brothers right after their hike. He decided it was fate that he had brought so many little souvenirs of flowers, pebbles and bits of moss. Originally it was to give him more to work with for Diana's necklace, but he knew they would enjoy this project as this was something that he had done for his mother when he was their ages. When he gave his mother the necklace he made her, he could tell from her face she truly liked the necklace. He had told her he was sorry that the work wasn't better. She had placed her hand on his cheek and told him it was the handmade look of someone who cared that meant so much to her. From time to time she would wear it, once she wore it to an elegant gathering. The memory of the necklace is one he has always cherished and hopes is never taken from him.

Brian rides down the elevator feeling like the life is being sucked out of him. He remembers giving Diana the necklace. Even if she didn't like it, he was sure she would enjoy the thought of something he had made for her with his own hands. Yes, he knew she could likely never get a chance to wear it, but it was just something special made for her only. He gave her the box and she opened it with an excited expression. She then held up the necklace with the flower, which was encased and hardened in a clear gel with a puzzled face. To him the small round pebble represented the meaning of life written in a secret language. The flower itself said, do not forget me; forget-me-not. The message of the necklace was love is life and to not forget each other. He was going to explain it, but she gave him a flat thank-you and laid it down on a table near her, got up and sat on his lap and began rubbing him. In his excitement he had forgotten to ask her what she really thought of the necklace. Well, he knows now.

Exiting the elevator he just stands and waits for Becky, suddenly he shakes his head and laughs. What a fool he has been, she could care less about him and never would. He literally made himself a sex toy or is that boy toy. Then he groans and someone passing by asks if he is okay. No, he is done with Diana, never again. All of his focus is going to be on; Doing Our Own Thing.

After a few minutes Becky exits the elevator and they head to a small shuttle where another Youth Corp member stands. The Corp member is also in their movement and is familiar with Becky's work. He can fly the shuttle as well, which has been outfitted for what Becky needs to do to run the drones. Still they look carefully around as there are two more individuals coming and they need to be very careful that they do not find out what they are truly doing. They sit down and Becky slips the tiny drone down his boot and Brian adjusts it to ensure it is not seen. He would have put it in his belt pouch, but that was to easy for someone in charge to command everyone to show them what is in their pouches and that could possibly betray their true project.

The other two, a Youth Leader named Devin and a trooper come in and sit down and the shuttle is given permission to depart. He and Becky stay quiet. This is going to be an interesting moment. Suddenly Devin turns to him and asks what they are doing as the shuttle is different than most.

"Becky and I are doing an experiment," Brian pauses for a moment, blinks and shakes his head. "We ah, well you must know that I am in a special Security group, this group consists of Youth Corp and humans. I oversee the work with Visitor Friends, I had an idea to see how drones would work in an area like we are going to. Those are the monitors and equipment needed." This even sounds stupid to him, but let them think that. They will think he is trying to gain points and will make fun of him after they depart.

Devin snorts, "Good luck with that. You two know that your wearing the wrong ethnic skin for this area."

Brian simply shrugs and nothing more is said as Devin and the trooper leave. Becky begins setting up her equipment on one of the monitors as she runs the program that Kelly had created to turn off monitoring on the shuttle if it was running and then she runs the special program for the secret drone. That drone he pulls out of his boot and pushes it gently up the sleeve of his jacket. "Ready," He states and she simply smiles.

He watches as another small drone flies out and Becky begins the supposed secret project for Security. Then he takes a deep breath and begins the walk to his destination. Devin is correct he likely stands out in this part of town and he has been here enough times that some must recognize him. All he can do is continue on. When he arrives he stands staring intently at the window, there appears to be movement going on inside. However, there is a sign stating it is closed, he shrugs. It was he and his friends on the ship that gave them money to do this, he has every right to see how the money is being spent. Walking to the door he turns the door knob, it is locked. For a moment he stands at the door, he can most certainly see someone, but their back is to him so he knocks to get the individual's attention. The door is quickly opened and a surprised Zelda is staring at him. She gives him a hard look and finally he says, "Can I come in or not?" She moves out of the way, but Zelda does not lose the hard stare as he walks in and surveys the work being done.

A smiling Javier quickly walks into the room, "Brian! Long time no see. In fact, long time no see any of you."

"We have had some issues to deal with and I have been given a promotion, which means learning my new duties." Brian continues to look around the room, "You are painting this room? Are you getting close to opening the coffee shop?"

Zelda is dressed in paint splattered clothing. "Yes, we should be open in a few days. I have the license and everything to officially do business. This morning we were just finishing painting some areas which needed a bit more work. It takes time as I am still working."

"You are still working at that," Brian pauses for a moment, "Nursing home. I would think if you are opening in a few days you would not have the time."

"Just part time," There is a nervous edge to her voice. "I gotta get ready for work."

"Okay, so how is the other side going?" Brian asks as he watches Zelda walking away. Her steps although not running are certainly quick. He can't help the smirk he knows is gracing his face, something is going on here.

Javier laughs, "This way. We got the supplies and the room looks good. Come and see it."

Entering Beautiful Smoke feels almost like going home. He likes this place even if he isn't so sure they like him. Javier shows him the work done on the small room where the pipes and other paraphernalia is now being sold to a new group of customers, the ones they call pot smokers. It is not long and Nick walks in with a cup of coffee and a muffin giving Brian a surprised look.

Nick puts down his coffee and muffin and maneuvers around some boxes. With a grumpy look he then picks up the boxes and begins moving them to the room behind the counter. This is the room that holds the magic cupboard as George likes to call it. Brian follows him into the room, this surprises Nick who gives him a stiff look.

First he looks around, but his eyes keep moving to the cupboard. He gives Nick a friendly smile, "If I remember Ethan said that this shop was opened nearly a hundred years ago and has always remained in your family. The name Beautiful Smoke has a story," He then opens the first cabinet door and then the secret door where during prohibition alcohol was hidden. "I like these old posters this one with three men; one black, one white and another; Hispanic maybe. Ethan said your grandfather thought of the name Beautiful Smoke as people of different colors working together to be as one group no matter their skin differences." Brian holds up a hand and waves it around the room, "Beautiful Smoke. Maybe Beautiful Smoke is meant to embrace all intelligent life, not just skin color. People of the universe."

Before Nick can answer Zelda is standing there in her uniform shaking her head sadly, "What would you know about that?"

"Maybe nothing," He moves slowly towards her pulling out the small drone from his jacket sleeve and subtlety placing the tiny drone on her as she tries to brush his hand away. "Wow, looks like a stray hair." He turns and takes a step towards a trash can and pretends to drop the hair in it working hard to keep the smirk from his lips.

"What do you want?" Nick has a concerned look, "Are you wanting your money back? We spent it, going to take awhile to give it back. Maybe you shouldn't have invested so much."

Brian shakes his head, "No. The money was well spent, of that I am sure of, you are doing quite well. I will drop by another time. For now I will just go ahead and leave, but can't wait to see how the money was spent."

"We can show you now," Javier says with a confused look.

Brian shakes his head and turns to the door. He looks back for a moment and wonders if anything will come of this little monitoring project of his. The small shop is like a home and he has no idea why. He has never liked the smell of old tobacco, but there has always been something that calls out to him. If all works out, this may be the place.

When he reaches the shuttle, Becky nods and shows him the monitor. The tiny drone he placed on Zelda is working so for now she turns the monitoring equipment off and they work on the fake project. He will need to show his superiors something so that they believe he truly was here for the fake project and not to monitor Beautiful Smoke. When Devin and the other trooper shows up they leave for the Visitor Friends building.

x x Later in the afternoon x x

Just as he is about to go to the parking lot for the second time today and check on Becky, Daniel walks up. "Hey, wanna grab a slushy."

Brian pulls himself together, he can't lose focus as it would not be good for Daniel or anyone to find out that the drone project is not the one they are really working on. However, he is quite concerned as Becky has found something unsettling while doing their own secret project. He gives the human a questioning look, "I have no idea what a slushy is. Maybe we should finish working on our staff list first."

"Come on a break, you'll love trying out a slushy. Kind of crushed ice, but not really frozen, you know slushie, which is flavored with syrup or juice, mix-up your favorite flavors. You're going to love it." Daniel laughs, "Come on it's time for a break."

He shrugs, Becky has told him she would be better with him not checking on her. Ensuring that Daniel does the best possible job he can will not only be good for Daniel, but it will increase his own points. The more he rises in the ranks, the more he can do for the movement. "Lead on," Brian says.

"Looks like you are the follower today." Daniel is still laughing as they walk to some small store that has the drink that he is looking forward too.

It only takes a few minutes to reach the store and as they are walking up there is a man huddled up with a sign, 'Veteran in need. Please, anything helps.' Brian stops and looks at the man who appears in need of assistance.

The man appears startled and rolls about trying to get on his feet as Daniel grabs Brian's arm and pulls him away. "Look he's a drunk looking for money. He's just a waste."

"Does veteran mean he fought for his world, I mean country?" Brian asks as he begins to slowly turn in the man's direction once again.

"Yeah, I guess he saw stuff they shouldn't have or did stuff they were uncomfortable with so he started drinking." Daniel is standing at the door of the store awaiting Brian to join him, "Come on let's get the slushy."

"I'll wait here," Brian says and Daniel enters without saying anything further. He can't take his eyes off of the man, he knows what it is to do things you wish you could take back. As he stands there a car pulls up with two people inside, one gets out and the other stays inside listening to very loud music. At first he pays no attention as his focus is on the veteran. Then song comes up and he likes the words. 'We don't need no thought control,' and 'Teachers leave those kids alone,' 'Hey! Teachers! Leave those kids alone.' Brian smiles at the line, 'All in all you're just another brick in the wall.' He is going to have to find out what all of the lyrics are and who the band is. It reminds him of Twisted Sister, he likes the line in their song; 'No, we ain't gonna take it.' Yes, he and his fellow Youth Corp are not going to take it any more as they will be leaving.

After the song finishes he has a thought that part of the song should say, 'Regime! Leave the Youth Corp alone.' The words, 'We don't need no thought control,' is something he identifies with. The bonding procedure done on them, the training as just a young child; this was done by people who cared not about the young lives in their hands, but only in their own agenda. If he and his friends died due to the thought control they went through, those who trained them would only be disappointed if they had not done as commanded before they died. He is still bouncing his head about with the music coming from the car and still thinking of the lyrics of the two songs he likes. Then the car suddenly begins to backup, he had not even seen the driver come back he was so involved in how he would change the words and another surprise Daniel comes out with a plastic glass.

"Ready to go?" Daniel is holding up his large plastic glass and then takes a long sip from the straw. "Whew, brain freeze!"

Brian smiles, "Sure. Do you have change from purchasing your drink?" Daniel nods, "May I have it?"

Daniel hands him the coins and he takes out what is a twenty dollar bill from his belt pouch as well.

As they walk past the veteran Brian tries to hand him the money and the veteran screams, "I don't take money from the enemy." He tries one more time to get the man to take it, but again the man screams at him. "You take people and they go away. You are evil." The man spits at him and he backs off feeling confused.

"Hey, you tried." Daniel says with a grin and points in the direction of the Visitor Friends building and they walk away from the man.

Suddenly Brian just stops, for some reason he knew this would happen and he doesn't know why. Now he will do what had seemed like an odd idea at the time he asked for the Daniel's change. He rolls the twenty around the three coins Daniel had given him and walks back to the man. "Look I was just trying to help."

The man glares at him, "Get your alien butt out of here!"

Brian shrugs and points to Daniel, "He wanted to help as well." The man turns in Daniel's direction and he simply drops the money in the can at the same time the man turns. The money sits in the can when he turns back. Brian shrugs, "Look we won't bother you again." He begins to walk away and turns again giving the man a smile. "Well, maybe we won't bother you again." With that he simply walks away not turning back again.

When they reach the building Daniel turns to Brian, "Why did you do that? I saw what you did, I wouldn't have given him any money, he was a jerk."

He turns away looking at the shuttle that Becky is working in. You can certainly say that she is brave as well as committed in doing what she feels is the right thing to do. This even though it wasn't long ago she would have turned in someone doing just what she is doing now. She can't take back what she may regret now, Becky knows she must move forward. This is how he feels about the things he has done in the past. Time to move on, the veteran may not have had the friends he needed to do just that. Support of friends and the courage to try. Yes, Becky is very brave. He looks at Daniel for a moment, how does he explain what he did with the veteran. Biting his lip for a moment he shrugs and just decides to do his best with as little explanation as possible. "He had the courage to serve when asked by his people. Even though he may have been uncomfortable with what he was doing, he was there to protect his friends as they served as well. What would life be if not for the courage to try, to do what is right, at least at the time."

"What courage? He's a drunken beggar," Daniel shakes his head. "No, courage in begging. Guess we better go work on that list. I have a few names, one of them is Don Johns. Like that name, Don Johns." Daniel takes another sip from his drink and walks into the building not even looking to see if Brian is following him.

Brian does not follow immediately. His head is lost in what does courage mean, when you have given your best and then are forgotten. His head turns, Daniel is a mystery to him. Some days he is amazing and someone who deserves respect. Then other times it is if Daniel is someone that makes him very uncomfortable as it seems everything is just for him and there is no sacrifice for anyone else.

Walking into the building he turns again to the shuttle where Becky is. Courage to sacrifice, courage to stand up for others, courage to do things that are hard to accept, but must be done in order for a movement to continue on. Courage has more meanings than just go out and fight. Courage is when you have great fear, but stand-up and face your foe no matter what. Sometimes your worst enemy can be yourself. Courage.


	56. 56 Steven Looking in the Mirror

Chapter 56  
Steven  
Looking In the Mirror

Steven looks up wondering if the rain will hold off until after his visit with Eleanor tonight. The forecast seemed to be ever changing. Warm morning and rain in the early evening, he would rather see the rain late in the evening or right now would be fine.

He walks to Victor's office and is greeted by Brian who is also attending the meeting. Steven looks about as he does not see Brian's second, "Where is Daniel?"

"Oh, he should be here shortly. Daniel and I just finished working on the Earth staff for our special unit."

They continue walking when Steven turns to Brian, "I have a suggestion. Take it or leave it, but I think that you should do more to enhance your personal relationship with Daniel. I mean by this, spend time with him that has nothing to do with work. Play one of their human computer games, I know that you are familiar with those kinds of games. There may even be a human game that is similar to one you played as a child. You might even find it fun to play something different. There are also their movies you could go too or a meal out with Daniel, you eat the same foods as him."

It is several steps before Brian replies and there is some discomfort to his tone. "Daniel, is a very busy individual he has friends outside of Visitor Friends. Also, we have done things together, today we went and got a slushy."

"Just a suggestion," Steven gives Brian a smile as they enter Victor's office. He still can't understand why Brian reminds him of his son DaSher. He is learning that Brian is certainly not a soldier, if he has a weapon, it is his mouth. Sitting down he turns to Brian, "Slushy?"

"Sort of a frozen fruit juice or flavored ice that is, well like slush." Brian says smiling.

"Where is Daniel?" Victor is looking straight at Brian and is mouthing, 'Slushy.' Then he turns to Steven, "We are here to discuss the humans we are bringing into the new unit and I thought this was to be an all-inclusive security division with the Earther's. We are not here to waste Steven's time."

Both Steven and Victor look to Brian who shrugs, "I promise he will be here shortly."

Victor smiles as he looks at his device, "He is here."

The door opens and Daniel comes in with a large smile gracing his face. "Sorry, I just wanted to ensure that everyone on the list is as qualified as Brian believes. I am here to support him." He then gives Brian a pat on the back as he sits down.

Steven finds himself smiling. You have to admire Daniel, he was late on purpose so that he would be the last one through the door. Next, he suggested that he needed to verify that the people chosen were the correct choices. Meaning that Brian's suggestions may not have been adequate. Steven nods his head to the young man, "I appreciate all of your work Daniel." Brian says nothing, but what surprises him more is Brian's smile appears to be sincere.

They spend the next hour going over the name's on the list. Daniel has come well prepared, a few times Brian appeared puzzled as though he was unaware of the information that was currently being presented by Daniel. In the end the selection is made and Victor asks Daniel to be the one to deliver the good news to the individuals chosen.

Daniel stands and shakes all three of their hands, "Thank you for all of your confidence in me." Then with a large grin he says, "Thank you also for the car. It's such a nice car, I mean a convertible. I don't know what to say."

Victor nods his head and smiles as he speaks, "That was the car you chose. We were more than happy to be able to thank you in a way that was fulfilling for you, as all of the hard work that you are doing now and I know you will continue to do for us."

"I sure will," Daniel says with a large smile. He turns to Brian who is now standing, "Can't wait to begin telling everyone the good news. You're going to be there so you can congratulate them as well!"

"Of course, but you are the one informing them of their promotion to the new division." Brian says as he pats Daniel's shoulder.

"Wait! Brian, we would like you to remain here as we have a bit more to discuss." Steven says calmly. "Daniel, I know you will be fine."

Sitting down Brian looks directly to Steven, "Is there an issue with those chosen to be in our new division?"

"No, not at all. I do wish to speak to you about the project you did early this morning," Steven says. "I have to say it was better than I thought it would be. We may actually want to use this in the future."

"I am not sure what to say," Brian appears to be almost frowning. "I believe that more work needs to be done on this." There is a long pause before he speaks, "If you don't mind I would like to try it one more time tomorrow to confirm that I am getting what I hoped for. Would you mind if Becky and I collected a bit more data?"

Steven looks towards Victor who shrugs, "I am fine with that."

"I would like to have a trooper who will be assigned for the project tomorrow." Brian looks first to Steven and then to Victor, "The one today was assigned to Devin this morning."

"Steven would you have a problem with that?" Victor asks.

"No, go ahead and schedule one." Steven has an idea that S9N something or rather Aloohula will be the one to accompany Brian and Becky. Somehow the same trooper is always accompanying Brian, Gordon or George. He can't help, but wonder if there is a friendship between the trooper and these three. At the very least they trust him completely to want him there when on assignments or when unsure of the environment they are working in. "You also have my permission to choose a particular individual if you wish." This will keep Brian from manipulating someone to get what he wants and he really doesn't care.

"Well, er, ah," Brian smiles. "Thank you, I do have someone in mind." He nods to them and leaves the room.

"It appears that you understand that he uses the same trooper every time," Victor says with a smile as he pushes away his device.

"Yes," Steven says grinning and shaking his head. He really doesn't care, what bothers him is that Brian didn't seem to expect them to like the project at all. Was this project really just a way for him to simply spend time with Becky. Did he have some romantic interest in this young woman. Who knows, he himself was not romantically inclined towards Eleanor, but the human reminded him of his wife and he liked just spending the time with her. It has been awhile since he really thought of ending his own life, she has become a welcome diversion. Her husband on the other-hand is likely very tired of his interaction with Eleanor. Well, let the man suffer. This world was truly becoming less a human world and becoming more his people's world. Earth will eventually be dead and life will be no more, so it appears it will actually be no one's world. Then again, humans are doing a lovely job in killing their own world, just as his people are close to killing theirs.

"I have to say Steven, I was not supportive of Brian's promotion in the beginning. I mean let's face it a four year old could shoot better than him. I don't even know that he actually tries to physically fight, I was told there are times he just keeps backing up and continues to back away. Our records show that his mother followed the teachings of Macald very closely."

Steven had no doubt that many of the Whipelli Youth Corp members had family or themselves at one time followed the teachings of Macald and may be trying to follow as best they can to this day. Macald fit the whole near communal lifestyle of the mountain people; only god could tell you when to fight; words first, fist second, weapons last. The Whipelli are devoted to their mountains, which their god said is the only reason to go to war. Other then that they would rather try to talk it out, it is hard to believe that these peace loving people were very good at killing when it came to protecting their mountains. This of course fits the Youth Leaders way of doing things, no one could talk endlessly as much as a Youth Leader. Talking is truly a gift they utilize.

Victor looks up at Steven, "I must say I am inspired. You took someone, a Youth Leader who although he may look tough on the outside is actually quite sensitive on the inside. You understood that these are qualities and not faults, that would not only work, but allow for the complete interaction of two different species. Many Security officers of your rank still don't seem to understand why you wanted to create a division utilizing not only humans, but one led by Youth Leaders. As someone once told me a group of people who tend to have squishy insides." Victor holds his hands up, his face showing his excitement. "I am getting all kinds of praise I don't deserve in Brian's progress in this new security unit that is utilizing humans and Youth Corp. This is on you, you did the work. You made a choice that most would likely not have made. I am hearing from a few that they may very soon be setting up their own new Visitor Friends Security groups."

"I could have failed Victor," Steven looks at the ceiling for a moment. "There are things about Brian that at times make me wonder if he was the correct choice. He is a Youth Leader, not just sensitive. Not just him, but all of the Youth Leaders are for the most part a very manipulative group and extremely intelligent. Brian, sometimes makes me wonder if he has other goals, but I have to say he is doing very well. I think the Regime with the early training given to them as children and all of the bonding, especially the last procedure has made them completely devoted. I don't ever see them doing anything that does not benefit Our Leader, they would gladly give their lives for him. I guess, I should say Brian's other goals are likely what else can he do for the Regime. The way he takes ideas of others around him and then thinks outside of those ideas is amazing. His devotion is again is beyond anything that even we devoted followers could even understand."

"Not just him, all of Youth Corp. Again, you made the right choice with Brian. In the beginning he was doing small things to just irritate his superiors. For me it was turning his socks inside out. He would gladly give up points just to do something so idiotic. I was afraid there was a bit of a rebel within him, but like most Youth Leaders he is very sensitive on the inside and very tough as you said on the outside. They care about their fellow Youth Corp members and their need to be united has created a group of young people that will be relentless in their need to fulfill their goals. So many of them on each ship and yet they work together as if one individual. Their only goal appears to be able to complete the needs of Our Great Leader and do all that he asks." Then Victor bites his lower lip, "What do you think of Daniel? I am conflicted."

"I know what you mean," Steven rocks his head back and forth. "I would have thought with his grandfather's death on the ship he would want some sort of revenge. His parents being taken and I can't imagine that they are happy, it should have created anxiety within him, but it has not. He seems quite happy to serve. If it was one of us, we may not be so eager to comply with those that have caused such turmoil in our lives. It is like Daniel has gone through bonding like our Youth Corp." Steven laces his fingers together and frowning he says, "He seems to simply enjoy power, it feeds his ego. Put him and Brian side by side; Brian is doing for his people and he works hard to keep unity within the Youth Corp. Daniel is doing everything for himself I believe, I don't know him so I could be wrong."

Victor's brow furrows, "I can't figure out if Daniel and Brian have a friendship or not. We both know that Daniel betrayed Brian when it came to that human girl that apparently both he and Brian liked. I had no idea, but if Daniel is correct Brian tried to throw us off from finding her and her family. This means Brian tried to protect them, but Daniel was willing to betray her family even though he cared for the girl. This is more devotion then Brian was showing at the time. Again if this is true." Victor sighs deeply, "Daniel does just as we want all of our Youth Corp to act, not just the Youth Leaders. This young human is what we want in the Youth Corp without all of the manipulation that we have done on them. He does this on his own, his dedication is amazing. It's also, worrisome, because we know the Youth Corp will stand by each other no matter what, but what of Daniel or other humans. Who will Daniel standby if an issue comes up?"

Steven finds himself frowning as well as he tries to understand the young humans they are now bringing in to work with them, which means against the human resistance. "Then Victor do you find it odd that there are so many Visitor Friends so willing to do what we request of them? By now they know that we are taking some of their people and those people are not returning. We had to take the entire Youth Corp and use a variation of conversion on them every forty days since they were sixteen and still we were never sure. We make them attend daily meetings to ensure that they stay united together and dedicated to the Regime." Steven looks off for a moment before returning to look at Victor. "Things have happened to their families and the parents of friends. If we had not prepared the Youth Corp we don't believe they would be so willing as say, someone like Daniel. If not for the; lets face it quiet conversion. Would Brian have been happy that his father was arrested, tortured and then executed by the Regime. I think if not for that last near conversion procedure done to him, I don't see him standing with the Regime as he does now." Steven is shaking his head, "How can people like Daniel be okay with all of this?"

"I find it amazing myself."

"Human's are most certainly different than our own people. I like the way they can reject, what would you call it. . ." Steven pauses hoping that Victor will fill in what he is finding hard to say. "The morals that they grew-up with. No, that isn't right."

"I know what you are saying, sadly we have people like that ourselves." Victor pauses and his eyes go to the ceiling. Steven knows who he is talking about, it is Diana.

"I wish all humans were like Daniel. He is so eager to fulfill our goals and give up those he says he loves." Steven shrugs, this is the first time he has actually bonded with Victor. They have never really seen eye to eye on anything, but it appears that the discussion of Daniel has brought them together.

"You are right, I said humans' are different then our people." Victor shakes his head giving Steven a very sad glance. "But humans. . .are just like. . .us. Just like us, I don't think we could have found another alien species that resembles and thinks so much like we do. It bothers us as it is like looking in a mirror, but saying they look different. The fact is they don't really look different; skin color, hair and different eyes and if you change just those small things" Victor shakes his head, "Well, there you would be standing in front of that mirror."

Steven shivers visibly, "Could not agree more." He misses his wife, yet Eleanor; something about Eleanor reminds him of his wife. Yes, humans are too much like them, both emotionally and physically.

"The longer we stay here, the longer we will struggle to keep seeing humans as an animal or an enemy. Friendships will be made and commitment will be questioned as what the right thing is. Now we focus on our families and friends on a dying world, but you don't wish something bad on a friend to help those you love. You want to look for another way to give what is needed." Victor says and this startles Steven, it is if Victor was finishing his own thought.

This whole project is getting to be more difficult everyday. Why couldn't they have just gotten the water on an asteroid, a meteorite or another planet. Avena has more water than Earth, even though it is further away it would be good to stay away from Earth. Avena had no intelligent beings, it would be easier. In the sixty years they have traveled past Earth they never thought once to purge it of anything. Now, now they are to do just that. Steven has no idea why, but can this really end well. Humans are already uprising and they will continue to do so. He shivers again, humans are too much like his people. This would all be better if they were all together different.

Steven and Victor continue talking, but leave the uncomfortable conversation alone. Still you can tell it is on both of their minds. When Steven is leaving he finds himself turning and with a chuckle he says, "Just like looking in a mirror."

At first Victor gives him a questioning look and then shakes his head and smiling he says, "The reflection never lies, but you see what you want to see. Too, similar."


	57. 57 Brian Lizards

Chapter 57  
Brian  
Lizards

Brian enters the room unclear about what happened today. They were able to set the drone on Zelda and then later Becky informed him something odd seemed up, but at the time she was still trying to understand everything. He was unable to get back to her later as he went with Daniel to get the slushy, which is where he gave money to a veteran who wanted nothing from him. After that the meeting with Steven, Victor and again Daniel. The meeting was good, but something about it bothered him. He still wonders if Daniel is looking to seek revenge against him because of Robin. Then again, his work is exceptional and they work well together, except for the human trying to appear more prepared them himself during the meeting in front their superiors. His confusing relationship with Daniel is one he can't seem to truly understand. Lastly the meeting today where he found out that Steven and Victor liked the drone project. The drone project wasn't even real, it was subterfuge for his work to find out if he can use Beautiful Smoke as a safe zone for the, Doing Our Own Thing movement. Can this day get any weirder.

Kelly waves to him and Alex points to a chair, "Better sit down Becky found something pretty. . .ah, scary."

He sits down looking side to side to each of them, he hates the dark feeling hanging over him. "I heard something was up when I checked on her before my meeting with Victor and Steven." Brian sighs deeply. "Let me guess, Zelda is part of the growing resistance."

There is a look of shock on everyone. Becky with a stunned look asks, "How? I didn't tell you."

"Have you forgotten I am a Youth Leader. Reading people is part of the job." Brian moves his hand as if he was writing in the air. "Read, understand and manipulate."

Alex has a look of surprise, "Why would you want to make this the safe place where we will do some of our most important work. If the human resistance finds out they will either betray us or try and use us." He shakes his head, "Or both. We can't run away, we don't have enough people; no plans or training in areas we will need to take over the two ships and the codes needed to keep them from blowing up the ships after we do leave."

Brian leans back in the chair, "Look they are like a family to each other and protect one another. They also understand standing up for a cause or in our case, leaving. Javier is her husband, but I know he will understand and work with us. He has had a hard life and has had to do things he didn't want to do, and this may be a way for them do something they want if resistance is their goal. Nick, Nick is someone who understands ethnic difference and what the name Beautiful Smoke meant to those that began his family shop so long ago. He believes in people being one no matter what they look like, I am pretty sure I can use that."

Kelly is shaking his head, "You mean manipulate."

Alex holds up hand for everyone to remain quiet for a moment and the door opens and Aloohula and another trooper come through the door. He then motions to the wall where two folding stools are resting. They walk over and bring them up to the desk and sit down.

Aloohula nods his head to everyone, "This is Arai, Beytlo could not come."

Ari then nods his head to each of them, "Thank you for allowing Beytlo and I to join, Doing Our Own Thing. We like the not resisting, not fighting, just leaving." Arai smiles, "Although I image you want us troopers for protection, as somewhere there will be fighting, meaning the Regime isn't just going to say okay take a ship and just leave." He grins and winks to them.

The group chuckles and then Aloohula speaks. "I was able to get Arai the assignment tomorrow so when I join Brian for Beautiful Smoke tomorrow he will remain with Becky and Doug so they can do their work with less interruption."

"Good," Brian nods to Aloohula. "Before you arrived, I was talking about Beautiful Smoke and that after I speak to Nick he will understand our objective and he will assist us." He turns back to the others. "Zelda, I know you all believe she may be involved with the resistance and therefore will betray us. I do not think she would betray us intentionally. I honestly do not see her hurting those she likes, she has a caring nature." He then looks directly at Kelly, "Yes, I intend to manipulate them. It is the way it is, care must be taken."

It is not Kelly that speaks up, it is Alex, "I am sorry, but I worry that manipulation is not a good thing. It means that their trust with us later will be gone or at least questioned." There is some anxiety in his tone as he continues. "We intend to somehow smuggle one of our computers there and a device. If they give those to the resistance, we're dead. The Regime, no matter how many of us, will kill us all."

"Manipulation in the beginning. . ." Brian is interrupted by Becky.

"Let me show you the visual first before you finish." She turns to Alex and he begins the process of bringing up the prepared presentation. "Now we have cut it so that those things we need to discuss are seen, it is very long and we don't have the time." They watch Zelda going into the nursing home and immediately joining another woman. The two go down some stairs to the basement where three others are already sitting. The next clip is a shock, as the cameraman that the Regime is currently looking for is hanging up something on the wall.

"What!" Aloohula cries out. "You can't manipulate her, she is already aligned with him. She is likely given them all kinds of information that she has on us. This is insane!"

"I understand, that is why I worry that this plan will need to be dropped or altered. Let us finish," Becky says quietly.

The visual begins again with a blond female who walks up and introduces herself as Julie. She talks about the Visitors, however, some of her details are to them quite outrages. Arai even chuckles, but then frowns as she continues. She points to the drawing of what their people are supposed to look like and is pointing out different areas on the drawing. Now they all start laughing and even Aloohula can't contain himself. The one named Julie keeps referring to them as lizards though and the smiles end and the confusion begins to appear on their faces as they not only listen, but watch the belief on the human faces.

Arai looks stunned, "What! Who is that supposed to be?"

Kelly gazes at each of them, "If I had a throat like that and it had to be pushed in to look more human." He shakes his head fearlessly, "I would be choking or already be suffocated right now."

"Yes we are lizards," Brian shrugs, "That is what they see."

Aloohula has lost his happy grin and appears angry and makes a sound that comes out like a growl, "I know we Dahax have large crests and we wear our helmets a lot to keep us from looking deformed. Trust me, I would even think I was deformed if I looked like that."

Brian begins to laugh so hard that everyone turns to him, "Sorry my cheeks hurt. Look at the profile one. They must think our faces are made of sponge. Our faces are as flat as theirs." He begins laughing again. "Sorry, I just find it funny."

Becky is giving Brian a look as if he was an idiot, "What is wrong with you? They think we look like monsters. They have exaggerated everything about us?"

He understands how his friends feel, the need by humans to make them appear as monstrous animals, hurts his friends looking at the drawing. However, this could work to his benefit and he can't hide the growing smirk.

"Why do you think this is so funny?" Alex asks with a frown.

He touches his face and runs a finger down his neck. "I have no crests, my mouth is like theirs, you feel my nose you know that it is. . ." Brian shrugs, "Like theirs."

Kelly looks shocked, "You may be a Whipelli, but you would still look like a monster to those people. Your Beautiful Smoke family will find a gun and kill you as fast as they can. Why, because you're a monster. A green, slimy, red eyed, lizard; even though we aren't monsters."

Brian looks towards Aloohula and then to Becky, "That individual saw something different and fear told him what we are and how we look. He saw something and then adapted it to what he wanted to see. Just fear." He is still smiling as he looks to Alex, "Would you able to get my entry profile for when I was registered for this little trip. I want the one showing a frontal and one side view. The ones showing my true self. I don't have it available to me, they don't want our true faces on our device."

"Sure, but why? You're not planning something bad, never mind. It will just take a minute, I have full access to that information." Alex turns to his computer and after a couple of minutes he turns back to Brian. "Okay, I have it, I can print them and that way you don't have to worry about having it caught on your device, just use your magic boot hiding place. Again, why?"

"I think it is time for those humans chosen to know who we truly are. Yes, please print it," Then Brian bites his lower lip for a moment before a smile comes to him. "Can you print the visual of the monster on the wall?"

"Ah, yeah." Alex looks uncertain for a moment, then terror is written on his face, "What are you doing? You're not going to show them any of that. It will be like please turn us into the Regime or kill me right now! Let's have a little torture. Yeah, I am monster kill me! Should have known you were wanting to do something stupid."

However, Aloohula is smiling once again, "I like it!"

Arai looks at Aloohula completely surprised at what Aloohula has said, "You like it!" He points only at Brian, "You said these people were weird. This is crazy, I agree with Alex, what little we heard from the visuals those humans are what is the word. . ." For a moment he pauses and raises a finger. "Racists. We aren't allowed to use speech that would belittle them, but as soon as they think they know what we look like they immediately say vulgar and cruel things. This in just the shortened visual we saw. Yeah, you guys are weird and really naive."

Aloohula smacks his knee, "NO! I said weirdly smart. Strange, crazy and weirdly smart. I agree with Brian those humans are just afraid and they are saying things to make themselves feel better. Is it right, no, but what the Regime has done to them, to the Youth Corp, to us; it isn't right either." He turns to Brian with a slight smile and asks, "So then you gonna have them feel your face and do sort of a comparison?"

"You know it!" Brian says grinning, "Not to worry I won't let them touch you." He then turns to the others, "Now that is manipulation."

"Just crazy," Alex says as he hands Brian the visuals. Then he looks to Arai, "Too late you know. Your now stuck to us like it or not."

Arai smiles. "I guess, I wouldn't have it any other way. I guess, we are creating a new path in life, up to us, how and where it goes." He looks down for a moment and when he looks up he has a slight smile, "Just Doing Our Own Thing."

They all laugh and then talk for a bit and make plans to meet and discuss how things go with the humans tomorrow. A joke about how they hope they weren't currently talking to a couple of corpses, meaning Brian and Aloohula, goes surprisingly well.


	58. 58 John Food

Chapter 58  
John  
Food

It is late at night when the shuttle lands at a large building, the area around it has a very high wire fence. On the outside of the fence the area is surrounded with multiple old tires. At each corner of the fence is a guard house with at least one trooper in each one.

Troopers run over to the shuttle and stand weapons at ready as humans are forced out quickly and then stand in a line with troopers ensuring that they do not try to run away as they are marched towards the large building.

Steven is there at the door reassuring the humans that this is simply an Orientation Center as they are marched forward in single file. What he is familiarizing them too is not said, they are simply asked to remain calm and they will be able to return soon to their homes, family and friends. The humans are then sprayed with a liquid as they are forced inside the warehouse. As they walk through the door someone dressed in a white jacket asks each one that enters, "Name?" Another individual takes a laser and writes something on each of their foreheads in what appears invisible until a blue light is shined on their forehead and the symbols glow. They are taken to another screen with alien symbols and visuals are taken of the individual with the glowing symbol showing.

John is standing with several officers from the Los Angeles ship and twenty-five others from five other ships. This is the third time he has done this with ranking officers from other ships, he will continue to do this until all ranking officers from each ship have gone through the processing plant. The time chosen was scheduled very early in the morning Pacific Time, this way most humans are not up for the day or at least not on the road. As the officers turns back to him he continues speaking, "When the processing plant is finished in three to four months we will actually have the humans brought immediately in by what they call the semi-truck. We will have between two to three of these vehicles deliver the humans and after the processing procedure, we shall ship them by large shuttles to the mothership. They can be stacked in the shuttle one on top of the other and then taken the ship and placed in the storage area. This will speed up the process and the more individuals that are targeted as possible terrorists will be dealt with immediately. All the monitoring we have done in the beginning has given us many names of problem individuals and information to where they may be found if they go into hiding. We have been taking scientists and politicians and forcing those that we can through conversion to do what we want of them. Now, we can begin gathering those noted as future troublemakers and put them in the storage pods. Step-by-step, we hopefully will have more complacent individuals willing to do what is requested of them, but the processing will not end."

"Interesting," Rita says. She is the second-in-command on the Houston ship. Next to her is Sadie her aide.

Kathy the Seattle ship commander is standing silently looking about, "I do not see any Youth Leaders here. I thought you were going to be bringing a few of them into Security."

"What?" Steven stares at her for a moment, "No. They work to much with humans, this may be too much for them. They are not needed anyway."

"Kathy," John says with a smile. "We need their ability to read individuals and the more sensitive type seems more ideal to do this. The work they do is very important." He chuckles, "We know our Youth Leaders look all tough on the outside, but let's face it they are what is the word. . . squishy on the inside. "

She laughs along with others, "That's for sure." Then she frowns, "But why are you bringing them into Security and preparing our Head Security officers and Visitor Friends supervisors to present the names of those Youth Leaders and humans to be placed and trained for this new division."

Steven turns to John first and then Kathy. "Actually, we are working with humans to form a human alliance in forming this new security division. You have been sent the data on this. The objective is to have this happening on all of the ships. Eventually, humans will be doing the much needed security work in regards to human troublemakers and keeping peace. However, we need to learn and adjust as needed so that we have this new and I believe formidable group be devoted to the Regime as our own people. Obviously, humans are going to be more knowledgeable about their own people. Those small things we don't understand are going to be something that shall we say, ring the alarm bells with them. Would you like me to send the information again to you? As for the Youth Leaders, they do their job efficiently. They are quite intelligent, innovative and capable of reading people and manipulating others easily. Best of all we know how dedicated they are to the Regime."

"There is no need to send it again. I will review it one more time and send any further questions or advice that I may have later to you." Kathy smiles, "As for the Youth Leaders their dedication to the Regime is without doubt. Their last bonding was epic, it appears we may never have to have them go through this again. They are so committed, there are regular crew members I wish we could give the bonding to or at least that last one. Another thought would be to have the last bonding done on all younger crew, as I know it only works on minds that have not fully matured. It may be something to consider for all personnel that meet that requirement. This would improve their ability to do as told without hearing later of their questioning what they have been commanded to do. We know that younger individuals tend to be more passionate to whatever cause they are embracing at the time. Again just a thought."

John gives a brief small, "The bonding has been something that exceeded all expectations, especially the last one. I am not sure if we would get the same results even on personnel that met the maturity requirement. You have to remember that the Youth Corp have been undergoing the bonding procedure since the age of sixteen. " He smiles broadly as he points to a door, "Shall we enter. I will show you the rest of the routine that we shall be doing to prepare the humans for the pods. I know that everyone on each ship by now has found the building that fits the recommendations given. Many of you are preparing your own processing plant even now or like this one coming close to finishing. If you have now or later find a more efficient way of doing the process please let us know. The more efficient and secretly from the human population the better."

They walk inside and remain on a balcony which allows them to observe the work to be done. The humans are guided to a small room and ordered to wait until called. Behind a large wall is a series of very small rooms which have no ceilings so they can observe everything that is happening. In one of the rooms a human is brought in and a trooper orders the human to undress and lay down on a table. Another individual wearing a white coat tells the person that they are here so that they can ensure that their health is good. It sounds friendly, but with a trooper standing next to them the humans demeanor shows their fear of what may be truly happening.

The equipment used is something that no human doctor would be aware of, it scans and enters the data in a computer. They are asked a few questions and then a small medical drone lands on their face and a small amount of liquid is sprayed in their nose. The human immediately falls asleep and then another drone inserts a needle and more readings are done. A drone platform comes forward and the body is rolled on to it. The drone moves to a conveyor belt and the platform hovers in a way that the body slides onto the belt. The body slips into a metal processing box and comes out entombed in a plastic like substance. From there the body is picked up by a larger drone which flies out the door. John points to a large monitor that shows the drone taking the body to their largest shuttle on the ship which is parked just outside the door. A shuttle used to carry large items that cannot be taken apart, but in this case capable of carrying a large number items.

John turns to look at the officers as he speaks. "The body is now loaded into the shuttle and several bodies can be stored one on top of the other and taken to the ship. The pods as you know can keep the body stable for at least seven hours without being hooked up to monitoring equipment to keep them physically and mentally in stable condition. We don't think even with a large number of humans that we hope to process that it will take that amount of time to complete the process, transfer and place them in the pod control center. From there they will be stored until needed, as food on the ship or until they are taken as to be trained as soldiers or as slaves. . . or food for our people at home."

He is still not happy about the idea of making food out of intelligent life forms. It is like telling the Banteen, please eat us as we eat other intelligent life forms. There are animals here on this world that would serve as food such as pigs, cattle and such; no matter how much he talks about it, he does not feel better about this food processing idea. It makes no sense to him. Making humans into food is something he does not support, but Diana is an advocate of this absurd project. Steven had even asked if he could be excused from these introductory meetings as he wanted nothing more to do with them and he would return the favor someday. He could not free Steven from his obligation to this project, even though Steven had said he would be available when the plant was officially running. If this is how Steven feels, then how will his people actually feel about this if the officers working on this project find it offensive. When they return home, will some odd processed food be made from the humans and then try to cover it up by saying that they are eating something altogether different, like another meat from Earth. When his world is able to come truly come back to life, then how will the generations that follow feel about what their forebears have done to another people. He has another thought, will people on his planet such as the Ibrea who refuse to fight become the next food source. If that is possible who would be next, the disabled maybe or improvised elderly. He is still committed to his Leader, but this is wrong and he can't understand why the Great One is supporting Diana's initiative.

Kathy gives John an odd look before asking, "Have you started serving humans as food?" Then she looks to Diana giving her a smile and taps her chin for a moment. "Not only your crew, but have you yourselves partaken of this particular food."

John struggles to answer her, no he has not eaten humans. He has spoken and interacted with humans and finds it difficult to accept them as a food source. He simply shrugs as he never will eat one at least not knowingly.

Diana on the other-hand is smiling, "Yes. I found their meat to be delicious, but then I don't chew food into paste like a Whipelli. It would be better to see how they would find the taste of human meat."

"I agree," Kathy says with a smile and heaves a deep happy sigh. "Perhaps we should serve a couple of them a human for a snack and a few Dahax with fruit wrapped up in the raw human meat and notice how they react once they find out. They may find it. . .deeelicious as well." Both she and Diana are laughing with the others simply and uncomfortably trying to ignore them.

John watches Steven barely holding in his contempt for the two women. Why does Diana want this, when the original plan was that humans would be disposable soldiers and perhaps to do low-level cleaning and such as slaves. Dispose of the troublemakers and that was all, he can't let it go and watching her and Kathy interact so happily about this bothers him greatly. Can't they see that this is not going to go well with their people when they find out the truth especially with the growing unrest that continues on the ships. He shakes his head, yes he is devoted to the Great One and always will be. If the Leader asks them to do this, then he must. However, unrest will only continue unless he can find something to bind them together again and not feed the growing fear and uncertainty of this mission. It feels sometimes like Diana and others like Kathy like the idea of stirring up trouble.

Diana gives him a hard look. "John, what do you think of Kathy's idea."

"Actually, Kathy; Diana has already suggested this idea." John scowls and then replaces it with a more friendly look and signals a trooper to come forward who has just come up from the floor where the humans are currently being processed. He levels a serious stare at the trooper, "Is all going well or have you seen any issues?"

The trooper, Beytlo who unknown to any of the officers is part of the new underground movement, Doing Our Own Thing. He shakes his head and replies, "Nothing to imply there are any problems, so far all is going well." Beytlo steps back, but stays near John awaiting his dismissal.

John didn't need to know how the procedure was going, he needed a moment to cover his disdain for using humans as food. This may not be a democracy, but the need to be political will never go away. "Yes, Diana has wanted to move forward with this idea. I have been holding off on this as once you introduce the meat and then tell them what they are eating they may have a difficult time accepting the food offered to them. What will happen is that we the Depol will eat only rodents and fruit. The Dahax will eat only the tiny lizards and fish they enjoy and again fruit and vegetables; the Whipelli will stop eating altogether on their assigned ship."

"If we can force anyone it will be the Dahax to eat the human as food." He nods his head to the entire group, "However, I am happy to hear from any of you that may have already proceeded with this introduction. As I recently said in our last conference this decision has been left up to you." He turns his to Kathy, "Which is likely why you are asking as you have not made this introduction on your own ship." Kathy does not reply.

Diana gives him another hard stare, "I have suggested that we simply force them all to consume this meal. By all, I mean the Whipelli as well; they are not immune to this directive. What they are ordered to do; is what they will do."

John fights to keep his composure, lately Diana has been presenting herself in away that makes it appear she is in charge of certain things and it is happening more and more. He finds this difficult as it also makes others uncomfortable. This is a woman that one needs to keep their eye on; if she comes into power things will change and it will not be good. However, letting her be the one taking charge won't be a bad idea, he suspects repercussions and she would be the one responsible.

Rita looks at Diana showing her teeth, "Once you do this and send word on how it goes on your ship." She shrugs, "Then we will be more than happy to follow your lead."

"I see," Diana says, looking somewhat nervous as her eyes move to John for a moment. "Then, I will send word shortly." She turns to John, "Would you mind if I take charge of this. . .little venture?"

There is nothing he can do, word has come down from the Leader that this is the food item for the ships and for home. Diana has made certain of this directive, but it appears maybe she walked into more than she expected. Why can't it just be farm animals? "Diana will officially be taking charge of this portion of the human food processing, the actual eating of humans by ship personnel."

"Good. . .good." Diana is smiling, but her smile looks somewhat forced as she nods her head first to Rita and then to Kathy. She then turns to the rest, "I will be sending the reaction to all ships. I expect all will be fine as the reality is that they are simply humans and nothing more."

"Okay. . .one final question." Kathy levels a hard gaze, " When you accomplish this goal, I want to know exactly how you get our people to eat a life form they have formed friendships with. Yes, the Youth Corp, but I especially mean the Whipelli, they have the word of Macald. Macald is; words first, fist second, weapons last. Their religion of peace has been very daunting at times during their training for the mission. They believe only god can tell them to fight, however killing really isn't a problem for them. They certainly kept invaders away from their claimed lands and only until a toxic chemical was used were they forced to join the government at the time. Unfortunately, I don't think they will accept eating humans as they are going to be looking at the word of Macald, since humans can speak, fight and innovate. Even with their complete devotion to Our Great Leader," Kathy rolls her eyes, "They are still one with their religion. The comments about the Dahax, I truly believe they are the only ones left that can be forced into this." She smiles for a moment, "If they are the only ones in the end that you can get to do this willingly. . ." Kathy looks around and with a shrug before staring directly at Diana, "How do you force the others?"

Diana says nothing for sometime, "Trust me. They all will. The Whipelli are bonded to the Leader and will give last their breath to him. The Dahax like to eat and if we take away the rodents the rest of the ship will need to do as ordered."

"We'll see," Kathy says as she walks away from Diana to tour the ground floor of the processing plant, now devoid of humans.

Sadie says something quietly to Rita and then walks to where Martin has been standing very quietly the whole time. He and Sadie leave together and the others begin to go down as well.

John grabs Diana's hand for a moment to stop her. "Be careful of this. You think that no one cares, but they do. The Whipelli are very manipulative, they will get of out of doing this. Our people even if you take away the rodents will eat nothing, but fruit and vegetables. It will be the Dahax and only the Dahax forced into eating human meat."

"I will trick them all into eating human meat and then tell them. They will see there is no difference and won't care."

John shakes his head, "They will care. You will cause more issues. Take some time and figure it out. You are a very smart woman, but take care what you do and say as this investment is on you."

"You are going to find out how easy it is to get the crew to do exactly what you want of them, it matters not their species. They will eat the human meat or find out what will happen if they disobey." Diana gives him a smug smile and turns away from him to join the others.

He sighs deeply, Diana is one of the Leaders lovers and she acts as though she is above them all. What were to happen if he was ordered home and Diana won the assignment as Supreme Commander. Her cruelty is becoming obvious. It will not just be the humans who will need to be fearful, it is their own people trapped on these ships and unable to escape her wrath.

The trooper standing next to them has been completely ignored as though he had not even been there, but then troopers know to keep their mouths closed and not pass on what they have heard. The conversation he has overheard has not been the first one. He was picked out for tonight due to having been favored for this kind of duty. Beytlo doesn't even turn his head, he remains standing rigidly as usual until the officers have left. Then he turns his head slowly and catches two other troopers as they are leaving. He nods his head to them and they to him. He turns his head slowly where Diana and Kathy had been standing and shows his teeth. Another brings up his hand as though he is holding a gun and pulls the trigger. They nod to each other with the quiet anger evident on their Dahax faces, to officers on the ships they are only troopers and of no real value, easily replaced.


	59. 59 Brian Not the End

Chapter 59  
Brian  
Not the End

Brian wasn't sure how long they had been standing there in front of the door, he is hardly aware of the passing time. He nor Aloohula had seen any movement in either room, he is a little later than yesterday as he wanted Ethan to have left for school when they came. His hope was that it also meant someone would be moving about preparing the shop for the day. The longer he stands here the more his uncertainty as to how things are going to be with the humans is growing into fear and if caught how the Regime will react. Not just for himself, but that he may have put the whole movement into peril.

Aloohula turns to him and then starts banging on the door. After a couple of minutes the shade moves and although they can see a hand they can't see a face. Finally the door opens and Nick gives them an odd look, "May I ask why you are here again?"

He places his hand on the door and pushes it a bit, "May I come in?" Brian then grazes his leg against the door jam, this reminds him of the visuals and the big moment has finally come. His life and the lives of the rest of the movement may be nearing the end and if so it is on him for endangering their lives.

"Can I stop you?" Nick says squinting at them as they enter the room. Both he and Aloohula enter the room quickly and go directly to the room behind the counter. Nick follows quickly behind them, "What the hell! Where do you think you are going?"

Zelda comes into the room entering through the door where the stairs are to go upstairs or the door to go outside. She looks not only frustrated, but concerned. "Seriously, why are you here again? Maybe, make an appointment next time."

For a moment Brian ponders what should be his next move. There is nothing he can do, but move forward and hope for the best, "Where is Javier? We need to speak to him as well." One thing he knows from the little drone hiding above the cabinet is that they are all here and that Ethan has just left for school. He turns as Javier enters the room. He points to the padded bench by the window, "Please sit, I need to speak to you about something very important." In just the short time they have been here the sunny day has been replaced with clouds and impending rain, hopefully this is not a sign of impending doom.

"Screw you!" Nick says his eyes narrowing, "We owe you money, you don't own us."

"I just want you to listen to what I have to say, it is important." Brian says imploringly, "Please."

The three humans look at each other and then go to the bench and sit down. Zelda is defiantly unhappy and lets them know it. "I have things to do and your wasting my time." Nick and Javier say nothing, but you can see that Nick is not happy.

Brian takes a deep breath, it is time. He pulls out the visual from his boot that he wants to show them first. "Zelda, we need to discuss your involvement in the resistance movement against my people."

Suddenly all three are on their feet, but before they can charge out of the room or anything else Aloohula has his weapon out. He levels a hard gaze at them and speaks stiffly, "Sit! We are only here to talk."

"Yes, please." Brian turns to them and hopes they understand that he really needs them and he isn't going to hurt them. He takes a couple of deep breaths and walks over to them with his hands in front of him and showing that he has no weapon. "I have no interest in turning you into my superiors." He turns to Aloohula for a moment and quietly says, "Put the gun down."

"How do we know that!" Zelda snaps.

"Because we could have already done it!" Aloohula says abruptly, then he turns for a moment to Brian. "Sorry, I should have let you say." He has not put the weapon away, but he is not pointing it at them now.

Brian cocks his head to the trooper and smiles as he likes the way Aloohula will not hesitate to take charge in a situation. This is not how most troopers will react, except this time it is for Doing Our Own Thing, they are a team and the leaders may not be the ones expected. With a nod to Aloohula he simply states, "You are fine." He turns away from Aloohula and steps closer to Zelda and hands her the visual of the drawing of what they think his people look like. They have no idea though that on the ships there are three different species and four different ones on his world. This odd representation is of a Dahax, not a Depol or a Whipelli. This is good as he plans to use their lack of knowledge against them, to hopefully convince or basically manipulate them into doing what he needs and hopes that it does not ruin their trust in his people later. Trust he knows is earned and once broken can be difficult to mend.

"Where did you get this?" Zelda asks with a shocked tone as she shows it to both Javier and Nick who look as surprised as she does.

Right now; no matter what he must remain calm. "It does not matter, we found that this is going around different human resistance groups in this area. You see us as," Brian shrugs and with a perplexed tone asks, "What do you see us as?"

Zelda levels a hard stare at him, "You're lizards."

Nick is nodding his head up and down, "Green blood, forked tongues like lizards, pupils are slitted and no junk. You ain't nothing like you pretend to be."

Brian knows he must stay calm and keep himself steady, "I thought lizards didn't have forked tongues." On his world this is true, lizards did not have forked tongues. Serpents on the other hand did have forked tongues. Maybe the humans are thinking of snakes. The Ibrea are nicknamed snake people on his world even though they don't have forked tongues like a Dahax or Depol, but they are extremely tall and slender.

"Ah, well some do. You guys do, ah. . . ." Javier appears to be struggling to say something else, but says nothing more.

"I can show you my tongue," Which is what Brian promptly does and then levels his gaze at Zelda first. "Was that what you were expecting?"

Zelda stands and crosses her arms, "You had an operation to have a human tongue." She turns to Aloohula, "Show me yours; now!"

"No, I won't let you demean Aloohula. I am going to open my mouth, take a look at it and please be kind." He opens his mouth and Zelda does her best to see what she can without a light.

"You have weird teeth," She is frowning. "It is like you have more molars, huge teeth. I still think your tongue has been done. Your medical procedures are likely much better than ours."

"I want you to feel my forehead, push hard; but again be kind." He lowers his head and Zelda of course is rubbing very hard. Then she is pushing on his nose, "Stop! That hurts. Why did you do that?"

Zelda is shaking, "I don't understand it. I don't feel those crest things and your nose." She looks to Javier and Nick, "His nose feels like ours. I don't understand."

Both Javier and Nick come up to him and he begins to back away, but he knows he must remain where he is. "Please be kind, pushing hurts when you do it so hard." They rub his forehead and Nick is pushing on his mouth. He pulls away and snarls, "Seriously! Come on. Stop!" Brian finds himself wanting to leave, but he must remain calm. "Think about my neck, where would all of that flab go. I wouldn't be able to breath if it was shoved back to give me the what you call a normal human look and if I didn't have a large stretchy throat I would not be able to swallow large rodents."

"He's right Zelda, unless you know something different." Javier is giving Zelda an intense look. He picks up the visual and points at something on it. He looks to Brian and motions with his finger. "Hey, turn, I want a side view."

Brian doesn't even blink, he expected this. However, what he had not realized was how hard it was to accept the physical and mental abuse, he is truly feeling embarrassed. He looks towards the door, no running away as he volunteered for this. Brian stares unhappily at Zelda for a moment and then turns giving them their side view as they call it. He glares at the wall wanting this to just finish, but he puts a friendly tone to his words as he asks, "So what do you think of my profile?"

"Can I push your face just a bit?" Nick says uncomfortably. He nods and Nick pushes Brian's chin gently and then Zelda comes up and does the same, but much harder.

Nick gives him a hard look and begins to reach for Brian's crotch, he immediately pushes Nick's hand away. Then with a deep sigh, "Get it over with." Nick is at least gentle and touches him very quickly and then Nick turns to Zelda and Javier shrugging.

"So my face is not squishy and I have more of a flat face, just like you. And I don't know what the other thing was about, but I guess I passed the test." He turns his head to each of them, "Can we get rid of the lizard thing?"

Zelda is tapping her fingers repeatedly on the wall, "I don't understand. Why did he see the Visitor as a lizard, it makes no sense. His face doesn't feel like. . ." She then bangs the wall and stops speaking.

"Everyone has their own truth. Everyone." Brian waves his hand to the bench, only Zelda does not sit. "That individual was afraid and he saw what he wanted to see due to fear. I know that my people have been cruel, but we did it thinking we were doing the right thing for our people. I am so sorry that yours have had to pay the price." He needs to ensure that they feel they can trust him and the next visual may change all of that, but it will prove his trust in them. "My people, are different. We have seen your movies of aliens, read your books, heard news and believe you would have killed us immediately if possible had you seen our true selves. So to gain your trust we came wearing this fake," Brian rubs his hand, "Skin."

She remains perfectly still and her arms are folded, but she is moving her head from side to side slowly. "You are some kind of alien though."

"I thought that was apparent," Brian smiles. "I am going to show you something and I don't want you to freak out." He gives them each a stiff look, "Please."

Zelda looks away for a moment, "Okay." The other two just nod.

Brian reaches into his other boot and hands the visual of what he really looks like before the pseudo-skin was applied to Zelda. There is a look of shock on her face as she walks over to the bench and sits between Javier and Nick. After a minute they all look up in unison. Zelda swallows hard and then says, "This is you, it looks just like you, but green and some things are just like the drawing, sort of. No, crests and such, but sort of. This is the real you? Doesn't this mean you are a lizard." Her look of shock is shared by Javier and Nick.

He nods, "Yes and no. Red eyes and green...ah, I guess you call it scale-like skin. Are you afraid of me now for looking so different." Brian looks directly at Nick, "Had we come looking like our true selves, would you not imagine you were seeing monsters. I believe you would have seen us like the one who drew the picture, his fear took hold of him and he created a monster. Visualize yourself as one of us and you're walking in an all beige people neighborhood. Would this neighborhood not see you as bad people, capable of theft and murder. To them you are a people to not be trusted, this because your skin does not match theirs. These people would be fearful of you." He gives Nick an intense look, "Wait. That's you now, you walking someplace where your skin is different. This you must understand, the poster in the cabinet is what your family felt when they made this shop. The unease of having to be where others thought they had no place. To ease the likely tension, we came not as our true selves, but to look acceptable to humans. " Now all he can do is wait and see how they accept this.

"Your foreigners," Javier says with a chuckle.

Both he and Aloohula are smiling and shaking their heads. Now is the time to put forth the second part of what he must say. "I am definitely a foreigner who plans to leave your world without permission from the Regime. Some of us feel that we can no longer serve Our Great Leader. All we want is to leave. Our superiors will see this as treason if they find out what we plan to do. Therefore, I need your help, Aloohula needs your help, so we can help those like ourselves who want to start a new life without the dictatorship controlling our every move."

"We can connect you to our resistance, they will help you." Zelda says her eyes have taken on an excited look. "I promise you, you are exactly who they need. You complete your plans to leave and we can work on ours and together we will all get what we want."

"No, we simply want to leave. Not fight, not resist," He shrugs, "Just leave. We have a goal and that is what we are looking to do, just leave. The Regime came into power when my parents were children, I have only known the Regime to be in control of our world, not just a country or a continent, but the whole of our world. They have controlled my life as a child until now. Now, I want to be me, I want control of my own life and I am not the only one. Your resistance will only put our lives in danger and put us in the path of those who wish to seek revenge to what they would perceive as me and my friends having done. This means if we did it or not, trust unlike you at Beautiful Smoke would not happen. I trust you, I can put my life in your hands and know you will not betray me."

Aloohula looks to each of them, "I trust you as well."

Nick eyes Brian suspiciously, "What do you want. You're here because you want something. I bet that is why you gave us money."

"No, we did that before we made the decision. I like it here, that is why myself and others did what we did. Just wanted to help. However, things have changed. We need somewhere to go that is not on the ship, we are monitored and although we can get away with things now it won't always be that way. I would like to do those things here, but it means that Zelda needs to leave your resistance group. Just while we do what we need to do. Obviously, we wouldn't want to put ourselves in your hands if we didn't need somewhere away from the Regime. We need a place that we can send information to others so we can work with others on those ships who have committed to leaving as well. When we leave it won't be a few going, it will be many and I imagine it will make a difference to your resistance."

Zelda frowns, "It won't hurt you for me to continue my work with the resistance. Why should I trust you anyway?"

"I have shown you my true self, call me a lizard if you wish. Although I am neither; lizard, mammal, fish, bird or insect. We are an alien life form, you have to remove this fascination with us being lizards. Unless it is easier for you, I actually don't care. I have told you my goal and it is most definitely not what the Regime would approve of. If our superiors find out, Aloohula and I will be arrested, we will be tortured and likely give the names of others and then we will be executed. Then those we have betrayed due to torture will go through the same things. I am sure you understand that one." Again he looks at each of them, please let them accept this, but the silence is deafening as he fights the fear of not knowing their decision. It is easy to dream up different conclusions to this little meeting. "Look you need time to talk about this together without us here."

The silence remains for a few minutes more as the three humans look at each other and then Zelda speaks up. "If we do agree or not agree, we could still tell everything to those in the resistance." She is standing stiffly once again.

"You are right, you can tell and give everything away. What will happen is that your resistance will try to use us and then likely we will be found out and so many will die in the way I have told you already." He holds his hands up and shrugs, "I will be dead, George, Gordon," Brian looks toward Aloohula, "Him. If that is what you desire, our own movement will die. I know, I am asking something very difficult from you. Zelda you are only three; I understand you think you can make a difference and I am sure you can. I understand the difference even one can make, but you will make more of a difference by delaying your work with the resistance. You will make a difference in another way. As I said so many will leave, which will cause further unrest on the ships. When we leave, go back and tell your resistance and give them everything you have found out about us and I can tell you it will be much more than just those visuals."

Zelda walks up and stares straight in his eyes, "I don't know. We will learn so much about your people and the ships and you want us to stay silent. This silence will betray our people."

"The resistance will use everything they learn about us and since we will still be here, we will pay with our lives. Give us time to train and prepare and you will get so much more and know that you have helped so many that just want to leave and have a chance to have their own lives."

"I don't know if I can believe or trust you," Zelda says with a tone that actually sounds confused and sad.

"We are going to leave, but I will return." Brian, turns his head to Aloohula for a moment. "You could have resistance here when we come back and have us taken. Or you can leave your resistance and say that you are fearful for Ethan or whatever. Then hopefully we learn to trust each other, but I like to think our trust has already begun to grow from the first day I came here. Remember, there are those in our movement who are not so sure of this either. Trust is important, but can only be earned. Earned on both sides, but you three talk and I will return and you can let me know your decision."

It is Javier though who says the one thing that Brian has been waiting for. "We could say no, and tell the resistance everything. We know you and your friends, we know except for the trooper you are all Youth Leaders. Maybe, Zelda or one of us has already told them about you and your multiple visits here."

"Again we will likely die horribly so that we are an example for anyone else who may wish to leave or resist. I have told so much already as I trust you three, maybe I should not have. Still with no evidence will the resistance believe you? I believe that you have not spoken about us to your resistance group. Why, because you did not want to bring your friends into potential danger of those seeking revenge. Yes, I said friends into danger." He shrugs, "You see, I have already placed so much trust in you already." Then Brian reaches out to Javier and takes the two visuals from his hand. It would not do for them to actually turn over the visual of his true self over to the resistance. It would be evidence for the Regime to take not only his life, but the rest of Doing Our Own Thing.

The three humans talk quietly together and after what appears to be an agreement, Nick looks to Brian giving him a steady glare. "Yeah, we need to talk about this. You are asking Zelda to give up what she believes passionately in. If we say no, do you run off and turn Zelda in, which is all of us. People have begun to be taken by your people and never return home. Maybe, this is some sort of elaborate spy plan that you have. It is possible that there is no one wishing to leave any of your ships or you could actually be working with your Regime to find those working to strike out against the dictatorship." He then gives both Brian and Aloohula a stern look, "Besides we aren't really friends. We are more like acquaintances who have found we can depend on each other." As soon as he says this he starts waving his hands about as though trying to take back what he just said, "No. I mean, we are business partners. I mean. . ."

Brian interrupts him, "Just talk it over. We will be back. As for us working with the Regime, why would we come here and face a bullet by you or be taken to your resistance. I think you know me, if you say no to helping us, I will leave and not come back. The rest will be on you as our lives will be in your hands." Then he and Aloohula walk to the shop door to leave. He turns for a moment and looks at the three, "I really do like it here. Beautiful Smoke, where it matters not what the color of your skin is, but who you are inside." Then he walks out and closes the door, he knows those words will resonate with the humans. As for their conversation about supporting him or not, they don't know that there is a secret drone which will monitor them. It could very well be that he won't be back and he will need to ensure the story he has to protect the Doing Our Own Thing is put into play.

At first the walk back is quiet until Aloohula suddenly asks, "You had your death dream again last night didn't you?"

He rolls his eyes upwards for a moment, "Yes. Apparently, I will have it until the day I actually die. Therefore, a dream of relentless pain." Brian shakes his head, "Such a fun dream."

"Maybe you should take control of the dream," Aloohula says quietly.

"What do you mean take control? It is a dream, doesn't mean it's going to happen. Just upsets me."

"Yes, take control. Even though a dream, you do something to make it seem easier to get through it and hopefully the dream goes away altogether."

Brian understands what Aloohula is saying, but how would he take control. "I do not know the human boy and I know I die no matter what happens in this dream."

"You're a mountain person, you do that death sleep thing. Ah, sort of a hibernation thing, when you get lost on a cold winter night and await daylight before you try to find your way back. Begin to practice it up until you can do it no matter how much pain your dream gives you, you will get to die peacefully in the dream. That way you take control of the dream."

"I like that, sure." He really does like this. "I already know how to do it, but I could find a way to practice it so no matter what else the dream may add as a distraction; I can still do it." Then Brian finds himself smiling, "I can teach myself to keep my eyes open as well so that the boy will see that I am dead and not question it."

"Exactly!" Aloohula says nodding his head, "Than once practiced and you have control of this dream." He shrugs, "The dream will simply stop. Done!"

"I actually do like that, I am going to do that." Brian finds himself frowning, "If that will stop that stupid dream, I'm all for it. Just wish I knew why I was having it."

Aloohula purses his lips thoughtfully, "It may be guilt or regret or both. It started when we arrived you said. Look we both know I overheard you talking to Kelly, but what I heard makes me think." He swallows hard before continuing. "That maybe you feel you deserve to die for things you have done in the past and know you will likely be ordered to do in the future. However, you have given yourself a way to redeem yourself in your dream, you die and go to your family so you are not alone. Then again maybe your family is your regret, you miss them. You were devoted to your mother, feel guilty about your brother's death, helped to raise your sisters and now have no idea what has happened to them. This was made worse as you were disgusted in the way you felt elated by your father's torture and execution due to the bonding done to you." He gives Brian a smile, "Take control of the dream."

This is the first time that he has ever heard the trooper be kind and thoughtful to anyone, let alone himself. That Aloohula has also listened to past conversations and remembered so much detail is also impressive. He likes the idea of taking control, the dream is starting to wear him down. If this idea helps to end the dream or at least take away some of the fear that has become a dark shadow over his life it will at least release some stress. "Thank you, I appreciate this advice and I will try to take control of my dream." Brian turns to Aloohula for a moment, "I don't know if you know this, but my people believe that when you die your loved ones come and greet you and guide you down the path to the next life." He nods his head to the trooper and looks down to his feet when he says, "That is also very unlike you to be so profound and gracious to someone, especially to someone who was once demeaning to you." Brian looks up and gives Aloohula a warm smile, Aloohula simply rolls his eyes and shakes his head with a smile. Now he begins to think of ways of accomplishing the goal of taking control of this frightening dream.

Once they return to the shuttle, he just stands there for some time before entering and may have stood there longer if Aloohula had not turned to him and asked with a perplexed stare, "What is junk? We don't carry junk around with us."

"I don't know," He shrugs and tilts his head, "Garbage. I am not sure if they think we should carry weird trash around or what." He shivers, "I like to know what they thought I was hiding that Nick had to check my genitalia out, as I found that to be a very uncomfortable moment."

"Maybe, a gun. A very tiny, tiny gun." The trooper demonstrates with his fingers how tiny the gun would be and he receives a very nasty look from Brian. Aloohula smirks as he says it one more time, "Very tiny." He smiles, but, his perplexed stare returns, "Garbage, why would we carry trash around. We must be missing something about that statement. Humans have so many phrases, I just don't understand." Both he and Brian shrug then Aloohula begins to turn about. "I don't see Arai."

"Maybe he is checking out something or is inside. Think we stood out here long enough," With that they walk into the small shuttle.

Aloohula looks around the shuttle, "Where is Arai?"

"Just checking on some things," Doug says, he is the pilot and assists Becky with the drones. Next he points at a monitor showing Arai looking at something behind a large dark container and then a man shabbily dressed stands and then walks quickly away from the trooper.

Brian finds himself feeling badly, how many veterans are there on this world who are not being taken care of. This world has far more food and water then his.

Arai signals that he is at the door now. Doug continues to monitor the area slowly for any individuals who may be walking near them so that they can decide if they want to chase those humans away or just fly the shuttle away.

"Sorry it took us so long, I didn't think I would be there as long as we were. It just went on and on," Brian says quietly. "It was certainly eventful as I am sure you at least heard."

Becky has a slight look of shock, "You weren't in there that long. However, it was one emotional time you were both going through. Glad you weren't manipulating them." She is shaking her head with a slight frown as Becky knows that he did manipulate and she would have preferred he had not.

Doug abruptly speaks, he points to his earpiece that he is wearing so he can listen to the conversation at Beautiful Smoke. "Actually that Javier is on-board as they say. Zelda isn't and the one you are calling Nick he seems to be hesitating. However, he said something about being judged too many times on the color of his skin."

He was truly expecting not only Javier, but Nick to understand and agree to his terms. Only Zelda was the expected holdout in her decision, then he thought both Javier and Nick would then talk her into accepting him to use Beautiful Smoke and her leaving the resistance. Now, he finds that either not enough was said or she could care less what happens to him and his friends, the disappointment is clear on his face. "Nick is the one I manipulated and I had expected him to understand my need. I brought up Beautiful Smoke history for that reason." Brian finds himself groaning, "I needed him to help Javier influence Zelda.

"All we can do is monitor them from time to time, but they will notice the drone eventually," Becky says frowning. "I don't think it will take long, but it could be tonight and tomorrow that we know if they will allow us to do what we need or not." Everyone remains quiet just sitting and trying to decide what may be the next plan of action. She sighs and turns to Brian, "I have to say, I have been putting the pretend secret project together. Have footage of different peoples interacting, their accents and different ways speaking to each other. It really is pretty impressive now, I was a bit surprised. Maybe, we can use that as an excuse for further study while we do our own thing, if you know what I mean." Becky winks and they all give her a smile back.

Brian finds he is obsessively moving a leg up and down and actually has to tell himself to stop. It seems that it would be difficult to use the project they have used as subterfuge. However, Becky is very good at what she does and if so maybe they are looking at something worth their time. Brian shrugs, "Show me."

Becky brings up the visuals and Doug points out different people and how two of different cultural differences speak to each other and in turn they meet another that is different and it changes just a bit. Suddenly, Becky holds a hand up and turns the speaker up from the tiny drone at Beautiful Smoke so they can all hear what is being said. There is a visual as well, but due to the way Becky has the drone positioned it is hard to see everything. They can hear Nick talking to Zelda and that he is okay with allowing Brian and his friends to use the room for now. However, that they should watch the Visitors and ensure that they are not being used by them for something other than the project of leaving the Regime. Maybe setup some recording device so they can hear what the Visitors are saying to each other when they can't be in the room with them. Nick gives his reasons why he trusts Brian and his friends and how it may just improve the resistance later if Brian and friends are successful in their plan. Zelda finally says she will think about it and she will make a decision by tonight.

Brian finds himself smiling, she is going to say yes. "We've done it. I can tell by her tone," He looks to each of them. "Tomorrow we officially get their decision." Then he loses his smile and looks down for a moment. "Oh, I am moving to fast. She could still say no."

"You at least caught yourself," Aloohula says as he gives Brian a nod. "You're learning. Now we need to confirm she is in with us."

"Doug and I will do our best to monitor them tonight and have Kelly ensure that the data is gone when we get the confirmation. I am sure we will have it." Becky smiles, "Wow! This really will help our movement to truly do our own thing."

"Unless I hear otherwise, Aloohula and I will finish this tomorrow." He can feel some of the stress lessening now. All he needs is that confirmation.

"Ah, I may not be able to do that," Aloohula is shaking his head. "I am assigned to go with Jason and the Downstairs Kid Carl to someplace called Berma Angle. However, that is why Arai is hear to begin learning what to do. I have not had verification on this trip yet, I was hoping to have it by now." He turns first to Brian and then to Arai, "I will update you as soon as I know."

"Berma Angle? I, I mean they, us; we feel comfortable with you." Brian says frowning "Do you know the reason why?"

Aloohula is sitting with his arms crossed, "Those stupid SSG officers think that the ancients have a portal hidden in the bottom of the water. Apparently, human planes and ships have disappeared there. They will use Carl to read the writings, which there won't be any. The stupid thing is they are going to sprinkle him with black shiny dust and say stupid words so that he can read ancients; whatever."

"He can do that?" Doug has a look of disbelief, "Is that something he can truly do."

"No," Aloohula says rolling his eyes to the ceiling, "They think if they sprinkle him with that black sparkly dust, that he suddenly will have psychic abilities." He takes a deep sigh and has a sad look. "He is scared to death of them, Carl just gives them what they want to hear. I really feel for this child."

"Don't they know what they are doing to him," Becky says, her face showing her sadness. "This is ugly. I have gone down there once with Jason and had a great visit. I spoke to the two older girls about personal girl stuff, he wants me to be their big sister. Really super smart kids and badly in need of family."

Aloohula snarls as he speaks his anger clear to them all. "The SSG are cruel people, who care not who they hurt. They only want, what they want, no matter the harm they cause. Their dedication to Our Leader is deeper than anyone's, it is actually frightening. Anyway, I will be back as soon as I can."

"This is what Jason was talking about early this morning. He didn't say much, but he was afraid of something and didn't want Carl involved." Becky says shaking her head. "He said something about being gone tomorrow and maybe not back until the following day, but not where. I take it you got the request this morning?"

"Yes," Aloohula turns to Brian, "Sorry. Will be back as soon as I am able, but the trip has been on their agenda for a while now. I actually expected this to happen, which is one of the reasons I wanted to move Arai and Beytlo along in what to do for our thing. With those two messed up SSGs you never know where they are going to force you to go at a moments notice."

All Brian can do is hold in any anger he has, he is so tired of the Regime. However, the goal is; just leave. They do not fight, they do not protest, they simply leave. He must remember this is the goal and not anger. He takes a deep breath, "We will continue on. Please return, do nothing rash if possible." Everyone nods in agreement. "Now, I have one more thing. Unless we hear different we should be able to move forward with Beautiful Smoke, but we must consider that this is only the first safe place for us."

"How do we determine our choices are safe in other cities that our ships are docked?" Doug asks with a concerned look.

"Becky has already found the way."

"Ah, Brian. . .ah." Becky gives him an intense look, "I have no idea as I have not given any thoughts to this."

"Yes, you did, you said we could use the supposed project as an excuse for further study while we do our own thing, " Brian points to the monitor where the make-believe project is displayed. "Our superiors like it and I am sure with a little encouragement by you, they are going to want to share this idea with others on each ship. We just need to make sure that when you get to each ship that a Youth Corp member who flies drones is someone in our movement. Then the Kelly programs are begun and monitoring begins just as we did with Beautiful Smoke. Doug, should go with you, it will be better with both of you being there, one for the true project and the other for our superiors. You will also be working with someone who has taken on the role of directing the work for Doing Our Own Thing, on whatever ship you are doing the project. We will figure out how to manipulate this, or rather how you and Doug will. Remember there are those on each ship that will be there to protect you. We will then have the needed safe zones. What do you think?"

It is Aloohula who speaks up first. "When this happens, I think we should ensure that two troopers go as well. This will increase their protection with those they know they can trust already, this will also have a side benefit when they don't need the troopers." He smiles, "By this I mean we can begin the process of bringing in other troopers on the ships. All will be done as instructed, but other younger troopers are as angry as myself, Arai and Beytlo." Arai is nodding in agreement.

Brian blows breath through his lips like a whistle, "I am okay with this. It will take time, months maybe." He nods his head to them, "Why not. I will go to the dream world and notify others on the ships and find out which may be the first ships on our list. In a year we will be gone or have at least tried to gain the freedom to be ourselves."

Aloohula and Arai look at each other for a moment. Then Arai snarls, "Wish it could be now."

There was something odd between the two troopers, he had thought it was because it was Arai's first time to actually work for Doing Our Own Thing, but now he wonders if something else is an issue. He turns to them and eyes them both. "Okay, I want to know what the problem is. You two are hiding or concerned about something. You know we must train to leave and you know that rumors circulate that it may be years before anyone currently twenty-one and younger will be able to go home."

"No, it is something else. Remember Beytlo was unable to join us due to an assignment," Arai says with a concerned look.

"Yes," Brian says and the others nod.

Aloohula looks towards Arai and now he is the one who speaks about Beytlo. "He was assigned a late night assignment to a plant."

"Water plant? Why?" Doug asks with a puzzled look.

"Not a water plant," Aloohula says. He turns to Arai who literally looks sick. "Food processing plant that is being put together. No, longer will humans be brought to the ship and then placed into the pods. They will be brought to the plant and by large numbers. I mean large groups of humans."

"This is hard I am sure, but something else bothers you." Brian can tell there is something larger looming by the look on Arai's face.

"They are going to force us to eat humans." Arai is now angry as he turns to Brian and his tone harsh. "Don't worry, Youth Leaders are expected to eat with humans so you won't have too, I am sure you can get out of it. Oh, and other Whipelli Youth Corp will just eat while on Earth and likely just fruit and vegetables on days they do not go down." Then he turns to Becky and Doug, "You two and the rest of the Depol eat rodents. You won't be eating humans." He simply stops speaking with the sick look coming back to him.

Aloohula is shaking his head, "We don't eat on Earth, at all. You won't see us eating rodents or anything else most likely when on assignment. Almost all of our food is eaten on the ship, we eat fruit wrapped in strips of meat. We swallow small fish or little lizards." He frowns, "Real lizards. We will be in the end the only ones eating humans."

"Or not," Arai says. "Actually, if Diana has her way," He shrugs, "We will all be eating humans as it will be an order. Still I am sure all of you will get out of it, it is only us Dahax that won't be able to."

"Why are we not eating farm animals?" Brian has heard rumors that human meat may have already been introduced. He feels badly now for not telling Aloohula or his friends, but if it was not true he could have caused an issue. "It makes no sense to eat humans. If you want to destroy them why don't they just execute and turn them into dust." Everyone gives him a shocked look. "What I mean is if our superiors plans were or are to get rid of the humans, then making us eat them is only going to cause stress as many are becoming friends with humans. I don't mean our movement, but others as well are making friendships. Just the rumors alone." He sighs deeply.

"Yeah, rumors. Is it a rumor there are so very few women my age on the ships. Makes you wonder though," Becky says with a somber tone. "How many will continue to follow, so willingly."

"Our world is dying, the hope to continue no matter what must be done." Brian shakes his head, "People do what they must to survive. For me this movement is all I have, there is no home for me to go back to."

Doug sighs deeply, "Talking about rumors. I have heard that your mountain communes are being taken apart and are now completely under the Regime and that they are shipping Whipelli out in large numbers to Avena."

"It's the excuse I heard John give to Steven when he asked when the other ships would arrive. He said they were going to Avena first and that they may be to full of. . ." Brian stares at the ceiling, "Ah, water and food animals when they come back in this direction." They all shake their heads as they are getting necessities from Avena after shipping off unwanted individuals from the home world. "This is just what I heard, it was only bits. Still if this is so, it says that we may have some transfers of some officers and crew, but I have a feeling very few will be going home this time. Maybe some of the water gathered and some of the human pods. We need to ensure that those humans we work with are kept safe, we need to be able to protect them." Brian is now thinking who would be best to come up with some plans to put in action in case one of their humans are taken.

Suddenly Doug jerks, "Wait! Shipping your people Brian to the very planet we intend to flee too. How funny is that!"

"Almost everyone our age will want to Do Our Own Thing, lets get this moving faster." Arai says with a snarl. "What do you think. Let's do it now!"

"Not quite yet. Remember that when you try to rush something to grow too quickly," Brian holds his hands out, "Something is never quite right with it. There is a reason to grow naturally. We move slowly we learn and prepare, adapt, bring others into the movement and when we understand the time is right then we," He shrugs, "Leave. I promise it will happen, but we need to have it to happen when we can accomplish our goal and now is not the time."

Becky winks, "We're not going to let this movement die and silence and doing as commanded is something we. . .ALL must do. We will succeed, I know we will or die trying."

Everyone reaches over at the same time for a moment laying a hand on Arai's shoulder as Aloohula says. "They think they have us, but they don't. Let them see us as the dedicated, but we are there for us."

Arai looks up at each of them, "Thank you for including me. Yes, more time will allow us to bring in more for our cause and those training to actually command the ships to Avena will have more time to learn." He puts a finger to his lip for a moment, "Silence. For now silence. Show dedication to the Regime at all times, but always remember where our true loyalty lies." They all smile and make comments in agreement.

"Plus, procuring the pass code programs so they can't blow the ships up when we leave and setting up safe zones." Brian shrugs, "We better finish updating our plans. Hear anything further from the drone?"

Doug shakes his head, "No. I will continue monitoring. So about this plan on the other drone project that we plan to use to get to the other ships. I have a few questions. . ."

They talk for awhile, but one thing is clear they are moving forward. Doing Our Own Thing, is not a dream or something you begin and than stop. This is for real, setting up a safe place at Beautiful Smoke means they can't go back to the blind Regime life they had been living. This is the beginning and not the end. They are on the path like it or not. He finds himself smiling, he is happy to be on this path.


End file.
